Everafter High School
by bluebubbles2554
Summary: Sabrina is 17 years old living in Ferryport Landing with her family. Puck came home after spending the last few years traveling around the world with Uncle Jake. Will old feelings appear again? And when mysterious things start happening in Faerie, the Grimms rush to solve the mystery. Rated T, but no swearing. This story takes place after the Everafter War, but before the epilogues
1. Chapter 1

**So here is chapter 1 of Everafter High school. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

"PUCK!" Sabrina Grimm screamed so loud, she was pretty sure the neighbours heard her. She stormed out of her bedroom and across the hall to the fairy boy's room. Not that you can call Puck's room, a room.

Instead of a room with a bed and a window and a desk, there was a forest and a sky. She stormed past the boxing ring where a kangaroo with boxing gloves was punching the air. She continued into to Puck's 'room' until she came to the fairy boy sleeping on a trampoline.

"Puck, what did you do to my hair?" Sabrina asked loudly.

The fair boy jumped into the air, pink wings popping out of his back. His wooden sword in his hand as he looked around, probably wondering where the danger was. He saw Sabrina and smirked.

"Grimm your hair looks just as ugly as you are," he said as he slowly came back down.

"How do I get it out?" Sabrina asked and pointed to her dark green hair.

"Now if I told you that, what fun would it be?" Puck teased her.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me how to get the green out of my hair," Sabrina threatened. She could practically feel steam pouring out of her ears. "It is my first day of eleventh grade and I don't plan on going through it with green hair."

"Or what?" Puck asked and stuck out his tongue. Instead of replying, Sabrina punched him in the stomach. Puck bent down in pain and Sabrina kicked him the shin.

"That is what will happen," Sabrina said a smirk on her face. "Now, how do I get it out of my hair?"

"You just wash it, smelly," Puck replied from his position on the floor. Sabrina gave him one more glare and then left his room to take a shower.

Sabrina quickly hopped into the showered and after 5 good scrubs she got the green out of hair. Sabrina signed as she continued washing the rest of her body. Puck had arrived home 2 months ago, after been gone with her Uncle Jake.

After the Everafter War, Uncle Jake and Puck had left to go hunt down magical objects. Sabrina and Daphne had stayed in Ferryport Landing with the rest of her family. Uncle Jake and Puck came home to visit every couple of months.

Every time they came home, Puck made her life a living hell. He always said that he had to make up for the time that he was gone. That meant dying her hair different colours, putting bugs in her bed and throwing balloons at her with paint, glue and any other type of gross substance that Puck could find. Still, she couldn't help it but miss him.

Two months ago Sabrina had gotten the news that Puck and Uncle Jack would be staying for the whole summer. Sabrina couldn't help but feel excited. However, after two months of Puck's pranks—which generally left her smelly and dirty—she couldn't wait for him to leave. Until her Granny Relda told her that they decided that Puck should go back to school. That meant Sabrina would have to go to school with the idiot. She was not thrilled about that one bit.

Sabrina turned off the shower and pulled a fluffy white towel around her. She looked around for a change of clothes, but didn't find any. Great, now she'll have to go sneak down the hall and pray no one comes.

She quickly got out of the door and tiptoed down the hall. She was halfway to her door when she heard a door open and shut. She looked up to see Puck coming around the corner, straight for her.

Oh no.

"Grimm, I see you got the green out of your hair," he said with a smirk. "It's to bad you can't wash your ugly face."

"Okay," Sabrina quickly replied. She continued down the hall which seemed to go on forever.

After the Everafter War, they had to re-build the house, since it had been destroyed. There was now a bedroom for everyone in the house and at least 5 extra, as well as a huge library and 4 bathrooms.

"What? No comeback?" Puck asked as he followed her down the hall.

Sabrina turned to him, still clutching her towel. "Well, I'm a little busy here," she said. Sabrina motioned to the fact that she only had a towel around her.

Puck stared at her at her a minute and then realized what she was saying. He blushed, turning his face red.

"Oh I di-didn't know," he stammered and quickly turned around. He rushed down the hall the opposite way from Sabrina.

Sabrina smirked as the boy ran away and she went to her bedroom. Well, he's not exactly a boy anymore. As much as she hated to admit it, Puck was not the smelly, dirty kid she had met many years ago.

Now he was quite handsome, although she would never admit it to anyone. With his soft blond curly hair and his tan arms, that had a lot of muscle.

Oh my God, did she just think that? She had stopped having a crush on him many years ago and wasn't about to have one now.

She stared at her wardrobe. She wasn't one of those girls that spent hours in the morning debating about what to wear, but she still wanted to look nice on her first day. She decided on a pair of tight blue jeans and white, loose blouse, that if she put her arms up in the air exposed a bit of her slim stomach. She quickly pulled on white converse and went downstairs.

She walked into the dining room and had a seat in the middle of her brother Basil and Mr. Canis. She had a look at her family to see Red and Daphne busy chatting. Her seven year old brother, Basil, was tugging on her Dad's shirt, trying to get their dad to listen to the him.

Mr. Canis was reading the newspaper, shaking his head at something. Uncle Jake sat next to Daphne, he looked tired as he drank a cup of coffee. Even though it had been years, he had never really recovered from Briars death.

Pinocchio was sitting on the other side of Uncle Jake sipping a glass of water. After the Everafter War, Granny had invited him to live with them. He had accepted happily. He was now slowly growing up and looked around Daphne and Red's age.

Sabrina smiled as her mom quickly rushed downstairs, she shouted a good bye saying that she would late for work and ran out the front door. Granny Relda pushed her way into the dining room, holding a huge stack of blue pancakes. She sat the pancakes in the middle of the table as Puck flew done the stairs and plopped next to Red. Daphne and Puck immediately dove at the pancakes to get as much as possible.

Sabrina frowned at her Granny's weird food but grabbed a pancake anyway. She quickly ate it, knowing that in this household, people will literally steal your food.

"Puck, go have a shower and then you guys can leave," Granny Relda ordered Puck. He groaned, but went upstairs anyway.

After five minutes he came back downstairs in jeans and a maroon sweater. Granny Relda gave a nod at his appearance and then handed the kids each a a packed lunch.

"Have fun at school," she said as each kid walked out the front door.

"We will," Daphne replied as they started walking on the pavement. They walked mostly in silence to the school.

They dropped Basil of first. He waved to them before entering his school. After the Everafter War, they rebuilt the primary school and even had enough money to build a high school.

They continued walking to the high school, which was just next door to the primary school. They walked inside and split up. Daphne, Red and Pinocchio went a different way to Puck and Sabrina since they were in Grade 8. Puck and Sabrina continued down the hall, both going the same way.

"Why, are you following me, Grimm?" Puck asked her.

"I'm not following you, this is the way to my locker, stinkpot," Sabrina replied. She showed Puck her schedule where at the top in the right hand corner showed her locker number.

Puck glanced down at her schedule as his mouth fell open. "That is so unfair," he said. "My locker is right beside yours."

Sabrina stared at him for a second as the realization of what he just said kicked in. She made a sour face about thinking about spending the entire school year with a locker next to Puck's.

Of course hers is next to Pucks. It goes alphabetical by last name. Grimm and Goodfellow are really close together. That thought didn't make Sabrina any more happy.

They found there lockers and put there bags inside. "Sabrina, Sabrina," said a voice.

Sabrina looked around, trying to figure out who had called her name. She saw a pretty blond girl waving at her.

Sabrina waved back as the girl came up to her. "Hey Bella," she said.

"Can you believe were juniors?" she asked.

"No," Sabrina said with a smile.

Bella had been her best friend since she started going to high school. Bella had once been evil and was helping Rumpelstiltskin blow up the barrier. However, she really regretted it and now lives with her father the Frog Prince.

"Where is your locker?" Sabrina asked Bella.

"Just three down from yours," Bella replied with a smile. The two girls then started looking at each other schedules to see what classes they have together.

"Okay we have homeroom, math and PE together," Sabrina said. "Thats pretty good."

"Yup," Bella replied, "Lets head to homeroom, we don't want to be late on the first day." Sabrina and Bella headed to homeroom, holding binders and pencil cases.

They reached the class and took a seat in the middle row by the window. Sabrina glanced around at who was in her class. She saw a couple nerds in the front row eagerly waiting for the class to start. She then saw a group of popular kids gossiping and laughing in the far corner. In the middle of them was Puck.

He was busy saying a joke as two girls shrieked with laughter. Sabrina couldn't believe it. He'd been here three minutes and already he's popular and have girls falling over him.

Then immediately got mad about thinking about him. Why would she think about him? She doesn't care about Puck. Well, maybe be a little. But that's only because she's known him for years. Beside from that, Sabrina hated him.

She was jolted back to the reality when Bella nudged her. She looked up to see a tall man walking into the room. He was bald and had a kind face.

"Hello class," he said. "My name is Mr. Smith. I will be your homeroom teacher. Now let me just mark attendance and then you can go to your first class." He then began calling out names as students replied with 'here'.

The students left homeroom and went to their different classes. Sabrina hurried into science followed by a group of kids. She sat down in a seat as a strict women entered the class.

"Every body up, I need to make a seating plan," she said. A couple of kids groaned, but everybody got up. She then began seating kids by alphabetical order by last name. Sabrina looked around and spotted Puck. Oh great, she was going to end up next to him.

The rest of the morning was like the first class. Puck seemed to be in every class she was in, probably Granny's doing. She would always end up sitting next to him, much to Sabrina and Puck's grumbling.

Finally it was lunch. She scanned the lunch room and headed to a table by her friends. She saw Bella busy talking to a girl named Alex.

Alex was very pretty girl with wavy, brown hair that came to her shoulders. Her nose was straight and had freckles sprinkled on it. Next to her was Meredith. Meredith is the tallest one in the group with long, red, wavy hair and naturally red lips. Meredith always seemed happy and seemed to never have a bad thing to say about anyone. She was talking to Emma.

Emma has straight blond hair that came a little past her chin. She was very fair and shy. Next to her was Olive. Olive had straight, blond hair that was almost white. Olive was a little boy crazy, but was also very funny.

Olive waved to Sabrina and motioned for her to sit next to her. Sabrina had a seat and Olive began chatting.

"So Sabrina how was your day?" Olive asked, but without waiting for Sabrina to reply she continued on. "Mine was good, I got homework in History which sucks cause it's the first day. But math was okay. I also have a quiz in French next week which I am not happy for." Olive looked like she was going to continue talking to Sabrina when her mouth fell open. "Who is that?" she said pointing to the door.

Sabrina didn't look behind her, knowing that Olive was just pointing at some guy she thought was hot. She glanced over at Bella who was looking at the door with her mouth open as well. Sabrina sighed, she knew that Olive would go crazy about boy, but seriously Bella to? She continued to ignore her friends as they stared at the door.

"Wow he is hot," Alex said. Sabrina stared at her in shock. Alex was the least boy crazy of all her friends. If she thought someone was hot then he must be crazy hot. She decided to look at the door and turned around.

There standing in the doorway was Puck. Sabrina couldn't believe her friend thought that Puck was hot. Sabrina groaned and turned back to her food.

"Oh my god," Olive said. "He's coming our way." All the girls quickly looked down, trying to present that they weren't looking at Puck. Sabrina rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Hello Grimm," said a voice. "Did you miss me?" Sabrina rolled her eyes, but stood up to greet Puck.

"No, fairy boy I didn't miss you," she replied annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd come by to see how you're doing," Puck replied with a smirk.

Sabrina had seen that smirk many times. It usually meant that someone was going to get pranked, most likely her. Ignoring her friends faces, she grabbed Puck by the sweater and pulled him out of the cafeteria. Everyone stared at her and Puck and she could feel her face going red. Sabrina pulled him into a hallway angrily.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Why are you talking to me?"

"I just wanted to say hello," Puck replied. "Why don't you want me talking to you? Are you embarrassed by me?" He walked forward, forcing Sabrina to walk into the lockers. He leaned his arm against the locker above her head.

Sabrina could feel a blush creeping to her face. She was staring into Puck's eyes and he was staring into hers.

"Well, you don't have to talk to me fairy boy," Sabrina finally replied to him. She broke his gaze and pushed past him to walk back into the cafeteria.

Sabrina felt behind her back for a sign that Puck probably put there. She pulled an 'I am an Idiot' sign from her back and threw it in the trash. She walked back to her table as people stared at her. Sabrina couldn't have cared less. She just kept thinking, what had happened?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sabrina walked into the gym next to Bella. All day long she had gotten weird looks from people about what happened in the cafeteria between Puck and her. She sighed, couldn't people mind their own business?

She sat on the bleachers as the gym teacher walked to the front. She was very tall with black workout leggings and top. She had a whistle around her neck and her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Okay class, today we are going to play some dodgeball," She said.

She then made two people captains and they began to call out the names of who they wanted. Sabrina went to her side of the court and scanned her team. It was pretty good team she decided.

They began to play until soon there were only two players left, Sabrina and Puck. Puck smirked at Sabrina as the teacher called no boundaries. He slowly made his way to Sabrina.

If Sabrina wanted to win, she couldn't throw first. She made it seem that Puck was winning as she slowly backed up. Puck threw the ball at her, but she deflected it easy with her own ball. That left Puck without anything to defend himself.

"Oh no," he said as Sabrina threw the ball. It hit him on the shoulder. Sabrina smiled as her team shouted her name.

"The team that won can go home, the losing team runs 10 laps," the gym teacher said. The loosing team groaned and started running laps around the gym. Sabrina and the rest of her team walked out of gym and into the changing rooms.

Sabrina quickly stripped and pulled on her regular clothes. She exited the changing room and went to her locker to grab her things. As she was walking down the hall, she saw a group of kids crowding around the bulletin board. Wondering what it could be, she pushed her way to the front.

 **Back to School Dance! Friday Night from 7 pm to midnight. Boys in Suits and Girls in Dresses!**

Sabrina walked back to her locker as Bella joined her. Sabrina couldn't believe so many people were excited about a dance. They were usually boring, anyway.

"Did you see the poster?" Bella asked. "There's going to be a dance." She squealed excitedly. "What are you going to wear?"

"I'm probably not going," Sabrina replied.

"Why? It will still be fun, even if you don't get a date," Bella said.

"I hate school dances they're always so boring," Sabrina said with a shrug. Bella looked like she was going to argue more when Puck walked to them.

"Why are there so many people there Grimm?" he asked.

"It's just some dance," Sabrina replied.

"A dance, how stupid," he said with a role of his eyes. Bella looked back and forth between the two.

"You two are perfect for each other," she said and walked away, leaving two stunned and embarrassed Sabrina and Puck.

 **So that was chapter 1. If you guys enjoyed it, make sure to review. I love hearing what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sabrina Grimm had a horrible morning. She woke up on her second day of Grade 11 wondering what colour Puck had dyed her long blond hair. She quickly examined it to find that it was normal. She smiled as she stretched in her bed. _Maybe Puck is actually growing up, she thought._ Sabrina turned on her side to see a spider the seize of a dinner plate lying next to her.

Sabrina jumped out of bed and screamed. Her Granny Relda ran into the room. She was wearing a long night gown and carrying a baseball bat. "Where's the danger?" she asked as she scanned the room for threats. When she didn't find anything she put down her baseball bat and looked at Sabrina.

"There's no bad guy," Sabrina explained embarrassed, "It was just Puck, being Puck." She then motioned to the huge spider on her pillow.

"Oh Sabrina," Granny Relda said as she rolled her eyes. She then turned to the spider and scooped it up. "I'm going to give this to Puck," she said and started walking out Sabrina's bedroom.

"Good idea," Sabrina replied, "I'm coming with you. I need to give Puck a piece of my mind."

"Oh, no you're not," Granny Relda said as she turned around to look at Sabrina, "Leave the poor boy alone and get ready." She then walked out the door closing it behind her. Sabrina sat on her bed in humph. _The boy gets away with everything, she thought._ Sabrina gazed outside her bedroom window which looked out to the thick forest. _It's really quite beautiful, Sabrina thought, I wonder why I never noticed it before._

Sabrina then began grabbing some clothes and heading across the hall to the bathroom for a shower. She bumped into Red along the way. "Hey, I heard you scream, is everything alright?" she asked very concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine," Sabrina replied, "It was just Puck, being Puck."

Red gave her a smile, "So are you going to the dance?" she asked casually.

"No probably not," Sabrina replied as Red's face fell, "Even if I did want to go, I don't really know what boy I would want to go with."

"Really," Red said as her eyebrows raised, "Not even him?" She looked at Puck's door.

Sabrina's face instantly became red. "No of course not," Sabrina mumbled, "Why would I want to go with him to the dance?"

"Because you love him," Red said as she made kissy faces.

"I do not," Sabrina said angrily. She then quickly changed the subject, "So are you going to the dance with someone special?"

Red smiled, "There is this really cute boy in our grade called Tom. I really want him to ask me, and he might actually." Red said and smiled.

"What about Daphne?" Sabrina asked.

"She won't tell me who she wants to go to the dance with," Red said sadly, then leaned in close and whispered, "But if you ask me, she seems to really like Pinocchio." Red leaned back up and smiled. She then walked back down the hall to the room she and Daphne shared. Sabrina smiled it was hard to believe that many years ago Red had been shy.

She continued down the hall and hopped in the shower. She washed her hair and scrubbed the rest of her body. Sh turned the shower off and was about to hope out of it as the door opened. _Crap, she thought, I forgot to lock the door._ She peeked behind the curtain to see Puck standing by the sink filling a cup of water.

"Do you mind?" Sabrina asked irritated.

Puck looked up, surprised that someone was in here, "Grimm what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to have a shower if you don't mind," She answered back, still trying to keep her body covered.

"Oh," Puck said as he saw her clothes on the floor. He blushed and quickly opened the door muttering to himself, something a long the lines of, "Why doesn't she ever lock the door?"

When the door closed Sabrina grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She would have to be more careful next time. She quickly pulled on a pair of tight blue jeans and a white tank top with a yellow cardigan. She pulled on her white converse to go with the rest of her outfit. She looked in the mirror, turning around to have a look at her self from all angles. She then began brushing her hair, that came all he way to her butt. When she was satisfied she walked out the door and down the stairs.

She walked past the dining room where Mr. Canis was reading the newspaper and Basil was busy talking to Pinocchio about something. Pinocchio seemed to be only half listening and occasionally nodded his head and said okay. She walked into the kitchen to see Granny Relda and Uncle Jake having a fight.

"You can't leave Jake, we need you here with us," Granny Relda pleaded with Uncle Jake.

"I can't stay," Uncle Jake replied, "There are two many memories in this place."

"What about Puck?" Granny Relda asked, "You can't just leave without him."

"Puck has chosen to stay here with you, because of Sabrina. You know that," Uncle Jake responded. Sabrina's mouth fell open. _Why would Puck stay here because of her, she thought._ However, she didn't go unnoticed. Uncle Jake and Granny Relda turned to Sabrina both looking surprised.

"How long have you been listening?" Uncle Jake asked nervously.

"Only the last couple of sentences," Sabrina responded, "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I have things to do," Uncle Jake said and turned away from her looking sad.

"Please don't go," Sabrina said, "It won't be the same with out you."

Uncle Jake turned to see Sabrina's crestfallen face. He tried to smile but it didn't turn out well. "Well maybe, I'll stick around a little longer," he said.

Sabrina smiled and started walking out the door, but turned around. "What did you mean that Puck stayed here because of me?" she asked them curiously.

Uncle Jake and Granny Relda looked at each other sharing knowing smile. Granny turned to her and smiled and said, "Oh nothing, _liebling."_ Sabrina walked out of the kitchen puzzled and into the dining room. Everyone had already been seated. Sabrina plopped down next to her dad who was drinking his morning coffee. He smiled as she sat down, but look to tired to say more.

Granny Relda came out of the kitchen holding green waffles and set it down in the middle of the dining room. Like the morning before Daphne and Puck quickly grabbed as many waffles as possible and started eating them. Sabrina broke a waffle in half and shared it with Red who liked Granny's food as much as she did.

They left the house, and began walking to school. Red and Daphne were at the front busy talking about school work. Puck and Basil were walking just behind them. Basil looks up to Puck as a role model and always finds that whatever Puck does hilarious. That left Sabrina walking with Pinocchio.

"So are you liking school?" Sabrina asked him trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, very much," he replied, "What about you?"

"It's nice," Sabrina said, "I really like English and science." They kept walking in awkward silence. Sabrina felt like she should say something, but didn't know what. Finally not wanting to walk in the silence anymore she asked about the dance. "So did you here about the dance," she said causally.

"Yes," Pinocchio replied.

"Do you think you're going to ask someone?" Sabrina asked curiously.

Pinocchio paused and then replied, "Actually yes, I was thinking about asking Daphne."

Sabrina smiled knowing how happy her little sister would be if Pinocchio asked her. "You definitely should."

"Do you think she will say yes?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yes, definitely," Sabina replied trying to hide her smile.

"How do you know?" he asked, "Did she saw something to you?"

"Sort of," Sabrina replied not wanting to get into the conversations she had with Red this morning.

"Okay," he said, "I will." Sabrina noticed that his smile brightened and he had a little hop in his step. Sabrina smiled as they came to the primary school.

Basil quickly dashed up the steps and yelled back to them, "Bye guys." They continued until they got to the high school. They walked up the steps and into the building. Daphne, Red and Pinocchio walked away to their classes, leaving Puck and Sabrina by themselves in the noisy corridor.

They continued walking to their lockers when, they heard a voice, "Puck, Puck." They turned around to see a girl walking toward them. She had blond hair that had been curled, that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing tight jeans that looked three sizes to small and a pink crop top that had a very low neck line. She also had a ton of makeup on. It was Tiffany Davis. The girl that every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to date.

She walked over to them and smiled at Puck. "Hi Puck," she said as twirled her hair. _God she is annoying, Sabrina thought._

"Hi Tiffany," Puck replied, "Why are you here?"

Tiffany frowned for a second at Puck's attitude, but then immediately put back on the fake smile. "Oh, I just wanted to come a say hello," she said and moved closer to Puck.

"Okay," Puck said as he took a small step back from her.

"Have you heard about the dance?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah," Puck said unenthusiastically.

"Have you asked anyone yet?" she asked. Sabrina's ears perked up wondering what Puck would say. _Why do you care a voice asked in her head. I don't, Sabrina argued back. Yes you do, said the voice. Shut up, Sabrina replied._

"No," Puck said, "I haven't asked anyone."

Tiffany smiled at hearing this news. "Oh well, I'm open," she said twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers, "I already had to turn down so many people, but I guess I was just waiting for the right guy to ask me." Sabrina rolled her eyes. _Wow, Sabrina thought sarcastically, she couldn't be more obvious if she held a sign that said: Ask me to the dance._

Unfortunately her eye roll did not go unnoticed. Tiffany turned to her and sneered. "What are you doing here loser," she asked her fake smile gone.

Before Sabrina could answer, Puck stepped in front of her. "She's my friend," he said. Sabrina couldn't help, but feel grateful for Puck, but at the same time she couldn't help thinking how he had called her just a friend. _No stop it Sabrina, she scolded herself, Puck will only ever be a friend and nothing more._

Tiffany looked one more time between the two of them and plastered a fake grin on her face. "Anyway, bye Puck," she said and wiggled her fingers at him. She then turned to Sabrina and glared at her before walking away.

"Thanks," Sabrina said quietly as they made there way to their lockers.

"Any time," Puck said. He then turned to Sabrina and smiled at her before walking away to join up with his basketball friends. Sabrina stood there and bit her lip not letting a smile show. She couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach as she stared at the spot where Puck had stood.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

The rest of the morning had gone like the day before. Sabrina went to her classes and sat next to Puck. The teachers drowned on and on about the various subjects and Sabrina had trouble staying awake. Finally lunch arrived. She walked into the cafeteria and plopped down next to Meredith.

"You like you had a hard day," she observed.

"Yeah class was hard," Sabrina replied and then without thinking said, "And this morning Puck put a spider in my bed and I completely freaked out."

Sabrina looked up to see all her friends staring at her. Sabrina mentally faced pawned. Non of her friends, except Bella, knew that Puck lived with her. Yesterday when she had come back after dragging Puck out of the cafeteria, they had asked her non-stop about how she knew Puck. Sabrina had refused to answer.

"Sabrina," Alex asked slowly, "Why was Puck in your house?"

Sabrina signed. _The truth was going to come out eventually, she thought._ "Puck lives with me and my family," she said.

"What," Emma said.

"Why didn't you mention that he lives with you?" Olive asked.

"I don't know," Sabrina said and shrugged, "I guess I didn't want the whole school knowing that I lived with Puck."

"How long have you lived with him?" Meredith asked.

"Well my Granny Relda invited him to live with us when I was eleven, and then later when I was twelve he left with my Uncle Jake and know he's back," Sabrina said to the girls.

"Why did he leave for so long?" Olive asked.

Sabrina shifted in her seat, she couldn't tell them that Puck went to go hunt down magical objects. "He wanted to tour the world, so Uncle Jake brought him along and homeschooled him," Sabrina lied hoping the girls would fall for it.

"Why doesn't he live with his parents?" Alex asked.

"His father is dead," Sabrina replied, "And he umm… doesn't get along with his mother."

"Oh," Alex said.

Sabrina looked at her wrist, pretending that she was wearing a watch. "Oh look at the time, I better get going," she said quickly. She grabbed her lunch and quickly walked out of the cafeteria before the girls could ask anymore questions.

She kept walking, not really caring where she was going, until finally she stopped. _That was a close one, she thought._ She leaned against some lockers, and cached her breath.

"Hey Sabrina," a voice said. Sabrina turned to the voice to see James Anderson walking toward her. James was one of the most popular guys in school, and was on the basketball team with Puck. _Puck has a lot more muscle then he does, Sabrina thought._ Then immediately regretted thinking about him.

"Hey James," Sabrina replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he started walking toward her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sabrina lied and smiled. James was now standing so close to her she could count his freckles. She started feeling uncomfortable and slowly started backing away. James however, started following her.

"So have you heard about this dance?" he asked her. _Why did he have to bring up the dance, Sabrina thought._

"Of course," Sabrina replied, "It's all anyone can talk about now." She smiled but deep down she was wishing he would go away.

"So are you going with anyone?" James asked casually.

"No," Sabrina replied. _Where is he going with this, Sabrina thought._

"Hey would like to go with me?" he asked. He stepped in front of Sabrina so she couldn't move.

"Oh well, I'd love to," Sabrina began, "But I'm not sure, I don't really want to go to the dance. So thanks, but no thanks." She said and then turned around to escape him.

James grabbed her arm, and forced her to look back at him. "Why don't you want to go to the dance with me?" he said his smile now gone.

"I just don't want to go to the dance," Sabrina said and pulled her arm free and quickly walked down the hall the other way. James grabbed her arm and pulled her to the lockers. He grabbed both her arms and held them against the lockers, preventing her from escaping.

"You know a lot of girls would love to go to the dance with me," he said, his hands fighting around her arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked and squirmed trying to break free of his hold, "Let me go."

"If that is what you wish, then I'll do it," he said with a grin, "All you have to do is give a kiss in payment."

"No let me go!" Sabrina screamed hoping someone would come down the hallway and come and help her, but no-one came, she was trapped. She continued to squirm and scream for help as James slowly bent forward for the kiss.

Suddenly James was jerked back from her, and Sabrina fell to the floor. Someone had grabbed him off of her. Sabrina turned to the person who saved her to see Puck glaring at James. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Puck growled at him, "Go away now before, I do anything more."

James quickly scrambled from his position on the floor and ran down the hall. Puck glared at him until he was gone and then turned to Sabrina. He gently helped her up. Sabrina was trembling slightly from what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sabrina noted that he still had his arms around her, but she didn't pull away.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, but she was still trembling.

"What happened?" he asked. Sabrina looked at Puck and noticed that his green eyes were full of concern. Sabrina couldn't help, but get butterflies as she looked up at him.

"He asked me to the dance and I rejected him," Sabrina began, "He got mad and held my arms against the locker. I was telling him to let me go, but he didn't listen and… and…" Sabrina couldn't help it she started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," Puck said, "It's okay." He pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

When she had stopped crying a couple minutes after. Puck gently pulled Sabrina away. "Are you sure okay?" he asked.

'Yes," Sabrina replied, "I'm better now." She reached up and dried her face with her sleeve. Puck took one last look at her, and then slowly let go. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back. She suddenly had a huge urge to kiss him. She leaned forward and so did he, and then their lips locked and she was kissing him.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her hands around his neck. As he kissed her, he pushed her against the lockers. She put her legs around his waist so that she was no longer touching the ground. They continued kissing until someone spoke.

"So this is what you have been doing?" the voice said. Sabrina and Puck let go of each other to see Bella, Alex and two of the boys of the basketball team with Puck. The person that had spoken was Bella. The rest of the group was standing there with their mouths open. Sabrina realized that she still had her legs wrapped around Puck and she slowly put them down. He let go of her waist and she removed her hands from his neck. They stood next to each other both blushing.

"We came looking for you after you left," Alex started, "And we bumped into Will and Luke." She then pointed to to the two boys that were walking with them.

"Yeah, you just left the cafeteria hurriedly, so we came to see if you were alright," Will said.

"Clearly your more then alright," Luke said as he looked at Sabrina. Sabrina blushed and glanced done.

"Look it's not what you're thinking," Puck said, "She was umm… upset and I just came to see if she was alright." Alex, Bella, Will and Luke all looked like they were fighting down laughs. Soon they lost battle and were all laughing hard.

Sabrina frowned and glanced at Puck. She saw that he was trying to hide a smile but couldn't. He started laughing like the rest of them and soon Sabrina couldn't help her self but join. The group of six was practically on the floor from laughing when they stopped.

Finally Bella broke the silence, "So what were you guys doing?"

"Oh I think we know what they were doing," Luke said, "The question is why?"

Sabrina looked at Puck expecting him to say something. Puck looked at Sabrina with the same expression. Sabrina finally answered, "I'm not sure what just happened," she admitted, "But would you guys mind not telling anyone else."

"Yeah," Puck agreed, "In a small school like this word travels around fast." Everyone agreed not tell anybody. The group stood in silence for a minute and then the bell went. They all hurried to their classes, pretending that it never happened. Although Puck and Sabrina had pretended it was nothing, Sabrina couldn't help but wonder if it was something.

 **That was the second chapter of Everafter High school. I hope you guys liked it. Please, Please, Please review. I love to here what you guys think even if it's negative. If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter please tell me. I'll try to put up the next chapter by tom. Remember to review! :):) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just like I promised, I have Chapter 3. Warning there is Puckabrina and it's super cheesy at the end. It's not as long as my other chapters but I hope you guys enjoy it and please review at the end. :) :) :)**

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning, Sabrina woke up to the sound of birds chirping. _Huh, Sabrina thought, I never hear that anymore._ Sabrina quickly got dressed, inspecting her hair and room for pranks. When she didn't find anything, she assumed that their would be one waiting for her in the hall.

She walked to her door, and through it open. She them quickly took a couple steps back. Nothing happened. Sabrina quickly ran through the door. Nothing happened, there was no prank. _Thats weird, Sabrina thought, where is Puck?_

Sabrina headed downstairs, and into the lounge. She was early this morning, because she didn't need to take a million showers. She plopped on the couch next to Basil. He was reading one of the families journals.

"What are you reading?" Sabrina asked.

Basil looked up from the journal and said, "I'm reading your journal!"

"Why are you reading my journal?" Sabrina asked.

"Your journal is filled with so much cool stuff, he replied, "Like when you fought the jabberwocky and went to Faerie and when you stopped the master. It's so cool!" Basil then turned his attention back to the journal and continued reading. Sabrina smiled at her little brother. _He is getting so grown up, she thought._

Daphne plopped down beside her on the couch, "Hey Sabrina," she said, "I feel like I haven't spoken to you in years."

"Hi Daphne," Sabrina replied, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, you know," Daphne began slowly, "School and stuff."

Sabrina frowned, Daphne was going to ask her about the dance. That was the one topic, Sabrina did not want to talk about. Sabrina would have to try to get Daphne to talk about something else. "Oh school has been fine," Sabrina said, "There's a lot of homework, but I'm managing. What about you?"

"It's going okay," Daphne replied, "Are you going to the dance?"

Sabrina mentally faced pawned. _Great now she's going to ask about Puck and then I'll think about what happened in the hallway, yesterday._ "I'm probably not," Sabrina said, "What about you?"

Daphne smiled, "Pinocchio asked me, and I said yes." Sabrina smiled. _Red was right about Daphne's crush on Pinocchio, she thought._

"Thats great news," Sabrina said.

"Yup," Daphne replied happily, then her expression turned into a pout, "It will be, so much more fun with you." Daphne said, then got on her knees, "Please, please, please with a cherry on top can you come?"

"I don't know, Daphne," Sabrina said, "I don't even want to go with anyone."

"Yes you do," Daphne said as she stood up from her position on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"You do what to go with someone," Daphne said with a small smile.

"And who would that be," Sabrina said playing along with Daphne.

"Puck," Daphne said seriously, "And I'm positive he wants to go with you to." Daphne then stood up and walked out the room. Sabrina sat there thinking about what Daphne had said. There was no use denying it, Sabrina liked Puck. But the question that popped into Sabrina's head was, did he like her too?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sabrina sat down at the lunch table next to Emma. She smiled at Emma, but didn't say anything more. Sabrina was quite tired a little bit annoyed. All morning guys have been asking girls to the dance. Almost every girl said yes and then everyone would clap. Wherever she went people were talking about the dance non-stop and who was going with who. The only person who didn't have a date was Sabrina. Not that Sabrina, hadn't have been asked. Guys had been throwing themselves at her all morning asking her to the dance. Sabrina had said no to everyone. The only person she might consider going to the dance with, is Puck.

Sabrina had been so busy with her thoughts she didn't notice her friends staring at her. "What," she said.

"We just asked you, who you are going to the dance with," Meredith explained.

"No one," Sabrina said and shrugged.

"How can you not be going to the dance with anyone?" Olive asked.

"Did no one ask you?" Emma asked.

"No I got asked," Sabrina said, "By a lot of guys actually, I just didn't want to go with any of them."

"Oh, okay," Emma said, "Are you waiting for someone special to ask you?"

All the girls looked at Sabrina. "No! Why would you say that. I don't want to go to the dance," Sabrina mumbled nervously, she couldn't have her friends knowing that she liked Puck.

"Oooh," Olive said, "You like someone."

"I do not!" Sabrina replied as she stood up.

"Do too," Bella said and made kissy faces.

"Do not!" Sabrina shouted so loud that the everybody in the cafeteria turned to her. Sabrina blushed with embarrassment and slowly sat back down in her seat. She saw Puck with his basketball friends staring at her. Sabrina quickly looked away and began eating her lunch. When everything calmed down, she asked her friends, "Who are you guys going with?"

Bella smiled and replied, "I'm going with Noah."

"I'm going with Jackson," Meredith said.

"I'm going with Leo," Bella said.

"I'm going with Charlie," Alex said.

"I'm going with Oliver," Emma said. Sabrina smiled at all of them, she may not want to go to the dance, but she could tell her friends did. Sabrina then turned to Olive expecting her to say who she was going with, but Olive remained quite.

"Olive, who are you going with?" Sabrina asked. It very unusual for Olive to be staying this quiet for this long.

'Oh well, I haven't said yes to anyone yet," Olive said.

"What!" Alex said, as all girls mouths fell open, "Why?"

"I've been waiting for Mathew to ask me," Olive explained. Sabrina smiled, Mathew was one the most popular guys in the grade. Everyone knew that Olive had been crushing on him since grade 8.

They continued laughing and talking until a voice said, " Hey Sabrina."

Sabrina turned around to see a boy in her grade called, Nicholas, standing behind her. Nicholas was cute with dark skin and chocolate coloured hair. "Hi Nicholas," Sabrina said, "How are you?" She prayed that he wouldn't ask her to the dance.

"Good, how are you?" he asked.

Sabrina was very aware that many people in the cafeteria were staring at her. "I'm good," she replied.

"That's good," Nicholas said, "So are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"No," Sabrina said slowly.

"Would like to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

The cafeteria went very quiet. Sabrina glanced up and saw Puck staring at her. Was it just her, or did Puck look almost jealous? She looked back at Nicholas. "Umm… I don't really want to go to the dance," she said. She looked at Nicholas's sad face and quickly added, "It's not you, I just don't really like dances in general."

Nicholas looked like he was going to argue, but then decided against it, "Yeah okay." He slowly walked away and Sabrina went back to her food. She quickly glanced at Puck to see that he looked happy. _Was he happy that she turned him down, Sabrina thought._

"Why did you do that?" Olive asked.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina replied, worrying that her friends had seen her look at Puck.

"Why did you say no to him?" Olive asked again.

"I told you, I don't want to go to the dance." Sabrina said and shrugged.

"He is seriously hot, though," Meredith said.

"Yeah and he has so much muscle," Alex said and smiled.

"He probably has a six-pack," Bella added.

"Yeah, I guess," Sabrina said, she couldn't help, but think that Puck had a better six-pack then him. Thinking about Puck made her look up at him. He caught her eye and he smiled. Sabrina smiled back and looked back at her friends.

"You two," Bella said pointing at Sabrina and Olive, "Are probably the only girls in the grade with out a date."

"Well I don't really count," said Olive, "Because I know, Mathew will ask me." She then turned to Sabrina who just shrugged.

"Actually there is at least one more person who doesn't have a date," Bella said.

"Who?" Emma asked curiously.

"Tiffany," Bella whispered.

"Really?" Meredith asked.

"Yup," Bella replied and smiled.

"That is so weird," Alex said. Everyone agreed, Tiffany usually went to dances with 2 or 3 guys. The fact that she didn't have anyone to go with was very strange.

"How come she doesn't have anyone to go with?" Emma asked breaking the silence.

"She said no to every boy that asked her, saying that she was waiting for someone special to ask her," Bella said, "But everybody knows she is waiting for Puck to ask her." _Oh no, Sabrina thought, will Puck ask her._ Sabrina continued to worry about this for the rest of lunch. When the bell went she quickly grabbed her stuff and headed to her next class.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Hey are going to the basketball game?" Bella asked her. They had just finished their last class and was walking to their lockers.

"I don't know," Sabrina said, "I was honestly looking forward to going home."

"Please come," Bella asked, "I'm going, and I don't want to go alone."

Sabrina sighed, but agreed. "Let me just tell Daphne," Sabrina said, "I'll meet you there." Bella nodded and Sabrina headed off to find Daphne. She headed down a hallway where the grade 8 classrooms were. She turned a corner and spotted Red. However, there wasn't just Red in the hallway. A cute boy with sandy blond hair and broad shoulders was standing next to Red. The boy had his hands on her waist and Red had her hands around his neck. They were kissing and didn't seem to notice Sabrina.

Sabrina didn't want to interrupt, but Red probably knew where Daphne was. She cleared her throat. They both didn't here her. Sabrina cleared her throat louder. They stopped and pulled away from each other.

"Sabrina?" Red asked embarrassed.

"Hi Red, and…" Sabrina turned to the boy that Red had been kissing.

He looked just as embarrassed as Red, but replied, "Tom."

"Anyway," Red said, "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for Daphne," Sabrina explained.

"She is just down the hall, by her locker," Red said and pointed down the hallway.

Sabrina nodded, "Okay thanks." She started to walk down the hallway.

"Would you mind not telling anyone?" Red asked.

"Yeah, of course," Sabrina said and quickly left. She found Daphne, by her locker, shoving textbooks into her bag.

"Hey," Daphne said when she saw Sabrina, "We can head out soon, let me just finish."

"Actually," Sabrina said, "I came here to tell you that I'm going to watch the basketball game with Bella. Can you tell Granny that I'll be late."

"Okay, you should probably walk home with Puck since it will be dark when the game ends," Daphne said with a smile, "I'll just go find Red and Pinocchio and we'll start walking home." She started walking the way Sabrina came.

"Umm… you don't want to go there," Sabrina said and Daphne stopped and turned around to face Sabrina, puzzled, "Red is a bit preoccupied. You should probably just walk home with Pinocchio." Daphne nodded and walked away looking for Pinocchio. Sabrina quickly headed to the gym for the basketball game.

When she got inside the gym, the basketball game had already. She looked at the bleachers to see Bella waving at her front the last row. Sabrina quickly climbed up the bleachers and headed to where Bella was. She sat down next to her as the entire audience groaned. She looked at the basketball court to see that the other team had scored.

"What took you so long?" Bella asked her.

"Couldn't find Daphne," Sabrina replied. They continued to watch the game. The audience cheered when they scored and groaned and booed when the other team scored.

Finally the timer went of. The game was done and the score was tie. However, their team got to take a penalty shot. Everyone in the stands stood up and held their breaths. The person who was taking the shooting the ball stepped forward, it was Puck.

Puck took the ball and walked across the court. He looked over at the bleachers and his eyes fell on Sabrina. He smiled at her and she grinned back. Puck looked down at the ball and closed his eyes for a second. He bounced the ball twice and the held it in his and then threw it. Sabrina watched, as if in slow motion the ball flew from his hands and sailed to the net. It rolled on the edge of the net around once and then… went in.

Everyone cheered and yelled. The basketball players lifted Puck on to his shoulders and chanted his name. Sabrina clapped and shouted his name. She made her way done the bleachers and stopped when she reached the gym floor. She watched as the basketball players paraded around with Puck on their shoulders. Finally they put Puck down. People from the stands rushed forward to congratulate Puck. Sabrina slowly made her way toward him.

The crowd slowly thinned around Puck, revealing Sabrina. Puck smirked, "You just couldn't stay away? Could you Grimm," Puck asked.

"Maybe," Sabrina said and smiled.

"You know I just won the game," Puck said, "You're supposed to congratulate someone when they win."

"You're right," Sabrina said and walked closer to Puck, "Congratulations fairy boy." Sabrina and Puck were now so close to each other their noses could have touched. Sabrina felt like nothing else in the world mattered. It was just her and Puck.

"Sabrina," Puck said softly.

"Yes," Sabrina replied in the same voice that Puck was using.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Puck asked. Sabrina pulled away for a second to see if Puck was joking, he looked serious. "You know this is the point in time when you say, 'Yes Puck I would love to go to the dance with you' unless you don't want to go because then I completely and totally understand," Puck said nervously.

"Yes," Sabrina said, "I'll go to the dance with you." Puck's face broke into a grin and he pulled Sabrina into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist. This kiss wasn't like their last kiss. This kiss was soft and sweet and beautiful. Sabrina and Puck pulled apart to see everybody staring at them. They blushed and everybody cheered. Sabrina smiled and held Puck's hand.

When everyone calmed down a bit, Sabrina was invited to the after party. Sabrina politely declined saying that she needed to go home. Puck also said he couldn't stay because he didn't want me going home alone in the dark. The basketball players tried to get him to stay, but Puck still said no. Puck and Sabrina walked out the gym and out the front door of the school. They started walking and Sabrina shivered.

"Are you cold?" Puck asked her.

Sabrina nodded and shivered again as the wind blowed. Puck took of his pullover dark blue sweater and handed it to Sabrina. Sabrina smiled and pulled it on. She then slipped her hand into his and they continued walking on the pavement.

When she was sure no one was around them she stopped, "Puck can you fly us?" she asked. Puck nodded. He held her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. Pink wings popped out of his back and they soared into the night.

"Don't drop me," Sabrina said. Puck looked down at her and smiled. He let go of her waist and scooped her legs up so that he was now holding her bridal style. Sabrina gave a small yelp. Puck chuckled at Sabrina as she glared at him which only made him laugh more.

"Hey, cut it out," Sabrina said trying to hide a smile. Instead of replying Puck bent down and kissed her in mid air. Sabrina kissed him back and closed her eyes. _This is one perfect night, she thought._

 **So what did you guys think of it. Did you like it? I know it's super cheesy, but I couldn't help it. If you want me to post chapter 4 then please review. I love to here what you guys think even if it's bad. If you guys have any ideas please say so. I'll try to put them in the story. So far I think I've done a pretty good job of updating. I'll try to keep updating as much as possible, but theres not promises, sorry. Remember to review if you guys want the next chapter. :) :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here is Chapter 4 as promised. It's not that long, but I think its good. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Sabrina Grimm looked out the window, she saw green grass and a couple of trees. Tomorrow would be Friday, the day of the dance. Sabrina couldn't help, but smile when she thought of the dance. Yesterday, if you had told Sabrina that she would be excited for a dance Sabrina would have just laughed at you. Today, Sabrina couldn't help but smile when she thought about the dance. She was going with Puck. Sabrina glanced over at him. He had is face in his hands, trying to stay awake. Sabrina sighed. _He never changes, Sabrina thought._

Finally after what seemed like ages, the bell rang. Sabrina quickly grabbed her stuff and raced to her locker. She dumped her stuff inside and grabbed her paper lunch. She quickly hurried to the cafeteria. Everywhere she went people stared at her. News had gotten around fast about Puck and Sabrina. When Tiffany had heard about the news this morning she had screamed and thrown a tantrum right in the middle of the hallway. Sabrina hd seen it, and it still brought a smile to her face when she remembered it. Sabrina quickly walked over to her table and slipped into her seat beside Bella.

"Hey Sabrina," Bella said. She didn't mention Puck which Sabrina was grateful for.

"Hey Bella," Sabrina replied, "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about the dance," Olive said, "But we can change topics, if you don't want to talk about Puck."

"No that's fine carry on," Sabrina replied and started eating her lunch.

"So as I was saying," Alex said, "What dress are you guys going to wear?"

"Well I went shopping yesterday and I bought a very pretty gold dress that matches my eyes," Emma said.

"Wait you guys are buying dresses?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes of course," Emma said, "What were you going to do?"

"I don't know, just look through my closet for something," Sabrina replied feeling embarrassed. She had never cared about her clothes, that much.

"Sometimes you are so clueless," Meredith said.

"You can come shopping with me, Bella and Meredith," Olive said, "We haven't bought our dresses yet either. Were going after school."

"Okay," Sabrina said, "So Olive has Mathew asked you yet?"

"Yes," Olive said and grinned, "Yesterday after school, I was packing my bag and he came up to me asked me if I would like to go to the dance with him. I said yes and he smiled."

"That's great news," Bella said.

"Yeah we know how much, you wanted him to ask you," Emma said. They continued chatting about the dance. Soon the lunch bell went. Sabrina hurried off to get to her next class. She walked into the history room and spotted Puck.

"Hey," Sabrina said as she sat down.

"Whats up Grimm?" Puck replied, ignoring the people around them watching them.

"Nothing," Sabrina replied, "Olive, Meredith and Bella are forcing me to go dress shopping with them after school."

"That," Puck said, "Is something I would pay to see."

"Very funny," Sabrina said sarcastically, "What about you?"

"I have basketball practise after school and I have some work I have to do."

"Will you actually do the homework?" Sabrina asked.

"Probably not," Puck admitted. He looked like he was going to say something else, but the teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon class," the teacher, Mr. Clark said, he waited for the class to say good afternoon back and then continued, "I am sure many of you have your minds set on the dance, so today were going to do something different. You can all put away your books, were not going to do work today." The kids quickly closed their books and shoved them to the side, eager to here what they were doing. Mr Clark continued once everyone was ready, "It has come to my attention that many of you do not know your classmates, so this class we will be doing, trust exercises. Now push the desk to the side and make a circle."

The kids did what they were told. Sabrina pushed her desk to the side and stood in between Emma and Alex who were in this class with her. "Okay now everyone sit down," Mr. Clark said, "Were just going to go around and say some information about ourselves. When it comes to your turn say your name, your favourite colour, animal and what you like to do in your spare time. I'll start and we'll go clockwise. I'm Mr. Clark, my favourite colour is orange, my favourite animal is a monkey and I enjoy reading in my free time."

Mr. Clark then turned to a red haired kid who was sitting to his right. The kid cleared his throat and then said, "My name is Brandon, my favourite colour is yellow, my favourite animal is a bear and I like to play video games in my free time."

Everyone clapped and turned to the girl sitting beside him. The girl had dark brown hair that looked almost black with violet highlights. "My names Olivia, my favourite colour is purple, my favourite animal is a cat and I like to draw in my free time. Everyone clapped and turned to the next person.

They continued going around the circle until it was Puck's turn. Puck grinned, completely unfazed by so many people staring at him. Sabrina admired that about him. How he didn't seem to care what anyone else thought about him. "I'm Puck, my favourite colour is green, my favourite animal is a lion and I like to to play pranks on Sabrina in my free time," Puck said. Everyone clapped and looked at Sarina who was going red. _Why did he have to say that, Sabrina thought._

They continued on until it was Sabrina's turn. "My name is Sabrina, my favourite colour is baby blue, my favourite animal is a dog and I like to spend time with my family in my free time." Everyone clapped and turned to Alex who was on her right.

When they had finished, everyone turned to their neighbour and started talking about what had just happened. "Class settle down please," Mr. Clark said, "Okay now we will do another exercise, one person gets blindfolded. The other person directs them around the room, without touching them. I'm going to make the partners." He then began pairing people. He walked over to her, "Sabrina you can go with… James." _Oh no, Sabrina thought, not James, anybody, but James._ Sabrina still hadn't forgotten what James had done to her in the hallway. She glanced at Puck, he looked angry. He glanced at Sabrina and she shot him a look: calm down I'm fine.

Sabrina walked over to James and stood next to him. "Look Sabrina," James said, "I'm really sorry about what happened in the hall a couple days ago. I had asked someone to the dance before I asked you, and she said no. When you rejected me as well, I lost my temper. I really am sorry and I hope that you can forgive me and we can put this all behind us."

Sabrina looked at him and saw how sad he looked. "Yeah of course, I know you didn't mean it," Sabrina said, and James smiled.

"Okay, thanks Sabrina," James said. He then walked over to Mr. Clark and came back with cloth. "Do you want to be blindfolded first?"

Sabrina didn't exactly want James directing her around, but she said yes. After all, she had said that she'd forgiven him. James wrapped the cloth across her eyes and tied it tightly behind her face.

"Can you see anything?" James asked.

"No, I can't see anything," Sabrina replied.

"Okay take four steps forward," James said. Sabrina did as he asked. They continued doing this for a couple of minutes, but James had to keep telling her to stop because he said that she was going into bump people.

"This isn't working," James said, "You're going to bump into someone and you'll get hurt. Lets go into the hallway and we can do it there."

Sabrina was really hesitant of going into the hallway alone with this guy, but if she said no, then he would think that Sabrina didn't forgive him. Besides Sabrina knew how to take care of her self, she would be fine. She took a deep breath and nodded. James directed her to the door because she was still blindfolded and couldn't see.

"Okay were in the hallway," James said. He then began telling her where to go.

After a couple of minutes Sabrina said, "Do you want to have a try?"

"Yeah in a minute," James replied, "Just take five more steps and then we'll switch. Sabrina was so relieved that she would be taking off the blindfold soon, that she quickly took the five steps. Thats why, when she took the last step she couldn't stop her self from falling.

Sabrina didn't know that there was actually no step because it was the stairs. Sabrina fell down the stairs and came crashing down at the bottom. The last thing she heard before she passed out was James calling out to her, "Sabrina, Sabrina."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

The first time Sabrina woke up, she felt that she was on a soft bed. She didn't open her eyes, but could hear voices.

"Is she going to be okay?" someone asked. Sabrina thought it was Puck, he sounded worried. She wanted to tell him that she was alright, but couldn't speak. Sabrina fell back to sleep before she could hear the answer.

Sabrina woke up. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a bed in a room she wasn't familiar with. She looked over to see Puck in a chair beside her bed. He seemed to have fallen asleep holding her hand. Sabrina reached over to wake Puck up. She felt groggily, it was like she was trying to move through water. She managed to shake Puck awake.

Puck sat up, "Sabrina?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina said.

"Oh thank goodness," Puck said and looked relieved. He then bent forward to give her a hug. It hurt a little, but Sabrina didn't pull away.

When Puck finally let go of her she asked, "What happened to me?"

"Do you remember anything?" Puck asked her.

"I remember we were doing that trust exercise. I was doing it with James and we went outside to the hall to do it because it was to crowded in the classroom. Then I slipped, and then I guess I blacked out," Sabrina said.

"That's sort of what happened," Puck said, "I didn't see you guys go outside because I busy guiding Tiffany around the classroom. God she is annoying. She kept asking me why I asked you to the dance. Anyway, James ran into the classroom and he said that he needed help. He led us back to you. He told us that he was guiding you around. He said that you walked over in the wrong direction and fell down the stairs. We found you at the bottom of the stairs, you were unconscious and your head was bleeding. I punched James, and then picked you up and brought you here."

"Where are we?" Sabrina asked.

"Were in a hospital," Puck said, "They stitched your head up and then left you in this bed."

"How long was I out for?" Sabrina asked.

"A coupled hours," Puck replied he still looked really worried, "Sabrina, I'm so sorry I should have been watching you. Instead I let you get hurt."

"Puck," Sabrina said and looked into his eyes, "I'm perfectly fine, what happened to me wasn't your fault, so don't blame your self, okay?" Puck nodded and kissed Sabrina on the forehead. "Can I see my family?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah their in the waiting room, I'll go get them," Puck said an left. A couple minutes later her family entered. Sabrina saw that Daphne had been crying.

"Sabrina," Daphne cried and ran to her. She wrapped her arms around Sabrina and hugged her tightly.

"How are you feeling, liebling?" Granny Relda asked.

Once Daphne let go Sabrina replied, "I feel a little tired, but otherwise okay."

"That's good, you gave us quite the scare," Granny Relda replied.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said, "Can we go home?"

"Yes," Veronica said. Henry and Puck helped Sabrina out of bed. She put her hands-on each of their shoulders as she hobbled out of her room and into the waiting room. She walked out of the hospital and to the parking lot.

They helped her into the front seat of the car and then everyone else hopped in. They began silently driving. Finally Sabrina asked her dying question, "Can I still go to the dance on Friday?"

Her parents glanced at each other before her mother replied, "We'll have to see how you feel in the morning, okay?" Sabrina nodded as they arrived home. They helped Sabrina out the car and into the house. Her parents then tucked her into her bed. They kissed her forehead and said good night and left.

Although Sabrina was tired, she couldn't fall asleep. She slipped out of her bed and went to her door. She slowly opened it up, making sure that it didn't squeak. She then tip toed across the hall and down the stairs. She made sure that she missed the bottom step which always creaks. She heard voices in the kitchen and she walked towards them.

"You were supposed be protecting her," Sabrina heard her dad say.

"Don't you think I know that," Puck replied, "I didn't watch her for one second."

"Yeah and look what happened," her dad yelled back.

"Henry, stop shouting you're going to wake everyone up," her mother said.

There was a pause and then Henry said in a quiet voice, "She is hurt because of you, this is all your fault." Henry then stormed out of the kitchen, so fast he didn't notice Sabrina. Her mother followed him. After a couple of minutes Sabrina walked into the kitchen. She found Puck with his back towards her. He was shaking as if he was crying.

Sabrina walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Puck it's okay, I'm no hurt," Sabrina said, "You shouldn't listen to my dad he was just mad. If anyone is to blame its me. I shouldn't have gone in the hall with James. I should've known better."

Puck turned, so he was facing her. Sabrina saw that his face was streaked with tears. "Even if it's not my fault, it pains me to see you hurt," Puck said.

"Puck, I'm a Grimm," Sabrina said, "That means that I'll probably get hurt very often. I can't promise that I'll stay safe, but I can promise to get better in the end." Puck nodded and pulled her into a hug. Sabrina hugged him back, putting her head on his shoulder.

 **So that was chapter 4. I'm not really sure if this story is any good or not. I'm thinking about stopping it, but I'm not sure. Do you guys think I should continue it or just leave it? Anyway please review, I love to here what you guys think. Should I continue the story?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5. I'm so sorry that I didn't post it earlier. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 5**

Sabrina woke up on the day of the dance, feeling fine. It was like the incident that had happened yesterday wasn't real. Sabrina slowly pulled the covers off of her. She sat up and went to her mirror. She looked tired and her hair was a mess. Sabrina also had a bad bruise on her right hip. Sabrina sighed, _I suppose that's what you get when you fall down the stairs, Sabrina thought._

Sabrina walked over to her closet and opened it. On a hanger was a gorgeous blue dress. It had a tight bodice and a flowy skirt that came above the knee. A note was pinned to it. Sabrina unpinned the note and read it.

 _Dear Sabrina,_

 _I know that you needed a dress for the dance today, so I went out and bought you one. You couldn't at the time because you were hurt. I hope you like it._

 _Love, Daphne_

Sabrina smiled she should have known Daphne was behind this. She reached past the dress and pulled out black leggings and a green top. She quickly pulled them on, then she put on a blue pull over sweater. She shoved her feet into her white converse and left her room. She walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was already there except for Granny Relda (who was making breakfast) and her mom (who had already left for work.) Sabrina sat down in between Basil and her dad.

"Hey pumpkin," her dad said, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good," Sabrina replied, "Can I go to school?"

"Oh I dunno," her dad said, "I think maybe you should just stay home today."

"But dad," Sabrina argued, "I feel fine, please?"

"Well okay," her dad said and Sabrina gave him a hug, "But if you feel even a little sick then you call me and I'll come pick you up."

"Deal," Sabrina said as Granny Relda walked in carrying pancakes. She set them down in the middle of table. Sabrina stared at them, something looked different about them. They didn't have a weird colour.

"Granny, why don't they have a weird colour?" Sabrina said and pointed at the pancakes.

"I especially made, normal pancakes for you, liebling," Granny Relda replied. Sabrina grinned and grabbed a pancake. Eating normal food in this house never happened.

After Sabrina had eaten as many pancakes as possible, they got up to leave. Sabrina waked to the front door with the rest of the kids. Granny handed each of them a packed lunch.

"Have a nice day," Granny Relda called as they left the house.

"We will," Red replied as Granny shut the door. They started walking on the side walk to school.

"I don't think this is a good idea for you to come with," Puck said to Sabrina.

"I'll be fine," Sabrina replied, "You have to stop worrying."

"You know I can't do that, Grimm," Puck said with a small smile, "Your always getting yourself into trouble."

"I can't help it," Sabrina argued, "Trouble finds me."

"Okay," Puck said, "If thats what you think."

"Well do you think, I go and find trouble?" Sabrina asked, "Do you think I wanted any of this to happen."

"Of course not," Puck replied, "It's just that, you are always sneaking out in the middle of the night, or doing things that the old woman specifically told you not to do." Sabrina opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. _He has a point, Sabrina thought._ They continued walking and talking until they got to the primary school.

"Okay Basil, this is your stop," Daphne said to their seven year old brother.

"I don't want to go to school," Basil said, staying rooted to the spot.

"You have too, no come on," Puck replied giving the boy a little nudge.

"No thank you," Basil said, "I'd rather go to school with you guys."

Sabrina glanced at Puck. He shot her a look that said, why is he being so difficult? Sabrina shrugged and turned back to Basil.

Red was now bending down so that she was eye to eye with Basil. "Basil," Red said, "You can't come to school with us. It's only for older kids."

"But I don't want to go to my school," Basil said angrily.

"Why don't you want to go school?" Red asked.

"Because then the bullies will be mean to me," Basil said, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Basil, it's okay," Red said and pulled him into a hug, "Don't let them bully you around. If they come to tease you, you have to stand up and tell them to stop. Do you think you can do that?" Basil nodded and walked over to the school. He waved good bye to them and headed into the school.

"Poor Basil," Daphne said as they continued walking to the high school.

"Yeah, I had no idea," Red replied, "What about you Puck?"

"He never said anything to me," Puck replied sadly, "He always looked so happy, so I never thought to ask if school was going okay." They nodded grimly and walked into school.

"We'll see you guys later," Sabrina called to Daphne, Red and Pinocchio as they split up.

"Okay, see you then," Pinocchio called back to them. Sabrina and Puck walked down the hallway. It was especially noisy today because everyone was talking about the dance. Sabrina headed to her locker and dumped her bag inside

"Sabrina, Sabrina," a voice called. Sabrina turned around to see Bella running toward her.

'Hey Bella," Sabrina said.

"Sabrina are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a couple of bruises," Sabrina said and smiled slightly, trying to cheer Bella up.

"Oh thank god," Bella said and hugged Sabrina tightly, "I only heard about what happened after school. I came to see you in hospital, but you were still asleep. I had to leave though, because my mom wanted me home."

"Thats okay," Sabrina said.

"Are you still going to the dance?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina replied.

"Thats good," Bella said as they walked to homeroom. They took their seats as Mr. Smith walked into the class.

"Good morning class," Mr. Smith said, "I'm sure many of you are excited for the dance." He took a quick glance around the room and began calling out attendance. Suddenly Puck ran into the room causing him to stop, "Mr. Goodfellow you are late."

"Sorry," Puck mumbled as he took his seat beside Sabrina.

"Your lucky, I'm in a good mood today, or else you would gotten detention," Mr. Smith said and then continued calling out names. Sabrina looked at Puck. He looked troubled and worried. He caught her staring and gave her a small smile, but Sabrina knew something was wrong.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sabrina continued going to classes that morning. Every chance she got, she asked Puck if there was something wrong, but he refused to say anything. He kept saying that it was nothing, butt Sabrina knew it was something. _Why is he lying to me, Sabrina thought._ Puck had never lied to her before, she wondered why he was doing it now.

Sabrina headed off to the cafeteria, lost in thought. She turned a corner not looking where she was going and bumped into Tiffany Davis.

"Sorry," Sabrina mumbled.

"Watch it dweeb," Tiffany said and sneered.

Sabrina turned around to her, "Whats your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you," Tiffany replied, "Other than the fact that you're a loser."

Sabrina took a deep breath in, she had to control he anger before it got out of control. "Are you mad because Puck asked me to the dance and not you?"

"What? No!" Tiffany said, "Why would you think that?"

"The whole school knows that you wanted Puck to ask you to the dance," Sabrina replied.

"Whatever," Tiffany said and rolled her eyes, "He probably asked you because he felt sorry for you because no one else asked you."

"Thats not true," Sabrina said angrily.

"Oh sweetheart it's okay," Tiffany said in fake sweet voice, "We can't all be like me although, I'm sure you tried." That was when Sabrina had enough. Who did she think she was, pushing Sabrina around. Sabrina had killed a giant, fought a jabberwocky and saved this entire town. Sabrina pulled her hand back and slapped Tiffany across the face hard. Tiffany gasped and put her hand to her face. Tiffany looked at her with murder in her eyes. She grabbed Sabrina by the shoulders and tried to push her against the wall. Sabrina was far to strong and fought back. They're fighting had caused many people in the hall to stop and stare. Soon there was a circle of people around them chanting, "Fight, fight, fight."

Sabrina continued to fight until a pair of strong hands held her back. Sabrina struggled, but the person was much to strong. The person dragged her away from the fight and into an empty hallway. The person let go her hands and Sabrina twirled around to look at him. It was Puck and he looked angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" Puck asked, "You can't start fights, Sabrina." He glared at her harshly and Sabrina looked away.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Sabrina replied, "I couldn't help myself. She was being mean and rude.

"It's Tiffany, she's always mean and rude, but why did you let her get to you?" Puck asked.

Sabrina leaned against the lockers and sat down. "I don't know," Sabrina said, "Something inside of me just snapped. She told me that you only asked me to the dance because you felt sorry for me. Usually I don't let this stuff get to me, but part of me thought she was telling the truth."

Puck slowly sat down next to Sabrina. He took her hand in his own and said, "Sabrina I like you, and I have for a very long time. I asked you to the dance because I wanted to, not because I pitied you." Sabrina looked up and saw that he was telling the truth.

They sat there in silence for a couple minutes until Sabrina broke it, "So you've like me for a while?"

"Shut up," Puck said and pushed her gently.

"Puck," Sabrina said, and Puck looked at her, "I like you too." Puck smiled and kissed Sabrina.

He pulled away and said, "Of course you do, I'm the Trickster king." This time it was Sabrina who gently pushed Puck. He laughed as Sabrina gently placed her head on his shoulder.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"You look beautiful," Daphne said to Sabrina. Sabrina was standing in front of mirror, twirling around to have a look at her blue dress.

"Are you sure?" Sabrina asked.

"You look fine Sabrina," Red reassured her. It was an hour before the dance and the three girls were getting ready in Sabrina's room. Sabrina glanced over at the two girls who were sitting on her bed. Daphne wore a light green dress that was shaped similar to Sabrina's. Red was wearing soft pink dress that was also similar to Sabrina and Daphne's dresses. Sabrina sighed and sat down next to them on her bed.

"I'm super nervous," Sabrina said, "What about you?"

"I suppose I do have some butterflies," Red said, "But their the good kind."

"I'm not nervous," Daphne said and smiled, "I'm just super excited. Now can I do your hair?" Daphne held a hairbrush and looked at Sabrina. Sabrina nodded and let the girl brush her hair. "I think you should just keep it down," Daphne suggested when she was done with Sabrina's hair. Sabrina nodded and Daphne continued on, "So what are you going to do about makeup?"

"No make up," Sabrina said. Sabrina still hadn't forgotten what Puck had said many years ago about her wearing makeup.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked, "We could just do a little bit?"

"No thats okay," Sabrina said firmly. She glanced at the clock 6:30. "We should probably head downstairs. The three girls got up and left Sabrina's room. They headed down the stairs and into the living room. Her Granny Relda and her parents were fitted there. When Granny Relda saw the girls coming she jumped up, a camera in her hand.

"Let me just take one picture of you girls," Granny Relda said, "Say cheese." The girls did what their Granny asked. They took couple more pictures before Veronica intervened.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Veronica said, "They really should be going soon, if they don't want to be late." Granny Relda nodded as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Red volunteered and walked off to the door. A couple minutes later she walked in with a boy standing beside her. "This is Tom," Red said. Tom gave and awkward wave.

"Puck and Pinocchio should be down soon and then you guys can leave," Henry said. Then, as if on cue Puck and Pinocchio walked into the living room. They were both wearing suits and ties. Sabrina noticed that Puck was staring at her. When he realized, that she knew he was staring at her, he blushed and looked away.

"Are we all ready to go?" Pinocchio asked and waked over to stand beside Daphne.

"Yes," Veronica said, "You all look wonderful." The teenagers than headed outside to the car which, with the help of magic, had been turned into a limousine. They hopped inside and shut the door.

"Hey guys," Uncle Jake said from the drivers seat, "Just ignore me and enjoy the ride." Uncle Jake turned front and started the car. They were soon traveling down the road.

"It's very nice back here," Daphne said and ran her finger along the seats. Sabrina agreed, there was comfy black, leather seats and the lights were dim making everything seem more exciting.

"Do you remember our first dance?" Puck asked Sabrina quietly.

"Yes," Sabrina said, "It was in the middle of the Everafter War at Morgan and Mr. Sevens wedding."

"As I remember, you stepped on my toes a lot," Puck said.

"Well we don't all grow in a palace where there are balls very month," Sabrina said smiled.

"True," Puck said and slipped his fingers into hers, "Still it was fun."

"Yeah," Sabrina agreed, "I remember at the end we helped clean up."

"Yeah, I remember we were standing close to each other, I swear I thought we were going to kiss at the time," Puck said, "But then we got interrupted by your dad."

Sabrina laughed, "I remember that, I was so embarrassed."

Puck chuckled, "I don't see him here now."

"Your right," Sabrina said and leaned in to kiss him.

"Get a room," Daphne said. Sabrina pulled away from Puck and blushed. She had forgotten she was in a car with other people.

"Okay kids hope out, this is your stop," Uncle Jake said. Just as Sabrina was about to hope out of the car, Uncle Jake called out to her, "Hey 'Brina, I'll make sure not to tell your father about what happened in the car. Henry would get so angry."

Sabrina smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

Uncle Jake smiled, "Now go have fun, you deserve it." Sabrina waved good bye and got out of the car. Uncle Jake drove the car away leaving the six of them at the entrance of the school.

"Lets go," Puck said and held out his hand for Sabrina. She took it and they walked inside. The walked down the hallway and into the gym.

"Wow," Sabrina said. The gym had been completely transformed. The lights were dim and stars hanged from the ceiling. Along one side there was a table with snacks and drinks. There was also a DJ at the front of the gym where music was blaring out of speakers.

"Would you like to dance?" Puck asked. Sabrina nodded and they joined the already crowded dance floor. Sabrina and Puck danced until their feet hurt.

"Let's sit down," Sabrina said and pointed to some chairs and tables at the back of the gym. Puck nodded ad they headed over there. Sabrina plopped down in the nearest chair and Puck sat down next to her.

"I'm exhausted," Puck said.

"Me too," Sabrina said. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes catching their breath.

Finally Puck broke it, "I meant to tell you earlier on, that you look very pretty."

Sabrina blushed and grinned, "Thanks, you look really nice too."

"Only nice?" he asked, "Grimm, I put on a suit for you."

"Alright," Sabrina said and smiled you look very handsome."

"Thats more like it," Puck said. He leaned in to kiss Sabrina when someone interrupted them.

"Sabrina, I need to talk to you," Red said. Sabrina glanced up and saw that Red looked a worried.

"Yeah okay," Sabrina said then turned to Puck, "I'll be right back." He nodded and Sabrina headed off with Red. Red walked out of the gym and down into an empty hallway. "So what's the problem?"

"It's not really problem," Red said, "It's just I'm worried that Tom doesn't like me."

"Why would think that?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, when we first got here, Tom and I dance a little bit. Then we went to get drinks and talked for a little while, but things don't seem to really be going any where. He hasn't asked me to dance again or kissed me and I'm worried he doesn't like me. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, I'm not that good with this type of stuff. But I know one thing if he didn't like you, then he wouldn't have asked you to the dance. Maybe he is just nervous. Sometimes you have to make the first move. Ask him to dance again and while your dancing kiss him. Then you'll know," Sabrina said.

"Okay thanks so much," Red said and they began walking back to the gym. Sabrina smiled, glad that her advice could be useful. When they arrived back at the gym they split up to go back to their boys. Sabrina walked over to where she had left Puck, to find that he wasn't here. _That's weird, Puck wouldn't just get up and leave, Sabrina thought._ She walked around the gym, but didn't see him. Sabrina saw Bella at the snacks table with her date.

"Hey Bella," Sabrina said, "Have you seen Puck?"

"Yeah I have," Bella replied, "He dashed out of here a minute ago."

"Ok thanks," Sabrina said. Sabrina quickly turned and walk out of the gym. She continued walking down the hallway, calling Puck's name. Sabrina turned a corner and saw Puck. However, Puck had his lips on another girl. It was Tiffany's. Sabrina gasped and Puck pulled away from Tiffany. Sabrina quickly turned around and fled.

"Sabrina wait," Puck called after her, but Sabrina kept running. Tears poured out of her eyes as she ran. Sabrina kept running not really caring about where she was going just as long as she got as far away from Puck as possible. Sabrina saw that she was by the entrance. She pushed the doors open and ran outside. The wind was cold on her skin, but Sabrina didn't care. Sabrina ran to a tree and sat down burying her head in her knees. She couldn't believe, she had been falling for Puck.

Sabrina cried until she heard a voice call her name, it was Pucks. Puck sat down next to her and Sabrina quickly wide her tears away. "Go away," Sabrina said, "I don't want to talk to you." Sabrina was about to stand up, but Puck pulled her back down. "Let me go," Sabrina said.

"Not until you here what I'm going to stay," Puck replied still holding her down.

Sabrina struggled, but it was no use, Puck was stronger than she was. "Okay I'll here what you have to say." Puck let go of her.

"I was sitting there waiting for you to come back," Puck started, "When Tiffany ran up to me and told me that you were hurt. I shouldn't have believed it coming from her, but I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I quickly left with her. She said that you were in one of the hallways, so I followed her thinking that she would lead me to you. Finally, she stopped in an empty hallway. I was freaking out trying to figure out what happened to you and why you were hurt. Then she kissed me, I had no time to react, or pull away because you saw us. I came running after you and here I am now." Sabrina looked at, he looked really sorry.

"I believe you," Sabrina said.

"Oh thank God," Puck said. Sabrina laid her head on his shoulder.

After a couple minutes she said, "When I saw you kissing her I completely freaked out. I was upset that all rational thought went out the window."

They stayed in silence for a minute before Puck asked, "What am I to you?"

Sabrina lifted her head to look at Puck, "What do you mean?"

"Am I a boyfriends or a friend…?" Puck asked.

"Well what do you want to be?" Sabrina asked him.

"Boyfriend," Puck said confidently.

Sabrina smiled, "Me too." She kissed Puck on the cheek and put her head back down on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and Sabrina smiled. Sabrina didn't think she could be any happier with her new boyfriend, Puck.

 **We'll that was chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to post chapter 6 as soon as possible. Please review if you like this chapter or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. It's not as long as the last one, but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 6**

"Did you guys have a nice time?" Uncle Jake asked as Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Pinocchio, Red and Tom hopped into the limo.

"Yeah," Daphne said.

"Thats good to here," Uncle Jake said, "Tom, we'll drop you off at home." Tom nodded and Uncle Jake started the car. A couple minutes later, Uncle Jake stopped the car.

"Thanks for driving me," Tom said to Uncle Jake. Tom then leaned in and whispered something to Red that made her smile. Tom hopped out of the car and walked up to a house. Uncle Jake started the car again and started driving.

"So how the dance?" Uncle Jake asked.

"It was really fun," Red replied and yawned.

"It looks like you guys are really tired," Uncle Jake observed. Red nodded sleepily. She set her head down on Daphne's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"That was really fun," Puck whispered to Sabrina.

"Yeah," Sabrina replied, she put her head down on his shoulder, like Red did to Daphne. Suddenly the car rattled. Sabrina sat up, "Whats happening?"

"Oh no," Uncle Jake said.

"What do you mean, oh no?" Pinocchio asked.

"It's midnight," Uncle Jake replied, "That means that the car will slowly turn back to its original form." _Thats not good, Sabrina thought_. There was six people in the back seat.

"Uncle Jake, hurry," Sabrina said as the car began to shrink to the original old car. The car gave one more rattle and then it was back to its old form. Red got squished to the window, Daphne fell to the floor and Pinocchio got sandwiched in between Red and Puck. Unfortunately Sabrina was next to Puck and the window. She slowly ended up moving into Puck's lap.

"Grimm, what are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Sorry," Sabrina said embarrassed. Uncle Jake stomped on the brakes. He got out of the car and through Red's door open. Red fell out the door followed by Daphne, Pinocchio, Puck and then Sabrina. They all slowly got up.

"Uhh," Red said, "That hurt."

"Yeah," Pinocchio replied. They walked over to the front door and knocked. A couple minutes later the door flew open.

"Lieblings," Granny Relda said, "Quickly come inside." They followed her through and Granny Relda quickly shut the door and locked all the locks.

"Granny is there something wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"Actually, yes," Granny Relda said, "Come here lieblings. " They followed her to the living romans had seat on the comfy couches.

"Whats the problem?" Red asked as everyone's settled.

"An hour after you guys left, there was a knock on the door," Granny Relda explained, "Outside was the queen of the crows. She came inside and told us that Faerie was in danger."

Sabrina gasped, "What?"

"We have to go over there and help," Daphne said. Sabrina glanced at Puck, he was being unusually quiet.

"Puck whats the problem?" Sabrina asked.

"I know what this danger is," Puck said, "A couple days ago I got a letter from my brother begging for me to come home. He said that there was some sort of danger Faerie and that I needed to come home."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Granny Relda asked him.

"I didn't want you to be worried," Puck replied. He looked very sad, so Sabrina placed and arm around him.

"We have to go and help them," Pinocchio said.

"I agree," Granny Relda said, "We'll leave straight away. Lieblings quickly change and pack a small bag." They nodded and quickly dashed upstairs. Sabrina ran into her room and puled a backpack out. She stuffed some clothes in and then slipped off her blue dress. She pulled a pair of blue jeans on and a white tank top. She then pulled on a maroon pull over sweater over top. She slipped her feet into white converse. She grabbed her bag and opened her door. She quickly walked down the stairs and into the dining room where her Granny was.

"I'm ready Granny," Sabrina said.

"Okay liebling," Granny Relda replied, "Did you have fun at the dance?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said and sat down at the dining room table.

"Thats good," Granny Relda replied, "Uncle Jake is going to stay here and watch over the house." Sabrina nodded as everyone else walked into the dining room.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" Veronica asked and counted to make sure everyone was here. "Okay lets go." Everyone walked out the front door and into the cold night air.

"But I want to come," Sabrina heard Basil say to her dad.

"Basil, your to young," Henry replied.

"Thats not fair," Basil said, "I'm coming." Her dad let out a sigh, but agreed.

"Okay we have two cars," Veronica said, "Sabrina, Puck, Basil and Red can come with me in my car and the rest can go with Henry."

"No," Henry said, "I don't want these two in a car together." He pointed to Sabrina and Puck.

"Dad," Sabrina said embarrassed.

"Henry its fine there with me," Veronica said.

Henry sighed, "Alright." Veronica nodded and they hopped into her car. She turned on the engine and called out the window to Henry, "See you in Faerie." She slowly drove away.

"Are you nervous?" Sabrina asked Puck.

"A little bit," Puck admitted, "I haven't been back to Faerie in a while." Sabrina nodded and yawned. "Are you tired," Puck asked.

Sabrina nodded, "Do you mind going to sleep?" Puck shook his head and Sabrina laid her head down on his shoulder. She fell asleep instantaneously.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Sabrina wake up," Puck said shaking her gently. Sabrina slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in Pucks lying in Pucks lap. She quickly sat up.

"Are we at Faerie?" Sabrina asked.

"Almost," Veronica said, "We still have to walk to Central Park." Sabrina nodded and hopped out of the car. Veronica locked the car and they walked to Central Park, which was luckily not that far away. They walked to the statue.

"I'll go first," Sabrina said walking up to the statue.

"No," Veronica said, "I'll go first to see if theres any danger. Sabrina you go with Basil." Sabrina nodded and Veronica walked up to the statue. She knocked on it and disappeared.

"Woah," Basil said, "Can we do that?" Sabrina nodded, smiling there little brothers eagerness.

"I'll go next," Puck said. He walked up to the statue and knocked, like how Veronica did. He disappeared and Sabrina walked up to the statue with Basil holding her hand.

"Okay, hold onto me very carefully," Sabrina instructed. Basil gripped her hand harder. Sabrina knocked with her free hand, "Knock, knock," she said.

The statue's head turned and said, "Who's there?" Before Sabrina and Basil disappeared. They reappeared in front of a bar.

"That was so cool," Basil said he then looked around, "Where are mommy and Puck?"

"I don't know," Sabrina said, silently worrying. Puck and Veronica had said that they would wait for the. Sabrina and Basil ere standing outside a restaurant called the Golden Egg. "Come on Basil, lets get inside." She grabbed Basils hand and pulled him into the restaurant. The restaurant was deserted except for a woman that stood by the abr.

Sabrina quickly walked up to her, "Momma, have you seen Puck and my mom come through here?"

"Yeah sweetheart," Momma said, "They went down the back." She said pointing to the back of the bar. "They barely stopped to say hello, they just ran." Sabrina frowned that wasn't like Puck and Veronica.

"Ok thanks," Sabrina said, "By the way, where is everybody?"

"You mean, you haven't heard?" Momma asked surprised.

"Heard what?" Sabrina asked worried.

"There has been attacks. There is a group of people that steal things and hurt people. Luckily no one has died, but everyone is too afraid to come out of their house. Also a prisoner has escaped."

"What prisoner?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know, they don't tell me that much, but its sent everyone into a panic," Momma replied.

"Ok well thanks," Sabrina said growing more worried. Sabrina and Basil pushed threw the double doors exposing a long hallway. Doors lined the entire hallway. Sabrina pushed open each of them calling her mom and Puck. Most of them locked finally she pushed one open. "Puck, Mom!" Sabrina screamed.

"In here," Veronica yelled back. Sabrina walked into the room and found herself in a large room with hardwood floors. A roaring fireplace crackled on one side and a large oak desk sat on the other.

"Mommy!" Basil said running up to Veronica. Veronica bent down and to scoop the little kid into a hug.

"Why did you guys run off?" Sabrina asked.

"I came through to Faerie, and I saw this man dressed in black stealing from this woman," Veronica said. "So I ran over to him to try and stop him from stealing this poor woman."

"Thats when I came through," Puck said, "The man ran through restaurant when he saw us and we ran after him. Unfortunately he disappeared and we don't know who he is."

"I think I might," Sabrina said, "Momma told us that there has been a group of mysterious people stealing an hurting people. No one knows who they are."

"This must be the problem," Puck said, "Come on, we need to get the palace." Puck walked out of the room and into the hallway. Veronica, Sabrina and Basil followed him back into the restaurant. "Momma, if you see Henry, please tell him that we are at the palace."

"Of course, your majesty," Momma said.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"So what your saying," Henry said, "Is that there is some sort of group, of mysterious people terrorizing the people of Faerie." Titania nodded gravely. They were standing in a large room with comfy couches and a cozy fireplace, inside the palace. Henry was busy pacing the room.

"Theres something else," Sabrina said remembering what Momma said, "Momma said that there was a prisoner that had escaped." Sabrina looked at Titania to see that her face had gone pale.

"That is true," Titania said.

Mustardseed looked at his mom and said, "Mother, perhaps we shouldn't say—"

"No, they sneed to know," Titania interrupted she looked at the Grimm family, "The prisoner that has escaped is Moth."

Sabrina sat down on one of the couches, barely hearing what they were saying. A warm hand was on her back, Sabrina looked up to see Puck. "Sabrina, are you okay?"

Sabrina nodded and said, "How could you let her escape?" Sabrina was still shaken up about what Moth had done to her many years ago.

"I don't understand, who is Moth?" Henry asked.

"Moth," Titania said, "Is the person that murdered my husband."

"Yes, but how is she related to Sabrina?" Veronica asked worrying about her daughter.

Granny Relda glanced at Sabrina, "A couple years ago, we visited Faerie because Puck was very sick. While we were here, Moth poisoned Sabrina and she nearly died." Veronica gasped and Henry put a hand to his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell us," Henry asked.

"It was a really long time ago, and I didn't want you to worry," Sabrina replied.

"Anyway, we don't know how she escaped," Mustardseed said, "She was just here one day and gone another."

"Sabrina you shouldn't be in Faerie," Puck said, "She might want to take revenge on you." Puck said looking at Sabrina.

"But why does she hate our daughter, so much," Henry asked. No one said anything. "Why does she hate our daughter?" Henry repeated, "For God sake can some one tell me."

Finally Granny Relda said, "Moth was supposed to marry Puck and become the next queen of Faerie."

"Yes, but how does, Sabrina come in to this," Henry asked. Sabrina felt her face go red.

"Moth felt… threatened by Sabrina," Granny Relda explained.

"Yes, but why would she fell threatened by…" Henry said. Suddenly he noticed Sabrina and Puck standing close to each other. "No," Henry said, "No."

"I know," Titania said, "It was quite a shock to me, when Puck refused to marry Moth. Instead he went off with this human." Titania said waving a hand in Sabrina's direction.

"Actually, Sabrina is an Everafter," Puck replied, "Not that it matters."

"Anyway," Granny Relda said, "Moth might want to come after Sabrina."

Henry looked at Puck and shouted, "This is all your fault." Henry launched himself at Puck, punching him in the face.

"Henry, Get off of him!" Veronica shouted. Mustardseed grabbed one of his arms and Pinocchio grabbed the other, holding Henry back. "Are you calmer now?" Veronica asked Henry nodded, "Let him go." Mustardseed and Pinocchio slowly let go his arms. When Henry made no attempt to hit Puck again, they walked away. Henry stormed out of the room with Veronica, Granny Relda and Mr. Cans on his heels. Sabrina bent down next to Puck, who was lying on the ground. He had a black eye and his lip and forehead was bleeding.

"Queen Titania and Prince Mustardseed, you are needed in the entrance," a guard said and Titania and Mustardseed left.

"Perhaps, we should leave," Red said and pulled Daphne, Basil and Pinocchio out, closing the door behind them.

"Puck, I'm so sorry," Sabrina said. She placed Pucks head into her lap.

Puck smiled weakly, "It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either," Sabrina replied and stroked his hair.

"He has a point though," Puck said, "If I had just married Moth, then you would safe."

Sabrina stayed quiet for a minute and then said, "I may be safe, but I wouldn't be happy." Puck looked at her and smiled. Sabrina bent down and kissed him on the forehead. After a couple minutes Puck sat up.

"How bad is it?" Puck said pointing to his face.

"It's pretty bad," Sabrina said cringing, "Come on lets get you cleaned up." Sabrina pulled Puck up and they walked into the hall. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, it's just over there," Puck said and walked over to the door across from them. He pushed it opened and Sabrina followed, closing the door behind her. Sabrina walked over to cabinet and pulled out a paper towel. She put it under warm water and walked over to Puck who was sitting on the bathtub rim.

"This might sting a little," Sabrina said putting the wet towel to his forehead. Puck flinched, but didn't move away. After a couple minutes, Sabrina removed the towel. "It looks like the bleeding has stopped," Sabrina said to him. She then moved onto his lip which were bleeding badly. A couple minutes later she removed the bloody towel. "Its stopped," Sabrina said. She stood up, but Puck grabbed her arm.

He stood up and put his hands on her waist. He pulled her closer and Sabrina dropped the towel. The were so close, Sabrina could feel his heart beat. Sabrina leaned in and kissed Puck. She ran her fingers through is hair. Sabrina lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Pucks waist. He pushed her, so that she was against the wall. A whole lot of thoughts ran through Sabrina's head. Sabrina couldn't help, but think that this was right.

Puck broke away from Sabrina, "I love you, Grimm."

Sabrina smiled, "I love you too, fairy boy." Puck grinned and kissed her. Sabrina gently pushed away, "Come on, we better go find them." Puck nodded and Sabrina gently put her legs down. Sabrina glanced in the mirror and flatted her hair. She pulled the door open and they walked outside into the hall.

"I wonder where they went," Puck said. They continued walking down the hall until they heard voices. They followed the voices until they were in the entrance. Standing in the entrance was Titania, Mustardseed and a little girl with wings. "Whats the problem?" Puck asked.

"There has been another attack," Titania replied.

"A man in black came to our house. He broke a window and came inside. My father tried to stop him, but he got hurt," the little girl said bursting into tears.

Sabrina ran up to her and gave her a hug, "It's okay," Sabrina said soothing, "Whats your name?"

"Ava," the little girl said as Sabrina gently pulled away.

"Hi Ava," Sabrina said, "I'm Sabrina. What happened after the man hurt your father?"

"He left," Ava replied.

"Is your father okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, mother said he was going to be fine and that I should tell the Queen about what happened," Ava replied.

"Well that was very brave of you," Sabrina said and turned back to Puck.

"Thats weird," Sabrina said to him, "Why would someone break into someones home, hurt someone and just leave?"

"To scare them," Puck said, "These people are evil. They enjoy making people suffer."

 **Ok so that was chapter 6. Please review and say whether you guys like it or not. Did you guys like the plot twist? Did you like me incorporating Moth? Also can you please say if my writing is any good. This is my first story and I wasn't sure if it was any good or not. I might not be able to update tomorrow, but I'll try. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here is chapter 7. I'm so sorry that it took me so long for me to write it, but I was super busy this week. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 7**

"We have to find out who is doing this," Sabrina said spacing the room. Her family sat on the couches watching Sabrina pace.

"We know," Daphne replied. Sabrina had been pacing the room for hours trying to figure out who this group was.

"Lets review the facts," Sabrina said ignoring Daphne, "There is a group of unknown people that have been stealing, hurting and breaking into peoples home. What is the connection?"

"We will get it," Veronica said, "But maybe we should take a little break. We have been up all night and were all exhausted."

"I don't want to go to bed," Sabrina replied. Sabrina didn't feel tired at all.

"Well we all need sleep," Veronica said and stood up followed by the rest of family, "We will discus this in the morning. Now get some sleep." Sabrina was about to argue when she saw the face that Veronica as giving her. It said, this is not up for discussion. Sabrina sighed, but agreed. She walked out of the room and across the hall, to the room that she was sleeping in. Queen Titania had given Sabrina and her family each a room in the palace, while they were going to stay here.

Sabrina closed the door to her temporary bedroom and glanced room was almost double the size of her bedroom back in Ferryport Landing. It had a huge bed, a chest of drawers to put her clothes in and a small bathroom. Sabrina walked over to her bag of clothes and pulled out sweatpants and an old tank top. She quickly pulled them on and hopped into bed. _I'll never be able to fall asleep, Sabrina thought._ She turned around, so that she was on her side. She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sabrina slowly woke up. She stretched her arms and looked around, confused at where she was. Slowly last nights events came back to her. Sabrina got out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a green shirt. She pulled her white converse on, and headed out the door, not bothering to brush her knotty hair. She headed down the hall and down the stairs until she came to the dining room. She plopped down in between Puck and Veronica and helped her self to some toast.

"Look who is finally up," Henry said to Sabrina. Sabrina yawned and glared at him.

She buttered up her toast and said, "So what are we doing today?"

"Were going to interview the people, who got mugged, hurt or who's house was broken in by the mysterious people in black," Daphne answered eating a huge plate of eggs.

"Sounds like a plan," Sabrina said.

"You're not going," Henry said to her sternly.

"What, why?" Sabrina asked.

"Because of Moth," Henry replied, "You'll be safe in the palace with guards on all the entrances."

"So I'm a prisoner," Sabrina replied angrily, crossing her arms.

"No," Henry replied, "This is for your safety until Moth is caught."

"That could be days or weeks," Sabrina said raising her voice and standing up.

"Well then, you will be here for weeks," Henry replied just as loud.

"Augh!" Sabrina shouted and stormed out of the dining room. She walked back to her temporary bedroom and slammed the door hard. She crossed her bedroom and walked over to the window. She tried to open it, but found it was glued shut. She flopped on her bed. _What am I suppose to do? Sabrina thought._ She lied on her bed until she heard a knock on the door. "I don't want to talk, dad," Sabrina said not bothering to look at the door.

"It's Puck," said a muffled voice from behind the door. Sabrina walked over to the door and threw it open exposing Puck. He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was all messy and stuck up at random points.

"You can come in," Sabrina said and Puck walked into the room and sat down on her bed. Sabrina shut the door and sat down next to him.

They sat in silence until Puck said, "Your dad just wants you to be safe."

Sabrina looked away from him and said, "I know, it just… sucks because I want to help. I want to be useful."

"I know," Puck said, "But its also hard for your dad. He missed two years of your life. When he woke up, you were all grown up and you didn't need him anymore. I guess in some ways he still tries to protect you in anyway that he can."

Sabrina looked at Puck and said, "When did you get so wise?"

Puck laughed, "No one has ever called me that."

Sabrina laughed along with him, "Well there's a first time for everything," Sabrina said which made Puck laugh harder. That made Sabrina laugh harder until they were rolling on the floor. Finally they stopped and leaned against her bed in comfortable silence. "Are you going to go with them?" Sabrina asked breaking the silence.

"Nah," Puck replied, "Mom is worried that Moth might be after me as well. Besides she wants me to do some kingly stuff while I'm here."

"What kind of kingly duties?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Well for one thing, we have to have a ball," Puck said with a sigh.

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"It's tradition to have a ball when the king returns back to Faerie," Puck said.

"Oh well, that sucks for you," Sabrina said.

"Not just for me," Puck replied, "You and your family are the guests of honour."

"No," Sabrina said and groaned, "We just had a dance." Puck nodded sadly.

"Anyway, what do you want to do today?" Puck asked, "Were both stuck in the palace, so we may as well do something."

"I want to find out as much as possible about mysterious people in black," Sabrina replied.

Puck groaned, "That sounds like work."

Sabrina sat up and said, "Come on." Puck followed her and they walked out the door. "Do you guys have a library?" Sabrina asked him.

Puck nodded, "It's like the biggest in the world. I try to stay clear of it because I'm allergic to books." Sabrina rolled her eyes, but followed Puck. Hew walked down a hallway Sabrina had never noticed before. They walked up some stairs until they reached the top floor. Puck threw open the only door on the floor and steeped inside. Sabrina followed and her jaw dropped. Puck wasn't kidding when he said that it was 'like biggest in the world'. Floor to ceiling shelves surrounded them in a huge room with a tall ceiling. Books crammed the shelves, threading to fall out. In the middle of the room there was comfy sofas and chairs. Sitting in one of them was Pinocchio reading a very thick book.

"Pinocchio?" Sabrina asked walking up to him, "What are you doing here?" Pinocchio looked up from his book and grinned.

"I was doing some exploring when I found this place," Pinocchio replied, "It's amazing."

"Yeah," Sabrina agreed.

Puck mumbled, "Book lovers," but Sabrina ignored him.

"Could you help us find something?" Sabrina asked him.

"Absolutely," Pinocchio said and stood up, putting his book to the side, "What do you need help with?"

"We need to figure out who these people in black are, so history books about Faerie," Sabrina replied. Pinocchio nodded and walked to one side of the room.

"I'll need a help," he said to Puck. Puck nodded understanding and his wings sprouted out of his back. He grabbed Pinocchio under the arms and flew him up. Pinocchio grabbed a couple of books and then instructed Puck to bring him down. When he was back on the ground he handed Sabrina pile of books. "This one," he said pointing to a big green book, "Is the history of Faerie in the last four hundred years. This one," he said pointing to a red book, "Has all the crime records in the last one thousand years." He then walked over to the couches, sat down on one and continued reading his big book.

Sabrina turned to Puck and said, "Can you help me read?"

Puck shook his head, "I would, but I'm allergic to books and I don't like reading." Sabrina sighed and sat down on a comfy arm chair. She picked up the book about the history of Faerie and flipped it open and started reading.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Puck look at this," Sabrina said jumping up form her seat. She was almost to the end of the book about the history of Faerie. She hadn't found anything about the reference to people in black until now. Puck walked over to her curiously. "It says here that about fifteen years, there was these people in black," Sabrina told him, "They would cause trouble and then disappear. King Oberon tried to figure out who they were, but failed. He spent months trying to figure out who they were and what they wanted, but couldn't figure out anything. Suddenly the attacks stopped on July 19, 1996. Huh thats weird." Sabrina looked over at Puck to see that his face had gone white. "What?" Sabrina asked him.

"Th-that d-d-date," Puck stuttered and looked Sabrina straight in the eye, "It's the day that my father arranged for me to marry Moth."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"What did you guys figure out?" Red asked. The entire family including Musterseed and Titania were sitting at the dining room table. It was now evening, and they had just come back from an entire day of interviewing people. They said that, no one knew who these people were and what they wanted. They were all gathered around the table staring at Sabrina and Puck.

"We went to the library to try to figure out who these people are," Sabrina said, "And we found some interesting information. Fifteen years ago there was sightings of these people in black. They caused the same type of trouble that these people do. We think that these people are the same people as before."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Daphne said, "If this happened before, how come no one knows about it?"

"Why can't Musterseed, Puck and I not remember it?" Titania asked.

"I don't know," Sabrina replied, "My best guess is that everyone in Faerie was fairy dusted. But there is something else that we discovered. One day the attacks just randomly stopped. They stopped on July 19, 1996 that is also the day that King Oberon arranged for Moth to marry Puck." No one said anything as they slowly comprehended the news.

Finally Veronica said, "What does this mean?"

"My best guess," Sabrina replied, "Is that Moth is the head of this group of people in black. Fifteen years ago they caused trouble to get King Oberon's attention. Then Moth asked to be queen and exchange she would stop the attacks. The only way for her to be queen is by marrying the person who would one day become king, Puck. When King Oberon agreed the attacks stopped. They fairy dusted Faerie and thats why no one remembers it. Unfortunately for them, some one wrote about the attacks and thats how we found out."

"So why are the attacks starting again?" Pinocchio asked.

"Because, Moth is back," Puck said bitterly, "She broke out of prison for revenge and will only stop until she gets her wish of being queen."

Everyone stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Henry said, "I hate to say it, but maybe we should just give her what she wants." Everyone turned and stared at him horrified that he would say something like that. He put his hands in the air in defeat and said, "It is just an option. At least then everybody will be safe from Moth, especially Sabrina."

"No, Puck can't do that," Titania argued, "If Moth becomes queen then she will be able to rule everybody in Faerie. She could do more damage then what she is already doing."

No one said anything, it seemed that things were bad either way. "What do you think, Puck?" Sabrina asked him.

"I don't know," Puck replied, "It seems that everyone will get hurt either way."

"I think that we shouldn't do anything, just yet," Daphne said, "We now know that Moth is behind this. We should try and stop her." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So where would Moth go?" Red asked Puck.

"I don't know," Puck admitted.

"We could stop by her parents house," Mustardseed replied, "She might have gone there."

"That sounds like the best idea," Granny Relda replied, "But we should probably get some sleep now. We will continue to discuss in the morning." Everyone nodded and stood up to go to their separate rooms. Sabrina noticed that Granny Relda said best idea instead of the only idea. Sabrina stayed seated for a moment, comprehending what just happened. Finally, she got up and left he dining room. She slowly walked back to her room.

She walked up the stairs and started walking down the hall. Most of the doors were closed, but one of them that Sabrina had never gone into before was open. Curiously she walked to the door and opened it up more, so that she could look inside. Inside the room was a huge bed, a walk-in closet and a joining bathroom. There was also huge desk that was littered with junk. Sabrina quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone was inside. There didn't seem to be anyone, so she quickly walked in closing the door behind her softly. Sabrina walked quietly to the desk. On the desk different materials and failed experiments. Sabrina realized that she must be in Pucks room and the materials and experiments were pranks.

"Why are in my room, Grimm?" Puck asked. Sabrina spun around to see Puck emerge from the bathroom. Sabrina blushed to see that Puck only had a towel around his waist, leaving his chest naked.

"I was curious to see what was in here," Sabrina replied trying to hide her blush, "Is this your room?"

"Yeah," Puck said ands down on his bed.

"It's different then how I imagined it," Sabrina replied looking a round the room.

Puck chuckled, "Did you think I slept on a trampoline like in my room back in Ferryport Landing?" Sabrina nodded embarrassed which made Puck chuckle even more. Sabrina sat down next to him on the bed.

"What are you going to do about Moth?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know," Puck said, "If I marry Moth, then you would be safe and so would everybody else. I feel like I'm being selfish if I don't."

"Puck," Sabrina said and slipped her hand into his, "You are not being selfish. I bet you anything as soon as Moth becomes Queen she would order for me to get executed. If she's queen then everybody will be forced to do as she said and thats only the start." Puck looked at her to see if she was kidding. "Besides," Sabrina said with a small smile, "It would really hurt if you married someone else because I really like you."

Puck smiled, "I really like you too." Puck leaned in to kiss Sabrina, but she held up a hand. "Whats wrong?" Puck asked.

Sabrina stood up and asked, "Can you pull on some pants before you kiss me?" Puck nodded embarrassed and walked into the walk-in closet. He shut the door and a moment later came out wearing jeans. Puck still wasn't wearing a shirt and Sabrina couldn't help, but stare at his six-pack. "What happened to the shirt?" she asked.

"You only said pants," Puck replied, "Do I have to put a shirt on as well?" he walked up to her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. They were so close Sabrina could feel the heat coming off of him. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Sabrina broke away and said, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I love you too," Puck replied and then said, "Do you ever think of running away?"

Sabrina stayed quiet for a minute before saying, "Yeah I do. I think about escaping this life of being a detective and just going back to being normal. I wish that I could escape everyone getting hurt and fairytale characters. I sometimes even wish that my parents never went missing and Daphne and I had never gone to Ferryport Landing and discovered fairytale characters. But then I think, if I had never gone to Ferryport landing I would never had met Granny Relda and Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake and Red and you. And I can't think of a life without you." Sabrina turned to look at Puck and smiled.

After a couple of minutes he said, "I am pretty awesome." Sabrina playfully punched his shoulder and stood up. "Where are you going?" Puck asked her.

Sabrina turned around, "I have to go to my bedroom. I'm going to try to get some sleep, but honestly I don't think I'll be able to."

"Why?" Puck asked standing up.

Sabrina waited a couple seconds before saying, "I know its silly, but I don't feel safe knowing that Moth is out there, probably plotting my death. Even with all these guards guarding the palace."

Puck stayed quiet for a minute and then said, "You can stay here."

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"I think you would feel a lot safer, if you stay in here with me. I would also feel a lot better knowing that you're safer," Puck replied, "My bed is big enough for two people. We can sleep on opposites sides, no where near each other. What do you say?"

Sabrina looked at the bed. She had never slept so close to a guy before. There was the one time when Puck and Sabrina were hang cuffed together and had to sleep on Pucks trampoline, but that didn't really count. On the other hand Sabrina couldn't help, but want to. "Okay," Sabrina said and smiled. She got into the bed on the right side and pulled the covers on her. Puck did the same on the left side.

"Good night," Puck said switching of the light.

"Good night," Sabrina replied. She closed her eyes and was surprised to find that she felt safe.

 **So that was chapter 7. Did you guys like it? Did you like me putting Moth in the story? Please review and say whether you like the story/chapter. If you guys have any ideas please say so. If you want more Puckabrina or something then please say so. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but theres no promises. :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is the eighth chapter for this story. I know, I know, I know, I haven't posted in ages. I know. Trust me.**

 **I'm so sorry. I know how annoying it is when you enjoy a story and the person doesn't continue it. That happens to me so many times, it's actually unbelievable.**

 **I really wish I had a good reason for not posting more, but unfortunately I don't. So that means you'll just have to trust and accept my apology.**

 **So even though I haven't posted in a while I still get emails and read all the reviews and stuff and I saw that people really wanted more of this story. Which by the way, thanks so much because this is the first story I've every written and I was really worried people wouldn't like it, but you guys do! :)**

 **I also think that my writings gotten better. I read through the older chapters of this story and I kept finding all these mistakes. I know it's only been 6 months later, but I defiantly think that my writings better. I don't know, thats just my opinion. Say in the reviews if you think my writings better.**

 **Again super sorry for only posting 6 months later. I'm hoping that I can continue writing this story and posting more often.**

 **No promises! Yeah sorry about that. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post every few days or every week or something. Maybe I won't and just post 6 months later again. Kidding! Sorry that was mean.**

 **So you guys probably know (or not) that I have another story. I know people want me to write more on that one as well, but I don't think I'll be able to. Sorry. And also sorry for talking about another story, that's really sad and bad.**

 **Anyway here's what you have probably been waiting for- the story. More then likely people didn't read this little thing, but if you did thanks. :)**

 **Chapter 8**

"You guys are in so much trouble," Daphne said waking a sleepy Sabrina. Sabrina stretched her arms and looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" she asked Daphne.

"In Pucks room," Daphne replied, she looked like she was trying hard to smile.

"Why…?" Sabrina asked. Slowly last night events came back to her. She remembered falling asleep in Pucks bed. She looked to her left and saw a sleeping Puck. She nudged Puck with her hand and he rolled over. "Puck," she said shaking him. Puck rolled onto his back and sat up.

"What's the problem?" he asked. He then glanced at Daphne in the doorway. A confused look, flashed across his face. "What are you doing here, Marshmallow?"

"We were looking for Sabrina," Daphne replied. "I went to go check on her this morning and she wasn't in her bed. So I woke up everyone and we spent the last two hours looking for you. We thought that Moth had kidnapped you."

"Oh," was all Sabrina could say. She felt really bad for making her family so worried. Suddenly Red appeared in the doorway.

"You said that you found Sabrina?" she asked not noticing Sabrina sitting in Pucks bed. Daphne motioned to Sabrina and Red's face turned. She took in Sabrina and Puck sitting in the bed and giggled. "You're in so much trouble." Sabrina and Pucks faces reddened.

"Come on," Sabrina said and threw the covers off of her. She stood up and pushed herself past Daphne and Red. "Don't tell mom and dad," she warned the giggling girls. Puck followed her as they walked down the hall, Daphne and Red trailing behind them still laughing. "Mom, Dad," Sabrina called.

She walked down the hallway until she reached the dining room. Sitting at the table was her parents. They were sipping coffee, their eyes had purple circles around them. When they saw Sabrina they jumped up and wrapped their arms around her.

"Where have you been?" Veronica asked pulling Sabrina away from her slightly.

"Umm, around," Sabrina said lying horribly. Sabrina could hear behind her Daphne and Red bursting into giggles.

"What does that mean?" Veronica asked her daughter.

"Does it really matter where I've been?" Sabrina replied. "I mean I'm fine." Veronica gave her daughter one last look before nodding.

"Yes, I suppose thats the important part," she said. Sabrina sighed, it seemed she wouldn't get into to much trouble. Now she only had her dad to worry about.

"Young lady," her father said, making Sabrina cringe. He never called her that. "You are in a lot of trouble."

Sabrina nodded sadly. "I know and I'm really sorry." She looked into her dads eyes with—what she hoped—was an innocent expression.

"You gave your mother and I a heart attack," Henry started. "We looked all over the palace for you. Everyone was so worried." Sabrina let her head drop, feeling ashamed.

"Henry," Veronica started, "maybe we should give her a break. She didn't know."

Henry gave Sabrina a glance, looking up and down at her before settling on her face. "You know what you did scared us all, right?" Henry asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, and I'm so very sorry," Sabrina replied finally looking into her fathers eyes.

"And you won't do it again?" Sabrina nodded her head. "All right then. I suppose you're off the hook then."

Sabrina sighed with relief. She couldn't believe she was getting off this easy! She expected her father to punish her or at least yell, but he didn't do anything like that. Maybe it was because he was just so happy that she was safe.

She plopped down in the nearest chair at the table and started pouring herself some orange juice. Everyone else began to sit at the table. They had all seemed to stop moving when Sabrina had her conversation with her parents and only now were they beginning to move again.

Sabrina passed the butter to her grandmother and made pleasant conversation with Red, before listening to Pinocchio talk about a book. Sabrina smiled as she dug into her waffles, so happy that she wasn't in trouble, she couldn't stop the grin on her face.

Sabrina's eyes wondered across the table before landing on Pucks. He gave her a small smirk, but Sabrina could see the relief in his eyes. He might be the only person who wouldn't want Henry to know about Sabrina's whereabouts this morning, more than her.

He gave her a small wink before talking with Basil on his right. Sabrina turned her attention to her father. He seemed to be in a better mood now, smiling and talking with Veronica.

When he saw Sabrina looking at him, he glanced up and gave her a warm smile. "So I'm curious," Henry said. "Where were you this morning?"

As soon as he asked that question, all conversations seemed to be stop. Sabrina wasn't sure if people wanted to listen to know where she was or if she was about to get into trouble. Sabrina glanced at Puck and saw that he had gone very pale. She then glanced at Daphne and Red and saw them shaking with silent giggles.

She gave them a glare: don't say a word. Sabrina hoped she could steer her father off the conversation or lie a little. That wouldn't be the hard part. The hard part would be hoping that those two didn't open their mouths. They saw Sabrina's glare and covered their mouths to prevent the giggles.

Sabrina turned her attention back to her father. Henry glanced around the silent table. "I'm only wondering," he said. "I'm just curious about where you could have been that was so hard to find you."

"Well, you know," Sabrina said slowly and swallowed. "The palace is really big, there is a lot of rooms." She was speaking very vaguely and hoped that her father didn't notice.

"Yes, but exactly where were you?" Henry continued. Couldn't he just drop it?

"Oh, I don't really remember my exact location," Sabrina said. "As I said before the palace is really big and I think I got lost." Henry nodded as if this made sense. Sabrina exhaled in relief. She hadn't realized that her body had been so tense.

At least now, her father wouldn't be asking her more questions. Everyone began eating again and slowly making small conversations with their neighbours. However, much to Sabrina's horror, the conversations weren't loud enough to cover up Daphne and Reds giggles. Everyone turned to them with confused expressions.

"What's so funny, _lieblings?"_ Granny Relda asked. Daphne and Red shook their heads, unable to say anything because of their giggles.

Finally they seemed to calm down, their faces bright red from laughing. "Oh nothing," Daphne said.

"What's so funny?" Basil asked.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand it," Daphne replied.

"But I want to hear the joke," Basil whined. Sabrina sighed, she was just in the clear and now this!

"It's an older kids joke," Red said.

"But I am an older kid," Basil continued. Sabrina looked at Puck and he caught her eye. She glanced at Basil and back at him, hoping Puck would get the message to do something.

"Hey Basil, look at this," Puck said. Basil turned his attention to him. Puck grabbed a piece of fruit and tossed it into the air, catching it with his mouth. Basil clapped and watched as Puck continued to do the little stunt. Sabrina sighed with relief and went back to her waffle.

"Daphne," her father called across the table, "weren't you the one who found Sabrina?" Sabrina looked up to see everyone staring at Daphne, who went pale. Why did this have to happen? Couldn't her father just leave it alone?

"Yeah, I was," Daphne said, trying to sound casual.

"So where did you find her?" Henry continued. Daphne looked down at her cereal. Sabrina new Daphne was horrible at lying and would probably cave.

"I don't know," Daphne said nervously to her cereal.

"Why won't anyone tell me where Sabrina was?" Henry asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ok, honey, why don't you just calm down?" Veronica asked. "It doesn't really matter where Sabrina was. It matters that she is safe."

"No, but I want to know," Henry replied. "Daphne, why are you lying to me?" Daphne didn't reply she just looked at her cereal. "Daphne, please don't lie to me."

There was silence for a couple minutes. Sabrina held her breath, waiting to hear Daphnes answer. Daphne looked up at her father and sighed. "She was in Pucks room," Daphne said quietly.

"What?" Henry screamed. Sabrina let go of her breath of air and sighed. She wasn't prepared for the screaming she was about to get.

"Sorry Sabrina," Daphne said and she walked out of the dining room with Red. Sabrina wanted to be mad at her little sister, but she couldn't. She knew that Daphne was really sorry.

"Why were you in Pucks room?" Henry screamed again.

"Henry, perhaps its best that we take this conversation somewhere else," Veronica suggested.

"All right," Henry said. "Come with me and you too." Henry glared at Puck who stood up from the table, like he was going to his execution. Sabrina and Puck followed her parents down the hall until they arrived at an empty bedroom. Her father shoved the door open and they all followed inside.

Sabrina and Puck had a seat on the couch in the room as Henry shut the door. Henry stood in front of them, silent for the moment. "What were you two thinking?" Henry asked. His voice wasn't loud, but Sabrina could hear the anger in it. "Sabrina didn't you think that we would be looking for you in the morning?"

"We weren't thinking," Sabrina said.

"I mean why weren't you in your room," Henry said. "I mean didn't you go sleep in your room?" Sabrina and Puck didn't say anything. Sabrina only realized now that her dad didn't realize that she had slept in Pucks room. He just assumed that she went to his room in the morning.

Sabrina wasn't sure if she should play along with the story or not. If her dad was made because of this, she didn't even want to imagine what he would be like if he knew the truth. At the same time Sabrina wasn't sure if she should lie or not. Up until now the truth had found a way of coming out.

Sabrina sighed, deciding to tell the truth. "No, I didn't go asleep in my room," she said. She watched as her parents eyes widened and Puck gave her a bewildered expression.

"You slept in Pucks bed?" Henry asked. His voice shook with anger, his face turning red.

"I can explain," Sabrina said quickly. She realized that what she had said came out a lot worst then she meant it.

"How could you possibly explain," Henry asked.

"Henry, we should listen to what Sabrina has to say. There is probably a reasonable explanation," Veronica said and placed a hand on Henrys shoulder. Henry looked at his wife before nodding. Henry glared at Puck as if it was somehow his fault.

"Yesterday night, I was walking around and I accidentally went into Pucks room. I said that I was really nervous about going to sleep, knowing that Moth wasn't in jail. Puck suggested I slept in his room and thats all that happened. I just fell asleep in his room, nothing more," Sabrina said. She looked at her father hoping that he could see that she was being honest.

Henry took a deep breath, "This is all your fault." He pointed an accusing finger at Puck.

Puck swallowed, looking extremely nervous. "I know and I'm very sorry, but Sabrina is safe."

Henry glared at Puck and opened his mouth about to say more, but was interrupted by Veronica. "Henry maybe it would be best if we left these to alone," she suggested.

"Oh no," Henry said, "we are not leaving these two alone again." Sabrina's eyes widened and she gave a nervous glance at Puck. He looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"Henry, be reasonable," Veronica said.

"I am being reasonable," Henry replied. "I'm not punishing them, am I?"

"Henry that makes no sense," Veronica continued. "You can't not have them spend time together."

"I'm not saying that, they just can't be alone," Henry said.

Veronica looked like she was about to argue, but she was interrupted by Musterseed running into their room. He seemed to be out of breath, because he was puffing and his face was red.

"What's the problem?" Puck asked getting to his feet.

"People in black," was all Musterseed could say between his puffs of ragged breathing. Puck pushed past him running out the door. Sabrina and her parents quickly followed running down the hall and into the entrance.

Inside the entrance everyone was gathering around something. Sabrina couldn't see what because they were in the way.

"What's the problem?" she asked running up to them with Puck. "Mustardseed said something about the people in black." She looked at her family, but no one answered her. They were all looking down at the floor. Sabrina noticed that Daphne and Red were crying.

Sabrina looked down to see what they were staring at. Thats when she noticed a man on the floor. He appeared not to be moving with blood across chest and stomach. His clothes were ripped and dirty.

Sabrina gasped and clutched her stomach like she was going to be sick. "What happened?" she asked. No one answered. They all continued to stare down at the body as if expecting it to move.

Sabrina took one hand and placed it over her mouth and the other clutched her stomach. She slowly moved away from the body. A few tears escaped her eyes and poured down her face. She didn't understand. Who was this man? Why is he dead? Why is everyone just standing there? Why aren't they helping him?

Sabrina continued to back away from the man and her family until her legs gave in. She crumpled onto the floor at the entrance of the palace. She expected herself to sob, but was surprised when small, silent tears ran down her face.

She remembered mamma saying that no one had been killed yet. Well, beside from today that was. Suddenly the tears stopped from Sabrina face. She wasn't as sad, she was just angry. How dare these people in black hurt innocent people. She was furious with Moth and her little group. Who did she think she was?

Sabrina stood up and walked over to her family. "Granny Relda," Sabrina said.

Her grandmother looked at her slowly, tears shining in the corner of her eyes. "Yes, _liebling,"_ she said.

"We need to get somebody to put the body away. Someone should probably take Red and Daphne to get some hot chocolate and you need to explain to the rest of us what happened," Sabrina said.

Her grandmother nodded and began talking with a maid. The maid nodded and quietly grabbed Red and Daphne pulling them gently to the door. Sabrina turned away, not wanting to look at the body.

A moment later a hand slipped into hers. She looked up to see Puck. His face was hard, but Sabrina could see that he was as disturbed as much as her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. She should probably not be doing this with her parents so close, but Sabrina didn't care. She needed to be near him. Sabrina needed him for assurance that everything would be okay.

Finally after several minutes Granny Relda came up to them along with her parents. Sabrina saw her dad look at her and Pucks hands, but thankfully he didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Veronica asked.

"One of the guards came and got us and told us that their was a man claiming to have knowledge about the people in black," Granny Relda paused.

Sabrina unable to contain her curiosity asked, "And what happened to the man?"

Granny Relda sighed like it pained her to talk about it, but continued, "He said that he was captured by the people in black a few days ago."

"Why wasn't this reported?" Puck asked. Sabrina wanted to know as well. As far as they could tell the people in black were just hurting people and stealing things. They hadn't captured anyone before.

"I don't know," Granny Relda replied. "Maybe no one knew he was missing." Sabrina pursed her lips, she supposed it could be possible, but it seemed very unlikely.

"Yeah I suppose," Puck said. "What happened next?"

"Well, we asked him how he escaped. He said that they let him go."

"Why would they do that?" Henry asked. Sabrina had been wondering the same thing. Why capture someone if you were just gonna let them go a few days later?

"That's exactly what we thought," Granny Relda said. "So we asked him and he said that he didn't know. However, just before he collapsed he said that they were looking for someone and wouldn't stop until they got who they were looking for."

"They let him go because he's a messenger," Puck said and Granny Relda nodded.

"They probably new he was going to die soon, so they let him out."

"It's the perfect plan," Veronica said. "These criminals are smart."

"And now we know they will kill to get what they want," Henry said.

"That makes them even more deadlier then we thought," Puck added.

Everyone was silent as they took in the news. There was one question no one thought to ask that was on Sabrina's mind. "Who is the person they are looking for?" she asked Granny Relda.

Granny Relda looked at her sadly. "You," she said.

 **Ok so that was the eighth chapter.**

 **I haven't written this story in a while and I was worried that I wouldn't know what to write, but I think I did a good job. If you think so as well, say so in the reviews or if disagree say that in the reviews as well.**

 **Which brings me to what most people say at the end of their chapters. Make sure to review. If you enjoyed this chapter -even for a little bit- than review. I really enjoy and want to know what you guys think about this chapter and about me continuing** **this story.**

 **If you guys hate it and don't review then I won't continue the story. I don't want to write something that everyone seems to hate.**

 **If you also liked this story, why don't you click that button that says follow/fav then you can follow and favourite this story and me. In my opinion you should defiantly** **click that button, but thats just me...**

 **Anyway I'll try to post another chapter soon.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! :) :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK first of all, I'd like to acknowledge the fact that I've posted two chapters in two days. I think that's pretty good, but that's just me.**

 **So to be quite honest, I wasn't entirely sure about whether to continue to this story or not. I'm actually quite surprised that I did.**

 **I also wasn't really sure where this story is going, but now I have a pretty good idea where I want it to go.**

 **I'm currently still on summer break (my school starts back up in September) so I have lot of time to write more chapters. Well, hopefully.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 9 ;)**

 **Chapter 9:**

"This cannot be happening," Sabrina said to no one in particular. Her family including Titania and Mustardseed were all sitting around a long wooden table, probably used for meetings. She ran her hands through her long blond, knotty hair. Sabrina hadn't showered in an alarming amount of time because of everything that happened.

That should probably not be what was going on through her head at this moment, but it was. Sabrina couldn't bring herself to think about what her Granny Relda had just told her about. She just couldn't believe it was happening.

Her grandmother had just informed her that the mysterious group in black, run by the horrible Moth, wanted to kill her and wouldn't stop until they did. Sabrina didn't understand, why would Moth want to kill her?

Sabrina knew that Moth hadn't liked her since they first met. At the time Puck had been seriously hurt. In order for him to survive he had to go inside a cocoon and trusted Sabrina to take care of him. Moth had felt threatened and had even tried to kill her. Moth wanted to become the next queen of Faerie and felt that Sabrina would be competition.

Sabrina knew this, but she didn't understand. Why would Moth do all this just so she could kill Sabrina? It didn't make sense. Sabrina always thought that all Moth wanted was to be queen. So why would she want Sabrina dead? That wouldn't help her get the crown. In fact, if she killed Sabrina, Puck would never accept her to be his queen. Not that Puck would do that now.

"I just don't understand," Henry said.

"What are we going to do?" Veronica asked. Sabrina looked at her mom to see dark circles around her eyes. No one provided any answers.

"What are we going to do?" Veronica asked again. "I mean we can't give Moth what she wants, but we can't just ignore this."

Again, no one provided any answers. In fact, there seemed to be more questions than answers.

Finally Puck said, "We just have to stop her even more quickly than before." Sabrina nodded in agreement. That was what they should do, but she wasn't sure how they would achieve it. They had no idea where Moth and her group of people in black were. Not to mention the fact they didn't know how to stop them.

"I just don't understand," Henry said again. "Didn't you guys have Moth locked up?" He turned towards Titania and Mustardseed.

Mustardseed looked nervous as he fiddled with his hands. "Yes," he eventually said.

"Then how has she escaped?" Henry asked.

"We don't know," Mustardseed replied and sighed. "No one has escaped in over twenty years, and she was one of the highest security prisoners."

"Shouldn't someone have been watching her, if she was one of the highest security prisoners?"

"Yes," Mustardseed replied. Sabrina could hear the slight anger in his voice. He seemed to be taking what her father was accusing as a personal offence. "She was watched all the times by guards."

"Then how did she escape?"

"I don't know," Mustardseed said loudly. "If I knew the answer then I would have already said that."

"Ok, let's just all calm down," Veronica said. "Does anybody know where Moth is?" No one answered and Veronica sighed. "In the meantime," Veronica continued, "we should try and stop anymore attacks. We can spread the word for everyone to be more careful." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sabrina marvelled at her mother. She didn't understand how someone could be so calm in a situation like this. Her mother was born to lead. Not to mention when she talked everyone always stopped to listen. Her voice always rang with authority. That never happened with Sabrina. She could barely get people to listen to her opinion, not to mention actually following what she suggested.

"We can go after lunch and start spreading word," Veronica said.

"That sounds like good idea," Sabrina said.

"You aren't coming with," Henry said.

"What?" Sabrina asked. "Why?"

"Have you not be listening?" Henry stared at her incredulously. "Moth and her little group are trying to kill you. You can't go anywhere outside until she's captured and we know it is safe. This palace is the safest place there is."

Sabrina huffed and crossed her arms, but didn't argue. She noticed that her father said the safest place, not that its safe. He made it sound like the palace wasn't that safe. Maybe it wasn't. The thought shook her. If the palace—which is filled with tons of guards—wasn't safe, Sabrina didn't even want to imagine what it would be like outside of these walls.

Sabrina continued to listen to the conversation. She felt a little better when the rest of the kids couldn't go as well. At least she wouldn't be alone in the palace. When they had finished the conversation, Sabrina stood up to leave.

"Wait there is another matter we have to discuss," Titania said. She had been mostly silent through the conversation, but now seemed to be in desperate need to say something.

Sabrina sat back down at the table with everyone. She wondered what could be so important. Wasn't the fact that Moth wanted her dead, the most important thing? Sabrina hoped it wasn't bad news. She didn't think she or her family could handle anymore.

"What's the problem?" Granny Relda asked. Her voice full with concern.

"Nothing is wrong," Titania assured everyone. Sabrina let go of the breath of air she hadn't realized she was keeping. "We have to discuss when the ball will take place." Everyone was quiet for a minute before people started arguing.

"What do you mean a ball?" Granny Relda asked.

"We can't have a ball," Henry said angrily. "Have you not been listening to the conversation? Someone is trying to kill our daughter."

"We're having a ball?" squeaked Daphne excitedly. "Red, we have start planning our dresses."

"No, not a ball," Puck said. Sabrina just groaned. Sabrina thought that she would rather get captured by Moth then go to another dance. Almost.

"Everyone stop," Veronica said loudly. Everyone stopped immediately and looked at Veronica. "Titania, please explain," Veronica turned to Titania, followed by everyone else.

"It is tradition to have a ball whenever the King returns," Titania said.

"So?" Puck said angrily. "Who cares about tradition? Father did and look what happened to him." Sabrina almost gasped about what Puck said. He rarely talked about his deceased father, much less in this contexts.

Titania glared at her son angrily. Sabrina had never seen her so mad. "I let you go off on your little trips with their uncle. Mustardseed and I had to watch over your kingdom for you. Now you have finally returned and all I'm asking for you to do is have a ball."

"It is completely unnecessary and absolutely insane to have a ball at this time," Puck said loudly and stood up from his seat.

"I disagree," Titania replied just as loud and standing up as well. "I think it's the perfect time to have ball. The people of Faerie are worried, they need something to distract them."

Puck gave a snarl, that frightened Sabrina a little. She had never seen him like this before. "And you think a ball will do that?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm the king and I say no."

"I don't care that you're the king, I am your mother and I say yes." Titania glared at Puck as if daring him to contradict her. Puck glared at his mother before turning around and walking out of the room.

It was silent for a couple minutes as everyone realized what happened. Finally Sabrina said, "I think I should go see if he's okay." She excused herself from the table and went to go search for Puck.

Sabrina walked down the hallway she had seen Puck disappear into. She opened every door she saw and called out his name, but no one answered. When she finished looking at all the empty rooms. She debated about where he would be. Sabrina finally decided to go look in his room.

She wandered around the palace looking for his room. The palace was like a maze to her. Sabrina eventually asked a maid she passed and got directions to his room. She found his door and stood outside it for a moment. She suddenly felt very nervous. What if Puck didn't want to see her?

Finally after a few moments of hesitation, Sabrina lifted her hand and knocked twice. A muffled voice from inside said, "I don't want to talk mother."

"It's Sabrina," Sabrina called back. A few seconds later, the door was opened and Puck stood on the other side. Sabrina noticed he didn't look to good. His hair was slightly disheveled and his nose was slightly pink like he'd been crying.

He pulled Sabrina into a tight hug. Sabrina was surprised for a moment before hugging him back. Eventually Puck pulled away a little, but continued to hold onto her arms. Sabrina gave him a small smile and he returned the favour. He slipped his hand into hers and led her into his room, shutting the door silently behind them.

Puck led her towards a small couch and pulled her down onto it. If Sabrina wasn't in his room because of the circumstances, she would have thought about how close she was to Puck because of how small the couch was. She still blushed slightly and hoped that Puck didn't notice.

They sat in comfortable silence until Sabrina asked, "So how are you?"

"Honestly," Puck said and sighed, "I don't know. I didn't think I could more worried, but after hearing what the old woman said…"

Puck's voice trailed off and Sabrina nodded in agreement. She wanted him to continue, but didn't want to push him.

They sat in silence until Puck started talking again. "I didn't think Moth actually wanted to kill anyone. I thought she just wanted to disrupt the kingdom. I didn't think, I'm sorry. I never should have brought you here."

Sabrina shook her head quickly. "You couldn't have known, none of us could have. Besides, you didn't force me to come, I came because I wanted." Puck looked into Sabrina eyes before slowly nodding, but he still looked unbearably sad.

Sabrina leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She needed him to understand that she didn't think he was at fault. Most importantly, she needed to see that it wasn't his fault.

Puck stared at her for a moment before saying, "When mother said that we were having a ball, I just snapped. I didn't understand how she could be so inconsiderate about what was is happening."

"Hey, you know she cares," Sabrina said. She had never liked Titania that much, but she felt the need to defend her in that moment. "She just has different ideas about how to show it."

Puck nodded, "I don't like the idea at all. We're trying to keep you safe and yet we're inviting people from all over Faerie. With that many people, something is gonna happen. Moth could probably not get in, but any one of her group could. Especially considering we don't know who any of them are."

Sabrina nodded sadly and rested her head on his shoulder. Sabrina felt stupid, she hadn't even thought about. She had just assumed that Puck didn't want a ball because of everything going on. Sabrina had never even considered her safety!

"Hey, you should probably get some sleep, you look terrible," Sabrina said to him after a while of silence.

"Thanks, Grimm," Puck said sarcastically. "I can always count on you."

"You know what I mean, fairy boy," Sabrina said and smiled a little. She couldn't remove the last time they called each other names. It felt nice, like something normal. Sabrina didn't think she would be getting any normal anytime soon.

"You don't look so good your self," Puck said.

"Trust me, I couldn't possibly look as bad as you," Sabrina replied. Puck gave a weak laugh, but didn't argue.

Sabrina felt safe with him and didn't want to go anywhere. She doubted she could fall asleep, so instead she placed Puck's head in her lap. Puck obliged without arguments and slowly placed his head in her. He looked at her for a few moments before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

Sabrina listened to his even breaths, memorizing them. She placed one hand on his chest. She could feel his steady heartbeat and felt the rise and fall of his chest underneath her hand. She took her other hand and slowly placed it his soft, blonde hair. She tangled her hand in his hair before letting go and stroking it. Puck always had on a guarded face whenever he acted as a king. Nowadays, his face was always filled with so much worry. However, the peaceful look on his face right now, was beautiful. He looked like the little boy who forced her to walk the plank many years ago.

 **OK so that was chapter 9. I know it's a lot shorter then usual. Sorry about that.**

 **I know that there wasn't a whole bunch of action in this chapter and I'm sorry about that. Don't worry, next chapter will be filled with more action type stuff. I really wanted to put in how Puck was feeling about all this and how it is effecting him. I tried to do that in the end a bit.**

 **So if you liked this chapter or this story in general make sure to review it. It makes my day. Seriously. ;) I'd also just like to thank the people who in the past have followed/favourited this story or reviewed it. I clearly don't say it enough, but I'm saying it now. Thanks.**

 **Anyway, I'll hopefully have chapter 10 up soon! Crossing my fingers on that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this is the third chapter I have posted in three days. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm on a role!**

 **So I actually started writing this chapter yesterday because i couldn't wait. Its a long one.**

 **Anyway so enjoy :p**

 **Chapter 10:**

Sabrina sat down in her temporary room on her huge bed. She lied down on the bed in complete exhaustion. The past week had come and gone quite fast. Titania had been making her work nonstop for the ball. Sabrina was constantly being asked what flowers to use and how she thought the ballroom should be decorated. Sabrina didn't have a clue.

She didn't understand why she was being incorporated in these decisions. Titania knew full well that Sabrina wasn't into the whole ball thing, especially not the decorating part. Although it wasn't like Sabrina hadn't tried.

She wasn't allowed to go outside to help with finding out more about Moth and her group in black. In the beginning, Sabrina had poured over books in the library the entire day and night, looking for anything that might help them. She came up empty, so Titania incorporated her in helping with ball.

Sabrina had even been eager in the beginning. This seemed to be the only way she could help, so she would do it. Little did she know that it was completely and totally exhausting. Sabrina was constantly being swarmed by people asking whether she thought the carpet should be blue or red or gold.

Sabrina always tried her best, giving them the answer that she thought was good. Titania would generally end up disagreeing with her and change something to what she wanted. Sabrina didn't really care that much, she never cared about balls. But, Titania always came back to her and asked what she thought, only to disagree with her later.

Sabrina assumed this was her fathers doing. He probably assumed that if Sabrina was busy enough she wouldn't be spending to much time worrying. That didn't seem to work out to well. Sabrina was always in a constant state of worrying. She worried abut herself and her family and all of the innocent citizens of Faerie that could be getting hurt or worse, murdered.

Sabrina secretly felt that she was at fault. It was her that Moth wanted and now people were getting hurt because of her. Thankfully, no one had been hurt since last week's incident where the man had been killed. In fact, strangely enough, no one had reported anything stolen or anything being broken in to. Sabrina had found out later that the man killed was named Peter. Granny Relda was in charge of trying to find his family and tell them. So far, she had been unable to find and contact them.

Sabrina felt bad for his family. He was someones son or brother. He could have had a wife or a child who were probably waiting for him to return home. They were probably sick with worry, wondering why he disappeared. Little did they know that he had died.

Sabrina sighed, another reason her dad probably wanted her to be constantly busy was so she didn't spend time with Puck. Sabrina didn't understand why Henry still had a problem with Puck. She knew that her father was over protective, but this was a whole new level. With everything going on, Sabrina didn't think that he could still be so opposed with her dating Puck. Someone said that they wanted Sabrina dead and yet he was still transfixed on making sure Sabrina and Puck spent as least time together as possible. He was still angry about Sabrina falling asleep in Pucks bed.

His plan had worked, of course. Sabrina had been so busy with Titania she barely had time to sleep, much less have time with Puck. Whenever Sabrina had a little bit of time to spend with Puck, Henry would come and interrupt. He didn't even let Sabrina sit next to Puck at mealtimes! It was getting ridiculous.

Sabrina sighed, she supposed that Henry was just trying to look after her, but Sabrina was really getting frustrated. She ran her finger along the soft bed sheet. She was supposed to wait here in her room until someone came to fit her for a dress. Sabrina was not at all happy about that. She felt slightly uncomfortable knowing that someone's hands we're going to be all over her, prodding her with needles.

She had tried to explain to Titania that she had a dress at home that she could wear, but Titania wouldn't hear it. She insisted on Sabrina wearing a new dress. So here, Sabrina lay on her bed waiting for the dresser to come. She hoped it would be quick. This was the last thing she had to do today.

"Hey," Sabrina heard a voice from the door. She sat up on her elbows and glanced at the door. She expected her parents or another family member, but was pleasantly greeted by Puck.

"Hey," Sabrina replied and sat up fully on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge.

"How have you been?" Puck asked. Sabrina noticed that he didn't leave his position by the doorframe. Sabrina wished he would. She wanted more than anything for him to come and hold her. She wanted to feel like everything would be okay and only Puck could do that.

"Okay, you?"

"I don't know," Puck replied and ran a hand through his hair. Sabrina noticed how disheveled he looked. Sabrina had grown up with Puck, so she knew how much he hated showers, but he looked worse. His blond hair stuck up in random places, dark circles covered his eyes. His clothes were incredibly rumply like he hadn't changed and slept in them. It pained Sabrina to see him like this, the stress seemed to be getting to him bad.

If Puck wouldn't come to her, she would go to Puck. She hoped off the bed and walked towards Puck slowly. She wrapped her arms around his waist slowly and pressed her face into his chest. He snaked his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Sabrina sighed happily, this moment was what she had been waiting for in over a week. "We're gonna be okay," Sabrina said softly.

Puck slowly pulled Sabrina away from her, just enough so that he could look into her eyes. "How do you know?" Puck asked.

"Because I do," Sabrina said. She then added to lighten up the mood, "Besides I'm always right, you should know."

Puck laughed lightly. For a brief second Sabrina could see the boy who pulled pranks on her again. "Yeah, right," Puck said. "You're right about as much times as I'm a saint." Sabrina frowned which made Puck laugh even more.

"That's not true," she replied. "And you could never be a saint."

"I think you're right," Puck said. Sabrina started smirking and Puck quickly added, "About me being a saint. You're still wrong about you always being right. But you're right about the saint part. I don't think I could be it, I guess I'll just have to settle for being king." He sighed dramatically and Sabrina giggled.

She slowly pulled Puck deeper into her room, but didn't pull away. They were very close, with their noses almost touching. Sabrina could feel Puck's heartbeat through their shirts. She could feel hers as well, beating unusually fast. Sabrina hoped that Puck didn't notice.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Puck said. He leaned down a little, so his forehead rested against hers.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "It's my dads fault."

"Is he still against us being together?" Puck asked.

"Of course," Sabrina said.

"Oh well, what are we going to do?" Puck said softly.

"I don't know, it's really becoming a problem." Puck seemed to be only half listening to her as he slid his hands up and down her arms before placing them low on her waist.

"You're right," he said softly again, "I haven't been able to see you all week. It was rather boring without you."

"Really what did you do?" Puck didn't seem too interested in telling her as he moved his hands up and down her back, pulling Sabrina even closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Oh just a bunch of king stuff."

"We still have to figure out what to do about our father," Sabrina reminded him.

"I can think of one thing we can do," Puck said softly.

"Oh really?" Sabrina asked in the same soft voice. "What is that?"

"This," Puck said and slipped his lips into hers. The kiss was soft at first like Puck wasn't entirely sure about himself. It then deepened into something more. It was like this was the last time Puck was going to kiss her and he wanted to make it count. Who knew? Maybe by tomorrow she would get captured and killed.

She leaned away briefly, so that their foreheads touched. Sabrina and Puck were breathing hard. "This really won't help our problem with my father," she said softly before letting Puck kiss her again.

Her life right now was so uncertain. She was in a constant state of worrying about herself, her family, Puck… She didn't know what would happen tomorrow or if she would even make it to tomorrow. All she knew was that she felt safe in Pucks arms. In this moment, she felt like everything would be okay. Sabrina could even imagine everything working out.

Moth would be captured and sent back to jail. Puck would stay in Ferryport Landing with her. She might even be able to persuade him to go to school with her. Everything would be all right because it had too. Sabrina had never been much of an optimist, but right now she was almost positive that everything would be okay.

She deepened the kiss, placing one hand on Pucks back and the other in his hair. She tangled her hand in it. Twisting his soft blonde hair in between her fingers. Her other hand placed on his back pushed herself deeper to him. Puck obliged, his hands firmly on her waist. Sabrina thought that she might have fallen over if it wasn't for Puck. He seemed to be practically holding her up.

Sabrina felt Puck smile and did the same before continued kissing him. She was so absorbed in Puck, she didn't even notice the woman who walked into the room. It was only until she said, 'excuse me' did Puck and Sabrina realized they weren't alone.

Sabrina jumped away from Puck abruptly. She stumbled, trying to catch herself from falling. Sabrina could feel her face burn bright red with a blush. She was sure her face was so hot, it could start fires. She glanced at Puck to see his face just as easily red.

Sabrina straightened herself up and turned to the young woman who happened to come upon Sabrina and Puck. Sabrina felt like self palming, she had left the door wide open for anyone to come in and see. Sabrina was just glad it wasn't her parents or the rest of her family.

Sabrina hoped she looked presentable as she stared at the young woman who looked extremely embarrassed. Sabrina didn't understand why she should be so embarrassed. She had just walked in on Sabrina and… the king of Faerie. Oh god, Sabrina hoped that the woman wouldn't say anything. If word got out, it wouldn't be good.

"Are you here for something?" Puck asked. Sabrina thought he asked so a little rudely, but she was wondering the same question so she didn't say anything.

The woman took a moment to compose herself before going into a deep curtsy. "Your majesty, I was sent from Lady Titania to fit Miss Grimm for the ball," she squeaked. She still looked extremely nervous.

An annoyed expression flashed across Pucks face before he nodded. "Of course." He turned toward Sabrina and she watched as his expression softened. "Come find me later?" he asked quietly enough so that the maid couldn't hear him. Sabrina swallowed and nodded.

Puck turned around and walked past the maid to the door. He paused in doorway and looked back at the maid. "It would be best if you didn't mention what you just saw to anyone, including my mother," he said to the maid.

"Of course your majesty," the maid said and bent down into a deep curtsy. Puck nodded and walked out the door and down the hall. As soon as he was gone, Sabrina saw the maid breathed out a breath of air.

Sabrina watched as she left the room and came back a moment later carrying a cart that she pushed on wheels. She pulled out a small pedestal and instructed Sabrina to stand on it. Sabrina reluctantly took her place on the pedestal.

She watched as the maid bustled around looking for something in her cart. "Thank you for not saying anything," Sabrina said to break the awkward silence.

"No problem at all," the maid said still bustling around the cart.

Still Sabrina felt like she had to explain herself to this person. "I didn't mean for you to walk in on us like that. I completely forgot that someone was coming to get me fitted."

"There is no need for apologies, Miss Grimm," the maid said.

"You can just call me Sabrina." She watched as the maid looked up from the cart, a bewildered expression on her face.

"But that wouldn't be proper," she replied.

"That's okay," Sabrina said. "I'm far from proper." Sabrina watched as the maid looked at her uncertainly before cracking a small smile. "What's your name?"

The maid hesitated for a moment before saying, "Willow."

"Nice to meet you, Willow." Willow smiled before returning to look for something in her cart. She pulled out a long measuring tape and instructed Sabrina to raise her arms. Sabrina obliged and Willow began measuring different parts of her body. It was awkward enough, so Sabrina didn't say anything else.

After she was done, Willow instructed Sabrina to pull off her clothes and pull on a beautiful dress she had laid out for her. Willow left, closing the door behind her and Sabrina slowly began yanking off her clothes. She dumped them in a pile on her bed, not bothering to lay them out nicely.

Sabrina then turned to the dress and slipped it on. It was a dark purple, a colour Sabrina had been very unsure about, but looked rather nice with her blond hair. Sabrina had to hold up the dress with her hands because it was strapless and seemed to be a bit to big for her. Sabrina never would have picked a strapless dress, she always had a fear that it would somehow manage to fall down.

It was tight around her chest before flowing to just over her knees in lace and soft satin. Sabrina had to admit that she looked very pretty in it. She called back for Willow, who bustled in and immediately began placing pins all over the dress.

Sabrina didn't say anything, she just let Willow do her job. When Willow was done, she had to—unfortunately for Sabrina—help her out of the dress because of all the pins. She left Sabrina to get dressed, gathering up her stuff and leaving. Sabrina sighed, the ball was tomorrow and she was not looking forward to it.

Sabrina glanced at the clock on her bedside table. She had close to an hour before she had to be at dinner. Her body seemed to be screaming at her, to rest, but she desperately wanted to see Puck. Fighting the urge to sleep, Sabrina walked out of her room in search of Puck.

She first went to look for him in his room, but he wasn't there. She then proceeded to look for him in the dining room, entrance and the kitchen. She even looked in library to see if he was there. Sabrina glanced at a nearby clock on the wall, it was getting closer to super time.

She wondered down the hall before stopping at the conference room. Sabrina remembered it from a week ago when her family had to discuss the matter about Moth and her threat.

The door was closed, but Sabrina could hear loud voices coming from inside. She opened the door slightly and peeked her head through the door. She saw the same large wooden table from last week. This time, however, it was filled by angry looking faeries. Sabrina assumed that she was looking at a council meeting.

Puck stood at the head of table. He was busy listening to one of the councilmen. By the frown on his face, Sabrina assumed that he wasn't very happy about whatever the councilmen was saying. Sabrina watched as Puck's eyes slid from the councilmen to hers.

"Council dismissed," Puck said, interrupting the councilman. The man looked at him, bewildered that Puck ended the meeting so abruptly, but he got up with the rest of council.

Sabrina stood in the doorway as the council exited. A few gave her strange looks and one even smirked, but no one said anything to her. When they had all exited, Sabrina walked into the room and stood next to Puck who was leaning against the table.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Puck replied and gave her a small smile.

"I meant to come earlier, but I couldn't find where you were."

"Yeah, I've been all over the palace with stuff." Sabrina slipped her arm on his back and he did the same with her.

"What was that all about?" she asked. "You didn't seem to like what the council was saying."

Puck sighed, "They want us to stop focusing on the people in black and Moth."

"What? Why?"

"They said that it's been a week and we haven't heard anything from Moth. They believe that it would be more productive to discuss other things."

"But it's only been a week. How can they assume that nothing will happen?"

"In normal circumstances, we wouldn't just leave it. However, they believe that it would be better if we deal with other things like the aftermath of Moth and the group in black. They believe its more urgent."

"But she said that she wanted me dead."

"They think that it was just an empty threat and that Moth could never actually pull it off."

"They don't know that," Sabrina replied angrily.

"Hey, I'm on your side. Don't get mad at me," Puck replied. Puck pulled her slightly away from him, so he could look at Sabrina.

"Sorry," Sabrina mumbled. She pursed her lips, this wasn't right. How could the council think that leaving it, would be the best solution? How could they think that Moths threat is empty? Hadn't they seen what Moth was capable off? It worried her that these people were so quick to assume that all this Moth stuff was done. These were the people who were helping run Faerie after all.

Sabrina and Puck stood in silence for a few minutes. Sabrina wasn't sure what to do. Some part of her wanted to continue talking about this, but another was slightly scared about what she would find out. Another part of her wanted to kiss Puck, right here. She wanted to just be with him and have that assurance that she had felt in her room.

Sabrina was so confused about what she wanted, she didn't notice that time had gotten the best of her. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes to six.

Sabrina sighed, "We better go for dinner or we'll be late." Puck looked at her and nodded. "I'm sorry you stopped the meeting for me, when we didn't even end up doing anything."

"Hey," Puck said and cupped her chin with his hand, "you don't have anything to apologize for. Those meetings are so boring. Besides, it was nice to just stand here with you." Sabrina smiled and Puck gave a small kiss before pulling away.

"We better go to dinner," Sabrina said with a sigh. "If we're not there on time, my father will send out a full search party."

"What if we don't go to dinner?" Puck asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Were you not just listening?" Sabrina looked at Puck, puzzled. "I said—"

"I heard you," Puck interrupted her. "What if we had our own little dinner." Sabrina's eyes widened at the thought. It was a very tempting offer, but no, she shouldn't.

"We couldn't."

Puck groaned, "Come on, what happened to the Sabrina who wouldn't even think about breaking the rules."

Sabrina frowned, "I'm still me, but the last time my parents couldn't find me, they spent hours looking for me."

"I'll find a maid and she can tell them that we're safe, but we're having are own dinner." Sabrina looked at Pucks face. The idea was tempting, she barely had anytime with Puck.

Sabrina sighed, "My dad's gonna flip."

"So that's a yes?" Sabrina nodded and Puck gave an enthusiastic punch in the air. Sabrina laughed, it was worth it if it meant that she could see that smile on his face.

"We better find a good hiding place," Sabrina said as they exited the conference room and into the hallway. Sabrina was very conscious of the fact that her hand was in Pucks. Sabrina wasn't sure where we we're going, so she followed Puck. "As soon as my dad finds out that we're by ourselves, he'll come looking for us."

Puck nodded and led her down the hallway. They continued walking to wherever Puck was leading her. On the way, Puck spoke briefly to a maid, instructing her to go and inform everyone where Sabrina and he were doing. The maid looked quite surprised, and looked down at Sabrina's and Puck's hands intertwined. She quickly fixed her face and curtsied before heading off.

Finally unable to wait Sabrina asked, "Where are we going?"

"To get food," Puck replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We can't have a dinner without food." Sabrina nodded, of course we were going to get food. She didn't think Puck could survive missing a meal.

Puck led her down some stairs, still holding her hand and pushed open a door to reveal a kitchen. It was huge with many fridges, stoves and counters. As soon as he pushed open the door, the many cooks bowed and said your majesty. One chef, Sabrina assumed the head chef, walked up to them and bowed again.

"How may I help you, your majesty?" he asked.

"I would like you to prepare Sabrina and I a dinner," Puck replied.

The chef looked confused. He hesitated before asking, "Are you not going to be joining the rest of your family and guests in the dining room?"

"That is correct," Puck replied. "You can give us whatever you are serving the rest of them."

The chef looked quite startled. Sabrina watched as his eyes moved down to their hands. He gave a small smile before saying, "Of course, you majesty."

Sabrina and Puck stood by the doorway holding hands, not talking. Sabrina was fine with that. It was so loud in the kitchen, Sabrina didn't think she could hear him. She took the time to watch all the chefs move around. Sabrina held pride that she knew how to make a few dishes. She had to learn when she and Daphne were in the orphanage. Looking around now, she marvelled at how the cooks moved so fast and efficiently.

After a couple minutes the chef arrived back with a large basket that looked like a picnic basket. "Your food, you majesty," he said. Puck grabbed the basket quickly with the hand that wasn't holding Sabrina's. He gave a quick thanks before opening up the door and walking up the stairs.

"We better hurry," Puck said walking down the hall quickly. "Henry would have gotten the news now and is probably fuming looking for us." Puck started jogging and Sabrina quickly followed. Surprising enough it felt fun to dash around the polished place hall, looking around sneakily to make sure no one was lurking in the hall. It reminded Sabrina of when she and Puck snuck out when they were kids.

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asked. She had to take deep breaths in between her words from all the running.

"To my room," Puck replied in the same breathless voice Sabrina was using.

Sabrina frowned, "That's not a very good hiding spot."

Sabrina saw Puck roll his eyes, "I have to grab something from it." Sabrina didn't understand what Puck could need to get, but she didn't say anything. They jogged down the hallway for a bit until Puck stopped at his room. They quickly entered and shut the door behind them.

Sabrina watched as Puck ran over to his bed and grabbed the bed sheet that was on it. Puck quickly shoved the bed sheet into the basket, before nodding at Sabrina to go out. Sabrina hesitantly opened the door and peered into hallway, it seemed to be clear.

She and Puck headed into the hallway and Sabrina followed him again. She didn't even bother asking where they were going. Puck jogged ahead, Sabrina close behind. Puck stopped suddenly and Sabrina ran straight into him. Puck—who was much stronger then Sabrina—barely seemed to be affected, Sabrina, however, felt like she just ran into a brick wall.

She rubbed her sore nose and peered around Puck to see what he was looking at. A very confused guard stood in front of them. Puck panted hard, clearly trying to get a sentence out.

Finally, he seemed to manage. "What do you need?" he asked still breathless.

"Your majesty, are you all right?" the guard asked looking concerned.

Puck waved his hand as if it was nothing. "I'm fine. I'm actually busy right now, so whatever you have to tell me can wait."

The guard gave Puck a concerned look. His eyes wondered to Sabrina, probably taking in her breathless and red face as well. "I've just come to tell you that Sir Henry would like to speak to you and Miss Grimm. It seemed it was urgent."

Puck snorted, "It's not."

The guard looked even more confused. "Should I inform him where you and Miss Grimm are?"

"No!" Sabrina and Puck said at the same time. The guard looked taken aback, but only nodded and walked away. Sabrina and Puck, laughing, watched him walk away, shaking his head slightly.

"Are we almost there?" Sabrina asked, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes from laughing.

"Yeah, we're close." Puck led her to a door Sabrina had never seen before. He opened it up and revealed a long, narrow flight of stairs going up. Puck began climbing it and Sabrina followed him, a little annoyed that they had to climb all these stairs. Eventually Puck stopped and Sabrina peered around to see why.

She saw that Puck had stopped in front of a door. Puck turned the handle, stepping into a room. Sabrina soon followed and found herself in a dimly lit, low ceiling small room. There was a couple of dusty boxes that had been pushed to the side.

"Where are we?" Sabrina asked walking around the small room.

"The attic," Puck replied. "Not many people know about it, so I think we'll be fine."

Sabrina turned to Puck and smiled. "Its perfect." She walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him. Puck returned the favour, placing his chin on her head and pulling her closer to him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Sabrina heard Pucks stomach rumble. "Maybe we should eat," Sabrina said with a small laugh.

"Good idea, Grimm," Puck replied and chuckled. Puck walked over to the basket and opened it up. He grabbed the bed sheet and lifted it up, spreading it across the floor.

"Good thinking," Sabrina said and joined him on the blanket.

"You act like it's a surprise," Puck said while he pulled out dishes from the basket.

"Well, it's not exactly everyday that you're right." Sabrina heard Puck huff, but she could see the smile creeping onto his face. When Puck pulled out all the contents of the basket—which included plates and cutlery—Puck stood up. Sabrina watched him walk over to one of the boxes with curiosity. He pulled out a few candles and matches. Sabrina watched as he spread the candles around Sabrina and lit them.

Sabrina grinned, she couldn't help it. So much was happening, but in this moment everything seemed to be perfect. Who knew that this dusty attic would be her safe haven? Sitting on the bed sheet with Puck in the tiny attic that was almost dark besides from the candles, Sabrina couldn't help but feeling happy and safe. Two things she hadn't felt in a while.

"It's amazing," Sabrina whispered. Puck looked at her a growing smile across his face. He crossed the room and sat next to her. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer. Sabrina obliged happily and rested her head on his shoulder.

They eventually started eating the food. It was delicious chicken with mashed potatoes and ice cream for dessert. Sabrina and Puck chatted happily about various things, occasionally calling each other insults like they used to.

When they were done with the food, Puck pulled Sabrina up and pulled her over to a tiny window. Sabrina gasped, she could see what looked like all of Faerie. She saw small villages where she could see tiny figures walking around. Sabrina assumed they were people. Past that she saw rolling hills and fields of wheat.

Puck wrapped his arms around her from the back, resting his chin on her shoulder. Sabrina touched Pucks hands where they rested on her stomach.

"It's beautiful," Sabrina whispered.

"Yeah," Puck replied. "It's very easy to think that everything is perfect in Faerie when looking at it from here." Sabrina nodded slowly. Looking at it from here, she wouldn't even think that a group of people were terrorizing everyone. It looked so peaceful and safe, but Sabrina knew the truth. She turned away from the window not wanting to think about that right now.

She wrapped an arm around Puck's neck and pulled him closer to her. He seemed surprised at first at Sabrina's sudden movement, but allowed her to pull him down. He kissed her gently before going slightly harder. Sabrina ran her fingers through his hair while he gripped her waist.

Sabrina pulled away little, so that there foreheads touched. "We're gonna be in so much trouble with my dad when he finds us," she breathed.

Puck chuckled softly, "My moms not gonna be to happy either."

"Oh well," Sabrina said softly, "we never were good at keeping out of trouble." Puck smiled and kissed her again.

 **Ok so that was chapter 10. Can you believe that I've written 10 CHAPTERS?! I can't.**

 **So I lied which I'm sorry about. I said that there would be more action in this chapter and I really thought that it would happen. But when I sat down to start writing it, for some reason I just started writing this part. There was a whole bunch of Puckabrina in this chapter which was so much fun to write. (Say in the review if you liked it or not).**

 **So I think that in the next chapter there will be more action. Of course I can't promise anything because it seems that when I start writing my mind has other ideas.**

 **So last chapter was really short and i know, but this chapter is super long so it kind of makes up for it. It over 5000 WORDS long! Thats the longest chapter so far. When I was writing it, I didn't even realize that it was getting so long until the end when I had a look at it.**

 **So make sure to REVIEW! Don't just skip it, please, please, PLEASE review. Great, now I'm begging. But still please review, I love hearing what everyone has to say about this story/chapter and my writing- even if its bad. It makes my day, so please REVIEW.**

 **So I'll hopefully post the next chapter soon**

 **Thanks for reading :p ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is chapter 11. Again this is my FOURTH chapter in FOUR days! :) :) :P :P**

 **So my last chapter was super long, this one is also long with 4700 words. Not as long as the last one, but still pretty good. It took me so much longer to write this one for some reason. I don't know why.**

 **So I generally don't do this, but I'm gonna acknowledge some comments:**

 **Happypinkbutterfly:** Thanks. I thought they were unbearably cute as well!

 **Guest:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'll try to do more of them like that in the future. Also about the action scene, it gave me a really good idea for a chapter in the future so thanks for that. I'll also try and keep posting everyday, fingers crossed.

 **Guest:** I'm glad that you enjoy my writing. To be honest, English is my worst subject in school, believe it or not.

 **SabrinaQueenOfFaerieTeamLeo:** Thanks for saying that you enjoy my writing. I'm glad that it reminds you of the books. I try to write like they were originally done because I love them so much! Also about the writing thing, I used to be really bad, but FanFiction has defiantly helped me (along with spell check). If you want to get better at writing, my advice is to start writing you own stories. Also to practise, which is what everyone says, but it really does help.

 **Thanks for your support. READ ON!**

 **Chapter 11:**

Sabrina tossed in her bed a little before finally giving up. She had a restless sleep, waking up many times in the night. She had just woken up for the fifth time and didn't seem capable of falling back to sleep. Not that she exactly wanted to. Sabrina's dreams made her incredibly puzzled. She couldn't remember any part of them when she woke up, only that they hadn't been good and very confusing. She had wanted many times in the night to go into Pucks room. She was sure she'd be able to sleep there. However, after what happened last night, Sabrina didn't think she should be doing anything remotely like that.

Sabrina rolled herself onto her back and stared at the white ceiling. Yesterday, when she and Puck had eventually come out of the attic—which Sabrina hadn't really wanted to do—they had gotten yelled at by her extremely angry father. Sabrina had also gotten dirty looks from Titania. She was mad that Puck had been with Sabrina and not doing his kingly duties. Titania chose to blame only Sabrina for this, saying that Sabrina had distracted him.

When her father had eventually calmed down, he sent Sabrina to her room and refused to let Sabrina out. Sabrina hadn't been to sad about it, she was just glad she hadn't gotten punished worst. Although she didn't know how that was possible considering she wasn't allowed to leave the palace and Henry spent every moment trying to pull Sabrina and Puck apart.

Even though she wasn't allowed to leave her room, Daphne had managed to find a way to sneak in. She had come to her room later in the evening, smiling hugely as she creeped into Sabrina's room. She was apparently very pleased with herself for managing to sneak inside.

Daphne had demanded that Sabrina tell her exactly what happened between her and Puck. Sabrina had shrugged, giving vague details. She hadn't really wanted to talk with Daphne about her personal time with Puck. For some reason Sabrina felt like that part was too personal and should be only kept between her and Puck.

Sabrina had eventually managed to steer the conversation away from her and Puck and asked Daphne what happened at the dinner table. Daphne, who was happy as long as she was talking, chatted away to Sabrina.

Daphne went into detail about what happened at the dinner. She explained that they had all been seated at the dining table when their father had realized you were gone. That's when Titania realized that Puck was gone and they all slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together. Henry had flipped out, of course. That's when the maid came in and informed them that Sabrina and Puck were safe and that they were just spending time together.

Daphne had giggled as she explained that their dad had gone to all the guards and alerted them that he need to speak with you at once. Daphne giggled, like it was the most funniest thing in the world. Sabrina would have disagree on that part.

Daphne had then begged her with huge eyes to tell her where she and Puck went. She seemed incredibly curious, along with the rest of her family. Sabrina had refused to tell anyone, just incase she and Puck needed to go back there again. Sabrina secretly hoped that would happen.

Sabrina sighed, today would be incredibly difficult. She had been dreading the day for days and couldn't believe it was actually happening. Today was the day of the ball. Sabrina couldn't help but grumble slightly at the thought of it. She knew that any other girl would be thrilled to go to a ball—Daphne and Red were particularly exited—but not Sabrina. No Sabrina hated balls.

Sabrina had been hoping that she could figure out a way to not go to the ball. She seriously considered pretending to be sick. Although she knew it was hopeless, Titania would see right through her. Besides Puck had told her that if he had to go, so did she.

Sabrina's stomach rumbled, so she assumed she should get out of bed soon. Sabrina didn't really want to. If she got out of bed, she would have to start helping with ball. She was not ready for that. Sabrina sighed, she supposed she'd have to face reality sometime today. She may as well do it with a full stomach and a cup of coffee.

She dragged herself out of bed and down the hall to the dining room. She sat down at a seat next to Red and helped herself to some french toast and coffee. It was still early in the morning, so she and Red seemed to be the only ones awake. Sabrina grabbed some sugar and dumped an alarming amount in her coffee. She hated the bitter taste of coffee, but she assumed that she would need the energy.

"Why are you up so early?" Sabrina asked Red.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" she replied.

"Same," Sabrina said with a sigh.

Red peered at her curiously before asking, "How are you?" Sabrina didn't really want to answer that question, it seemed to be the only question she was ever asked these days. Not that she really knew the answer to question. She seemed to be feeling so many different emotions all the time, a simple question like 'how are you' was incredibly difficult to answer.

"I don't really know," Sabrina said and looked down at her toast. Red, who must have assumed Sabrina didn't want to talk about it, dropped it. They ate in silence while everyone started trickling in.

Sabrina mumbled hellos and good mornings to be polite, but didn't start any conversations. When she heard the arrival of someone else, Sabrina glanced up to see Puck.

"Hey," Sabrina said to him. He gave Sabrina a smile, but she could see the tired lines under his eyes.

"Hi," he replied and sat down in the seat next to her.

"You look horrible," Sabrina observed as Puck grabbed a handful of pancakes.

"I can always count on you, Grimm, to be honest." Puck gave a small chuckle before inhaling his pancakes.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"You don't look very good either," Puck said, ignoring her question. Although she was pretty sure she knew the answer that question. Sabrina turned around to Red who had been listening to their conversation with an amused smile.

"Don't look at me," she said. "You both look terrible." Sabrina and Puck both glared at Red who innocently went back to her cereal.

"Can you believe we're being forced to go to this ball?" Puck asked her.

"Well, I can see why you have to go, you're the king after all. But why do I have to go? It just seems unfair."

"Hey, I already told you. If I have to go, you have to go."

"We'll be miserable together," Sabrina said with a small smile.

"We'll sulk in the corner," Puck added with a smile like Sabrina's.

"Refuse to dance with anyone who asks us."

"Maybe drop some punch on some unexpected people." Sabrina laughed along with Puck.

Red, who had gone back to listening to their conversation, gave them a confused. "You guys have some weird humour," she said before turning to talk to a sleepy Daphne. That only made Sabrina and Puck laugh harder. Red was right, only Sabrina and Puck would find this funny.

Sabrina stopped laughing at the arrival of her parents. "What's so funny?" her mother asked.

"Nothing," Sabrina replied as she and Puck stopped laughing. Henry looked at the two them, seemingly noticing that they were sitting next to each other. He gave each of them a severe look.

"You can't sit next to each other,'' he said. Sabrina groaned, slightly embarrassed and slightly angry.

"Henry, be reasonable," Veronica said.

"Reasonable?" Henry said loudly. "Have you suddenly forgotten what they did last night?"

"They only did that because you refused to let them spend anytime together." Henry huffed, but didn't argue. "If you don't want them sneaking off again then you have to let them spend sometimes together." Henry grumbled, but sat down across from Sabrina.

As more people walked into the dining room, the noise level went up. Sabrina chatted away, feeling rather happy in that moment with her loud family. Too soon, everyone started getting up and heading off to their various activities.

Puck had to leave to do kingly duties, so Sabrina wandered the halls looking for something to do. She tried to help up with decorations for the ball, but Titania shooed her away. Apparently still mad at her for last night. She sat with Red and Daphne for a bit. They chatted on and on abut the ball. Sabrina mostly listened until she got bored and went off to look for something else to do.

She wandered the halls until she saw her mom standing by a large window. Sabrina approached her and Veronica turned around and smiled. Sabrina walked to the window and looked outside at the palace courtyard. It was mostly empty except for a few guards.

"Hi honey," Veronica said.

"Hi, mom," Sabrina replied standing across from her.

"Are you excited for the ball?"

Sabrina snorted, "No, I don't think anyones dreading it more than me. Well, maybe Puck."

Veronica chuckled, "You two are probably the only ones who think going to the ball is a death sentence."

Sabrina swallowed, suddenly nervous. She wanted to ask her mom something desperate, but she was rather scared of the answer. Swallowing her fear she asked, "What do you think of Puck?"

Her mother was silent for a few seconds before answering, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I know how dad feels about him." Sabrina paused remembering her fathers angry face when he sees Sabrina and Puck together. "I was wondering what you thought of him, whether you like him or not."

Her mother pursed her lips together before answering. "To be honest, I'm not sure if Puck is the best choice for you." Sabrina nodded sadly, trying not to let any tears escape. She had been really hoping that her mother would be okay with her and Puck. She had been wrong.

Her mother continued, "But what I think doesn't really matter. You seem to be really happy with him and all I ever want is for you to be happy. To be honest, I don't think I could ever find a boy who I would think deserves you. But Puck clearly cares a lot for you and thats all I can ask for. So as long you want to be with him, I'll support you. And if you want to break up with him and be with someone else, I'll support that as well."

Sabrina looked up at her mother, surprised by her speech. Sabrina wasn't sure how to express just how happy her mother had made her. It was feeling that couldn't be explained by words. She decided instead to just give her mother a tight hug. Her mother looked startled first, but soon relaxed and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Sabrina said when she had let go.

Veronica laughed, "Don't thank me, it's your father that needs convincing." Sabrina laughed along with her mother. Sabrina missed this, she only realized now how little she had where it was just her and Veronica. Sabrina promised herself that when they got back home, she would find time for her mother.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sabrina stood on the edge of her bed, peering at her dress wearily. It was finally time to get ready for the ball. Sabrina's stomach felt like it is filled with butterflies, jumping around and making her insides turn. She finally grabbed the dress carefully and walked over to a full length mirror.

She causally held the dress over her clothes, trying to get an idea of what it would look like. Willow had come in half and hour earlier to do her makeup and hair. Sabrina had insisted on no makeup, but Willow was quite persistent. Sabrina had finally let her do the smallest bit of makeup that took away her bags that had been under her eyes. Besides from that, Sabrina looked like her normal self, not even lip gloss or eye liner.

Even her hair was done on the casual side. Willow had brushed through it—with much difficulty—before spritzing something on it to make it soft. Willow had left it down, so Sabrina's hair fell over her shoulders and to her waist. Sabrina ran her hands through it, happy that she was allowed to keep it down.

Willow had left a few minutes ago, leaving Sabrina to get dressed. This part should be easy, all she had to do was put on a dress, but she was finding it incredibly difficult. It was probably just nerves getting the best of her.

With a heavy sigh Sabrina pulled off her comfortable clothes and into the dress. She stood in front of the mirror, examining herself. Willow had defiantly done some changes. For one, the dress wasn't falling of her now. It felt snug at the top, but Sabrina was grateful. At least she didn't have to worry about it falling down.

Willow had also made it much shorter. It now came to several inches above her knee. Sabrina frowned at that as she tried tugging it farther down with no success. She sighed as she glanced at herself in the mirror again. Sabrina had refused to wear any jewelry and had tried to where shoes with the smallest heal she could find.

With one final look at herself in the mirror, she exited the room. She walked down the hall and into the ballroom. It was mostly empty now because the guests would only be arriving later. She crossed the marble floors towards Daphne and Red.

Daphne had seemed to go the opposite look from Sabrina. Her dress was a gorgeous yellow, that only Daphne could pull off. It flowed of her shoulders and came to her knees. Daphne was wearing a pair of heels and a sparkly gold necklace. When she saw Sabrina she ran up to her—Sabrina wasn't sure how in her heels—and squeezed her in a tight hug.

Sabrina gently hugged her before pulling her away. "You look so pretty," Daphne squealed and bounced on the balls of her feet—again Sabrina didn't know how in heels—with energy.

"You too," Sabrina replied, "same with you, Red."

Red smiled shyly and said, "Thank you. You look beautiful as well." Red seemed to go for a look more similar to Sabrina's. She had a pale pink dress that fell over her knees with dainty sleeves. Like Sabrina, Red had no jewelry on and wore white flats.

"I'm so excited," Daphne said excitedly. She then continued chatting about how nervous, yet excited she was. She talked about their dresses and decoration, not really caring that she was the only contributing to the conversation. Sabrina didn't mind and she didn't think Red did either.

In fact Red seemed to be off in her on world. A look that could only be described as wistful was on her face. Sabrina wanted to ask her why, but didn't have a chance with the arrival of the rest of her family.

She chatted happily to her family, completely forgetting about Red. Soon Titania and Mustardseed walked in. Titania walked quickly up to them, Mustardseed coming up behind her.

"The guests will be arriving soon," she said. "You are all part of the hosts, so it is your job to stand by the door and say hello to everyone. You all have to do it, no arguing." Her eyes swept across the room before landing on Sabrina's with a stern look.

Titania turned around and we all followed her to the grand doors of the ballroom. Sabrina quickly jogged ahead to talk to Titania. When she reached her, Titania glanced down at Sabrina. Sabrina hated to admit it, but Titania was much taller then her, especially in her 6 inch heels.

"What can I do for you, Sabrina?" she asked rather coldly.

"Where is Puck?" she asked, not exactly trying to be polite.

"The king stays in his chambers until everyone is here. Then he's introduced." Sabrina nodded, slightly sad that she wouldn't get to see Puck before.

She walked the rest of the way in silence and took her place by the door silently as well. When they were ready, Titania led the guests to the ballroom and Sabrina and the rest of her family said hello as they walked inside. Some of them nodded their heads while others stopped to chat for a moment. Sabrina noticed many people were stopping to talk to Basil who looked absolutely adorable in his suit.

Finally when everyone was inside, they left the doors to go and 'mingle'. Sabrina didn't even try. She stayed at the back of the ballroom, sitting on one of the comfy silver chairs.

Eventually Sabrina saw Titania walk up to a small platform where the royal thrones were. Sabrina stood up and joined the crowd around them. Sabrina stood next to her family as Titania, announced Puck.

The doors where her family had been standing earlier opened and in walked Puck. Sabrina wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but defiantly not this. Her jaw dropped open and she had to refrain herself from drooling.

Puck was wearing a fitted black suit with a blue tie. As he walked, he held him self up like…a king. Puck looked like a king. Sabrina swallowed as he got closer to her. Sabrina saw that his blond hair was still slightly messy and she smiled. That was the Puck that she knew. She was glad to see that there was still a part of him that she could recognize.

As Puck was about to walk past her, Sabrina sucked in a breath. She stared at him, mesmerized. He turned his head toward her and met Sabrina's eyes. His eyes travelled across her for a second and he stopped walking abruptly. His eyes burned into hers. She could hear people whispering around them and she flushed and ducked her head.

When she looked back up Puck had continued walking, but looked slightly redder. Puck began a short speech about how nice it was to be back at Faerie, but Sabrina barely listened. She kept replaying what happened when Puck saw her. Why did he stop? Was there something wrong about herself that she hadn't noticed? Sabrina glanced down at her dress, self consciously smoothing out ruffles in her dress.

She had been so focused on her thoughts she hadn't noticed that Pucks speech was done until everyone began moving around. She watched as a few people started dancing while others chatted and grabbed food and sat at tables. Sabrina started heading back to the back of the room. She quickly moved herself in between people. It felt like an obstacle course.

She was almost to the back of the room when someone grabbed her arm. Instinctively, Sabrina pulled away before turning around. She saw it was Puck and relaxed a little.

"Hi," she said slowly. Sabrina noticed that there was a bit of a gap in between them. In that moment she had no desire to fill it. She was mad and upset about what happened when Puck walked past her. Why did he stop? Was he trying to embarrass her? That seemed like a very mean way to do it, especially in front of her family and strangers.

"Hey," Puck said. Again his eyes flashed up and down Sabrina before settling them on her eyes. "You look amazing."

"Really?" Sabrina asked. It didn't come out like a question, more like an accusation. As if she thought he was lying to her, which is exactly what she thought.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked concern in his voice. He took a step toward her and Sabrina took a step back. Puck gave her a concerned and confused look at her sudden movements and maybe even…hurt. That didn't make sense. He had been the one who embarrassed her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sabrina said and turned away from Puck. She felt Puck's hand on her arm again. Before she could move it away, she was dragged by Puck. Sabrina knew Puck was much stronger then her, so she didn't even try to fight it. She was pulled out the door and into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Sabrina said through gritted teeth. She tried to walk away, but Puck grabbed her arm again. He grabbed both making her rooted to the spot. It didn't hurt, mostly it was just annoying.

"Sabrina Grimm, tell me what's wrong or so help me God, I'll…" Puck said sternly. Sabrina stared at him, she had never seem like this before. He wasn't angry more like frustrated that she wasn't listening.

Finally Sabrina sighed, "I'm mad that you tried to embarrass me." Puck had clearly not been expecting that. His face scrunched up in confusion as if trying to remember when he did that. "When you walked into the ballroom," she added trying to jog his memory.

"What did I do?" Puck asked still confused.

Sabrina sighed, did he seriously not see what he did? "You were walking around and everyone was watching you. You just randomly stopped and stared at me. It was so embarrassing with everyones eyes on me."

Puck looked at her before giving a small chuckle. Sabrina's eye widened at the site of him. "I will never understand girls," he said still chuckling.

"This is not funny," Sabrina said angrily.

"Ok Grimm, calm down," Puck said and stopped laughing. "Let me explain. I didn't mean to stop. It was as much embarrassing for me as it was for you, if not more so. Kings aren't supposed to do that stuff, they're supposed to act proper. Which is of course completely and totally boring, but that's what mother wanted me to do. Anyway, I stoped because you looked…you looked so amazing." Puck let go of her and blushed deeply, embarrassed.

Sabrina took in his words. She'd been so stupid. She looked at Puck to see him staring at the floor. Sabrina placed a hand on his chest and he looked up at her. Sabrina slowly moved closer to him, standing on her tip toes, so she can kiss him. Puck seemed surprised at first before kissing her gently.

Sabrina gently pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sabrina replied quickly. "I want to stay here with you. It's so much better then being in that loud room with a whole bunch of strangers. But if we're not inside, Titania might actually kill us." Puck gave her smirk before grabbing her hand and leading her into the ballroom.

Sabrina and Puck mostly sat together, chatting and eating the delicious food. Every couple of minutes someone would come and ask Puck to dance or chat about politics. Sabrina would always wait for him to come back or go and chat with Daphne or Red. Sabrina was even asked a few times to dance, but she always kindly said no. She didn't particularly want to dance with strangers, not that she could dance anyway.

When Puck got whisked away again to go and dance with some faerie who seemed to be incredibly ditsy, Sabrina got up in search of someone she knew. She soon found Red seated by herself near the dance floor. Sabrina sat next to the girl, probably startling her because she jumped slightly.

"Hey Red," Sabrina said loudly, trying to get heard over the music. She didn't understand why Red was sitting so close to the dance floor.

"Hey Sabrina," Red said just as loud.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for Daphne and Pinocchio." Red gestured in front of her and Sabrina saw Daphne and Pinocchio locked together in a slow dance style, despite the fact that the music didn't really fit it. Sabrina turned back to Red and saw her looking wistful at them. Sabrina realized that Red didn't have anyone to dance with.

"Come on," Sabrina said and grabbed Reds hand. Sabrina looked at her startled, but obliged. Sabrina pulled Red onto the dance floor and began doing a weird little swaying thing, she really wasn't good at dancing. Red laughed and began dancing as well. Sabrina was glad to see Red happy.

They danced for the rest of the song and into the next one. When that one was about to finish, Sabrina felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Puck. He said something, but she couldn't hear him over the loud music. She saw him smile and bend forward, placing his mouth right by her ear.

"Can I steal you away for a dance?" he asked. Sabrina couldn't help but shiver sightly. She saw Puck smirk when she did this and refrained from hitting him. She gave an apologetic look at Red who smiled and motioned for Sabrina to go.

Puck pulled Sabrina into the middle of the dance floor just as the music changed into something slower. Sabrina wrapped her hands around his neck and Puck placed his hands on her waist. Sabrina pressed herself closer to him instinctively. She knew that it was a bad idea with her parents and all these strangers so close to them, but she didn't want to pull away.

"You know I'm horrible at dancing," Sabrina said so only Puck could here.

Puck chuckled, "That's okay. I'm pretty good considering that I've had hundreds of years to practise." Sabrina smiled as they swayed on the dance floor.

As much as Sabrina didn't want to admit it, the dance wasn't actually all that bad. She was either dancing with Puck or getting food or talking with her family. It was even a little bit of fun. Sabrina didn't know why she was so worried.

A few hours later Sabrina and Puck were busy talking on some chairs. Sabrina smiled, the ball was almost over. Suddenly the lights went off and they were all plunged in darkness. Sabrina could hear people starting to panic. Puck grabbed onto her hand and held it tightly. What was happening?

Suddenly a horrible scream came from somewhere. Was someone hurt? A second later the lights came on. Sabrina noticed someone in black running out of the ballroom followed by a handful of guards. Sabrina looked around. What had just happened?

Sabrina looked at Puck he stood up, but didn't let go of her hand. Sabrina looked around the room, trying to figure out who screamed. Was someone hurt? Was this an attack by Moth? Was her family okay?

"Sabrina!" someone shouted. Sabrina let go of Pucks hand and ran to the voice, pushing past panicked people. The image Sabrina saw next was so horrifying, she knew it was going to scar her for life.

Lying in her mothers arm with blood all around her was…Daphne. Sabrina ran to her mothers side as tears started coming down her face. Daphne's stomach was covered in blood that spread across the floor. How could so much blood come from one person?

"Daphne," Sabrina cried and cradled her sisters head. Her sister smiled weakly at her and opened her mouth, as if trying to say something. She never got it out since her eyes rolled into her head and she went limp.

 **Ok so that was chapter 11...**

 **I know I totally made people super ANGRY. You just have to know that it HAD to happen for something to happen in the future. I don't just go around randomly harming people because I love Daphne as well.**

 **Another thing I NEED to clarify. Daphne is NOT dead, yet. So you can all just CALM DOWN.**

 **Whether Daphne dies or not is still up for DISCUSSION. I'm leaning towards one side more then the other, but I'm still open to hear what you guys think. Say in the review if you want her to LIVE or not.**

 **If you want the next chapter up by TOMORROW, then you have to REVIEW. Also, ask me any questions or things you want me to CLARIFY in the review. I know sometimes stories can get a bit confusing so I want to make sure that everyone understands whats happening.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. I absolutely** **LOVE them, they make my day. Also there was some action in this chapter, so I technically kept my promises. Yay!**

 **I'll try to post tomorrow, if you guys review. :) :) :P:P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is the chapter 12. I know I left you guys** **with a cliffhanger before and that really sucks.**

 **Five chapter in five days! YAY! :) :) :P :P**

 **So here are some reviews that I'm replying to. Their just comments from the last chapter, though:**

 **Guest:** Glad you liked the conflict. I wanted them to have a little fight. I'll try and put more one and one time between Puck and Sabrina in the future. Unfortunately there isn't much of that in this chapter. You'll just have to read on to see whether Daphne survives or not.

 **Guest:** Yeah I know it was mean for me to make Daphne hurt. Sorry. Glad you like my story, though.

 **TeamSophie909:** I did update the day after which is great! So happy you like my story, I can't believe its one of your favourites.

 **You guys are all probably wondering whether Daphne lives or not, so read on!**

 **Chapter 12:**

Sabrina rubbed sleep out of her eyes and sat up. She was sitting beside Daphne in a hospital bed. After Daphne was attacked, she was rushed to the doctor quickly. Thankfully there was one in the palace. Sabrina had tried to go with her, but her parents held her back.

Sabrina had cried and screamed and pushed at everyone who got near her. She needed to be with her sister. Finally unable to restrain her, someone had come in and shot her with something that made her past out. She had woken up in her bedroom a day later and had quickly went to look for Daphne.

She had to know whether Daphne was alive or not.

Sabrina found Daphne lying in her bed and had been by her side since then. It was now two days after the attack and Daphne didn't seem to be getting better. Sabrina was told later on that Daphne had been stabbed in the stomach. The blade had some deadly poison on it. The doctor said that it was a miracle that Daphne had survived this long.

They had rushed her into surgery and had managed to get the poison out of her before it spread any further. Unfortunately, Sabrina was told that they had been some complications in surgery. Sabrina hadn't understood what the doctor had said besides from the end. Daphne was in a coma and there was a very high chance she wouldn't wake up.

Sabrina pushed her chair closer to Daphnes bed. She gently grabbed her sisters hand and tried to ignore the needles attached to her arm. Sabrina was told that the needles gave her nutrients and kept her hydrated. Daphne was also attached to a whole bunch of monitors which measured something or the other.

Sabrina stared sadly at her sister who looked extremely small surrounded by tubes and wires in a huge bed. She leaned in closer and stroked her sisters hair.

"Daphne," Sabrina whispered. "Daphne, if you can here me, wake up. You here me, you have to wake." The tears started streaming down Sabrina's face. "You have to wake up because I need you. I can't survive without you. I'd do anything to have you wake up again." The tears continued coming down her face, making it hard to talk.

She wept huge tears which splashed onto the bed and all over Sabrina's clothes. Sabrina didn't care. Nothing else mattered in the world besides from Daphne. If her sister didn't wake up, then what would she do? No, Sabrina had to think positive thoughts. If Daphne was with her, she would think positive thoughts.

Sabrina sat by her bed for a little while longer until someone called her name. She turned around to see her grandmother. Her grandmother's kind face looked the most tired Sabrina had every seen her. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Although, she couldn't have looked worse then Sabrina.

"You should get some sleep," she said and Sabrina shook her head. "Or at least get something to eat and drink."

Sabrina turned away from Granny Relda to Daphne. "I don't want to leave her," she said.

"I'll stay with her," Granny Relda said. "Go get something to eat and then you can come back." Sabrina sighed, but obliged. She slowly let go of Daphnes hand and Granny Relda took her place.

In the hall, Sabrina slowly walked toward the dining room. How had this happened? It seemed like a dream, like it couldn't really be happing. Even when they were in Ferryport Landing, Daphne had never gotten hurt like this. Even Sabrina rarely got this badly hurt.

Sabrina had just assumed that no one would ever get badly hurt and certainly that no one would die. She felt foolish now, with all the crazy stuff that they did, someone was bound to get hurt sometime. But she never thought it would be Daphne. Sweet Daphne, who seemed to find the goodness in everyone. It should have been Sabrina. Daphne didn't deserve it, but maybe Sabrina did.

Sabrina couldn't dwell on that thought now. Daphne would get better.

She had to.

Sabrina waked into the empty dining room except for her father and mother. She sat down next to her father who didn't seem to realize she was even there. After Daphne was hurt, everyone seemed to find a different way of coping.

Sabrina had sat by Daphnes side and told her random stories, hoping that Daphne could hear her and wake up. Puck spent all his energy into finding new leads on the men in black and Moth. Pinocchio read books after books, looking for something that might help Daphne. He had come up empty so far. Basil didn't even seem to understand what was happening. Or didn't want to at least. Granny Relda had taken on the job of taking care of everyone. Her parents seemed to be the worst. Sabrina was constantly finding them staring at nothing. They're eyes glossy.

If anybody was worse then them it was Red. Red didn't seem capable of stopping crying. She always had tears on her face and didn't seem to be eating or sleeping. She seemed to think that what happened to Daphne was her fault. Sabrina would have been worried about her if she wasn't already worried about her sister.

Sabrina absentmindedly ate a piece of toast and drank some water. When she was done she left the her parents at the table and went back into the hall. Sabrina thought that she should probably have shower and change clothes now that she was up. Who knew how long until she would change again?

She walked to her room and into the bathroom. Sabrina quickly stripped and hopped into the shower. The hot water ran down her skin, making her feel more awake. She gave a quick scrub at her hair and body before going out of the shower. She pulled on some sweats and a faded tank top, throwing her wet hair into a loose braid down her back.

Sabrina walked back to Daphnes room, but paused when she heard sobbing coming from inside. She looked through the door to see Red sitting by Daphnes bed. Sabrina didn't want to intrude, but she wanted to get back to her sister.

"Daphne, I'm sorry," Red said between tears. "You have to wake up because I need to know that you forgive me." Red gasped for breath and sobbed some more. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

Sabrina wasn't sure what she was hearing. Red clearly seemed to think that she did something. Sabrina didn't understand, did Red think that it was her fault? Sabrina wondered if she should say something to Red or not. Sabrina decided against it. She needed to be with her sister now. When her sister is awake, she'd ask Red what the problem is.

Sabrina walked into the room like she hadn't just been listening. Red looked up at her and quickly stood up. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and quickly ran out of the room. Sabrina sat back down on the chair by Daphnes bed and held her hand.

Sabrina wasn't sure how long she sat there, waiting for her sister to awake again. She assumed that it had been several hours and it was now noon. She could see the sun shining brightly through the window. Daphne always loved the sun. Sabrina suddenly got angry that the sun was out. Didn't it know what was happening? Sabrina sighed, she was going crazy.

Sabrina placed her head down by Daphnes arm. She was surprised to feel something move under her. Sabrina shot up into a seated position. Was Daphne awake? She had a look at her sister and instantly knew something was wrong. Daphne was busy shaking madly, foam coming out of her mouth.

Sabrina gasped at the sight of her sister. She quickly ran over to one of the monitors and hit a button. She was told if something seemed wrong to press the button and help would come. Almost immediately a team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room to Daphnes side.

A nurse pushed Sabrina to the side of the wall where she cried, horror struck as she watched her little sister shake. Someone turned Daphne on her side and she slowly stopped shaking. Sabrina sighed with relief just as another problem seemed to occur.

One of the monitors made a beeping sound and a line went flat. Sabrina had seen enough movies to know that meant Daphnes heart had stopped beating. Sabrina gave a small scream as the tears came down her face.

She watched as the doctors grabbed paddles and placed them on Daphnes chest. Someone yelled, 'clear' and Daphnes body jolted upward. Sabrina looked at the monitor with the rest of the doctors and nurses, but didn't see a change. She scream and cried.

A doctor yelled for someone to take her out of the room. A strong nurse came over and started pulling her toward the door. Sabrina didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave Daphne, but the nurse was far to strong and easily pulled her into the hall. He shut the door of Daphnes room and Sabrina slowly melted to the floor in a crumbling mess.

A few minutes later her family came running toward her, probably wondering what all the screaming was about. They asked Sabrina what the problem was, but she couldn't get a single word out. She seemed to have dissolved into hysterics and cries and couldn't stop.

Someone must have come and shot her with something to make her fall asleep because she suddenly everything went black. The last thing she saw was her sister getting wheeled out of her room with a crowd of doctors.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sabrina woke up in her own bed. She immediately felt her head throbbing. She reached up and rubbed it absentmindedly. Why was she in her bed? She should be with Daphne.

Oh God…Daphne.

Sabrina quickly jumped out of her bed and out of her room, completely forgetting her headache. She ran down the hall to her sisters room. She threw open the door to see an empty bed. What did that mean? Was Daphne what Sabrina thought she was? No, she had to be alive.

Sabrina ran into the dining room hall and found it empty. She ran into entrance, but found it empty as well. She looked all over the palace, but couldn't find her family anywhere. Did that mean that Daphne was okay or not? She spotted a maid and quickly ran up to her.

"Do you know where my family are?" Sabrina asked slightly breathless from the running. The maid looked at her like she is insane. Maybe she is.

"They're in the infirmary," she replied. Sabrina quickly asked for directions and sped off. She soon found them and threw open the doors. Sabrina looked around the mostly empty room. It was a completely white room with rows of hospital beds. She soon spotted her family crowded around a bed and ran up to them.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked. She looked down at the bed to see Daphne, still asleep. Well, at least she wasn't dead.

"The doctors had to rush her back into surgery," her father replied, but didn't look at her.

"Is she okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, she's fine right now," Veronica replied, "but she's still in a coma." Veronica reached down at slowly stroked Daphne's hair.

Sabrina looked down at Daphne. She looked peaceful like she was sleeping. It broke Sabrina's heart to see her sister like this. She turned away from her and bit back a sob. This was all her fault, only hers.

Moth wanted her, not anyone else, her. By not going to her, Sabrina was risking everyones lives. Moth was clearly trying to get to her and it worked. Sabrina realized how selfish she had been. She had stayed safe while others suffered. Peoples lives were now on her hands, her sisters life was on her hands.

Sabrina had said that she would do anything to have Daphne wake up. Maybe she couldn't get Daphne to wake up, but she could make sure no one else got hurt again. She knew exactly what she had to do.

Sabrina turned back to Daphne. "Could I please a few minutes with Daphne alone?" she asked. Her family nodded and slowly started walking out of the infirmary.

Sabrina knelt by Daphnes bed and stroked her sisters hair. "Daphne, I'm so sorry. I was being selfish and let you get hurt. I have to go and do something that will make sure no one else gets hurt. I will probably never see you again, but you have to know that I love you. I know I don't say it often enough, but I do. I love you with all my heart. While I'm gone you have to wake up. Even though I won't be here, you have to."

Sabrina slowly bent down and kissed Daphnes forehead. "I love you," she whispered. Sabrina stood up and dried the tears off her face. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she heard Daphne call her name. She swallowed and walked out of the infirmary, not turning around. She passed her family. They didn't even bother asking if something was wrong which made it easier. If Sabrina had to talk to them, she didn't think she could do what she had to do.

Sabrina first went to her room and wrote a note to her family. She told them what she was doing and that she loved them all. She placed the note on her pillow and walked out of her room.

Sabrina wanted to say goodbye to Puck. If she didn't the sadness might kill her. However, she knew that she wouldn't be able to go through with it, if she saw him. Sabrina could feel tears appearing in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She refused to look weak. She had to be brave.

Sabrina walked over to the nearest room and over to the window. Her window had been sealed shut, but this one seemed to be open. She shoved it up and crawled out of it, feet first. Sabrina dropped down into the palace courtyard, luckily the drop wasn't very high.

Sabrina looked around, worried how she would get out of the palace grounds. Guards stood by the entrances, but not by the fence. She walked sneakily over to the fence and hoisted herself up and over it easily. Sabrina landed softly on the other side.

Now, how does she get caught? Sabrina assumed there were people watching the palace. Directly in front of the palace was a large open square of land. Shops surrounded the square on the opposite side of the palace. Sabrina assumed it was usually filled with people, but it was completely empty right now.

Sabrina walked into the middle of the square where a waterless fountain stood. She took a deep breath and raised her arms, symboling surrender. Also immediately, hooded people in black came out of no where and grabbed her. One person shoved her on her knees and she cried out in pain.

Through the pain she heard someone screaming her name. A voice that she could recognize anywhere. She looked up to see Puck. "Sabrina, Sabrina," Puck yelled flying toward her.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Fifteen minutes earlier¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 **Pucks POV:**

Puck stood in hallway of the palace, leaning on the wall. He had just been in a council meeting and was feeling rather tired. He had looked and spoken to everyone for days, trying to figure out something more about the people in black. He came up empty.

He sighed, he couldn't believe that Marshmallow was hurt. It didn't seem real to him. He had gone past a couple times to see if she was okay. Puck always found Sabrina by her bed. Sometimes he would just watch her and listen to the stories she told Marshmallow.

It killed him to see Marshmallow like that. It killed him even more to see how upset and worried Sabrina is. The pain and worry that was always on her face made his insides turn.

Puck sighed, he may as well be useful and go back to looking for answers he couldn't find. Puck started walking down the hall, but stopped when he heard the sound of his name. He looked around and saw Mustardseed standing by a window.

"Brother, come have a look at this," Mustardseed said and motioned for him to come.

"I have really got time for this," Puck replied annoyed.

"But isn't that Sabrina?" Mustardseed asked and pointed. Puck curiously walked over to the window and looked at where Mustardseed was pointing. There he saw Sabrina standing in the square with her hands raised.

What is she doing? Puck watched as out of no where people came and grabbed her. Not thinking, Puck ran at the window, making the glass shatter. He could hear Mustardseed yelling at him, but Puck ignored him. His wings popped out of his back and he flew as fast he could to Sabrina.

"Sabrina, Sabrina," Puck yelled. Puck saw Sabrina's head lift up, pain across her face. "Get off of her." Puck kicked at the men in black below him. He managed to get a few good blows before one of them grabbed his feet and yanked him to the ground.

Puck quickly pulled wings back in as he fell on his back. Pain shot up and down his back. "Puck," Sabrina screamed. She tried reaching him, but a women in black held her back. "Puck, I love you," Sabrina said before the woman hit her on the head and Sabrina went limp.

"I love you too," Puck said before he got hit as well and everything turned to black.

 **All right so that was chapter 12. I know it is shorter than my previous chapters with only around 3000 words.**

 **So I'm sorry if Sabrina was OOC in this chapter. I tried.**

 **Another CLIFFHANGER, which I'm sorry about. You'll just HAVE to read the next chapter.**

 **So if you want me to post the NEXT chapter TOMORROW. Then you all have to REVIEW.**

 **review.**

 **Review.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **Also if you want to know when the story will be posted then make sure you FOLLOW this story.**

 **If you want Daphne to SURVIVE or not, make sure to review because she is NOT dead, yet.**

 **Hopefully I'll have the next chapter by tomorrow, IF you guys review. Because reviews make me HAPPY! :) :) :P :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is Chapter 13. I know I'm uploading this rather late today, but it was** **strangely** **very difficult to write.**

 **I was also busy today and had less time. I know it's a lame excuse, but still.**

 **It doesn't really matter how late this is uploaded, its still been 6 DAYS with 6 CHAPTERS!**

 **RESPECT please!**

 **Replying to some reviews below** ⬇ **:**

 **Guest:** Yes, I did upload! :)

 **SabrinaQueenOfFaerieTeamLeo:** Thanks for saying how you loved the end of chapter 11. I know it was dramatic, but I really enjoyed writing it. This chapter unfortunately doesn't have Daphne in it, so you won't get to know whether she lives or dies. It also doesn't have any of the other characters beside from Sabrina and Puck. However, I can almost guarantee there will be a Red moment in the future, but I'm not sure about Granny Relda and Mr. Canis.

 **Guest:** Thanks for saying you liked the end of chapter 11. Hopefully you'll like the end of this one as well! As for about the school thing. I had thought about it a couple times, but never actually put it into the story. Their school is still going on, but they can't leave Faerie because of how dangerous it is. So yeah.

 **READ ON!** ⬇⬇⬇

 **Chapter 13:**

Sabrina woke up to a pain shooting down her leg and horrible headache. She groaned, why was she in so much pain? Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a hard dirty ground. She blinked twice, trying to understand her surroundings.

Why was she lying on the floor? Why isn't she in bed? She should be with Daphne now, not here. Sabrina's eyes widened as she slowly remembered what happened last night. She sat up in a hurry, ignoring her pain and looked around. She was sitting in a small square room.

Three sides of the room were made of black bricks with no windows besides from a small one that looked into the cell beside her. One of the walls had large, vertical bars with a door like a prison cell. The floor was dirty and had a cobweb in the corner. A pile of hay was thrown in another corner, Sabrina supposed for sleeping purposes.

Sabrina slowly sat down on the hay. It was rather uncomfortable, but Sabrina supposed it was better than the ground. Sabrina was still in her sweats and tank top, they were dirty and slightly torn. You could never even tell that her converse were once white. They were now an ugly grey, but that was the least of Sabrina's problems.

Where was she? How long had it been since she passed out? It could have been a couple hours or maybe even days. Sabrina slowly replayed when she got captured and gasped. What happened to Puck? Sabrina suddenly felt very worried.

Sabrina had planned to get caught the entire time, but now Puck was caught with her. This was all her fault. She didn't know how Puck found out what she was doing, but of course he would try and help her. He always had to be the hero even if he claimed he is a villain.

Now Puck was somewhere here—wherever this was—with her. That was assuming he was still alive. Sabrina bit back a sob. He had to be alive.

Sabrina walked over to the wall covered in bars and peered behind it curiously. Directly across from her was more jail cells. All of them were occupied. Sabrina quickly scanned each of the faces. Unfortunately she didn't see Puck. Sabrina eyed the bars, they might be far enough for her to squeeze past. She tried, but failed, sitting down on her hay angrily.

Sabrina stared at the ceiling, lying on her back. She concentrated on her pain in her leg and head which distracted her from the worrying. "Hello," Sabrina heard an uncertain voice.

Sabrina shot up and walked as quickly as she could to the bars. She pressed her face in between the bars and looked around at who had talked. "Where are you?" Sabrina asked hesitantly.

"Over here," the voice said again. Sabrina looked around and spotted a girl around her age by the bars in her cell as well. Sabrina couldn't see to well in the dimly lit corridor, but she could see that the girl looked much smaller than Sabrina, with dark wavy hair cut short to her shoulders.

"What's your name?" Sabrina asked.

The girl looked hesitant for a moment before answering quietly, "Alice. What's yours?"

"Sabrina," she replied and the girl smiled. As Sabrina's eyes adjusted to the light, she could see that girl looked rather dirty with a few scares across her arms. They looked new.

"How long have you been here?" Sabrina asked.

"I was captured a little over a month ago and have been here ever since." Sabrina shivered, they had thought that no one had gotten captured, clearly they were wrong. In made her wonder what else they had been wrong about.

"Why were you captured?"

"I think for money," the girl replied and swallowed like she was trying not to cry. "They took my father first and demanded in return for his safety a lot of money. When we paid, they told us that he had been released. But my family hasn't seen him yet, so we don't know if he's dead or not." The girl stopped talking and Sabrina noticed a few tears on her cheeks.

Sabrina didn't want to press for more details, but the girl continued talking. "They then took me and demanded even more money. When my mother said that she couldn't pay them the amount that they wanted, they hurt me." The girl showed Sabrina through the bars her tiny scared hands and arms. "I know that my mother and brother are trying to pay them back, but we don't have that much money."

The girl wiped away her tears and looked down at the floor as if hoping no more would come. "What's the name of your father?" Sabrina asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Peter," Alice replied. Sabrina sucked in some breath. She remembered the man who had come to the palace to tell them what Moth wanted. His name had been Peter.

"I'm so sorry," Sabrina said. "I can't tell you how I know, but your father is dead." Alice looked up at her, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Almost positive," Sabrina replied sadly. She hated being the barrier of bad news, but the girl deserved to know.

"It's okay, I knew that was a very high possibility," Alice said. Sabrina looked up to see her staring at Sabrina. Sabrina saw no trace of tears, Alice is definitely strong, stronger than her.

Alice cleared her throat, "So why are you here?"

"I pissed off the evil mastermind behind this whole thing," Sabrina said with an eye roll. The girl laughed lightly and seemed slightly surprised, like she hadn't laughed in a very long time.

"Who is this evil mastermind?" she asked curiously. Sabrina pursed her lips, unsure whether to tell her or not. Why not? It's not like it would be a problem if she knew.

"A couple years ago a person named Moth was sent to jail."

"I remember," the girl exclaimed. "It was all over the news. She killed King Oberon and tried to kill some girl."

Sabrina sighed, "Your staring at yours truly."

"Seriously?" Alice asked. Sabrina saw a spark of excitement in her eyes and was reminded of Daphne. Sabrina swallowed, was Daphne okay? Sabrina was sad that she would never get to see her again, but if it meant that everyone else would be safe, then Sabrina would stay here. She just wished that Puck didn't have to stay here as well.

"How did you survive?" Alice asked.

"Well, Puck saw what Moth did and he saved me," Sabrina swallowed. She pictured Puck, his blond hair messy and a smirk across his face. It made her smile.

"Puck?" Alice asked with raised eyebrows. She had clearly seen the smile on Sabrina's face.

"King Robin," Sabrina said, remembering the name that Puck was referred to by everyone except her family.

"No way!" Alice exclaimed. "Is he nice?"

"No, not really," Sabrina replied and Alice frowned. "I mean, I suppose he can be nice when he wants to." Alice opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but shut it. "Actually," Sabrina said slowly, "he came in with me. You haven't by chance seen him?" Sabrina's voice was filled with hope that he might be alive.

Alice gave her a sad look. "No, sorry, I think I would have noticed the king of Faerie here." Sabrina nodded sadly. They didn't speak for several minutes, both of us processing different things.

When Sabrina was about to start a conversation again, she was interrupted by a noise at the end of the hall. Sabrina and Alice turned to see two guards walk in. Alice immediately shrank back into her cell. Sabrina knew that she should as well, but she didn't.

Sabrina watched as another person walked through the door, Puck. His hair was even more messy then usual, his clothes ripped and dirty like Sabrina's. Puck had a large swollen eye and a few scrapes on his arms, but otherwise looked okay. Sabrina sighed with relief.

Unable to stop herself, Sabrina said, "Puck." Puck turned toward her and a look of relief spread across his face.

"Sabrina," he called back. He tried to get to Sabrina, but was pushed back ruffly by a guard. Puck let out a breath, his face screwed up in pain. Sabrina hated to see him like this, so she didn't say anything else. Thankfully, Puck didn't try and get to Sabrina again. They stared into each others eyes, enjoying the fact that they were both alive.

The guards threw Puck into the cell beside Sabrina. "Get that one," one of the guards instructed and pointed to Sabrina. She stared horror-struck as one guard started twisting a key in the lock on her door. He threw it open and ruffly grabbed Sabrina by the shoulder.

Sabrina wanted to fight. To shove the guard and run away from this room. But she didn't. She knew the guard is stronger than her and she could never leave Puck. She slowly walked out of the room. Sabrina saw that the people in the cells were staring at her with pity.

"No," Puck shouted. "Don't touch her. Take me instead." Sabrina heard the rattle of bars and knew that Puck was trying to get to her. The guards ignored him and placed handcuffs around Sabrina's wrist as they led her out the door and up a staircase.

Sabrina climbed the stairs slowly, it was rather painful with her sore leg. When she reached the top, she was instructed to turn left. Sabrina assumed that the prison was in the dungeon by how much stairs they had to take.

She continued walking along the narrow pathway, it was just as dirty as the cell. Doors lined the walls, but they walked past all of them. Finally, Sabrina was instructed to stop. She waited with the guards outside one of the doors impatiently.

Eventually, another guard walked out of the door. He grabbed Sabrina ruffly by the arm and tugged her inside. Sabrina stepped through the door and found herself in, what looked liked to be, an examination room. The walls were dark with lights hanging from the ceiling. A small square table with two chairs sat at either end. Sabrina was forced into one of them.

The guard treated to the door and hovered near it. Sabrina waited for several minutes until a door opened an in walked Moth. She was wearing a light green dress and smiling happily. Sabrina gritted her teeth as she sat down opposite from Sabrina.

"You can unlock her, she won't hurt me," Moth said, smiling at Sabrina like she had just done something incredibly kind.

The guard came over and unlocked Sabrina who immediately began massaging her wrists. "I would be so sure about that," Sabrina mumbled. Moth continued to smile like a crazy person. She probably is.

"Leave us," she said to the guard. He bowed before leaving the room closing the door behind them.

It was silent for several minutes. "If you want to kill me, you may as well do it now," Sabrina eventually said, unable to bear the silence.

"Oh no, I don't want to kill you. I want to make you watch."

"Watch what?" Moth waved the question away like it wasn't important.

"Tell me something," she said instead, "how did you manage to get King Robin to fall in love with you?"

Sabrina gritted her teeth. She knew that Moth was trying to get to her and it was working. "I didn't make him do anything. Unlike you, he actually loves me."

"Ohh, ouch," Moth said in a fake voice. "What did you use, a love potion?"

"No," Sabrina growled.

"I would say it's impossible because you were human, but last I've heard you've been turned into an Everafter." She stared thoughtfully at Sabrina. "You probably couldn't have manage to make it yourself, but you can defiantly buy it. I wonder what you'll do now that you can't slip it into his drink."

Sabrina gritted her teeth, she wanted to say something desperately. To insult Moth back and lunge across the table to hit her. But she held her ground. She knew if she did anything the guards would come back in and do who knows what.

"No answer?" Moth asked. "Although I am curious how you managed to make yourself an Everafter." Sabrina continued to ignore her. "If you do not answer willingly, there are other ways I can get answers from you."

"Even if you hurt me, I won't tell you," Sabrina spat.

"Oh no, I wouldn't hurt you. I would hurt your precious Puck. As much as I doubt his feelings for you, I don't doubt your feelings for him." Moth smiled as she watched the colour drain from Sabrina's face. Moth knew she found some leverage.

"It was during the Everafter War," Sabrina said unwillingly. "Someone wrote my name in the book of Everafters."

"It's a pity that you didn't get killed isn't it?" she asked sweetly. "What's the book of Everafter?"

Sabrina shook her head, she couldn't tell Moth about it. "What did I say about telling me things?" she asked. "If you don't give me answers I will be forced to get them other ways."

"You are not being forced to do anything," Sabrina growled.

Moth frowned sadly at her like she'd somehow let her down. She signalled for a guard to come in and told him to go and get Puck. Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut tightly, afraid of what she was going to see.

When Sabrina opened them, she saw Moth smiling at her. "Scared?" she asked Sabrina.

"You would be too if this was you." Moth continued to smile sweetly, it was driving her insane. "Of course that wouldn't happen because you don't have anyone you love and that loves you."

Moths smile wiped away from her face and was replaced by a sneer. "Sabrina, there is much you don't know." Sabrina wanted to ask more, but was interrupted by the arrival of Puck and a guard.

Puck stumbled inside and met Sabrina's eyes. He looked worried and anxious. Sabrina resisted the urge to run to him and hug him. She needed the insurance that everything would be okay. But she sat, rooted to the spot.

"Over here," Moth said sweetly. The guard forced Puck ruffly into the chair across from Sabrina, his hands were still in handcuffs. Puck looked at Sabrina worriedly, but tried to smile for her part. Of course he was still trying to reassure her that everything was okay.

"I'm going to ask one more time," Moth said. She was standing directly behind Puck, a whip in her hand. "What is the book of Everafter and where can I find it?"

Sabrina refused to look at Moth, so she stared into Pucks eyes. He gave a very small shake of his head. The message was clear: don't tell Moth anything

Sabrina forced herself to look at Moth. "I can't tell you that."

"Pity," she said with a fake pout. "I thought we could resolve this nicely. Well, I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way." She pointed to Puck and two guards walked over to him. They tore his shirt exposing his back and forced him to stay still.

Moth smiled wickedly at Sabrina before raising the whip above her head. She thrust it down on Pucks back. Sabrina saw his face contort in pain, but he didn't say anything. Sabrina realized how much pain he must be in and strong he must be to not scream.

"Are you ready to answer?" she asked.

"Don't tell her Sabrina," Puck said. Moth looked at Sabrina, probably wondering if she had broken yet. Sabrina shook her head at Moth. Moth raised the whip again and brought it down again. This time Puck let out a small whimper.

"Changed your mind yet?" she asked Sabrina who shook her head. Again Moth brought down her whip, but instead of stopping, she whipped Puck two more times. Puck let out a gasp of breath, his face contorted in pain.

"Should I go again?" she asked Sabrina, her face completely calm.

"No, stop it," Sabrina screamed. The tears started streaming down her face. "When did you turn into a monster? Do you have any sympathy at all?"

Sabrina saw the first flicker of emotion to cross Moths face. She looked angry, but quickly rearranged her face into a calm smile.

"I've had enough here," she said and walked to the door. "Bring them back to cells," she said to one of the guards, before heading out the door. The guards bowed and ruffly grabbed Sabrina and Puck. They practically had to drag Puck down the stairs and through the door. Sabrina tried to help, but couldn't.

One of the guards unlocked Pucks handcuffs and shoved them both into a cell. Sabrina pressed herself to the bars as the man began to lock the door. He was a rather round man with a hat that covered his face. When he was done locking the door, he glanced up and met Sabrina's eyes.

Sabrina eyes widened and she gasped. The guard looked at her with kind eyes that she remembered, before turning around and walking out the door. The eyes belonged to Ernest Hamstead.

Sabrina stared in horror at the door that closed behind him. Why was he here? Sabrina remembered, even after all these years, Hamstead. He had been a friends of Granny Relda's and had always been very kind. It didn't make sense why he'd work for Moth.

Sabrina was going to ponder more about it when she heard a soft moan come from behind her. Sabrina quickly turned around to see Puck. He was sitting on the ground, his face still contorted in pain. Sabrina rushed over to help him, although she wasn't sure how.

"Whats the problem?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you about it later," Sabrina promised. "We first need to fix you first." Sabrina gently helped Puck pull his torn shirt off of him. Sabrina tried not to stare at Pucks hard abs and instead looked at his back. There were several cuts where he had been struck. They looked deep, but not life threatening thankfully.

"I'm sorry there is nothing to clean it with," she said.

"It's okay," Puck said and let out a breath of air. Sabrina yanked on a piece of his shirt, pulling a piece off. She balled it up and gently started dabbing at the wounds. Puck flinched when she did this, but slowly started to breath more normally.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said softly.

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"I could have told them what they wanted and then you would never have gotten hurt." Puck turned around—with some difficulty—so he was facing Sabrina.

He grabbed her chin gently and slowly raised it so that Sabrina could see into his eyes. "It's not your fault, so stop thinking that." Sabrina nodded and Puck slowly pulled her into a hug. Sabrina placed her arms around his shoulders, very careful not to touch his scars.

Puck pulled away for a minute, but they were still very close. Sabrina could feel his warm skin touching hers. It tingled with a sense of electricity when they met. Sabrina tried to keep her hands on his shoulders, but she was very tempted to move them down to his bare stomach.

"Another thing I've been meaning to ask you about." Sabrina tore her eyes from his stomach with a slight blush to her cheeks. "I don't know why you decided that turning yourself in was the best idea, but it wasn't. You are not at fault here, so stop thinking that. Moth wanted you to hand yourself in, you played right into her hand. By you being here you can't help your family and they need you. So don't think that handing yourself in was the best because it isn't. Besides, just because you're here doesn't mean Moth will stop. The only way to stop her is to put her back into jail."

Sabrina looked into his eyes and nodded slowly. She had really thought that what she did would stop the attacks. How had she been so stupid? Of course Moth wouldn't stop.

"Good, because we need to find away to escape."

"How will we manage that? This place is swarming with guards and we're stuck inside a cell."

"I don't know, but we'll find a way." Puck gave her a small kiss on the lips before pulling her into his chest.

Sabrina wasn't sure how they would manage to get out, but she had to have hope like Puck. Sabrina didn't know how long they stood there, their arms wrapped around each other. Eventually they heard a click as the door opened. Sabrina and Puck pulled apart to look at the door.

In walked a couple guards, holding trays of what looked like food. One of guards walked over to Sabrina's and Puck's cell. Sabrina walked up hesitantly to the door as he slowly unlocked it. Sabrina saw that it was Hamstead. He handed the tray to Sabrina a look of pity in his eyes. What was that about?

He shut the door and locked it back up. Sabrina turned to Puck who was staring at Hamstead with large eyes. "That's-that's," he stuttered, "that's Hamstead." Sabrina nodded sadly and sat down on the floor with Puck.

She placed the tray on floor. There was a plate that looked like it was made from meat and something that looked like mashed potatoes. Sabrina scrunched up her nose in disgust. She'd take Granny's cooking in a heartbeat over this. There was also two cups of water and another plate that was covered.

Sabrina lifted the cover off the plate and gasped. Under the cover was a small bottle of medicine, disinfectant and gauze. Puck looked at them with wide eyes. Sabrina quickly walked to the door, wanting to thank Hamstead. He had no doubt managed to slip them the supplies, but he wasn't there.

Sabrina walked back to Puck who had already drank a bit of the medicine. She saw his face relax slightly as it already began to kick in. Sabrina grabbed the disinfectant and poured some on gauze.

"This might sting," she told Puck. He nodded and Sabrina began dabbing at the wounds. She felt Puck tense underneath her hands, but he didn't seem to be in that much pain, thankfully.

When she was done Sabrina set the medicine in the corner, hidden by the stack of hay. Sabrina turned back to what was supposed to be food and was surprised to find a note on the tray. She hadn't noticed it earlier. Sabrina grabbed it and held it in between her and Puck, so they could read it.

 **Sabrina and Puck,**

 **I will not go into details about why I am here, but it wasn't willingly. I'm very sorry about what happened to Puck, but there was nothing I could do. I can, however, find a way to get you too out. I don't know when, but stay on alert.**

 **E. H.**

Sabrina finished the note and waited for Puck to finish it. When Puck had finished it, his eyes widened as he looked at Sabrina.

"I think we've just figured out a way to escape," Sabrina said.

 **So that was the end of chapter 13. Did you like me putting in Hamstead?**

 **So make sure you guys REVIEW! If you have ANY questions or just want to leave a comment then review or PM me privately.**

 **If you want to be ALERTED** **when the next chapter is uploaded make sure you FOLLOW this story!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. It means A LOT! Also makes me SO happy! :) :) :P :P**

 **Make sure to review if you want the NEXT** **chapter up by TOMORROW.**

 **I'll try, fingers crossed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so here is the very late chapter 14. I'm sorry for not writing** **it sooner, but I've been very busy. I know lame excuse. *hangs head in shame***

 **Anyway there is finally some action in this story which was rather interesting to write.**

 **Enjoy :) :)**

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE**

 **Chapter 14:**

Sabrina shifted herself on the uncomfortable hay. She was lying beside a sleeping Puck on hay inside their cell. It had been four days since they had gotten Hamstead's note. Everyday inside the jail cell was the same.

They woke up at the crack of dawn because the guards all came in to inspect them. They would have to stand outside the cells as the guards walked up and down them menacingly. Some of them would poke or sometimes hit one of the prisoners. They would then get served their breakfast. It was always a gloopy grey substance that was supposed to resemble porridge.

The prisoners would then head back into the cells and stay there until they were allowed to shower. Sabrina found the process rather weird and uncomfortable, but not wanting to smell, she did it anyway. They also got new clothes. It was a unisex grey top and pants. It was rather thin, so good during the daytime, but made it very cold in the nighttime.

They hadn't hear anything from Hamstead so far. They also hadn't been to see Moth again. Sabrina had assumed that Moth wanted the answer about the book of Everafters incredibly badly. So why had she been silent? It didn't add up.

Sabrina sighed and turned to look at the sleeping fairy beside her. Puck seemed to manage to fall asleep anywhere. How did he manage that? Besides from the fact they were sleeping on hay, wasn't he worried? Sabrina wished she could fall asleep whenever she wanted to. It was a talent that she had never possessed, but her sister had.

Thinking about her sister sent a wave of pain and worry through her. Sabrina wanted desperately to know whether she was okay or not. Was she even alive? No, she had to be.

Sabrina stared at Puck, his face looked like a little kids. All the worry that was usually there was gone. He looked peaceful, maybe even happy. Sabrina wondered what he could be dreaming about that could make his so happy. Sabrina shifted closer to him. She could feel the heat coming off his body, making her warmer. Sabrina closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It seemed like moments later when Sabrina was shaken awake. "Sabrina get up quickly," Puck said in her ear. Sabrina sat up quickly, almost hitting Puck in the face.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Inspection," Puck murmured in her ear. Sabrina felt her face go slightly red at how close he was.

They walked to their door as a guard unlocked it. Sabrina looked to see if it was Hamstead, but unfortunately it wasn't. Sabrina stood with her back against the cell like the rest of the prisoners.

She saw Alice across from her and gave her a small smile. Alice returned it. Sabrina had managed to talk with Alice some more over the past few days. Alice seemed happy to have someone to talk to and always asked Sabrina questions. She had even talked to Puck a bit, although she always seemed very nervous when she did. Probably in her eyes he was the king.

Sabrina tore her eyes away from Alice and stared forward, her arms pressed against her sides. Sabrina watched from the corner of her eye, the guards. They did their usual walking up and down. One of them hit and old man in the arm and Sabrina refrained from running to him.

On the first the day when Sabrina had seen that, she had run to try and stop one from hitting a small boy. The guard had been furious and had taken his anger out on Sabrina. Thats how she acquired a large bruise across her left cheek.

The guards continued walking down the hallway and stopped in front of Sabrina and Puck. "Take those two," one of the guards said. Sabrina sucked in some breath as she and Puck were ruffly grabbed by the arms.

They were led out of the hallway and up the stairs. They continued down the hallway at the top of the stairs and into the same examination they had been in four days ago. Sabrina and Puck were forced into chairs on opposite ends of the table.

"It's going to be okay," Puck whispered. He hesitantly grabbed her hand, looking to make sure the guards weren't here.

"How do you know that?" Sabrina whispered.

"Because it has to," Puck whispered.

"I'm worried about what Moth will do to you."

Puck gave her a smirk, "Don't worry about me, I'm the Trickster King. This isn't the first time I've been held under torture and probably won't be the last." Sabrina sighed, but nodded.

The door opened and in walked Moth. "How touching," she said, glancing at their hands. She walked over to them slowly her usually smile across her face.

"So, how are my favourite prisoners?" she asked.

"We're doing all right," Puck replied back smoothly, like they were having this conversation over tea somewhere instead of in an examination room. "Although I would work on providing better food."

"Noted," Moth replied with a sneer. "So I've been so gracious as to give you time to heal and to properly think. Are you ready to tell me where and what the book of Everafter is?"

"No," Sabrina spat back.

"Thats a shame," Moth replied back with fake pity. "I'll guess we'll just have to figure out another way to get you to spill."

"You can do whatever you want to me, but we're never going to tell you," Puck said.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong. I won't be doing anything to you beside ask questions. I'm going to use her," Moth said and waved a hand in Sabrina's direction. Sabrina's entire face went white with shock.

"Oh yes," Moth said noticing Sabrina's face. "You see I've come to realize that King Robin actually does have feelings for you. I couldn't even imagine how he could love a person as ugly as you, but somehow he does. Maybe he will crack under pressure more than you."

"No," Puck said. "Leave her alone."

"How touching," Moth said, "but unfortunately it's not up to you."

"I'll be fine," Sabrina promised to Puck. She gave his hand small squeeze before letting go.

"Lets start then, shall we?" Moth said the grin on her face widening. "I'll ask you once before we start. What is the book of Everafter and where can I find it?"

Puck opened his mouth and the closed it. "Puck," Sabrina said, "I swear to God, if you tell her, I'll hurt you." Puck gave her a weak smile and nodded slightly.

"Well, that's to bad," Moth said with fake pity. She walked over to a guard by the door and grabbed something from him. Sabrina felt her body tense. She could handle whatever Moth was going to throw at her.

Moth walked back to them and Sabrina got a glance at what was in her hands. It seemed to be metal stick, only about the size of a pencil. It had a very pointy end on one side.

"Hold out you hand," Moth instructed to Sabrina. Sabrina's eyes widened as she slowly held out her left hand. Moth grabbed it with surprisingly strong grip, wrapping her long fingers around Sabrina's wrist.

Moth flipped her hand so the palm of her hand was on the table. She slowly raised the metal stick and placed the point against her left arm. Sabrina could feel the cold metal against her skin as her heart beat unbearably fast.

"Are you sure you don't want to answer?" Moth asked Puck. Puck slowly shook his head, his eyes staring at Sabrina's arm.

Sabrina took a deep breath as Moth slowly pushed the point into her skin. She made a small vertical cut only about the width of Sabrina's pinkie finger. It didn't go very deep, it didn't even bleed, but it was incredibly painful. Sabrina clamped her teeth together hard, refusing to scream. When the initial pain was over, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Sabrina," Puck said.

"I'm fine," Sabrina promised and turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Well, would you look at that?" Moth asked to no in particular. "She's okay. Although, I really don't know how much longer she can take before she breaks." Sabrina gritted her teeth and glared at Moth who smiled back at her with fake pity.

"Shall I continue or are you going to answer my question?" Moth asked Puck. He shook his head, but his eyes never left Sabrina's. "Okay then," Moth said happily.

She placed the metal stick next to the other cut and began pushing it deeper into her skin. This time Sabrina let out a gasp of pain. She had known what to expect, but it still felt like her arm was on fire.

"Sabrina," Puck said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Sabrina replied back and forced a tight smile onto her lips.

"I wonder how long until she breaks," Moth said to herself. "I bet only two more times before she snaps." Sabrina gritted her teeth, she hated the fact that Moth was betting to see how long until she snaps. The anger to prove her wrong slowly helped the pain go away.

The torture continued another time and another time. Each time the cut would get slightly bigger and Moth would smile in delight. She seemed to find it amusing like she was watching a comedy on TV. Each cut hurt worse then the other and Sabrina couldn't help, but yelp.

Sabrina would always reassure Puck that she was fine, although she was far from it. However, she knew that the cuts would heal. If Moth found out about the book of Everafter, they could never undue that. So Sabrina endured the pain.

Around the sixth cut, Sabrina couldn't help but scream. This one was by far the biggest and stung horribly. Sabrina felt like her arm had been trampled, broke in ten different places and was set on fire. She could feel the tears slowly pooling in her eyes and couldn't do anything to stop them.

"I knew she would snap," Moth said smugly. Sabrina saw a smirk on her face through the tears.

"Sabrina, maybe I should just tell her," Puck said.

"Don't you dare fairy boy. I didn't endure all this pain for you to just give up the answer in the end," Sabrina replied. With her good hand she wiped away the tears and hoped that no more would fall.

"Shall I continue or will you answer?" Moth asked sweetly to Puck. How could she just be okay with doing this? She wasn't just evil, she seemed insane. Only an insane person wouldn't be totally okay with torturing someone.

Puck looked hesitant for a moment before slowly shaking his head. Moth gave a fake pout and turned excitedly to Sabrina. Sabrina shut her eyes and tried to calm her breath. She could make it through this.

Suddenly, the door to the interrogation room opened with a loud bang. Sabrina opened her eyes to see Hamstead standing in the doorway.

"What is the problem?" Moth asked annoyed.

"There has been an incident, you are needed right away," Hamstead replied. Moth sighed, but walked toward the door.

"I suppose we'll have to continue this another day," Moth said, like she had just told them devastating news. "You, come with me," Moth pointed to the guard by the door. "You, bring them back to the cells," Moth pointed to Hamstead who nodded.

As soon as Moth was gone, Puck rushed to Sabrina's side. He quickly grabbed a piece of his grey clothes and yanked a huge chunk out of it. "This is gonna sting," he said to Sabrina.

Puck began wrapping her arm in the cloth. Sabrina clamped her mouth shut, refusing to scream. When he was done, Sabrina sighed. She would probably need a few stitches, but this was as good as it is going to get now.

Hamstead tossed them a handful of black clothes. "What are these for?" Puck asked.

"We're going to escape, but you have to hurry," he replied. Sabrina and Puck didn't bother asking anymore questions. They quickly pulled on the black pants and jacket. It hurt to move her arm, but Sabrina ignore the pain.

She rolled the pants up several times and had a look at herself and Puck. They looked like guards. Hamstead gave them a once over look and handed them hats. Puck pulled his on and tugged on it to go as low as it could, so his face was hidden. Sabrina stuffed her blond locks into the hat and pulled it low like Puck.

"Okay, lets go," Hamstead said. Sabrina and Puck followed him out of the hallway, keeping their faces down. Although, they didn't really need to. The hallways were deserted. Sabrina guessed that all the guards had gone to see what the crisis is.

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asked as they walked hurriedly.

"To a back entrance, it isn't used very much so we should be fine," Hamstead replied.

"Can't I just fly us there?" Puck asked. "It would be a lot faster."

Hamstead shook his head, "There is magic around this place that prevents that. Once you're out of the grounds you should be fine." Sabrina had been wondering why Puck hadn't tried to fly or turn into some creature yet.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way, following Hamstead. Sabrina thought with a jolt of pain about Alice. The poor girl had been here before her and was probably going to be staying for a lot longer. Alice had been so kind to Sabrina, even when Sabrina told her that her father was dead. Sabrina had actually become rather close with her, she had even shared a few secrets that had been rather personal.

Now Sabrina was leaving her in this horrible place. Sabrina vowed that if she managed to stop Moth, she would make sure that Alice got home safely. What would happen when Puck and Sabrina didn't come back? Would they assume that they had been killed?

And what about Moth? She would in no doubt be furious. Could she somehow lead it back to Hamstead? What if he got into trouble because he had helped them? It would be another life on Sabrina's hands and she didn't think she could handle that.

They turned a corner and came to an abrupt stop when they heard voices. Sabrina dared to take her eyes off from the floor and saw two guards. "What are you three doing?" one of them asked in a deep voice.

"We're just going to help with the crisis, Lockwood," Hamstead replied.

"Isn't that on the other side?" Lockwood asked suspiciously.

"Yeah that's what I heard," said the other man.

"We must have gotten lost," Hamstead replied back. "You know how big this place is. Well, we'll just be heading on our way." Hamstead slowly started backing away along with Sabrina and Puck.

"Hang on a second," Lockwood said. "Who are your friends? I don't think I've seen them before."

Sabrina and Puck hesitantly lifted their heads to meet eyes with the two guards. They were both extremely burly. The two guards stared at them confused. They didn't seem to be the smartest, so Sabrina hoped they could fool them.

They seemed to be fine until Lockwood pointed at Puck. "Hang on a minute, I recognize this one. It's the king."

As soon as the words came from his mouth, Sabrina and Puck sprang into action. Puck immediately went to Lockwood and punched him in the stomach. Lockwood bent over in pain and Puck hit him hard in the back. As Puck fought Lockwood, Sabrina turned to the other guard.

Hamstead immediately ran toward him, but he seemed to anticipate the move. The guard lifted Hamstead easily and threw into a nearby wall. Sabrina rushed over to his side quickly. Luckily, Hamstead didn't start to morph into a pig, probably due to the magic around this place.

"Hamstead," Sabrina cried. "Are you okay?" Hamstead nodded weakly and Sabrina noticed him clutching him arm, probably broken.

"Sabrina!" Puck shouted. Sabrina turned to see the guard walking up to them menacingly. Puck tried to get to them, but got preoccupied with Lockwood. Sabrina's eyes widened as the guard got closer to them.

Sabrina stood up as the guard walked slowly toward him, he obviously thought that he could win easily. He was probably right. Who would expect a small teenage girl to win over a large, fully grown man? Sabrina tried to think of a plan, this guy was obviously stronger than her, so she could never win in hand to hand combat. So where could she make the most damage?

Sabrina's eyes widened as a plan started forming in her brain. The man who was still taking his sweet time to get to her, smiled menacing. He probably thought that she was terrified, but that wasn't the case. Sure, Sabrina was scared, but she had a plan and that gave her hope.

Sabrina charged at the man. He stopped, confused why she was doing that. Sabrina took that small moment of confusion to kick him with all her strength in between the legs. The man let out a grown and tried to reach for Sabrina, but she had already moved out of the way.

The man bent down in pain and Sabrina used that time to spring onto his back. Her arm was throbbing horribly, but she could barely feel it. Sabrina grabbed at the man's shoulder and pulled until she was sitting on his shoulders.

The man, finally realizing that Sabrina was on his shoulders, began to shake furiously. Sabrina had been one step ahead of him and grabbed on firmly at his ears. He shook furiously, but Sabrina remained in place. The man stood frustrated to the spot, probably trying to think of a way to get Sabrina off his shoulders.

Sabrina took that small moment to take action. Using all her might, she brought down her hands in fists onto the man's bald head. The man swayed for a second, before beginning to topple to the floor, Sabrina falling down with him.

Sabrina hadn't really thought through this part of plan. She had been so unsure about whether her plan would work or not, she hadn't thought to think about what would happened afterwards.

Everything seemed to going in slow motion as Sabrina tried to unhinge her legs from the guys shoulders. She managed to get one over and slowly yanked on her other leg which seemed to be stuck. Sabrina finally managed to get it free and jumped widely to the ground, landing hard on her ankle.

Sabrina gave a shout of pain as she felt her ankle break beneath her. She tried not to throw up as she glanced at it. It was bent horribly out of place and made her stomach turn. At the sound of her shout Puck came running toward her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"My ankle," Sabrina managed to get out through her uneven breathing. It hurt so badly, the cuts on her arms felt tiny compared to this. Shooting pain ran up and down her foot and to her leg. Sabrina felt like her ankle was boiling in hot water.

Puck began examining her ankle with great care, not noticing the figure starting to stand up. "Puck," Sabrina said and he turned around to find Lockwood stumbling to the wall.

Puck immediately ran to him and socked him hard in the face. Lockwood passed out cold, but not before hitting a button that let out an alarm.

"We better hurry," Hamstead said to them. He was very pale and held his arm, but otherwise looked okay. "Guards have been alerted that something is wrong and will soon be coming."

Puck glanced down at Sabrina and scooped her into his arms, careful not to nudge her bad ankle. Hamstead and Puck ran down the hall with tremendous speed. Sabrina wasn't sure how Puck still had the energy in him, especially since he was also carrying Sabrina.

They reached a large circular door with a huge handle on it. Puck set Sabrina down on the side and began turning the handle. The door looked kind of like a vault door, grey metal with a huge metal handle in the middle. Puck began turning it, the door groaned in protest, it clearly hadn't been used in a while.

Sabrina heard noises coming from the hall. "Puck hurry," Sabrina said urgently. Puck turned the handle one more time and the door opened as guards rushed toward them. Puck scooped Sabrina up and they ran with Hamstead out the door and into a field. A little way past the field was a gate, probably the end of the grounds.

In Pucks arm, Sabrina turned to look behind them. A huge swarm of guards had come through the same exit as them. Sabrina gulped as they ran, slowly gaining on them.

"What are we going to do?" Sabrina asked the two boys. Puck stared down at her as they ran, a look of determination on his face. Puck could probably outrun the guards, but he was much slower with Sabrina in his arms.

Sabrina stared forward, they were so close, just a few feet more. She turned back to look at the guards and saw they were far behind them. How did that happen? Sabrina then glanced around and saw that Hamstead was no longer with them. She glanced back at the guards and finally noticed why they were so much slower. Hamstead was busy distracting them, trying trip and punch as many guards as he could.

"Hamstead!" Sabrina screamed. She tried to get out of Pucks arms, but he only held her tighter. "Hamstead, get out of there!"

Hamstead finally turned around and met her eyes. "Tell Beth I love her," he said. It seemed impossible, but Sabrina could hear him clearly. She nodded her head, right before Hamstead was swarmed by guards and Sabrina and Puck reached the end of the grounds and went into the air.

 **So that was chapter 14. The last bit with Hamstead really gave me the feels. I hadn't meant to write it, but for some reason I felt** **the need to.**

 **So a quick ANNOUNCEMENT: I have updated chapter 1. I'm going to slowly start redoing the first few chapters. There isn't anything really new in them, its just fixing a whole bunch of grammar mistakes.**

 **HEADS UP FOR THE FUTURE: I know some people want me to put in a Puckabrina scene and I'm planning on doing it sometime in the near future. If you want any other type of scene then you can say in the reviews or PM me privately. If I find it doesn't work in the story I could always write an additional one shot.**

 **Also if you want the next chapter please REVIEW! I was super NERVOUS about writing the FIGHT scene because I've never done anything like that before. So please say if it was GOOD or not.**

 **REVEW if you want the NEXT chapter up SOON! :) :) :P :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so here is chapter 15. I know I haven't posted in a couple days, but this chapter is super long with over 5000 words, so it makes up for it.**

 **You guys get to know what happens to Daphne in this chapter, so enjoy!**

 **KEEP READING!**

 **Chapter 15:**

"I have to stop for a minute," Puck said softly to her. Sabrina nodded without opening her eyes. They had been flying for what seemed like half an hour. No doubt Puck was exhausted, but had continued flying just for her.

Half and hour ago they had left the prison…left Hamstead. Sabrina's heart gave a small squeeze whenever she thought about him. He had risked his life to get them out of that horrible place. Just as it seemed they would survive, Hamstead had once again helped them by causing a distraction so they could get away. Now Hamstead was back in prison, or worse dead.

Sabrina blinked back tears at the thought. When they had started flying away from the prison, she had cried angry tears. She had pounded on Pucks chest, demanding that he turn around, so they could go save Hamstead. Puck had continued flying away, saying that they had to keep going every few minutes.

Sabrina had known he was right, but she was still furious. It wasn't fair what happened to Hamstead. He deserved to be free. Not stuck in some prison somewhere or even dead.

It wasn't fair.

Hadn't her family and friends had enough? They had gone through a war for crying out loud. Some of her families closest friends had died. They had suffered through that and thought that was the worst. Don't they deserve a happy ending? Why couldn't Sabrina have stupid teenage girl problems? She should be worrying about tests and boys, not worrying whether her family and friends will survive to see the next day.

Sabrina thought about school as Puck slowly descended. She had always hated it, but she would trade to be there in a heartbeat. At least there, no one got hurt. No one died. It was rather boring classes, but wasn't boring better? Sabrina had always thought of boring as horrible, but wasn't it better than dangerous? Sabrina almost laughed at that thought, she didn't even want to imagine what her 12 year old self would say if she knew that Sabrina was thinking that.

Sabrina opened her eyes as she felt Puck touch down onto the ground. They were standing in a forest, a stream was to their right, trees surrounding them from every angle.

Puck gently placed Sabrina by a tree before going to attend her wounds. Puck first had a look at her arm. He uncovered the cloth and began examining the cuts.

"I'm going to have to wash it," Puck informed her. Sabrina nodded and Puck walked to the little stream. He dunked the cloth into the water and came back few seconds later.

"This might sting," Puck told her. He placed the cloth on her cuts and Sabrina flinched. Puck glanced at her to make sure she was okay and Sabrina nodded. As Puck cleaned her wounds, Sabrina was very conscious of the fact that he was so close. She felt a blush go to her face and turned away, hoping Puck hadn't noticed.

When he was done with cleaning the cuts he wrapped them back up in another piece of cloth and went to look at her ankle. Puck gently began unlacing her now grey converse shoe. He slipped it off her foot and Sabrina suddenly thought about Cinderella. Sabrina giggled at the thought, her life was as far from a Cinderella story as it could get.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Sabrina replied.

"Okay, this will hurt." Puck began pulling off her sock, trying to keep her foot as still as possible. "It looks bad, but you should be fine. I need to find something that will make a splint and you can get it properly fixed when we're back at the palace."

"Where do you think we are?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. We're obviously in a forest, but I saw some fields nearby. The fields are toward the South, so as long as we continue to go north, we should be fine." Sabrina nodded, she wasn't sure how Puck knew this, but she didn't bother asking.

Puck walked behind her, into the forest. He came back few minutes later, holding two pieces of wood. He placed them either side of her ankle. He then began pulling strips off his grey top off.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt," Puck said to her. Sabrina nodded and Puck gave her a look before taking her ankle gently. With one quick movement, he put it back into place. Sabrina let out a shout of pain, unable to keep her mouth closed. It hurt incredibly badly, a shock of pain that coursed up her leg. However, when the initial pain was gone, Sabrina felt much better.

Puck then began wrapping her ankle with strips of cloth, the wood boards on either side of ankle. When he was done, he helped Sabrina to her feet. Sabrina took a hesitant step on her foot. It hurt horribly, but she much less then before.

"How is it?" Puck asked.

"It barely even hurts," Sabrina lied. She knew Puck could see through her lying, but thankfully he didn't press.

"I need time to rest before I can start flying again," Puck informed her.

"Of course," Sabrina replied. Puck sat on the ground by the tree and Sabrina joined him. "I'll take first watch," she told him.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep first?" Puck asked her.

"Yes, now sleep," she ordered him.

"Wake me when you need to sleep." Puck lied down on the ground, using his arm as a pillow. In a few short moments he was snoring. Sabrina sat next to him, watching his chest rise and fall and listening to his even breathing.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there watching him, but at some point her stomach rumbled. It was probably past lunch and she hadn't eaten anything the entire day. With a sigh, she struggled to her feet and headed to the forest. She didn't really want to head into the forest alone, but her stomach argued with her.

Sabrina found herself surrounded by massive trees. They were so tall and huge, she couldn't even see the sky. Sabrina limped slowly to a bush that looked like raspberries. She began picking some. She placed most of them in the fold of her shirt, but popped a few into her mouth.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. Sabrina spun around, but didn't see anyone there. Feeling spooked, Sabrina slowly made her way back to the stream where she had left Puck.

When she got there Sabrina looked around, but couldn't see Puck anywhere. Could she be in the wrong place? No, that wasn't it, because Sabrina recognized a large rock. So where was Puck? Horrible images flashed through her mind.

Suddenly a noise came from the forest, close to where she was. Sabrina walked as quickly as she could behind a tree and prayed that whatever it was didn't see her. She was in no condition to run.

"Sabrina?" came a voice hesitantly. Sabrina sighed with relief and revealed herself behind the tree. There was Puck.

He ran quickly up to her, running his hands down her arm as if to make sure she was okay. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"I just went to go and grab something to eat. Why? What happened?"

"Nothing, I just woke up and couldn't find you, so I got worried."

"Did you go into the forest?" Sabrina bit her lip worriedly. Someone or something had definitely been in the forest with her.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just scared me, that's all."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just worried, you know?"

"Yeah."

Sabrina showed Puck where the berries were and he managed to collect some nuts. They ate the food by the stream, chatting like they were having a picnic back in Ferryport Landing.

"You should get some sleep," Puck suggested to her when they were done eating.

"I can sleep while you fly, we need to get going." Puck looked like he might argue, but then shut his mouth. He gently lifted her off the ground in bridal style and his wings popped from his back. He began flying and Sabrina slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling rather safe in his arms.

Sabrina woke up a few hours later. She shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable in Pucks arm. Thats when she realized she wasn't in Pucks warm arms anymore, she was lying on something hard.

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Puck," she called out.

"I'm right her," Puck said. Sabrina turned to see him sitting by a fire.

They were back on the ground now, trees surrounded them from all angles. It was now dark and much colder. Sabrina pulled her coat tighter around her and joined Puck by the fire. She sat close to his side and he wrapped and arm around her, pulling her closer.

"You cold?" Puck asked her.

"Not anymore," Sabrina replied back truthfully. Now that she was so close to Puck, she could feel her own little fire burning in her stomach.

Puck looked at her for a moment and Sabrina blushed, looking down at her hands. She suddenly felt Pucks hand on her chin, slowly raising her face. When she met his eyes, she saw that he was much closer to her then before.

"That's good," Puck said softly. "I don't want you to get cold." He leaned in closer, so his mouth was right by her ear. "And for what its worth, I don't feel cold anymore either." Sabrina gave unwillingly shiver and she knew that Puck was smirking.

Puck kissed her on her jaw, slowly making a trail to her chin. He then began making his way up until his soft lips touched hers. Sabrina kissed back with as much passion as she could make. This moment was—in her opinion—amazing.

There was so much going on right now. They were stuck in a forest, probably lost. Their family was probably worried sick. And to top it all off, Moth and her gang of people in black were not only causing destruction in Faerie, but also holding prisoners.

Puck made it all go away. Sabrina forgot her worries and was just Sabrina for a moment. Sabrina, who was kissing a boy who she loved with all her heart. She knew that Puck felt the same way which made her deepen the kiss more.

Her hands ran through his hair and down his back. His hands were planted at her waist, pulling her closer to him if that was even possible. Their mouths moved in beautiful synchronization.

Suddenly Sabrina felt a small rumble come from her stomach. Puck began to pull away, but Sabrina held onto him. "Sabrina," he whispered. "You have to eat."

"No, I don't want to stop. And I know you don't want to either." Sabrina managed to persuade him with a few more kisses before he slipped out of her grasp.

Sabrina groaned and she saw Puck smile. "You have to eat." He placed some berries and nuts on a leaf in front of her.

"What about you?"

"Relax, I already ate." Sabrina eyed him, but then dug into the berries and nuts. She was starving and ate quickly. When she was finished, the empty space in her stomach felt a little but more full, but she was still hungry. She didn't tell Puck, it would only make him more worried.

"You should get some sleep," Sabrina said to him. Sabrina kind of wanted him to disagree with her, she wanted to talk and kiss him. She knew the thought was selfish, especially looking at the bags under his eyes.

"Okay," he replied and Sabrina repressed a frown. He laid down next to her, using his arm as a pillow.

Sabrina watched him fall asleep like she always did. She wasn't sure how many hours had passed, but eventually she felt her eyes slowly start to close shut. She knew it was her job to guard, but she was so tired and Puck looked so peaceful.

Sabrina slid onto a lying position on the grass floor. She pulled herself closer to Puck, curling so she fit perfectly in his arms. She fell asleep instantly to his even breathing.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sabrina slowly fell out of her peaceful, dreamless sleep. She was lying on a grass floor. She moved her hands through the soft grass, without opening her eyes. Finally, Sabrina opened her eyes and was surprised to see an awake Puck. He was lying very close to her, his head propped on one of his arms. To Sabrina he looked like a model posing in a photoshoot.

"Good morning," he said softly. Sabrina noticed the warm sun on her face and groaned. She rolled over so she was lying on her stomach and closed her eyes, burying her face in the grass.

She heard Puck laugh at her attempt to avoid the sun. She felt a hand on the ground on either side of her. Sabrina slowly flipped back around to her back. She expected to see the blinding light of the sun, but Puck blocked it. His face was only inches away from her, his chest pressed lightly against hers, held up only by his arms.

Puck slowly knelt down, pressing his lips gently against hers. Sabrina soaked up the soft taste and feeling before he removed himself from her.

"My morning just got better," Sabrina said and sat up.

"Really?" Puck asked with a smirk on his face. "Whatever could be the answer?"

"Oh, you know," Sabrina replied with a smile. "The sun is rather nice." Puck gave her a smirk and gently pushed her.

"Really? Anything else?"

"Nope, nothing I can think of."

"Well, let me help with that." Puck gave her a light kiss before letting go and standing up.

"There's probably one more thing."

"I thought so." Puck smirked and walked back into the forest, coming out a moment later with berries and nuts. They at their breakfast in mostly silence. When they were done, Puck scooped her up and they began flying again.

Sabrina watched from above, since it was to hard to talk with rush of wind in their ears. She saw trees and fields and the occasional small town. Most of the towns were filled with people, bustling around the cobbled streets. The smaller towns didn't seem to be that affected by the people in black then the main part of Faerie.

They continued to fly, stopping every now and then so Puck could rest. They always made camp in the forest. Puck refused to go into the towns, saying that they wouldn't know if someone is a spy for Moth. So in the next couple of days, they ate mostly fruits and nuts.

One time, Puck managed to kill a squirrel and they had that. Another time, they managed to steal some bread and had that as part of their dinner. Sabrina found the time rather enjoyable with just her and Puck. She almost wished it would never end. Still, she had to get back to her family. They needed to know that she was okay and she needed to know what happened to Daphne.

"We're close," Puck said to her while they flew over Faerie. They were in the main part, so it looked mostly deserted. The squares and streets that would normally be filled with vendors and people bustling around was now empty. It reminded Sabrina of a ghost town.

Puck flew higher into the air, so that they couldn't be seen. "There's the palace," he said and pointed to the palace.

"How will we get inside?" Sabrina asked. "Can we just fly?"

Puck shook his head. "When the attacks started, I enforced magic that means no one can fly into the palace, kind of similar to the one in the prison."

"So how do we get inside?"

"We walk." Sabrina swallowed, no doubt the outside of the palace would be swarming with Moths army. Not to mention the guards posed around the palace. Would they even recognize Sabrina and Puck? Sabrina knew that Puck was the king, but he didn't look like one now.

His hair was dirty and had a few twigs in it, due to sleeping on the forest floor for many nights. He was wearing black pants and jacket, which looked exactly like Moths armies uniform. Not to mention his ripped grey shirt and the small beard that had appeared since he hadn't shaved in few days. Sabrina assumed she didn't look much better.

"Ok so we walk," Sabrina said.

"It's a lot easier said then done," Puck replied. He flew down by a tree near the palace. He gently helped Sabrina to her feet and they peered around the tree to have a look at it.

"So do we just walk in?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not sure. Lets wait to things are clear and then I guess we'll just have to walk through the gates. Hopefully, someone will recognize us."

"We should take off these clothes. Someone might think we're part of Moths army."

"Good idea," Puck replied. They quickly pulled off their black jacket and pants, revealing their grey prison uniform. It was much colder in the thin uniform and Sabrina shivered.

They dumped their black uniform in the tree and went back to watching for an opening. While they watched Sabrina ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled out several twigs and leaves she hand't even known were there.

"Okay, lets go now," Puck informed her after several long minutes of waiting. "The guards are rotating, so we can probably sneak inside." Sabrina gave him a hesitant look before nodding.

"On my count, we'll run to the fence. I'll help you over the fence and then I'll follow you. Will you be okay with your ankle?"

"I'll be fine," Sabrina promised.

"Okay. One, two, three!" Sabrina and Puck ran to the fence surrounding the palace. Sabrina's ankle throbbed horribly. It had gotten better over the past few days, but still hurt badly.

They made it to the fence and Sabrina glanced around. No one seemed to have noticed them so far. Puck placed one knee on the ground and his hands flatly on it. Sabrina placed her good foot on it and Puck pushed. She used the momentum to pull herself over the fence. It was much harder then when she had first did it because her foot sent ways of pain every time she bumped it against the fence.

Sabrina finally managed to make it over the fence and landed on the other side hard. Pain flared up her bad foot and she crumpled to the ground. She had managed to land mostly on her good foot, but she still had unbearable pain. Puck landed softly beside her and immediately knelt down at Sabrina.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just landed bad." Puck nodded and helped her to her feet. Sabrina felt a wave of happiness come over her. Against all odds, they were finally back. Sure, they weren't in good condition, but they could be far worse. They could still be back in the prison or worse dead.

Sabrina looked up to see three guards coming at them. Sabrina smiled, finally they could have some help. The guards moved to them in a hurry, probably happy that the king was alive.

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them," one of them said. Sabrina frowned, why were they doing that?

"Hands in the air," the guard said again more ruffly. Sabrina quickly placed her hands in the air along with Puck. The guards walked toward them and stopped a few feet away from them. They didn't come any closer, but they didn't try and help them.

"You are trespassing on the palace, we will have to take you inside," another guard said.

Thats when Sabrina finally realized what was happening. They didn't recognize her and Puck. They probably didn't think that they were part of Moths army which was good, but they clearly didn't understand who they were.

"You're mistaken," Puck said and took a sept forward.

"Don't come any closer," one of the guards yelled. Puck quickly took a step back.

"We're not trespassers. I'm King Robin and this is Sabrina Grimm," Puck said calmly. The guards all looked at each other, clearly confused at what to do. Two of them stared at the one in the middle, he was clearly the boss.

The middle one glared at them, clearly not believing them. "Lies, King Robin and Lady Grimm was taken a few days ago," he said.

"We escaped," Puck tried again.

"Lies," the guard snarled again. "Arrest them." The two other guards looked hesitant before walking to Sabrina and Puck. One of them walked to Sabrina and began ruffly grabbing her wrists and tying them behind her back. The guard stepped on her bad foot and Sabrina let out a shout of pain.

"Don't touch her," Puck said. He ran from his guard to Sabrina. He looked at the guard trying to put handcuffs on her and punched him squarely in the jaw. The guard stumbled back in surprise, his hand on his jaw.

The guard brought his hand back and punched Puck hard in the mouth. Puck stumbled back in response, falling to the ground.

"Puck," Sabrina screamed. Puck quickly stood up at the sound of her voice, his lip was bleeding.

"Restrain them," the guard in charge yelled. The two guards came back at them and Sabrina and Puck backed into the fence.

"This is ridiculous," Puck said to them. "I'm the king." They ignored his protests and continued to come closer to them. One of them made a grab for Sabrina, but she easily dodged. Puck snarled at the guard and made a leap at him.

Sabrina could only watch in horror as the guard hit Puck in the face, causing a purple bruise on his eye. Puck fell to his knees and the guard ruffly grabbed his hands and placed them in handcuffs. Sabrina was forced down next to him, her hands in handcuffs as well.

They helped Puck and Sabrina as they walked back to the palace. "You've made a mistake," she said to the guards. "This is King Robin and I'm Sabrina Grimm." The guards ignored her, but Sabrina continued, begging them to believe her.

Finally, one of the guards got annoyed at her and slapped his hand hard across her face. Sabrina's head whipped in shock and she felt tears come to her eyes. They had made it this far, only to have three stupid guards not believe her. Sabrina's head was pounding, her foot was throbbing so badly, she couldn't even feel it anymore. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and cry.

"Stop," Sabrina heard a voice yell. It was a voice she recognized but couldn't remember. It sounded feminine, but Sabrina couldn't be sure. The voice was rather high like it was from a child.

"Stop," the voice yelled again. Sabrina lifted her head and through the tears she could make out a two figures running toward them. Sabrina stared at the one in front who was busy yelling. Who was that? It looked like Daphne, but that couldn't possibly be true.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Fifteen minutes earlier¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 **Daphnes POV**

Daphne sat in the entrance of the palace, absentmindedly drawing something on a piece of paper. Her thoughts wondered to her sister and Puck like they always did these days. She had woken up about a week earlier from her coma.

The last thing she had remembered was the dance. She remembered Sabrina sitting by her side sobbing. Daphne had found that funny, Sabrina barely ever sobbed. Daphne had heard Sabrina telling her that she loved her. She wanted to tell Sabrina as well, but then everything went black.

Thats when Daphne had woken up a few days later in the hospital infirmary. Daphne remembered slowly waking up and seeing a blond figure walk away form her bed. She had assumed it was Sabrina and called her name, but Sabrina hadn't turned around.

A few minutes later she had been surrounded by her family telling her what happened over the past few days. Daphne remembered the happy faces of her family when they saw that she was awake. They had been so happy for a total of five minutes until Mustardseed ran into the infirmary and told them the devastating news.

Sabrina had been captured by the people in black. Puck tried to save her and also got captured. That sent her parents into a whole new state of worry. Her grandmother had later found Sabrina's note explaining what happened. It made no sense why Sabrina would do that.

In some ways Daphne had felt at fault. Sabrina had believed that it was her fault that Daphne had been hurt, which of course it wasn't. If Daphne had been more careful at the ball, then none of this mess would have happened. Sabrina and Puck would be safely at the palace and her parents wouldn't be sick with worry.

A day after Sabrina had disappeared she had heard her parents talking. Daphne hadn't meant to listen, but once she started it was hard to stop. Her dad was saying how furious he was. He was mad that he wasn't watching Sabrina, mad that Puck hadn't saved her and mad that Sabrina had done what she had.

It had brought small tears in her eyes to hear her dad be furious with the entire world. She had always thought of her dad as a level headed person, someone who could remain calm in a state of chaos. And yet, here her father was, blaming everyone and everything.

It was now over a week since Sabrina and Puck have left and they hadn't heard anything. She knew that some people were starting to believe the worst, but Daphne still had hope. Sabrina and Puck were one of the most brave and capable people she had ever met. If anyone could survive it would be them.

Mustardseed slowly walked into the room and had a seat next to Daphne on one of the couches. He had been really sweet to her over the past few days. He was constantly comforting her and had even let her cry into his shoulder once.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Not great," Daphne replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Sabrina and my brother will come back." Daphne gave him a grateful smile. These small moments between the two of them were really wonderful. It made her heart flutter and stomach turn in ways she had never felt before.

Daphne opened her mouth to say more, but closed it at the sound of someone rushing through the entrance and out the main doors. It was two guards. They were in such a rush they didn't even glance at Daphne and Mustardseed.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know," Mustardseed replied.

"Lets go have a look," Daphne said and stood up, placing her drawings to the side of the couch.

"No, we probably shouldn't," Mustardseed argued. However, Daphne could see that he really did want to go.

"Come on."

"Your parents will flip if we go outside." Daphne gave him a small smile and started heading for the door.

"Well, I'm going with or without you." Mustardseed sighed, but Daphne could see the smile tugging on his lips.

"Then I have to go with you, otherwise you could get hurt." Mustardseed joined her by the door and they walked out into the courtyard. Daphne quickly scanned the courtyard and saw the two guards that they had seen earlier along with another guard.

They headed in the direction of the guards cautiously. The guards were surrounding two figures. Daphne couldn't recognize them from her position. One of the figures screamed, it sounded like a girl. The other figure—a boy it seemed—ran at the figure and appeared to have struck him. What was happening? Who were these people? Were they criminals? If so, why were they only two of them?

She felt a hand grab at her wrist and she stoped walking. "Maybe we should just watch from here?" Mustardseed said.

"No, I want to go closer," Daphne replied. She was very conscious of the fact that his hand was still wrapped around her wrist.

"Those people could be dangerous. We should just wait here." Daphne sighed, but nodded. Mustardseed let go of her wrist and she felt slightly disappointed. She quickly shook off the strange feeling and continued to watch.

The girl screamed something unintelligible and she fell to her knees beside the boy. Daphne knew that something wasn't right, but she wasn't sure what. She watched as they were handcuffed and forced to their feet. They slowly made their way back to the palace near Daphne and Mustardseed.

Daphne watched in confusion. She felt like she recognized the boy and the girl. They both looked rather dirty and was wearing weird grey clothes. The boy seemed to be barley walking and had a bloody lip and bruised eye. The girl had some sort of splint on her leg and was busy trying to talk with the guards. One of the guards struck her across the face and Daphne could see the tears in her eyes.

Daphne ran to them as fast she could manage. She recognized the boy and girl as Sabrina and Puck. "Stop!" she screamed. "Stop!"

She ran toward them, Mustardseed not far behind her. The guards stopped, looking at Mustardseed and Daphne in confusion. Daphne reached them, panting to much to say anything.

"What's the problem?" one of the guards asked her annoyed. Mustardseed joined her and the guard immediately wiped his annoyed face off and replaced it with a calm expression.

"Your majesty," he said with a bow. "We found these two kids hanging around the fence. We arrested them and are bringing them inside. Is there a problem?"

"Yes," Daphne managed to squeak out. "You just arrested the king and Sabrina Grimm." Daphne saw the faces of the guards go white.

"Undo their handcuffs," Mustardseed ordered. The three guards quickly scrambled to undo the handcuffs. When they were done, Daphne knelt by Sabrina who had fallen to her knees.

"Sabrina," Daphne said.

"Daphne?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How?" Sabrina asked. A look of confusion crossed her faced before it went slack and Sabrina fainted.

 **So that was chapter 15. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **So if you want the NEXT chapter uploaded soon. Then REVIEW!**

 **Hopefully I can upload it soon, IF you guys review.**

 **Fingers crossed. :) :) :P :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry. That's all I have to say for not posting in like two months. Wait, has it really been that long?**

 **I just checked and its been almost that long. God, I'm awful.**

 **I know its not an excuse, but I just started school again. So much homework, along with playing two sports and trying to spend time with friends, hasn't left me with a ton of time.**

 **Sill, I should have tried to post earlier. But that doesn't really matter now.**

 **What matters is that I POSTED! :) :) :)**

 **So here is the much requested chapter 16. Thanks to all the people who reviewed.**

 **SabrinaQueenOfFaerieTeamLeo:** Glad you liked the campfire scene. I just couldn't resist writing something fluffy there.

 **Charwold123:** Glad you liked when I did the POV from Daphne and Puck, I wasn't to sure about how that would turn out.

 **Anomous:** My story is good? Kidding! Thanks so much.

 **Anon:** I can't believe you think the storyline is good. If I'm being honest I had no idea where this story was going when I started it.

 **Ana:** Well I do hope you're not really dying. Thanks for saying my writings fantastic, that makes one of us. Haha. Thanks.

 **MadalynnS22:** Well you did say to update soon and I updated a day later. As for how this story ends, I'm not even sure, so that makes two of us.

 **Enjoy! :P :P**

 **Chapter 16:**

 _She was running in a meadow. The grass was so green and soft it tickled her bare feet. Sabrina continued to run, not because she was afraid, but because she was happy. The cool wind blew back her long blonde hair and felt nice and breezy in her blue dress._

 _Sabrina stretched out her hands as she felt soft sunflowers tickle her hands. She continued to run, pumping her arms in happiness. She couldn't remember the last time she had just run for pleasure. Sabrina always seemed to be running away from something or to something._

 _Right now, she had no idea where she was, but she felt happy. That was good enough for her. All worry escaped her mind as she ran happily. This place seemed perfect. She should bring her family here, then they could all be safe and happy._

 _Sabrina slowed down and tilted her head up to the warm sun. It smiled down happily at her. Sabrina smiled back, closing her eyes and letting the warmth spread across her cheeks._

 _At the sound of a noise, Sabrina slowly pulled her head down and saw Puck standing in the grass. Sabrina smiled happily and ran to him._

 _"_ _Puck," she said happily. She gave him a quick kiss and held his hand. He seemed different, more rigid then he usually is. "Isn't this place wonderful?"_

 _"_ _You have to go," Puck said. He didn't seem to have heard her._

 _"_ _Why? This place is wonderful. I want to stay here forever."_

 _"_ _You have to go."_

 _"_ _You're not listening to me. I don't want to go. This place is perfect. You can stay here with me."_

 _"_ _You have to go."_

 _Sabrina frowned, she didn't understand why Puck wasn't listening to her. Didn't he see how nice this place is? Why would he want her to leave something so pretty? He seemed weird, like he wasn't really here._

 _"_ _I'm not going. I like it here," Sabrina said a bit more angrily. She let go of Pucks rigid hand._

 _"_ _You have to go."_

 _Sabrina sighed, "Why do I have to go?"_

 _"_ _Your family needs you."_

 _"_ _My family can come here with us."_

 _"_ _You have to find them. You have to go."_

 _"_ _Why? Is something wrong with them?"_

 _"_ _You have to save them."_

 _"_ _Where are they? What's wrong with them?"_

 _"_ _You have to go. You have to save them."_

 _"_ _What's wrong? You have to tell me." Sabrina grabbed Pucks shoulders and shook them._

 _"_ _You have to find them," Puck said._

 _"_ _Where are they?" Instead of answering, Puck turned around and ran away from her. Sabrina quickly followed, she ran as fast as she could, but couldn't catch up to him. Sabrina glanced down at the green floor before looking up again. She couldn't see Puck._

 _"_ _Puck," Sabrina called and stopped running. She felt something run down her neck and she looked up to see rainclouds. Sabrina looked back down and noticed the once green grass turning yellow. It was becoming dead._

 _What is happening? Sabrina looked up from the floor to see Moth standing in front of her._

 _"_ _Moth," Sabrina gasped. "Where's Puck? Where's my family?"_

 _"_ _You will never be able to save them," Moth replied with her usual creepy smile._

 _"_ _Yes, I can."_

 _"_ _No, you can't."_

 _"_ _I can."_

 _"_ _You don't even believe it. I can hear the uncertainty in your voice." Sabrina glared at Moth, but she knew she was right. Sabrina had heard the uncertainty in her voice as well._

 _"_ _My family is safe. You will never be able to get to them." Moth just looked at her and laughed. Rain poured down harder on Sabrina and her dress became sopping, but it wasn't a dress anymore. Sabrina's dress had been transformed into her grey prison outfit. This time, red stains were on it._

 _Sabrina screamed and tried to back away, but her legs wouldn't move. What was happening? Where was her family? Where was Puck? Could what Moth is saying, be true? Sabrina screamed as something black and fast came at her._

Sabrina woke up in a comfortable bed of white sheets. She sat up and gasped for air. Her breathing came unevenly and her heart was beat unusually fast. It was just a dream. Just dream. She was safe, her family was safe.

Sabrina slowly lied back down. Her head was pounding, her foot was throbbing. In fact, her entire body felt sour. She lied back on the white pillow and tried to figure out where she was. She seemed to be in a very white room. White beds like hers lined the walls of the white room. It seemed familiar to her, but she didn't know why.

That's when Sabrina saw the mop of brown hair lying on her bed. A person was sitting on a chair with her head on Sabrina's bed. Sabrina hesitantly nudged the person. The person didn't move. Sabrina nudged her more. The person sat up straight in her chair.

"Daphne!" Sabrina cried. "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive," Daphne replied with an eye roll. "You were the one who got herself kidnapped."

"Are you okay?"

"You're the one in the hospital bed." Sabrina glanced down at herself and saw that she was wearing a white gown. She noticed the tubes attached to her arm and a brace on her ankle.

"What happened?"

"Do you not remember?"

"I remember those three guards…they thought we were intruders…they were hitting us. You and someone else ran toward us and then it goes blank."

Daphne nodded, "You fainted."

"Where's Puck?" Sabrina quickly looked around frantically at the white room. Beside from her and Daphne, the room was empty.

"Relax, he's fine," Daphne said and Sabrina slowly relaxed against the pillows. She and Puck had been through so much together, it felt weird not to have him with her.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's probably sleeping in his room. He was here earlier, but I sent him away because he looked awful." Sabrina nodded, but didn't say anything else.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Sabrina knew there was so much they needed to talk about, but she didn't want to. She frowned, why was it so awkward between her and Daphne? They used to be so close and now she wasn't sure what to say.

"Sabrina," Daphne said quietly, pulling Sabrina way from her thoughts.

"Yeah," Sabrina replied, a little to energetically.

"You know what happened with me isn't your fault." Sabrina dropped her gaze and looked down at her hands.

"I know," Sabrina replied softly.

"Good, so can we skip this awkward part and go back to how we were?" Sabrina looked up and broke into a huge grin.

"Yeah."

"Great, I'm going to tell everyone you're awake. They have all been so worried about you."

Sabrina groaned, "I don't want to face dad."

"Too bad," Daphne replied with a grin. "You're gonna be in so much trouble." Daphne hopped off her chair and skipped out of the infirmary. Sabrina watched her sister go and waited patiently for the rest of her family to arrive. She mentally prepared herself for the yelling she was about to receive.

A couple minutes later, the doors opened and Daphne skipped into the room. She was followed by her parents, Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Red, Pinocchio, Puck and Uncle Jake.

"Uncle Jake," Sabrina said surprised. "What are you doing here? Weren't you staying in Ferryport Landing?"

"Well, when I heard what happened to you, I had to come," Uncle Jake replied. Sabrina grinned back in reply, happy to see him.

She was interrupted by a tight hug from her mother and father. "Ow," Sabrina said and tried not to cry from the pain she was experiencing.

"Sorry," her parents said and pulled away from her. Her moth grabbed each side of her face with her hands. It took all of Sabrina's willpower not squirm out of her reach.

"How are you feeling?" Veronica asked.

"Amazing," Sabrina replied. Her mother frowned, but pulled away from her.

"Hi _liebling_ ," Granny Relda said.

"Hi Granny," Sabrina replied and took her grandmothers hand. Everyone else crowded around her small bed. Her parents were on her left along with her uncle. Granny Relda was to her right with Daphne, Pinocchio and Red.

Puck stood at the end of her bed, looking at her with an unreadable expression. Sabrina met his eyes and held his gaze. There was so much between them. Sabrina wished they were alone. She wanted Puck to wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe. She wanted to kiss him lightly and spend hours in comfortable silence or talking about silly fantasies.

"You, young lady, are in a lot of trouble," her father said and Sabrina reluctantly took her eyes off of Puck.

Sabrina sighed, "I know what I did was wrong, so can we just skip the yelling part?"

"We most certainly cannot," Henry replied loudly.

"Henry," Veronica said and touched her husbands arm. "Perhaps it would be better to discuss this another time." Henry looked at Veronica for a second before nodding his head.

 _"_ How long have I been out?" Sabrina asked.

"Two days," Red said.

"Why so long? What's wrong with me?" Sabrina asked.

"You have a broken ankle and was severely dehydrated," Granny Relda said.

"And we had to fix the cuts that were on your hands," Red added quietly. Sabrina glanced around at their concerned faces and tried to smile.

"You guys don't need to worry about me, I feel fine," Sabrina said and waved her hand like it was nothing. Her mother opened her mouth, probably to express how concerned she was, but Sabrina quickly continued. "Have you guys managed to get any new information?"

Her father sighed, "No, not yet. Hopefully, you and Puck can help."

Sabrina frowned, "How can we help?"

Puck cleared his throat. "Well, if there was one good thing that came from all of this, it is that we know where Moths army is." Sabrina felt a smile forming on her face. They could end this. Everything would be fine.

"That's great," Sabrina said.

"Yes," Uncle Jake said with a small nod. "It would help if you guys could tell us everything you know about that place." Sabrina exchanged a look with Puck. That would be rather difficult. Whenever Sabrina closed her eyes, she was brought back to that place. She didn't want to think about it, much less talk about. Puck seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her, by the face he was making.

"Or not," Henry said.

Uncle Jake frowned, "We have to have all the information there is, if we want to stop them."

"They're only kids, it's probably incredibly hard to talk about."

"Be reasonable Henry," Uncle Jake argued.

"I am," Henry replied his voice getting louder. "They just got out of that place, they probably don't want to start taking about it."

"It's okay," Sabrina said. She didn't want an argument to start between her uncle and father. "We can talk about it." She glanced at Puck and he gave her a small smile.

"If you think you'll be okay," Veronica said.

"Yeah, we will," Puck replied.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Sabrina asked her family. They mumbled yes and all headed out the door besides from Puck. When they had all left and the door shut quietly behind them, Puck moved from the end of the bed to beside her. He sat on the edge of her bed and took one of her bandaged hands.

"How are you?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm fine," Sabrina said and tried to smile.

"Okay," Puck said slowly. "How are you really?" Sabrina's smile slowly disappeared and she looked down at her lap. He knew her to well. He also knew exactly what she went through and was probably feeling similar feelings.

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel so many different emotions at once. I feel happy and relieved to be out of that place. But incredibly sad when I remember that so many people are still there. I especially want to cry when I think of Hamstead." Her voice cracked a little and she tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

"Don't cry, it's going to be okay." Sabrina shifted in the bed to the side and Puck climbed in beside her. He gently wrapped his arms around and pulled her to his chest. Sabrina laid her head down on his shoulder and cried small, silent tears. She didn't care that her face was most likely red and blotchy or that tears stained her clothes and Pucks. Puck didn't seem to care either, he just held her and made her feel safe.

When she was all dried out, she lifted her head and stared at Puck. He stared down at her with an expression that could only be described as sadness. She felt it as well. What happened to them in Moths prison would stay with her for life. Eventually it wouldn't be so hard to think about, but it would forever stay with her.

"You ready to talk to them?" Puck asked after several moments of silence.

"No," Sabrina answered honestly. "But if it means that we can put and end to this, then I'll do it."

"Then we better get it over and done with," Puck replied and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Sabrina asked and felt panic rise.

"Relax," Puck said soothingly. "I'm just leaving so you can get dressed." Sabrina slowly nodded and felt the panic slowly go away. Puck stared at her with concerned eyes for a few seconds before slipping out of her bed. He kissed her on the forehead before turning around and exiting the infirmary.

As soon as he left, a nurse came up to her. She began writing something down in a clipboard and bustling around Sabrina. She didn't ask Sabrina anything, she barely even looked at her.

Sabrina sat there patiently waiting. Eventually the nurse began to unhook her from the machines. It stung a little when she took out the tubes and needles, but not to bad. She then gave Sabrina a glass of water and some clothes and left.

Sabrina got dressed as fast she could, which was a very long time. It didn't hurt as much as earlier to move because she had been given some pain medication, but she still felt sore. She gently moved her leggings around her bad foot, careful not to move or bump it. She yanked a creme sweater over herself, grateful that it covered her bandaged arm. She didn't want her parents seeing it.

Sabrina quickly drank the glass of water and grabbed the crutches that were next to her bed. She began making her way out of the infirmary. It took her a little longer to figure out how to use the door, but she managed. Puck was waiting for her on the other side. He gave her a small smile as they walked down the hall.

"They're all in the dining room," Puck said and led her there. They had to go at a slower pace because of Sabrina, but Puck didn't seem to mind.

When they walked into the dining room they found everyone there. They all looked at them with a mix of pity and worry. Sabrina sighed, she supposed she better get used to it. She was about to receive those looks on a daily bases for the next couple of weeks.

Sabrina and Puck sat down next to each other. An assortment of fruits and cheeses lay on the table, but it didn't seem like anyone was hungry. Sabrina, however, eagerly grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"You guys can begin," Uncle Jake and gave a small motion with his hand. Sabrina glanced at Puck. This was going to be much harder then she thought.

They were silent for several minutes. Sabrina wasn't sure what to say, so she waited for Puck to say something. When he didn't, she finally said something. "Where do we start?"

"Do you remember how you got there?" Uncle Jake asked.

Sabrina frowned, "No, I was knocked out." She glanced at Puck for confirmation and he nodded his head.

"Okay, what happened when you woke up?" Sabrina's frown deepened and she tried to remember what had happened.

"I woke up in a…" Sabrina wasn't sure how to describe it.

"Like a jail," Puck finished her sentence.

"Where was Puck?"

"I was brought into a separate room to get interrogated by Moth," Puck replied.

"So Moth is the evil mastermind behind all of this."

"Yeah," Sabrina said quietly. She really hated Moth. In fact, she always felt incredibly angry just by someone mentioning her name.

"Were you by yourself?"

"No, there was several other prisoners."

"What?" Veronica said. "We didn't know of that."

"How come people weren't reported missing?" Henry asked. All eyes turned to Sabrina as if she would somehow know the answer.

Sabrina shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe there were being blackmailed or maybe just scared."

When no one added another explanation, Uncle Jake asked another question. "What happened next?"

"Puck and I were interrogated by Moth. She…" Sabrina could feel tears threatening to spill and she forced them to go away. She would not cry in front of all these people. It was just so damn difficult to talk about it. Especially this part when Puck was tortured. It was so hard to go back there, to all that pain and misery. To be in the jail where there was nothing but hopelessness that surrounded her.

"I was hurt a little, but I'm fine," Puck said. Although he was talking to everyone, his gaze was on Sabrina, as if what he said was only directed to her.

"Oh _liebling,_ I'm so sorry," Granny Relda said. Daphne placed her hand warmly on his arm. Sabrina knew Puck probably wanted to act manly and pull his arm away, but he didn't. Although, Sabrina could tell that he was thinking about it.

"What did she want to know?" Uncle Jake asked.

"She wanted to know about the Book of Everafter," Sabrina replied with a sigh.

"What does she want with that?" Red asked, speaking for the first time.

"I don't know," Sabrina answered honestly, "but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"But what could she possibly want with it?" Henry asked. "I mean it's not exactly like she can die, at least not easily."

Sabrina pursed her lips, debating whether to say something or not. "The way Moth was asking the questions, it was like she didn't know what the Book of Everafter was."

"What do you mean?" Uncle Jake asked. He, along with everyone else, looked very confused.

"Well, Moth asked where it was," Sabrina replied slowly. "But she also asked about what it was and what it could do."

"I still don't understand," Uncle Jake said. Sabrina closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds and took a deep breath in. She was about to continue when Puck started talking. Sabrina looked at him gratefully.

"I think Moth had heard about it, she may even had a vague idea of what it was, but she clearly didn't know much," Puck said.

"But why would she ask about something if she didn't know what it did?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina frowned, there was too many questions and not enough answers. It was silent for a few minutes at the table. Sabrina wanted desperately for someone to say something. Even if it was just a theory, at least it would be a start. But she had none and no one else seemed to have any. Or maybe they did, but it was so horrible they didn't want to say anything.

"Why did Moth stop hurting you?" Veronica asked Puck, finally breaking the horrible silence.

Puck frowned, "I don't know. I was in to much pain to this clearly." He looked at Sabrina for help.

"I don't remember exactly what I said," Sabrina admitted. "But whatever it was, it made Moth really mad." Sabrina tried to remember, but she couldn't. It was annoying, she felt like it could be important. Hopefully, it would come back to her later.

"What happened after?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Nothing," Puck said. "We stayed in our cell for several days, until Moth called us again."

"And then what?" Daphne asked quickly. Sabrina frowned at her sister. She knew Daphne meant well, but it seemed like Daphne was finding our story incredibly interesting. Sabrina suddenly felt like she was on stage doing a play about her life. All these people didn't seem to understand that it was real. It was not a play or book, it was real life. It was so hard talking about what she went through. All of the bad images kept replaying in her head. She knew she shouldn't be mad, her sister was still young. Besides, she—or anyone else—would never really understand what her and Puck went through.

"She brought us in for questioning about the Book of Everafter," Puck said. "Basically the same stuff as before."

"Did you guys tell her anything?" Pinocchio asked.

"Pinocchio!" Daphne said.

"What? I'm not the only one who wants to know the answer." Daphne opened her mouth like she was going to argue again, but Sabrina jumped in. She didn't want a fight to start.

"It's okay. It's a valid question." She turned to look Pinocchio in the eye. "No, we didn't say anything."

" _Liebling,_ I'm so sorry," Granny Relda said, "she probably hurt you again." Sabrina frowned wondering what Granny Relda could be talking about. Then Sabrina realized it, Granny Relda and probably everyone else thought that Puck had been tortured both times, not her. Sabrina met Pucks gaze and gave a small shake of her head. She didn't want her family knowing, it would make them even more upset.

Puck frowned, clearly not liking Sabrina's decision. "It's okay, I'm all right," Puck said.

"How did you guys escape? That place is probably swarming with guards," Red asked.

"Hamstead," Sabrina replied quietly. This was the hardest yet to talk about.

"Hamstead?" Red asked clearly puzzled. By the looks of everyones faces, they were confused too.

"He was working as a guard there," Sabrina explained. "It's a long story, one I don't want to go into right now. Basically he helped us escape and probably died trying."

It was so quiet in the dining room, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was silent and motionless. They all comprehended this news while Sabrina stared at her hands. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and Sabrina quickly swiped it away. She would be fine. She would get through this.

"I think that's enough," Veronica said. "We got answers, now lets stop."

Uncle Jake stood up from the table. Sabrina thought he was going to argue, but he instead he agreed. "We can discuss more about our plans later. I think we should lead an attack on Moths army, catch them by surprise." Then, seeing Veronicas glare, he added. "Later, of course."

Everyone started to get up from their seats. Sabrina stood up, grabbed a peach and headed out the door. She wasn't really in the mood for talking to anyone. She headed down the hallway, deciding to go back to her room. Sabrina felt a hand grab her by the elbow and spun around. She was surprised to see Puck.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Puck replied. "Can we talk?" She nodded and let him pull her down the hallway. After a few minutes, Puck stopped at a door and they walked inside. They were in Pucks room. Puck shut the door quietly behind her and walked a little away from her, by the desk.

Sabrina wasn't sure what he wanted to say. If she was being honest, she didn't really want to talk. All she'd been doing for the last hour was talking and feeling sad. She needed to forget and only one person could do that. Maybe that's what Puck wanted as well.

She started to make her way toward him, when he turned around. Sabrina stopped when she saw his face, he looked angry and hurt.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You," he replied.

She was hurt that he said that, but mostly confused. "What did I do?"

"You ran away," Puck said. "You thought you were to blame for Daphne and thought that the only solution was to go and get yourself captured."

"I now know what I did was wrong. I said that I'm sorry."

"Saying sorry doesn't fix anything." His voice was rising now.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Her voice was rising as well, but she didn't try to fix it.

"You still got captured and so did I. We were still taken as prisoners and tortured."

"Is that what this is about?" Sabrina asked. "Your upset that you got dragged along as well. I didn't ask you to do that. I wanted to go by myself."

"What? No! I'm upset because you were being selfish."

"Selfish? How on earth was I being selfish? I was risking my entire life in hope that it could save everyone I love."

"That's how you were being selfish." His voice had suddenly turned to a whisper, startling her. She didn't say anything for a second. She was hurt that he was saying these thing, but also confused.

"I don't understand," she finally said. Her voice wasn't as quiet as his, but she wasn't yelling anymore.

"You left, thinking that you could save everyone. But you were wrong. When I saw you getting captured, I felt like I was being ripped apart. It hurt me so much to see you like that. You thought that by sacrificing yourself you were helping, but you weren't. You were selfish because you didn't realize that by you doing this, you were hurting me. Hurting isn't even the right word. What Moth did hurt me, what you did ripped me apart. Made me feel helpless."

They were quiet for a few seconds. Sabrina wasn't sure what to say. She felt like crying at what she had done. She had been trying to protect him, instead she hurt him. How had she done that? How had she been so stupid?

Puck turned away from her and face the window. Sabrina hesitantly walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't pull away, but he didn't soften up either.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know those two words can't possibly fix what I have done, but I'll say them anyway. You probably can't forgive me now, but I'll keep trying until you do."

He was silent for several minutes. Sabrina wanted him to say something, anything. Finally, she felt him relax slightly. He slowly turned to face her, still in her arms. He looked down at her, his face unreadable. Finally, he slipped his hands around her waist and held her. Or maybe she held him, she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she would do whatever it took to make Puck forgive her.

 **Well that was chapter 16. Hoped you guys enjoyed.**

 **I'll try to update soon, but I can't really promise that.**

 **Anyway, make sure to REVIEW. They really help encourage me to get the NEXT chapter up SOON. Also make sure to FAVOURITE this story and FOLLOW it. Or don't, I mean its a free country so I can't really tell you what to do.**

 **I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action, but hopefully chapter 17 will. Wow. Are we almost at chapter 17? Thats freaking crazy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is chapter 17. So it has** **been like what, a month? A month since I last updated! That's pretty awful** **of me. I'm not gonna give any excuses because you guys probably don't want to hear it anyway.**

 **The good news: I updated... at 12 in the morning. 12 in the freaking morning! I literally just finished this and was like, why don't I put it up? Why I didn't just decide to put it up once I'd actually gotten some sleep, I don't know.**

 **Guest:** That's better than hating it, so yay!

 **Charwolf123:** I didn't really update soon...my mistake. Anyway, glad you liked it.

 **SabrinaQueenOfFaerieTeamLeo:** I swear it takes me forever to get your username right every time. Anyway, thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story so much.

 **MadalynnS222:** Thanks! You'll see in this chapter if they make up or not.

 **Ivy Brown:** I really should post more, shouldn't I? Glad you like it.

 **Enjoy! :) :)**

 **Chapter 17**

Sabrina pressed her ear against the door, straining her ears to hear what was happening on the other side of the door. The 'adults' were busy discussing plans on how they should act. Sabrina didn't know why she wasn't considered an adult. She believed that she had gone through enough to at least be in the room. However, when she argued with her parents, she had received shouts back and an order to go back to her room. Standing outside the door was the next best thing.

Inside the room she heard her dad arguing with Uncle Jake—no surprise there. Sabrina sat down beside the door, leaning against the wall. The 'adults' had been in there for close to an hour and didn't seem to be going anywhere. They always circled back to the same argument. Whether they should act or not.

Sabrina thought they needed to act right away. They could catch Moth off guard and end her once and for all. However, her opinion didn't matter. Her father had made that blatantly clear. In his eyes Sabrina was still a child, a little girl who didn't know how the world worked. Sabrina didn't know how to prove to him that she was anything but a little girl. Didn't he see what she had been through?

She heard loud shouts coming from the room. It seemed they were divided in half. Half wanted to act, half didn't. Her uncle wanted to act straight away, her dad did not. That is what they had been arguing about earlier. It seemed now that her dad had called Uncle Jake some rather rude words. Her father had even gone so far as to bring up all of Uncle Jakes mistakes. Even Sabrina knew not to bring that up.

She heard a cry of outrage from her uncle, followed by the rest of the voices. So much shouting, she couldn't quite tell what anyone was really saying, only little snippets. She heard someone bang on the table. Slowly everyone calmed down and the shouts died down. Sabrina stood back up and pushed the side of her face into the direction of the door, eager to hear what was happening.

"Everyone needs to take a breath," Veronica said. "I know that we are all stressed, but we need to all calm down." Veronica paused and Sabrina shifted herself onto her knees. "We need to come up with a solution, either we act or we do not."

"It would be foolish to act," Henry said. "People will get injured."

"People are already getting injured, Henry," Uncle Jake said with a sigh. "You heard what Puck and Sabrina said. There are prisoners. Not to mention everyone is so afraid of the people in black that they refuse to leave their homes."

"Moth and her group probably has hundreds of soldiers. We will be hopelessly outnumbered." Sabrina couldn't hear if Uncle Jake replied. He seemed to have gone silent, unsure how to answer.

"We do not have hundreds of soldiers," Puck said, "but we will have the element of surprise." Sabrina still couldn't believe that Puck was considered an adult and not her. The boy may be over 4000 years old, but most of the time he acted like a 5 year old. Granted, he had gotten better since she'd met him, but not by much.

When Sabrina had argued, she'd been told that Puck was the king and could make his own decisions. Puck had smirked at her, clearly pleased that he had been allowed in and not Sabrina. She had shook his fist and glared at him, letting the fairy boy know he would pay for this later.

Now, she was slightly grateful that Puck was allowed in. It meant there was one more person fighting to act. "We can ask some of the townspeople, as well," Puck said.

"What?" Granny Relda said. "You cannot do that, _liebling_. It isn't right."

"I know, but many of them have volunteered. We have been getting many visits to the palace from people saying that they want to fight. We, of course, will not ask anyone who does not wish to participate. However, those who want to, should be allowed."

Sabrina sat there with her mouth slightly open. Puck sounded so mature, like a real king. Sabrina had never heard him sound like this before. He sounded so grown up, like someone who deserved to be in charge. He didn't sound like Puck. Sabrina didn't like this side of him, the king part of him. She knew it was just for show, but hearing his voice like that didn't seem right. He didn't sound like the playful kid she was used to hearing.

Sabrina scooted away from the door. She hugged her knees for a second before standing up. She didn't want to listen anymore. Sabrina headed down the hallway in search for someone her age. Sabrina trailed the hallway for a few minutes. Where was everyone? Sabrina suddenly felt a small pain, she missed her old home. This palace is to big, it wasn't anything like her house in Ferryport Landing.

Sabrina heard a muffled sound coming from one of the closed doors. She curiously opened it up and peered inside. She was surprised to see Red and Pinocchio standing a little away from each other, their cheeks a little red.

"Hey guys," Sabrina said and stepped into the room. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Red asked.

"Well, I was going to go look for Daphne. You want to come?" Sabrina asked.

"No thanks," Pinocchio said. "Red and I are perfectly fine here." Was it Sabrina's imagination or was Reds cheeks getting redder?

"Um, okay," Sabrina said, suddenly feeling awkward like she had interrupted something. She quickly shut the door and headed down the hallway. Sabrina had no idea what she had just interrupted and she didn't want to stick around to find out.

She jogged down the hall passing maids and the occasional guard. She heard a small shriek coming from the dining room and her jog turned into a run. She recognized the shriek, it belonged to her sister.

She dashed into the dining room, looking around for a threat. She was surprised to see Daphne and Mustardseed sitting by the table. Sabrina glanced at Daphne who was busy shaking from silent giggles. The shriek she had heard had been because of her laughs.

"Daphne, whats happening?" Sabrina asked. Her heart slowly started to return to normal.

"Hello Sabrina," Mustardseed replied because Daphne was still laughing. "I just said something funny. Thats why Daphne is laughing." Sabrina squinted at him, she didn't even know Mustardseed was capable of jokes. She sat down beside them, deciding that there was no danger.

"Hey Sabrina," Daphne said through her last giggles. "Where have you been?"

"Just around," Sabrina replied. She didn't think Daphne would be to pleased to hear that Sabrina had been listening into the meeting. "You didn't go to the meeting?" She asked Mustardseed.

"No," Mustardseed said.

"Were you not allowed?" Sabrina wanted to feel like she wasn't the only person not allowed to go.

"No," Mustardseed replied and shrugged. "I just figured no one would take what I had to say seriously." Sabrina fell against the back of her chair, disappointed.

"So what have you two been doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing much," Daphne replied. "We went to the library to see if there was anything there that could help."

"Did you find anything?" Sabrina asked curiously.

Daphne shook his head. "Granny always said that books can help. I guess not always."

"Theres nothing much left that you could do," Sabrina said trying to cheer her sister up. "Unless theres something in the books to help persuade them to act."

"Nothing I can think of." Daphne slumped down in chair like Sabrina.

"No offence," Sabrina said to Mustardseed, "but there is nothing to do here."

"None taken," Mustardseed replied. "What do you guys do for fun in Ferryport Landing?"

"Well," Sabrina said, "for one thing, we are allowed to go outside of our house."

"That is a bit of a problem here," he admitted. "What else?"

"We go to movies, or go eat out at a restaurant or something," Daphne replied.

"That doesn't seem like fun."

"It is," Sabrina replied sharply. She didn't mean to, but all this talk was making her feel sad. "Anyway," she said trying to get the mood up, "we need to figure out something thats fun."

"Like what?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina shrugged, "I don't have all the answers. Think of some yourself."

They were silent for a few minutes until Mustardseed said, "We could play soccer."

Sabrina scrunched up her nose, "Soccer?"

"Yeah, it would be fun." Mustardseed seemed to perk up at his idea.

"I don't know."

"Well," Daphne said, "I think it is a great idea."

"But you don't even play soccer," Sabrina pointed out.

"So? It's not like I'm playing for the FIFA World Cup or something. It's just supposed to be fun." Sabrina looked at her younger sisters eager face. She wasn't exactly thrilled of the idea.

"I don't know."

"What's the matter? Scared I'm going to beat you?" Daphne asked taunting Sabrina. She glared at Daphne, she knew just what to say to make Sabrina play.

"Be prepared to lose," Sabrina growled at Daphne who laughed in reply.

"Come on," Mustardseed said, "we can play in the courtyard." They all got up from their seats and headed out of the dining room and ran into Puck.

"Where are you all going?" Puck asked, narrowing his green eyes.

"We're playing soccer in the courtyard," Mustardseed replied. He and Daphne started heading down the hallway.

"I'll catch up with you guys soon," Sabrina called to them before turning to Puck. He leaned against the wall, not looking at her. Sabrina, unsure what to say, leaned against the wall beside him. "How was the meeting?" she asked when Puck didn't say anything.

"It was fine," Puck replied. He still wasn't looking at her.

"I heard some of it," Sabrina admitted. Puck finally glanced at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I listened through the door, but I left before it finished."

"I figured as much," Puck replied with a small smirk.

"They don't call me the Queen of Sneaks for nothing."

Puck gave her a true grin now. "No one calls you that besides you."

"Well, I don't see anyone calling you the Trickster King," she counted back.

"I have been known as the Trickster King for over 4000 years. I am the king of misfits and juvenile delinquents everywhere and the—"

"I know, I know," Sabrina interrupted. "I've heard the speech before."

"You can hear it again," Puck replied. "Where was I?"

"No thanks," Sabrina said. Before Puck could say anything else, she pressed her lips to his. She kissed him gently, a little nervous to have taken such a bold move. Puck remained frozen for a second before kissing her back slowly. After what seemed like only seconds, he gently pushed Sabrina away.

Sabrina fell back against the wall beside him, hurt from being rejected. The little space between their arms seemed like miles. It didn't seem to matter how many times Sabrina tried to get closer, she always ended up farther away.

"I'm sorry," Puck apologized. A rare occasion that only happened once in a blue moon. "I just can't."

Sabrina took a deep breath in, "Are you still mad at me?"

"I wouldn't say mad."

"But you are," Sabrina replied her tone getting slightly louder. "You are mad."

"I can't explain it."

"God, Puck," Sabrina said and threw her hands up in frustration. "How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? Because I've said it enough times, but if you want me to say it again I will."

"No, I don't want you to say it again."

"Then what do you want me to do? It's been a week and you still can't even look at me."

"I'm looking at you now." His voice sounded hard, a tone he rarely used with her.

"Only because you have too." Sabrina suddenly felt defeated. She slumped against the wall and slipped down to the floor. "You're always avoiding me. That had been the first time you've kissed me in a week."

Puck slowly sat down beside her, stretching his long legs out. "You don't understand how scared I was when you ran away."

"I do understand. I feel so scared like that all the time. Its like this ever present weight on my shoulders that never goes away. And now, you are mad at me and I just don't know what to do."

Puck gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It will be okay. I forgive you." They were silent for a few minutes.

"I know you want me to say that I won't do it again. I'm sorry that it happened, but I can't make that promise. Sometimes I will do stuff that is reckless if it means I can save people I love."

"I know." He played with a strand of Sabrina's hair. "But you can't be surprised if I'm always there to stop you."

"I won't." She laid her head on his shoulder and gently closed her eyes.

Sabrina wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. At some point she felt Pucks shoulder move and she sat up. "Whats wrong?"

"I thought we were going to play soccer?" he asked.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him. "You're playing as well?"

"Of course," Puck replied. "I'm amazing at soccer. Be ready to lose."

"You want to bet?"

"Yes," Puck stood up. "Race you there?" He started running down the hall.

Sabrina quickly stood up and ran after him. "No fair, you had a head start." They ran to the courtyard, not bothering to slow down at anything or anyone. It caused them to get a few outrageous looks from people, but Sabrina didn't care. She tried to catch up to Puck, but failed. She didn't realize the boy was so fast.

Puck threw open the doors and they ran into the back courtyard. Sabrina slowed down to a jog as they came across Daphne and Mustardseed, a soccer ball beside them.

"Finally," Daphne complained, "you guys were taking forever." Sabrina frowned, but she was to out of breath to argue.

"I'm glad to see that you've joined us, brother," Mustardseed said.

"I couldn't miss an opportunity to show of my amazing soccer skills," Puck bragged. He bounced on his feet for a few seconds. Then took the soccer ball and passed it between his feet.

"We'll see about that," Sabrina warned.

"How should we split it up?" Daphne asked. "Boys against girls?"

"That hardly seems fair to you," Puck said.

"What are you trying to say?" Sabrina asked and gave Puck one of her death stares.

"Only that Mustardseed and I have practised for thousands of years."

"Daphne and I could kick your butt any day."

"Hardly," Puck said and gave her a mischief smile.

"Well, why do you care if something is fair or not. It's never stopped you before."

"True. I just don't want it to be too easy."

Sabrina's mouth opened in surprise. She quickly shut it and replaced it with a sneer. "We'll just have to see about that. Come on Daphne." Sabrina retreated to her side of the field with Daphne close behind.

"How are we going to beat them?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know," Sabrina admitted.

"You guys ready?" Mustardseed called from the other side of the field.

"Yeah," Sabrina shouted back. The boys started to advance on them. Puck was dribbling the soccer ball. Sabrina was surprised to see that Puck could, in fact, play. He easily slipped between them and scored a goal.

"I thought you said that you were good," Puck said and grinned at her.

"We weren't ready," Sabrina sneered back. Puck only grinned cockily at her before retreating to his side of the field.

They spent the better part of the evening playing. Sabrina was surprised at how much she enjoyed herself. It seemed to make everyone relax and just have a fun time—something they all needed.

Despite her and Pucks talk earlier about winning, neither was really keeping score. Although, Sabrina thought begrudgingly, if they were keeping score, Puck and Mustardseed would be winning. Sabrina and Daphne managed to get a few goals every now and then, but the boys were constantly scoring from all over the field. It was actually quite amazing.

At least Puck was. Mustardseed was okay, but he was nothing compared to Puck. The boy dribbled the ball like it was the easiest thing in the world. He took shots from the most ridiculous places and got it in. If she didn't know any better, Sabrina might think he was a professional soccer player. She was only the slightest bit jealous. Puck did have thousands of years of training. Sabrina was sure she could be just as good as him if she had that long to train.

Towards the end, they stopped trying so hard and were more just joking. There was one particular funny moment when Daphne got the ball and started dribbling to the wrong goal. Puck and Mustardseed had stopped running after her and were shaking with laughter. Sabrina had shouted at her sister to turn around, but Daphne either ignored or didn't hear her.

Once she had scored the goal on Sabrina and Daphne's net, she had turned around with a huge grin on her face. Daphne had looked so confused to see Mustardseed and Puck rolling on the floor with giggles and Sabrina looking annoyed. Daphne's face had turned bright red, but they had all had a good laugh.

Much sooner then Sabrina could have thought, the sun went down. They all collapsed on the grass, panting slightly from running. They remained there, staring at the sunset. It was a rather beautiful sight.

Puck sat up and grinned at Sabrina. "I told you I would win."

Sabrina grumbled and sat up as well. "We weren't keeping score."

"We both know I beat you."

"No," Sabrina said stubbornly.

"We did beat you guys," Mustardseed said. Sabrina glared at him and he shrugged, "You guys weren't very good."

"They did beat us," Daphne said.

"Traitor," Sabrina said to her sister who grinned back. Sabrina sighed, even she knew when she was defeated. "Okay you win. Happy?"

"No," Puck replied. "I demand something for my winnings."

"What?" Sabrina asked. "I never agreed to that."

"Too bad," Puck said with a grin. "I won, so I get to decide."

"Mustardseed won as well," Sabrina muttered. "What do you want?"

"I'll show you," Puck said. He got to his feet so fast, Sabrina didn't fully understand what happened. With one quick motion, he picked Sabrina off from the floor and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Puck put me down," Sabrina ordered angrily.

"Can't do that Grimm," Puck said. Even though Sabrina couldn't see his face, she knew he was smirking. Sabrina furiously pounded her fists against Pucks back, but he wouldn't drop her. Defeated, Sabrina slumped against his back. She glanced at Mustardseed and Daphne who were in silent fits of giggles on the ground.

"This isn't funny," Sabrina said to them.

"It's funny for us," Daphne said through her giggles. "It's to bad I don't have a camera." Sabrina scowled at them which was rather hard upside down.

"Put me down Puck," Sabrina said again.

"Not until we go to where we need to go." He started moving forward, causing Sabrina to bump against his back. She wrapped her arms around his torso which helped a bit with bumping. Sabrina was suddenly very aware of her view and quickly shut her eyes. She could feel her face going redder and was grateful in that moment that Puck couldn't see her.

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asked.

"You'll see."

"Uhhh, I hate surprises."

"Too bad because you'll just have to deal with this one."

"Can you at least tell me if its good or bad."

"I hope it will be good." The talking stopped there. Puck kept walking with Sabrina flung over his shoulder. She still had her eyes shut, but could tell that they were back inside the palace. She listened to hear cries of outrage from guards or maids, but didn't hear anything. Either the palace was empty—which seemed unlikely—or everyone was being to polite to ask Puck why he had Sabrina slung over his shoulder.

Sabrina was glad they hadn't run into her parents. Henry would not doubt be fuming if he saw Puck with Sabrina. His views towards puck still hadn't changed much. Veronica might find it funny, but would try to be a good parent. Granny Relda would not doubt find it cute. Uncle Jake would never let her live it down. He is exactly the type of person to remember embarrassing incidents and bring it up every now and then.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Puck stopped walking. His grip on Sabrina ankles tightened as he was only holding her by one hand now. Sabrina suddenly had a horrible thought of Puck dropping her on her head.

Sabrina heard a door open and they walked through. Sabrina heard the door close behind them and she opened her eyes. It was hard to tell because she was upside down, but she could tell they were in one of the many bedrooms in the palace. Upon closer inspection, Sabrina realized they were Pucks room.

Puck gently placed her on the floor. Sabrina stumbled a bit, the blood rushing from her head after being upside down for so long. Puck gently grabbed her waist until she was stable then let go. Sabrina slowly turned towards him and cocked her head upwards.

"So what is it that you demand for your winnings?" she asked him.

He gave her a small smirk. "A kiss," he replied wrapping his arms carefully around her waist.

"Really?" she asked in a playful tone. "From who?"

"Guess," he said softly making her shiver. She saw him smile, but refused to give in. Two could play at that game.

"I'm not sure," she replied in the same tone he was using. She ran her hand down his arm and onto his side, making him the one to shiver this time.

"Try." His tone was so quiet and husky it made Sabrina want to kiss him so badly, but she refrained. She was not going to be the one to break.

"Hmm, is it Mr. Canis?" she asked, trying not to let a giggle let loose.

Puck scowled, "Maybe I should just show you."

"Maybe you should," she whispered. Then Pucks mouth was on hers. It was sweet at first, light brushes against each others lips. When it became more deep, she felt Pucks lips crushing hers. He seemed to be begging for more and she obliged happily.

His hands were firmly on her waist, but hers roamed happily. They twisted into his hair before landing at the back of his neck and pushing him even closer to her, if that was even possible.

When they finally broke apart, they were both left breathless. Sabrina gasped for air, but in a good way. It was several minutes before either one of them said anything.

"That was your demand," she said.

"That," Puck replied, "and getting a foot massage."

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh well," Puck said in fake disappointment. "I suppose I'll just have to settle for another kiss."

"That, I can help you with." She smiled at him before pushing him down to meet her lips.

 **Okay so that was Chapter 17.**

 **I actually have some GOOD NEWS for once. i'm gonna try and get the next chapter up soon like in the next few DAYS or so.**

 **In the meantime, make sure you REVIEW because bananas are curved because they grow towards the sun. And that is a REAL fact that I thought was completely and totally random, but cool.**

 **And make sure to favourite/follow this story if you want to know when I'm updating.**

 **Review and I'll put up the next chapter hopefully soon. :) :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here is-obviously-chapter 18. So I kept my promise for once and uploaded soon. It's only been 5 days since I updated chapter 17, but hey, who's counting?**

 **Anyway, the bad news is this chapter is a lot shorter then I would normally upload. I was going to continue this chapter, but what I was writing didn't really fit. I also wanted to upload earlier then usual.**

 **BUT, if you are a huge Puckabrina fan then you'll probably love this chapter. (I don't really know, just guessing).**

 **WARNING: There is more adult content in this chapter. Nothing to explicit that I felt the need to change the rating. However, I'm paranoid and felt the need to warn you.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 18:**

"We're going to act," Veronica said, addressing the small crowd. Sabrina stood next to Daphne and Red as they listened along with the rest of the crowd to Veronica. It had been three days since they had played soccer. Those three days had been mostly filled with meetings and arguments. Finally, the majority had decided to act. Sabrina was quite happy they were, even if she wasn't allowed to vote.

Now, she was standing with her family and friends along with a few citizens of Faerie. They had tried to send the news to everyone in Faerie. Unfortunately, many people were to scared to leave their homes and go on the street. The result of how many people showed up was sad. However, Veronica managed to inspire the few people, telling them her plan.

Sabrina listened intently even though she wasn't allowed to go with. She, along with the other children, were prohibited. Although, Puck was allowed to go, which made Sabrina furious. However, if she was being honest with herself, she was slightly glad that she didn't have to go. The thought of going back there was hard. Still, Sabrina would have liked to feel like she was doing something helpful.

The meeting ended with the announcement that they would be trying to recruit more people. Even with all the guards, they were hopelessly outnumbered. The mission would be suicide then. The only way they could even have a chance is if the towns people volunteered. It was rather hard to get them to do that when they wouldn't even come to a meeting. They couldn't put up posters in case the news somehow got back to Moth. So, they were going individually to peoples houses and asking them to join. It would take much longer, but the process would be safer.

The room slowly started to get less crowded as people walked off. Sabrina stood where she was for a few seconds before heading to her parents.

"We will have to leave immediately," Veronica was saying. "Hopefully a decent amount of people will fight. We can't force anyone, though." Veronica suddenly glanced down as if only realizing now that her daughter was there. She tried for a smile, but it came short. "Hey honey, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Sabrina replied. "Can I come with?"

"Where?"

"To help recruit people." For one small second, Sabrina thought she might be able to, but Veronica simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's to dangerous."

"Of course it is," Sabrina said with a frustrated sigh. "Everything is to dangerous for poor little Sabrina. We all need to protect her from the big, bad world."

Her mothers eyes softened, "It's not like that."

"It is, mom," Sabrina argued. Her voice had gotten louder, but she didn't care that everyone was staring. "I'm not allowed to do anything because you and dad believe everything is dangerous. I'm not some little kid anymore. I'm seventeen, turning eighteen in a few months. I'll be an adult then and you still treat me like a child."

"Sabrina, try to calm down. Everyone is watching."

"I don't care that everyone is watching. Aren't you listening to me at all?"

"I am and I hear what you are saying. However, you are being irrational. You don't understand how dangerous it is. You're still a child."

Sabrina threw her hands in the air from frustration. "I'm not a child mom. I'm almost eighteen."

"Almost eighteen and actually being eighteen are two different things. Until then, you are a child and will listen to your father and I." Sabrina stared at her mother in shock. Veronica rarely spoke to her like this, it was usually her father.

Veronica seemed to realize what she had said. She tried to put her hand on Sabrina arm, but she shrugged it off. "Don't," Sabrina muttered. She turned around and pushed through the swarm of people that had been listening.

Sabrina suddenly felt the horrible urge to cry. She picked up her pace as she ran through the hall. Sabrina threw herself into her room and collapsed on the floor beside her bed. She willed the tears not to come, but they didn't listen to her. They spilled onto her face, not doubt making it red.

Sabrina heard a knock on the door and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her sleeve. She stood up and a second later the door opened and in walked Puck.

"I don't really want to talk right now," Sabrina said, turning away from him.

"That's okay," Puck replied and slowly made his way towards her. "We don't have to talk." He grabbed Sabrina's face gently and kissed her. All worry and thought went out the window like they usually do when she was around him.

Very slowly, Puck pulled away. Although, Sabrina could tell he didn't really want to. "You ready to talk now?" he asked.

"No, I'd much rather do this." Sabrina kissed him again. Puck let her kiss him for a few seconds before pulling away again.

"You have to talk," he said.

"No, I really don't have to do anything," she replied. "Come on, don't you wanna kiss me?" Her voice sounded playful and teasing. She gently kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"Sabrina," he said softly, but didn't try to pull away. He kissed her back, planting his hands by her waist. Eventually he did pull away and Sabrina pouted at him. Puck looked like it was actually causing him pain to pull away.

"I don't want to talk." She trailed her hands up and down his arms.

"Your mother is just trying to protect you."

"I know, but it's still really unfair." Sabrina slowly removed her hands from his arms and grabbed his hands. They were warm and soft compared to her cold ones. "Are you going with to help recruit people?"

"No, Mother believes it would be better if I stay here." Sabrina smiled slightly, at least Puck wasn't going with. "That makes you happy?"

"Only slightly," Sabrina admitted. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, I'm not sure you could be a bad person." Puck paused as if thinking about it. "You can be mean at times, though." Sabrina playfully hit him.

"You're no saint."

"Of course I'm not. I'm a villain."

"Really? Because you don't seem to be that bad." Puck scowled at her, but Sabrina could tell he was joking.

"I'll have you know that I have done some pretty awful things."

"Besides from dying my hair and putting animals in my bed, you seem to be okay. In fact, some people might even call you _nice_." Puck opened his mouth in mock horror. She knew how much he liked to refer to himself as a villain.

"I can be pretty horrible at times. Especially in the old days when I would steal for fun. I almost caused wars I was so bad."

"Most of the stuff you do is stupid not bad."

"I never do anything stupid! I bet you couldn't name three examples."

Sabrina smiled mysteriously at him. "For starters, you handcuffed yourself to me."

"What's the matter? You didn't like being handcuffed to me? You were in love with me, I'm sure you loved it."

"Not really, you smelled back then." Puck gave her a sneer. "Well, you did."

"Fine, one thing. You probably don't have anything else."

"You ate a poison apple."

"How was I supposed to know it was poisoned?"

"Everyone knows the story of Snow White."

"I don't like to read. Besides, it is beneath me to remember stuff about other people."

Rather the arguing, Sabrina said, "That's two."

"Fine. What's the third?"

"You wore the same hoodie and jeans for years without showering."

"I don't see how that was stupid."

"You lived in the woods for years."

"Again, how is that stupid?"

"You thought everything dangerous and about to kill us was fun and hilarious."

"You have too admit, some of the ways we could have died are funny."

"You dropped Daphne and I into a lake."

"We hit the barrier, not my fault."

"Forget it," Sabrina said with an exasperated sigh.

"I knew you couldn't think of something," Puck said smugly.

"Anyway, back to what we were discussing."

"Which was?"

Sabrina sighed, how could Puck lose focus so easily? "Whether you were going with or not to recruit people."

"Oh yeah, I already told you I'm not."

"Are you going to help fight?"

Pucks childish face suddenly turned dark. "Yes," he said.

Sabrina pulled away from him. "So everyone is going besides me? This is just freaking unbelievable."

"Don't get mad at me. I'm not the one who said you couldn't go."

"Right, sorry." Sabrina went back to Puck and took his hands. She was silent for a few minutes. "How are you going to go back there?" It came out as a whisper.

"I have to."

"Won't it be hard? I know it would be hard for me."

"It will be, but I can't think to much of that."

"You want me to help you forget?"

"And how would you do that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sabrina smirked, "I have my ways." Without waiting for an answer, she raised her head to kiss him. Puck obliged, wrapping his hands around her waist to pull her closer. Sabrina hands moved through his hair and along his arms.

Sabrina had thought that at some point they would stop kissing so much. That they would get used to each others lips. While Sabrina knew every inch of his lips, it always seemed like she was kissing him for the first time. A small shock always coursed through her body, making her feel warm and tingly. She didn't want to stop and she didn't think Puck wanted to either.

Sabrina hesitantly reach down at the hem of his shirt. Still kissing, she slowly began pulling it upward. Puck didn't seem to mind. They broke apart for a quick second, so that they could yank his shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor.

Then they were kissing again. It was rushed and deep, like they couldn't get enough of each other. One of Pucks hand stayed firmly on her waist like it always did, but the other moved in her hair or across the back of her neck.

Sabrina's hands moved across his naked chest and back. This was new territory, something they had never done before. His skin was smooth and polished like a statue, but it was warm. One of her hand moved to where his heart was. She could feel it beating fast, uncontrollable much like her own heart.

Puck gripped the hem of her long sleeve. He pulled apart with only a little bit of air between them. His green eyes stared at her, asking a silent question. Sabrina slowly nodded, she was fine with this.

Puck slowly began pulling off her long sleeve. Sabrina raised her arms to help and soon it was off, landing on the floor beside Pucks shirt. For a moment neither of them did anything. Sabrina suddenly felt nervous as Pucks eyes moved across her face and down. She felt rather self conscious standing there with only a bra on.

Just when Sabrina thought she might have a mental breakdown, Puck spoke. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Sabrina wasn't sure how to respond. Her heart was clenching tightly, it seemed to be about to explode in her chest she was so happy.

Sabrina kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, their bodies pressed together. Their skin was touching each others besides her bra. Sabrina didn't want it there. It was preventing her from feeling all his skin. Sabrina pressed her hands against her back, looking for the clasp. In a second she found it and unclasped it.

Puck pulled away a little, his eyes wide. Sabrina slowly slipped the bra off and it felt to the floor. Puck was kissing her again in an instant. He slowly pushed her back or she pulled him forward, Sabrina wasn't quite sure. Somehow she ended up sitting on the bed, Puck standing over her. One hand on her waist and the other cupping her cheek.

Just when Sabrina was sure they might loose a few more articles of clothing, they heard a knock on the door. Sabrina didn't want to break apart, but she needed to see what this person wanted. She really didn't need anyone walking in on them.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Daphne called. Sabrina gently pushed Puck away who had begun to kiss her neck. He pouted at her and shot a glare toward the direction of the door.

"I'm fine," Sabrina called back. She was panting slightly and hoped that Daphne didn't notice anything different.

"Can I come in?" Daphne asked. Sabrina saw the doorknob slowly start to turn.

"No," she cried. She glanced at Puck who was having silent fits of laughter.

"Jeez, calm down." The doorknob twisted back, but Sabrina didn't relax anymore.

"I'll umm meet you in the dining room."

It was a silent for a second before Daphne mumbled an okay. Sabrina collapsed onto the bed. "Oh my god," she said. Puck laughed and joined her on the bed. "That was so embarrassing."

"Why? She didn't walk in on us." Sabrina propped up onto one of her elbows to look at him.

"Yes, but she might have." Puck just laughed in response. He hoped off the bed and walked over to the floor to retrieve his shirt. He glanced up to see Sabrina watching him.

"Enjoying the view?"

"I know you are too."

"You're right about that." Puck dropped his shirt, momentarily forgotten. He bent down to kiss Sabrina who was still lying on the bed. She obliged for a second before gently pushing him off her.

"Daphnes waiting," she said and slipped off the bed.

Puck groaned, "She can wait a little longer."

Sabrina shook her head as she retrieved her bra. "I don't want her to get suspicious and start telling everyone. You know she has a big mouth."

Puck groaned again, "Darn Marshmallow." Sabrina smiled as she slipped on her bra and then her shirt.

"Do I look okay?" she asked Puck, smoothing out her shirt.

"I preferred you without the shirt."

"Haha, very funny. I'm going to see Daphne." Sabrina exited the room, leaving a half naked Puck lying on her bed.

 **So that was the horribly short chapter 18.**

 **Did you guys like it? I was kind of nervous about writing the whole Puckabrina part. It wasn't TOO explicit was it? PLEASE say so in the reviews.**

 **So the next chapter will be more interesting.**

 **Hopefully it will be up soon, but I feel like it will take a long time to write.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and REVIEW. :) :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I'm updating this rather late and by late I mean its been nearly 5 MONTHS since I've last updated. I know Im awful and no excuse I could make would explain my absence. But I'm updating now which I suppose is what counts. So here it is.**

 **Harlow:** Glad you like my writing and chapter 18. I'll try to work on the whole updating faster thing. ;)

 **Madalynn222:** No I am not stopping the story, just awful at updating. And thanks sooooo much! That's just about the highest praise I could get!

 **BDemon1995:** Yup I'm continuing-don't worry. :)

 **aurorajackson18:** Glad to see you like it. And don't we all need a little more Puckabrina?

 **PrincessTS** **:** Wow your review was really long and awesome! I glad that you like my writing and you're right, I haven't updated in a long time (oops). Also glad to hear the previous chapter wasn't too explicit- I wasn't aiming for that. About the whole Daphne/Mustardseed/Red/Pinocchio thing, well you'll just have to wait and see... Anyway thanks for the compliments!

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 19:**

"You okay?" Red asked Sabrina as she handed her pillows.

"Yeah, a little tired but I'm fine."

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" Red suggested.

"No," Sabrina said more forcefully then she meant to.

"Jeez, I'm sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay. I just want to do what I can to help, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and look for some more beds. We're supposed to get a new wave of people." Red disappeared through a doorway, leaving Sabrina alone in a guest room.

It had been two days since they had left to recruit people. Sabrina was surprised by how many people had agreed. The citizens who agreed to fight were staying at the palace to keep them safe along with their families. Sabrina had discovered that the palace had an absurd amount of room; however, with the amount of people they were getting, they would need to double up. Sabrina was currently sharing a room with both Daphne and Red. She didn't mind, in fact it was fun when they would stay up until late in the morning trading stories. However, it put her time with Puck to a minimal.

She felt heat appear in her cheekbones and ducked her head, hoping no one noticed. She hadn't seen Puck in the past few days, except for their little experience in her room the other day that required minimal amounts of clothing. Sabrina has seen him in the halls where he would kiss her briefly before being whisked off to solve another problem. It turns out being king had its disadvantages.

Although Puck wasn't helping recruit people, he had other kingly duties. He had to oversee who entered the palace. Extra security measures had been taken into place; including making sure that everyone who entered the palace was allowed. We were taking no risks against Moth.

Sabrina was secretly jealous that Puck hadn't had time to be with her. She knew it was wrong and there were other more pressing issues, but she couldn't help it. She was currently trying to keep herself as busy as possible. With continuation of recruits—there was still not enough—she had been in charge of preparing rooms. It was tiring work, but she didn't mind. At least, she was actually helping now. One room per family was the rule. Each guest room had a bed, but Sabrina had to be constantly finding extra cots for the children to sleep on.

The palace was often filled with families. The maids and cooks were working overtime to accommodate for everyones needs. They didn't seem to mind, they wanted to help too.

Sabrina was currently fixing a guest room for the new batch of people. She tossed the pillow she'd been holding onto a cot by the bed. After a quick glance at the room, she left. Sabrina headed down the hallway to the large ballroom that had become a gathering place. Comfy sofas spilled everywhere filled with families. A few of the children ran around, but the overall mood was gloomy.

"Dinner will be served at six," Sabrina informed them. "A quick reminder that everyone has to be in bed by ten. This is just a safety precaution." Sabrina had not like this rule, especially since it applied to her as well. "If you need any help please feel free to ask me."

The families went back to their conversations or games. Sabrina stood there for a moment, before sighing and turning to walk to the door.

"Miss Grimm." For a split second, Sabrina thought someone was calling Veronica. But that didn't make sense, her mom was recruiting people. She turned around to see a man in his late thirties (you could never really tell with Everafters) and a woman, Sabrina assumed was his wife. A little girl poked her head out from behind her mother.

"Call me Sabrina, please," she replied. She tried her best for an everything-is-alright smile, but failed. Her mother was so good at calming people down and Sabrina was trying to learn. However, her approach to most situations was punch first, ask questions later. "What seems to be the problem? Is there something wrong with your rooms?"

"No, no," the man replied. "It's just that we haven't heard from my brother in a while and we were starting to get worried."

"I'm confused, does your brother live somewhere in Faerie? Do you need us to try to send a letter to him?"

"No, he's here in the palace. We saw him a few days ago. We had made plans to have dinner, but he didn't show up. I haven't seen him since and haven't heard anything from him."

Sabrina scrunched her eyebrows together, this was rather strange. "What's his name?"

"Jonathon Dasher."

"Have you alerted the guards or searched the palace?"

"We searched, but there are some places where we are not allowed to go." Sabrina peered at his wife and child. The little girl was peering at Sabrina curiously. She wondered suddenly whether the child knew what was happening in Faerie or if her parents had lied. It would probably be better not to have the children so afraid.

"I'll alert the guards and we can have a look around. It is a big palace, so perhaps he just got lost," she suggested. The man didn't look so convinced and neither was Sabrina, but it was all she could offer him. He seemed to realize so as well because he thanked her and the family headed on their way.

Sabrina peered once more in the room before slowly heading out the door. She didn't belong here with all of these families when hers were off risking their lives. She continued down the hall, not really thinking about where she was going. Sabrina supposed she could go help in the kitchen or maybe go read with Pinocchio in the library, but she was feeling restless.

Sabrina started heading toward the dining room when she bumped into a gasping Daphne. Sabrina was immediately on high alert.

"What's the problem?" she asked, scanning her sister for signs of injuries.

"Nothing," Daphne managed to wheeze out. She took a few more huge mouthfuls of air before finally managing to reply. "Mom and Dad are back, they brought new recruits. They thought you might want to see who's with this batch." Sabrina nodded and followed Daphne into the entryway where she stopped dead in her tracks at the person who stood before her.

It was a beautiful woman with blond hair and gorgeous curves. However, her usually calm face looked worry. Her usually carefully brushed, golden hair was thrown up carelessly on top of her head.

"Sabrina," she cried when she spotted her and rushed forward to meet Sabrina.

"Bess," Sabrina replied, surprised. She allowed the woman to hug her—which she didn't usually allow, but her sudden shock of surprise was numbing her usual urges to push away.

When Bess let go of her, Sabrina stared at the floor. She couldn't meet her eyes, not after knowing what had happened to Hamstead.

"Hey Bess," Daphne replied and accepted Bess's hug. Daphne continued to chat happily to Bess. Sabrina, however, was not listening. She kept replaying those final moments of their escape, when Hamstead sacrificed himself to save her and Puck.

An overwhelming emotion of guilt suddenly consumed her. The only reason Sabrina was standing here was because of Hamstead. If not for him, she would be stuck in a cell or worse, dead. Now Hamstead was either locked in a cell, probably in pain or dead. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes, but she had to stay strong. Bess deserved the truth and that is what Sabrina was going to give to her. The tears could hold off for at least that long.

She turned herself back to the conversation where she heard Bess say, "I'm actually here because of Hamstead."

Daphne pursed her lips and shot a glance at Sabrina. Her intentions were clear, she wanted to know how Sabrina was going to handle this situation. "Lets sit down and you can tell us whats wrong." She directed Bess to a couch where they all plopped down.

"One night everything was fine. We went to bed, but when I woke up the next morning he was gone."

Daphne frowned, her brow furrowed. "He just vanished?"

"Well, I didn't think much of it at first, but when he didn't return that night and then several days later, I started to get worried. I didn't hear anything from him. It was like he had just disappeared. I asked around the neighbourhood and someone said that they saw him the night he disappeared getting into a van with some men in dark clothing. However, I haven't heard anything since. When I heard how you were recruiting people to go against Moth, I thought maybe Earnest is here." She peered around the room hopefully as if Hamstead was hiding behind a potted plant or guard.

"Bess," Sabrina started. Her voice came out hoarse and she quickly cleared it. "I'm afraid we have some bad news. I was captured by Moth a few weeks ago."

"Yes, I heard and I'm terribly sorry to hear that, but what does that got to do about Earnest?"

Sabrina took a deep breath in before replying. "While I was there I saw Hamstead. He was a guard there. He said he didn't do willingly, Moth probably threatened to hurt you or something. Hamstead helped us escape and…" Sabrina's voice trailed off as she struggling to swallow her tears. "…And might have died trying."

Bess stared at her for a second before she dissolved into tears. Daphne immediately wrapped her arms around her as she wept. Sabrina stared, horrified that what she said had caused someone so much pain.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina whispered before rushing out of the room. She kept her face down as the silent tears streamed down her face. She ignored the worried looks and questions that she was receiving and just kept walking. Her fast pace turned into a jog then a run as more tears spilled down her face.

Sabrina burst into her room, closing the door behind her. She fell in a heap by the door and wept, huge big ugly tears and gasping breaths as the tears continued to spill from her face.

Sabrina cried and cried, she wasn't entirely sure for how long. When she was finally all dried up she just sat with her back against the wall, staring at nothing. People had come by, but she had refused to open the door to them. Eventually, they stopped. Sabrina knew that she shouldn't push people away, but she didn't want anyone seeing her like this. As usual, her damn pride got in the way.

A knock at the door announced another persons presence. "Go away," Sabrina said through the door.

"Its Puck," the muffled voice said through the door.

Sabrina paused for a minute before finally replying, "Good bye Puck."

"No way, let me in."

Sabrina sighed, Pucks stubbornness could really be annoying sometimes. "I don't want to talk to anybody right now."

"I'm not anybody. And as a 'not anybody' person, I demand to be let in."

"Go away, Puck." A pounding headache had appeared and she didn't have the energy to fight with him.

"Nu-uh you might be able to persuade everyone else to go away, but not me." There was a thump on the other side of the door that must have been Puck sitting down on the floor. Another thump and the door moved from behind Sabrina, Puck must be leaning against it as well. "I'm not moving until you open the door."

"That's ridiculous," Sabrina replied. She momentarily forgot about the previous events with the emergence of Pucks new acts of childishness.

"I never pretended to be anything, but ridiculous."

"Oh, I can name a few more words that I would use to describe you."

She heard Puck chuckle, "Very funny."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Despite the fact that Sabrina had just informed Puck she wanted him to go away, she liked the fact that he was still siting here with her.

"So what's really going on?" Puck asked, breaking the silence.

Sabrina was quiet for a minute, contemplating whether or not to tell Puck about what happened. Finally, she said, "I had to tell Bess what happened to Hamstead."

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard."

"It was," Sabrina said quietly. They were quiet for a few more minutes before Sabrina stood up. She turned the doorknob and yanked open her door. Puck fell back, landing on his back.

"Ow," he muttered, peering up at her. Sabrina gave him a small smile as he to stood up. "You better now?" He asked inspecting her for damage. Sabrina noted it was similar to how she had looked at Daphne earlier.

"Yeah."

"Good, lets go gets some pie—I'm in the mood." He slung an arm around her, directing her out the door.

"Don't you have kingly duties?"

Puck shrugged, "It can wait. Besides, a king has to eat."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sabrina woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. She had spent the rest of the previous day with Puck. She smiled happily as images of him appeared in her mind. Puck smiling at her, laughing at some joke she'd made.

Sabrina slipped out of bed, glancing at a sleeping Daphne and Red. Daphne still snored like a train, but Sabrina was used to it. Sabrina, not wanting to wake them, tip toed to the closet and grabbed some clothes. She quickly changed in the washroom before heading out the door.

Sabrina walked down the halls mindlessly, wondering if there was anything that would keep her busy. She paused by the kitchen and grabbed an apple, then continued on her way. A guard ran up to her, breathless.

"Mrs. Grimm I have something you might want to see," he announced. "Can you please come?" Sabrina was confused about what could be so urgent, but followed the guard anyway.

They walked down the halls at a brisk pace until they reached a small room. It was crowded with people all peering at something on the floor. Sabrina pushed her way to the front, spotting her parents. They both had expressions of grief on their faces.

Finally Sabrina managed to push her way to the front and nausea rolled in her stomach at the sight. A body laid before her, clearly dead. It was a male with brown hair and a large nose. Sabrina wasn't an expert, but from the smell she would assume he had been dead for several days now.

She felt bile appear at the back of her throat, but she couldn't look away. Sabrina felt a tug on the back of her shirt and turned to see Red, tears shined on her pale face.

Sabrina tugged Red away from the body to the guard who brought her here. "Who is he?" she asked quietly.

"Jonathan Dasher," the guard replied, "the man you wanted us to find."

Images of the man who had approached her yesterday filled her head. "When did you find him?"

"This morning, a couple of the guards were making their rounds when they found him."

"Why wasn't he found earlier?" Sabrina accused angrily. She knew it wasn't the guard's fault, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm not sure," the guard replied sounding anxious. "We make the same rounds every morning, but he only appeared today. There is no way we would have missed him." Sabrina nodded, willing her face into something more neutral.

"Have you informed the family yet?"

"Not yet, that will be the next order of businesses once we have taken care of the body." Sabrina winced at the words, but nodded.

She drifted out of the room with Red trailing behind her. She kept seeing the little girl with her mother yesterday. This was undoubtedly Moths work. Sabrina suddenly felt incredibly small and insignificant. If they couldn't save someone in the palace, what hope was there?

It was one thing to kidnap her and Puck, but for Moth to murder an innocent person was another. Moth had to be stopped and Sabrina wouldn't just sit here and let other people do it for her. This was the last straw, the last blow that she would take. From now on Sabrina would help. Even if it what she did barely affected anything, she would help.

 **...So that was chapter 19. Did you like it? Make sure to say so in the reviews IF you want me to update the next chapter. Not entirely sure when that will be because I'm pretty awful at updating. Anyway REVIEW and thanks for reading.**

 **:P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey... Read below for some info:**

 **So I starting writing this chapter and it took me a lot longer than usual to write (sorry). My goal was to actually update on the weekend, but whoops! That didn't happen... Anyway, it also took me a while because originally this chapter was super long. Like Over 6000 WORDS long. So I decided to cut it in half and give you guys 2 chapters instead. Chapter 22 will be updated on Friday, so you guys all have to wait until then.**

 **(Sorry. Am I cruel? Possibly. I suppose that's what happens when you write a story. :P)**

 **Guest:** Aren't we all wishing for more Puckabrina moments? Anyway, perhaps there is some in this chapter...

 **PrincessTS** **:** Right so about that Daphne/Mustardseed/Red/Pinocchio thing, I will get to that at some point. I promise! Anyway thanks!

 **BDemon1995** **:** Well thankfully I did update. :) Next update will be sooner, promise!

misscadabbie:

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 20**

"Don't be so loud," Puck whispered against Sabrina's lips. She let another giggle escape her as Puck kissed her throat. Puck pulled his lips away and Sabrina pouted, longing the feel of them.

"I'm not loud," she whispered back. She leaned forward and kissed his mouth. Sabrina moved her hands through his hair and down his chest. He allowed her for a few more seconds, his hand twisting in her hair before gently pushing her back.

"I don't want anyone to find us," Puck replied. "And you're not helping. You're as loud as my great uncle Sal." Sabrina frowned, not pleased to be compared to some uncle.

Although, she could see how Puck had a point. They were currently in a small broom closet. They'd been secretly meeting up for the past couple of days. Currently, the palace was even more filled and with Sabrina sharing a room with Daphne and Red, the chance of her and Puck ending alone together was minimal. Not to mention, they both had their fill with endless amounts of work. Puck was constantly being shoved to another meeting and Sabrina seemed to be constantly handed a new problem. That was all her parents fault though, partly to keep her busy and partly to shut her up.

Ever since the attack in the palace, which led to Jonathan Dasher being killed, her parents have been even more protective. Sabrina thought the attack would show her parents that the more help they could get, the better. However, it seemed to have an opposite affect. Security was raised everywhere in the palace, Sabrina could barely go to the washroom without one trailing her. (In fact one guard had tried, but he got yelled at and no one had bothered her again.)

Sabrina was frustrated and had yelled on more than one occasion—much to her later embarrassment. A few days ago she had snapped and demanded to help outside the palace walls or she would leave herself. This led to Sabrina's parents locking her in her room for the rest of the day and night. Now it seemed their new strategy was to keep her as busy as possible, so she didn't have anytime to complain. It was working, much to Sabrina's unhappiness. Every minute of her day was spent with some problem that someone had discovered that took her hours. The work made her tired and Sabrina found herself falling asleep instantly.

"You're loud too," she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"If I'm considered loud, then you're a foghorn." In the dim lighting of the closet, Sabrina could see Pucks smirk. She pushed him on the shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards and trip over a mop. There was a loud crash and a muffled 'ow'. Sabrina looked down to see Puck sitting in a bucket, his legs and arms spilling over the side. Sabrina shook with silent fits, gasping for air as Puck glared at her.

"Good job," he said sarcastically, standing up. "No one will find us now."

Through gasps of breaths Sabrina replied, "That's your fault, I merely pushed you."

"Yeah same with me," Puck replied with a grin. Before Sabrina could ask what he meant, Puck reached above her and tipped over toilet paper rolls on her head. In the process he managed to hit a bucket of soapy water which also fell on her. Sabrina quickly closed her eyes as she got drenched.

"Puck!" she growled, grabbing a dish cloth to wipe her face. She glared at his suddenly white face. Sabrina grabbed another bucket of soapy water.

"I didn't mean to do that," Puck said, slowly backing away from her. "I'm sorry, really! Just put the water down and we can get you some dry clothes."

Sabrina tilted her head to the side as if debating. "Tempting," she said, "but not enough." Puck had now reached the door and seemed to be looking for the doorknob. "One, two…" His hand found the doorknob and twisted it. "…three!"

Sabrina threw the water just as Puck opened the door. He fell backwards out the door and landed on his back. Sabrina had, much to her delight, managed to successfully drench him. However, she hadn't thought about the momentum. Her feet swept out beneath her and she found herself falling, crashing on top of Puck.

"Owww," he groaned. "You didn't have to drown and fall on me."

"It was an accident," she mumbled. Sabrina was sore as well. It seemed Puck was a lot harder then she gave him credit for. In fact, it felt like falling on a rock.

"What do we have here?" a voice asked above them. Sabrina and Puck both froze and slowly glanced up to see an angry Titania tapping her foot impatiently by their heads. "Get up," she snapped, "and stop acting like irritating school children."

Sabrina and Puck both tried to scramble up at once, causing them to bash noses. This led to another round of 'ows' and moans of pain. Finally, they managed to stand up, which took an unnecessary long amount of time because of their limbs entangled. They stood in their sopping clothing, heads bowed in shame at Titania's harsh stare.

"What in the name of faeries everywhere were you doing?" Titania demanded.

Sabrina glanced at Puck, hoping he would answer—after all, it was his mother. He stared at her blankly, clearly at lost of words. She glared at him, you would think 4000 years is enough time to get some better lying skills.

"Puck just wanted to show me something," Sabrina mumbled. Even to her the lie sounded awful.

"In the broom closet?" Titania asked, looking like she didn't believe a word Sabrina said.

"Yes," she mumbled back.

"And whatever would that be? Did he find some sort of interesting paper towel?" Sabrina cringed, Titania seemed to be even more strict then her father. She shuddered at the thought of the two of them sharing punishment ideas together.

Puck seemed to find this as the perfect moment in time to answer. "No, I thought I saw a ghost," he said. Sabrina mentally slapped herself in the face. Puck defiantly needed better lying skills. As she glanced at Titania she wasn't sure whether to laugh at Pucks answer or cry at Titania's stare.

"And did you find one?"

Puck grinned at his mother, apparently this was entertaining for him. "False alarm," he replied.

"Well, due make sure to inform the guards if you see anymore _ghosts_." Titania didn't seem to believe a word Puck said, but luckily she didn't press it. "Go get changed out of those wet clothes." She gave each of them a look up and down before turning around and strutting away.

Sabrina whirled around to Puck. "Ghosts?" she said loudly, but she didn't really care. "That's what you come up with. Ghosts?"

Puck shrugged, "It did the trick. Besides, you were the one who started lying."

"What was I supposed to say? Sorry for getting your son wet, Queen Titania. I just threw a bucket of water on him after I dragged him to a closet to make out." She glared at Puck, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I wouldn't phrase it exactly like that." Sabrina sighed in frustration and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"I swear she hates me."

"Not true, you're just a little hard to love." Puck threw and arm around her shoulder as he joined her on the floor.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically. "Was that supposed to be reassuring?"

"In my mind it came out better. But my point is, that she will come to like you."

Sabrina smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"So what do you think the likelihood of Henry liking me is?" Puck asked.

Sabrina laughed. "Slim to nothing. I'd say the only way he would start liking you is if he got inhabited by an alien."

Puck chuckled and said sarcastically, "That's great, thanks."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Grimm." Puck kissed the top of Sabrina's hairline. He shifted over slightly so her lips were accessible to him. He leaned forward so their lips brushed, but Sabrina pulled back.

She wrinkled her nose, "You smell of dish soap."

"I've smelt worse." He leaned forward again, but she stopped him with her hand.

"Not gonna argue with you there." She wiggled out of his grip and stood up. "Come kiss me when you've had a shower."

Puck groaned and slumped against the wall, "You're an evil person." She smirked at him before turning around and walking away from him.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sabrina ran her fingers through her damp hair. She had just finished showering from her and Pucks closet incident. She fastened the towel around her tighter and stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. As she rummaged through her closet for something clean to wear, her bedroom door barged open.

Sabrina jumped and clutched at her towel, whirling around to yell at whoever had come into her room. It was Daphne, breathless she grinned from the doorframe at Sabrina.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" Sabrina cried. She clutched her towel tighter, uncomfortable that the door was wide open. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Daphne panted. "Pinocchio said he has something he wants us to look at." Before Sabrina could reply, Puck can running. He dashed into her bedroom, stopping by Daphne.

"Come on Grimm," he said. "Let's go."

"Can I get changed?" she asked irritably. "Or are towels suddenly appropriate clothes to go walking around the palace?"

Puck seemed to actually look at her now. His face reddened and he mumbled some incoherent words. His eyes swept from Sabrina's legs up her body and to her wet hair. The towel clearly didn't leave anything to the imagination and Sabrina was caught between ducking her head in embarrassment and smirking at the stumbling Puck.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Come on silly," she said and grabbed Pucks arm, closing the door behind them.

Now that they were gone, Sabrina allowed a goofy grin to appear on her face. She quickly hurried to get dressed, yanking on a pair of jeans and black tank top that didn't smell to bad—laundry was slow.

She jogged out the door and followed Puck and Daphne as they led her to the library. They ran up the stairs and threw open the door of the library. Once again, Sabrina was in awe of the hugeness of the place. Her eyes trailed over the floor to ceiling bookshelves before finally focusing on Pinocchio and Red. The boy was sitting on the floor by the couches, piles of books surrounding him. Red was on the arm of a couch, peering down at the book on Pinocchio's lap. She glanced up when they arrived, her face slightly pink. Sabrina noticed Red duck her head down, but she didn't have time to think what could be bothering her.

"I think I've found something," he said by introduction.

"Is it about Moth?" Sabrina asked as they joined him. She ignored Puck in the background, pretending to choke on the smell of books.

"Not about her exactly, but I think I've found something that can help us defeat her."

Sabrina grinned excitedly, "What is it?" They all gathered around Pinocchio, a book in a strange language was in his lap.

"Well, our main problem seems to be that we are outnumbered. This book speaks of a spell that can help bring an army." Sabrina frowned, that didn't make sense. How was it possible to _bring_ an army? Does it just appear?

Daphne seemed to be thinking the same thing because she asked, "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, the book doesn't say. It just says that if we say the spell an army will come."

They were all quiet for a minute before Puck asked, "Are you sure you're reading it properly?"

Pinocchio glanced at him in annoyance. "Do you want to read it?"

"Can't, I'm allergic."

Pinocchio looked like he was about to punch Puck. "Anyway," Daphne said, "suppose this is true. What is the spell?"

Pinocchio shrugged, "Doesn't say."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Well that's helpful. Why'd you call us up here if you couldn't actually help?"

Pinocchio glared at her, "It says here where you can find the spell."

"Where?" Daphne asked. Everyone had gotten excited once again.

"Well, not an exact location or one at all. It gives a name of a person who supposedly has the spell."

"And that is?" Sabrina asked.

"Hag Booge," Pinocchio said.

Sabrina wrinkled her nose. She thought she knew every fairytale every written, but she had never heard of this person. Sabrina glanced at Daphne, but she seemed to be as confused as Sabrina.

"Who's that?" Sabrina asked. She waited for Pinocchio to answer, but was surprised to hear Puck.

"She's a fairy. Although, I didn't think she exists."

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"She's ten of thousands of years old, really no one knows how old she is. However, every fairy knows of her. We were told about her as a bedtime story, so we would behave as kids. I just assumed it wasn't true…"

"It says here she's real," Pinocchio said brandishing his book.

"We have to find her and get the spell," Sabrina said. "Does it say where to find her?"

"No!" Puck said suddenly. "You don't understand. Hag Booge isn't someone you want to mess with. She's old and really powerful. It would be like going to talk to Baba Yaga. It would lead to disaster."

"I though Baba Yaga was like your idol?" Red inquired.

"She is, but she's still really powerful. Hag Booge is like that, but with even less emotions. She's not gonna care about the war and if we win or lose. It's incredibly unlikely we'll even find her because no one has seen or heard of her in centuries. And even if we do, she'll probably kill us because were intruders. And lets say all of that doesn't happen and we manage to ask her for the spell. It will come with a high cost."

They were all silent for a moment. "We have to get the spell Puck," Daphne said.

"No, we have to find another way."

"There's not," Pinocchio said. "I looked, but there's no other spell like that."

"What about the stuff in the Hall of Wonders?"

"We would have to go back to Ferryport Landing and that's not possible. We can barely go five steps out the palace without getting killed," Red said.

"We can find away." Sabrina rubbed Pucks back, she had never seen him so defeated.

"Besides, we're still missing a lot of magical objects after the Everafter War," Daphne added.

"This is our only hope," Sabrina said. She turned to Pinocchio. "I want to help get the spell."

"What? No!" Puck said. She gave him a hard look and he glared right back. "I'm coming with then as well."

"Same with me then," Daphne said. Sabrina opened her mouth to argue, but Daphne put her hand up. "Don't argue. You guys need a magic wielder and that's me."

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Sabrina asked.

"No, I was going to mention it to your parents after," Pinocchio replied.

"No!" Sabrina replied, a little sharper then she meant it.

"Why?" Red asked.

"They'll refuse to let us go. They think we should just stay in the palace. We'll have to sneak out."

"Any idea where she'd be?" Sabrina asked Pinocchio.

"Sorry," he replied.

"I know someone who might know where she is," Puck said. "An old friend of mine."

"Lets go then," Daphne said excitedly.

"Meet in the library at midnight tonight. We'll sneak away then," Puck instructed. "We'll find my friend, ask where Hag Booge is and come back. Then the following night we'll find her and get the spell."

"Sounds simple enough," Daphne said cheerfully.

"If only it is," Sabrina replied back bitterly.

 **Right so there goes chapter 20. CHAPTER 20! That's a lot of chapters...**

 **Anyway, so if you didn't read what I wrote before the story (because no ever does ;P) than a quick bit of INFO about the next chapter. It was all meant to be one chapter, but it ended up being super long so I split it. I will be UPDATING on FRIDAY.**

 **So wait till then!**

 **In the meantime, make sure you REVIEW.**

 **I'll repeat it again for fun: review!**

 **Thanks for reading. See ya Friday!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so here is chapter 21, the updated version. I'm not sure what happened before, sorry.**

 **But anyway, here it is as promised.**

 **Enjoy! :) (And hopefully it works)**

 **Chapter 21**

The night they were sneaking out, Sabrina found herself getting ready for bed when a knock sounded on her door. She crossed the room and opened the door to see Veronica.

"Hi mom," Sabrina said awkwardly. She hadn't been on the best of terms with her parents recently.

"Hey sweetheart," Veronica said, stepping into the room. "I just wanted to say goodnight." Sabrina stood frozen by the doorframe. Her mom hadn't come any of the nights before to say anything, so why was she coming now? Sabrina worried her parents had gotten suspicious and might suspect them sneaking out. Although, she didn't see how that could have happened.

Sabrina unfroze and walked over to her bed where she sat down. "Well, goodnight," she mumbled. Instead of leaving, her mom came and sat down beside her.

"How are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"Great," Sabrina said, unable to meet her mothers eyes. "If that's what you say when your world has gone to hell and you can do nothing about it."

"Oh, honey," Veronica replied as her arms came around her daughter. "Don't worry about any of that. We'll figure a way out of this."

"Right," she mumbled back.

"And I know it doesn't seem like anything, but you're really helping with doing stuff around the palace."

"Okay." Sabrina thought it was pointless to argue. It would just waste more time and she wanted to be in bed as soon as possible, so she could sneak to the library.

"Really, everything makes a difference." Sabrina merely nodded her head. They were silent for a few seconds. Sabrina wondered when things with her mother had gotten so awkward.

Her mother seemed to realize it as well because she said, "So where are Red and Daphne?"

"Daphne was hungry, so they went to get some food."

Veronica laughed, "It's actually astonishing how much food that girl can eat."

Sabrina cracked a smile, "Yeah, she snores loudly as well."

"I know it's not ideal that you have to share a room, but there's simply not that much space."

"I know, but that's okay. It's actually been kinda fun. We haven't shared a room since before the Everafter War."

They were silent again, but it wasn't as awkward as before thankfully. "Well, I should get going. Good night," Veronica said. She kissed Sabrina forehead before heading out the door.

Sabrina sat there until Daphne and Red came back. They were giggling and screaming loudly with joy. They came stumbling into the room, each of them caring a handful of sweets.

"Want one?" Red asked brandishing a cookie. Sabrina noticed it was the most happy she had seen Red in a while.

"I'm good thanks," she replied. Sabrina grabbed a handful of clothes and quickly went to the washroom. She changed into sturdy black leggings and tank top, zipping up her tight black jacket. She figured they would need to be as inconspicuous as possible. Sabrina peeked back into the bedroom to see Daphne and Red sitting on the floor, eating their sweets. She could probably squeeze in a few more minutes in the bathroom which was always in high demand.

Sabrina glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked relatively the same as she did a few months ago except for her face. It looked older, more like a woman then a silly teenager. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Grabbing a hairbrush, she yanked at her knots. Her blond hair was really long, almost reaching her waist. When she had cleared majority of the knots, she pulled it back into a ponytail.

"I need to take a shower," Daphne said from the door.

"I'm done," Sabrina replied, stepping out of the bathroom. She crossed over to her bed where she flopped down on the mattress. She glanced at the clock, it was almost ten. Now all that was left to do was wait.

Sabrina spent the better part of the two hours reading. She had looked around her room for books and managed to find a few. At 11:45, she got up and informed Daphne that they should leave.

"Don't die," Red whispered to them. She would be staying here in case anyone came looking for them.

"We'll try," Daphne promised. Sabrina shushed her and slowly eased open the door. She was a master at sneaks, so thankfully the door didn't creak. They stepped out of the bedroom and slowly closed it behind them. Sabrina motioned with her hand and they made their way down the empty hallway.

Majority of the way was empty, so they didn't have to worry about being caught. Although at one intersection, they had to sneak behind a guard. Sabrina had held her breath as they tiptoed behind him, scared he would hear them and their cover would be blown.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the library. They stepped inside to see Puck standing in the middle of the room, impatiently taping his foot.

"What took you so long?" he hissed at them.

"We had to sneak here. We couldn't be caught," Sabrina hissed back. "How'd you get here so soon?"

"I walked here," he replied. "Being the king has its privileges and one of them is going wherever I please."

"Never mind that," Daphne scolded them quietly. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Follow me," Puck replied. He led them down one of the many corridors of the library. They walked until they reached a wall, lined with bookshelves.

"Oooh is this some sort of secret passage?" Daphne asked. "Like when you pull a book out and a tunnel is revealed?"

Puck gave her a strange look. "No marshmallow, our way out is up there." He pointed above them to a circle on the ceiling with a handle. "It leads to the roof."

"And how are we supposed to get up there?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know. Climb?" Pucks wings sprouted from his back and he flew upward. He twisted the handle and the door opened, revealing the night sky. Puck flew up and disappeared.

"You go first," she said to Daphne with a sigh. She pointed to the bookshelf which Daphne had begun to climb.

Puck's face appeared back in the hole. "Hurry," he said. Sabrina growled at him and threatened to throw a book.

She waited until Daphne was through before beginning to scale the bookshelf herself. She felt a little bad for ruining it, but it needed to be done. She placed her hands through the hole and pulled herself up and out of the library.

"Don't close it," Puck warned as she had started to close the door. "It doesn't open from the outside." Sabrina quickly let go of it and stood up. The view from the roof was breathtaking.

"So what's the plan?" Daphne asked Puck. "Where are we going?"

"If I'm right, we can find my old friend at a bar in the village."

"Okay, but how will we get there? I mean wouldn't the guards be watching people leave?"

"But that's where you're wrong," Puck replied with a smile. "They will be watching for people to sneak into the palace, not out." Sabrina stared at Puck, surprised he could have thought through all this. At her look, Puck turned to her. "What? You don't think I can be smart too? 'Cause when it comes to devious schemes that we're not allowed to do, I'm an expert."

Sabrina shrugged, "Of course you are." When Puck turned away from her she mumbled, "You just can't lie to your mother."

He glanced at her from behind his shoulder, "I heard that."

"I did say it out loud." Puck glared at her which she returned.

"Okay, I feel like I'm missing some sort of key bit of information. But right now can we focus?" Daphne asked.

"What? Right," Sabrina said, breaking her and Pucks stare. "Let's go."

"Okay, watch out," Puck said.

"For what?" Sabrina replied, confused. In one quick motion Puck had flown to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Me," he replied. "I'll come back for you, Marshmallow." Puck zoomed off the roof and into the sky. He kept high enough in the clouds that we couldn't be spotted from below, but enough that they could make out the town.

"You're so evil," Sabrina said to him, shifting in his arms. "Don't think I won't get back at you."

"Oh, I'm planing on it," Puck replied with a grin.

"Well, then you'd better be ready," she said with a smirk. Sabrina pushed her face up, so that their lips met. She felt Pucks lips move on hers instantly.

And then they were falling.

"Puck!" she screamed, breaking their kiss. He led out a string of colourful curse words before they were in the air again.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that again," he said breathless.

"You think?"

"You kissed me."

"How was I supposed to know you'd drop us out of the sky?"

"It's not my fault you're distracting." Sabrina paused for a moment, letting a smile creep on her face.

"How distracting am I?"

Puck glanced down at her face. "Incredibly so," he said and her smile spread farther. "Especially when you're wearing such tight clothing."

"Well, I hope it doesn't compromise the mission."

"It won't," Puck promised, "but next time you should wear some sweats and a baggy sweater."

"If it will make you happy." They were mostly silent for the next few minutes until Puck touched down behind a building that smelt of tobacco and alcohol.

"I'll get Daphne," Puck said and flew back into the air. Sabrina gave a quick wave before pressing her back into the building, she wanted to be as invisible as possible.

As she waited for Puck and Daphne, she spent half the time keeping an eye on the sky and another on anyone coming. Besides from the loud noises of the bar and the occasional crash or shout, Sabrina didn't hear anyone approaching. Soon, she saw Daphne and Puck descending. Daphne was clutching Puck like a lifesaver which Sabrina supposed, he is.

"You ready?" Puck asked her as they touched down on the ground.

"You gonna tell us who exactly we're meeting?" she asked.

"No."

Sabrina sighed, "Well, then I guess we're ready." They made their way around the building to the front. Sabrina glanced down the street, surprised by how many people were walking around. She had assumed that everyone would be inside as a precaution, but apparently the world could be ending and people would still find time to gamble and drink. Or perhaps they didn't care.

Puck led the way through the door and into a noisy bar. Sabrina glanced around curiously. Admittedly she had never been inside a real bar, although there wasn't exactly a lot of them in Ferryport Landing. Besides, everyone knew her family in Ferryport Landing, so the chance of her getting caught was pretty high.

It looked just like Sabrina had seen in movies. It was rather dim with dark walls and floors. Directly across from them was the bar, lined with drunken faeries. To her right was pool tables and dart boards. Scattered around the room was small tables and chairs. They were all crammed together, so it made getting between them rather hard.

Puck led the way through, Sabrina and Daphne keeping close behind him. Sabrina had worried that Puck might get noticed, but luckily he pulled his hood over his head and kept his eyes on the floor. They trailed him to the dart boards to a group of faeries. She watched as one handsome faerie with dark hair and eyes threw a dart with impeccable aim, it landing on the bullseye.

"Nick!" Puck called to the handsome faerie who threw the dart. He turned around and grinned at Puck.

"Hey Puck," he replied as they shared a one handed hug. "How you've been?"

"Amazing as usual," Puck replied. "I am the king after all."

"I heard about that. It's too bad, you make a rotten king." Sabrina stared at Puck, waiting for him to hit Nick or shout or something. Instead, Puck threw his head back and laughed.

"I forgot how annoying you get."

Nick grinned. "Don't you mean dashing?" Sabrina stared at the pair, it was like two Pucks; which was a shame because they could barely deal with one.

"Puck," Daphne said and gave the boy a nudge.

"Huh?" he answered, apparently the girls had been forgotten.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"Yes, who are these pretty girls?" Nick asked, throwing a dazzling smile at them.

"I'm Daphne," Daphne said proudly, "that's my sister Sabrina."

"She's my girlfriend, so stop hitting on her," Puck said.

"I wasn't hitting on her," Nick answered defensively.

"You were planing on it."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because she's hot. Plus you hit on anyone with two legs."

"Not true," Nick replied with a small shake of his head. "I once dated a pirate with a peg leg." Puck rolled his eyes at Nick, but Sabrina could see he was really grinning. "Come, come lets sit."

He led them over to a small table which they all crammed into. "Shall I get drinks?" Nick asked and before anyone could answer he had walked to the bar.

Puck grinned after him, "I forgot how much fun he is."

"How long have you guys been friends?" Daphne asked.

Puck shrugged, "A few hundred years or so. I haven't seen him since I got kicked out of Faerie. Isn't he great?"

"Umm… yeah," Sabrina replied. She felt awkward and strange. She always forgot that Puck had lived thousands of years before she met him in the woods. She felt awkward, like she didn't know the real Puck. Sabrina had to remind herself that she did and gave him a smile and a squeeze on his knee.

Nick returned with four beer bottles. "First rounds on me," he said and took a huge swig at his bottle.

"Don't even try," Sabrina warned Daphne. She pouted, but thankfully didn't argue.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Daphne asked.

"Oh we go way back," Nick replied. "In fact, didn't you turn my head into a donkey?"

"Really?" Daphne asked biting her palm. She had slowly started to lose her old habits, but they still appeared every now and then.

Puck scratched the side of his face. "Yeah I remember dimly doing that."

"Well, I do. I was the laughingstock for decades." He grinned again at Puck, apparently unfazed by past pranks. "So where did you meet him? I don't think I've seen you around Faerie."

"Ferryport Landing," Sabrina replied. "He threatened to push us into a pool, we pushed him instead. It was quite the introduction."

"I'd say." He laughed again and turned to Puck. "I heard you got kicked out of Faerie. I always hated your father."

Puck gave a small chuckle. "You were not the only one."

"Right, I'm sorry for his passing. He didn't deserve that; although, I suppose no one does. Still, running you out of Faerie simply because you wouldn't marry that irritating faerie. What was her name? Molly, Monica?"

"Moth," Puck replied. Sabrina studied his face, but it was perfectly calm. She wished she could say the same.

"Right! Anyway, I heard you'd gone to Ferryport Landing and I would have come and visit, but with the whole magical boundary thing. Well, I didn't really feel like being stuck in one place forever. Lucky it got destroyed, right?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said thinking about the Everafter War and the horror that came with it.

"Anyway, I'm sure you guys are glad to get out of there. You've probably been stuck there since we came over with Wilhelm. How old did you guys say you were by the way?"

Sabrina screwed up her nose. Nick must have thought that they had always been Everafters. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I'm 17 and Daphne is 13."

"Hundred?" Nick asked.

"Umm… no," Sabrina mumbled, suddenly embarrassed at how young they seemed.

"Thousand?"

"No," Puck said, "just 17. They were turned into Everafters."

"Interesting," Nick mused. "and how do you do that?"

"You ask to much questions," Puck said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"You don't ask enough," Nick joked back, but his face had turned serious again. "What's your last name?"

They were silent again before Daphne said, "Grimm."

Nick stared at them blankly before throwing his head back and laughed. "You're dating a Grimm? How could you not have told me? This is hilarious!" The three of them joined in with nervous chuckles. "I haven't seen one of you people since we came over."

"Right," Sabrina said. She turned her gaze to Puck, trying to catch his eye. He seemed fascinated over whatever story Nick was currently telling. She sighed and kicked him hard under the table. He jolted up and glared at Sabrina who ignored the stare and gave a quick nudge of her head.

"I'll be right back," Puck said, interrupting Nick. He stood up with Sabrina and followed her to the bar where a group of girl faeries with cheering. Sabrina stopped there, keeping one eye on the Daphne.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked his arms coming around her waist.

"Are you ever gonna get the information we need?" Sabrina demanded.

"I will, but I can't just demand it out of him when I haven't seen him in years."

Sabrina sighed, "You're right. It's just this place makes me nervous and I keep thinking something will go wrong."

"Don't worry. I promise to ask him."

"Thanks," Sabrina mumbled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back to the table.

"You guys good?" Nick asked.

"Of course," Sabrina replied. "Just needed to ask him something."

Nick smirked, "Right."

The conversation continued to flow, mostly Puck and Nick trading stories. Sabrina kept waiting for Puck to ask the question, but he seemed hesitant. Sabrina understood, although she wasn't happy about it.

"Listen Nick, although it's been fun catching up, there actually is something I need to ask you," Puck said finally.

"Go ahead," Nick replied with his easy smile.

"I can't tell you why we need this information, just know it can save many peoples lives."

Nick studied Pucks face, "Wow, you're being serious here."

"I need to know where Hag Booge is."

Nicks smile disappeared and he glanced around the bar nervously. "Puck you can't ask such questions," he said in a hushed tone.

"I know but I need to know where she is."

"Why would you even think that I would know where she is?"

Puck gave Nick a hard look, "You know where everyone is."

"Yes, but she's an exception. I mean the old witch has been in hiding for centuries."

"Nick, please."

Nick sighed and rubbed his hands against his thighs in what must be a nervous gesture. "Lets say hypothetically I did know where she lived, I could't tell you."

"What? Why?"

"It would be bad; not just for you, but for everyone. We should count ourselves lucky that she doesn't roam around again, burning down villages and kidnapping children."

"I know that, trust me I do. You have to believe me, I wouldn't ask where she is if it wasn't absolutely urgent."

Nick sighed and Sabrina nervously picked at her nails, worried Nick would refuse. Their whole plan depended on Nick telling them. And if he didn't….Well, Sabrina didn't want to think what would happen then.

"All right, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Promise, promise," Puck said excitedly.

"She lives up by the forest, near Old Mans Boulder. Take a right from there and you will find a weeping willow. Go past the tree and you'll get to some thorns. You have to make an offering and the thorns will open up to her hut."

"Did you guys get that?" Puck asked.

"Old Mans Boulder, weeping willow, thorns," Daphne said, counting it on her fingers. "Got it."

"Well, I'd love to stay, but we really should be going," Puck said and they all got up to leave. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anybody."

"Of course," Nick replied, "and Puck, be careful."

"When am I not?" Puck asked with a smirk.

In a second, Nicks easy grin appeared. "You better go, I can only take so much of you." Puck grinned in return and they made their way out of the bar and to the back.

Puck then began flying the girls back to the palace, Daphne first and then Sabrina. They were silent as they flew, Sabrina silently reminding herself not to kiss him. They touched down on the roof and Sabrina slipped back down the hole, landing on in a crouch. Puck flew in behind her and sealed up the latch and they all began walking =through the library.

"That was surprisingly easy to escape," Daphne noted. "I thought security would be a lot better."

"Oh it is," Puck said. "I informed the head of security before we left that we would be gone. It's why we didn't find an arrow in our backs when we flew. Don't worry though, he won't tell anyone."

Sabrina groaned, "Then why didn't we just walk out the front door?"

"It's much more fun this way, isn't it?" Puck replied with a grin and ignored the girls groans.

 **So that was chapter 21. Did you enjoy it? Say so in the reviews!**

 **Not sure when I'll update, probably sometime next week. It always helps to review- makes me write faster, so...**

 **Anyway enjoy your weekend and thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well I'm back with another chapter. Thankfully! I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I last updated and I'm sorry for that. It kinda sucks.**

 **I don't really have an explanation except that I was busy with exams and such. It's a lame excuse, but it's the only one you're gonna get!**

 **TheGirlWithoutAHeart** **:** I really enjoyed writing Nick as well. He was definitely a different character than what I usually write. Maybe I'll put him later in the story as well. Who knows?

Charwolf: Awww thanks! I'm excited to see where it goes as well! ;). Also can't wait for more Puckabrina cause who can't get enough of that, right?

Arielle: Yes I am continuing with this story, however slow I am to update. Thanks for saying its good. It's always nice to hear. :)

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 22**

Sabrina pushed the key into the lock, glancing left and right down the hallway to make sure no one saw her. It was empty, just as it had been 10 seconds ago. Still, Sabrina felt it would be better to be safe than sorry. There was only a few more hours until they left to find Hag Booge and Sabrina didn't want to screw it up by getting caught.

She focused on her task at hand, twisting the key and pushing the door open. She heard shouts to her left, probably the guards returning to their posts. Sabrina quickly slipped into the room and shut the door behind her. She pressed her ear against the door, worried the guards would get suspicious and find her. That would not be good and would probably lead to her parents finding out.

She kept her ear pressed against the door for several more minutes until she decided that the guards weren't suspicious. She sighed in relief and turned to look at the room. Her breath caught as she stared at the square room filled from floor to ceiling with weapons. Swords and daggers hung from the wall on one side. She stopped close to them, running a finger along the flat side of one of the blades. She continued wandering, in awe of the gorgeous weapons. There was bows and arrows probably older than her grandmother.

On one side of the room there was a variety of weapons she didn't even know the name of. One looked like a long chain with a spiked ball at the end. Another held small gadgets—Sabrina stayed clear of that. With her luck they were bombs that she would somehow trigger.

Sabrina heard a thump outside the door and she was quickly reminded of why she was in here. Puck thought it would be a good idea if there were armed when they went to find Hag Booge and Sabrina couldn't agree more. It was unlikely the weapons would do anything against the actual witch, but they would be heading into the forest at night. That could never lead to anything good.

Puck had clearly told her before she snuck in what kind of blade he wanted. He wished to come with as well, but people would probably notice if the king disappeared. Sabrina gingerly grabbed a dagger from the wall that was similar to the requirements Puck asked for. The blade was about the size of her elbow to her shoulder with a sturdy leather grip. She placed it back into its sheath and placed it on the floor.

As for her, well, Sabrina wasn't sure. She glanced around the room, hoping something would catch her eye. She glanced at the sword on the wall and almost laughed at the thought of her wielding one.

She had basic training with working with a blade from her father. Since, she couldn't work with magic like her sister, she'd been looking for a way to defend herself. Sabrina had also taken defence classes from Snow White. She only hoped that she remembered how to do wield a blade.

Sabrina glanced around the room again, her vision narrowing on a set of knives. She walked over to them. They were short, but deadly. Sabrina ran her finger along the flat side of one of the blades. _This would work, she thought._ She stuck the blade she was holding back into its sheath and stuck it into the side of her boot.

There was a whole collection of knives, all a variety of sizes. She stuck another one in her other boot and a longer one in her belt. There was two really small and skinny ones that she pushed into her hair. She then grabbed Pucks blade and headed for the door.

Now would be the hard part where she would have to attempt to get away. She put her hand against the door and knocked twice.

"Did you hear that?" Sabrina heard a guard say.

"Yeah," another replied. "Sounded like it came from in there." There was silence and then Sabrina heard footsteps start to walk toward the door. She held her breath behind it, hoping Red and Daphne would be faster.

The doorknob began to turn and Sabrina started to panic. Suddenly a large crash sounded from behind the door. Sabrina looked to see the doorknob return back to its original place and the guards footsteps started to retreat. She held her breath, saying a silent thanks to Daphne and Red.

Sabrina quickly opened the door and slipped out of it. She shut it quietly behind her and dashed down the hallway opposite from the crash. She heard the guards talking loudly and hoped they would stay there until she could hide around the corner.

She turned quickly around the corner and continued running. She wasn't out of the clear yet. Sabrina was still carrying a variety of weapons and if found, would lead her to be punished.

She continued down the passageway, taking a left or right every so often. Sabrina couldn't believe her luck when she heard voices coming toward her. Panicking, she dashed into the nearest room and closed the door behind her. She pressed her back against it and listened as the voices passed her.

Sabrina let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and glanced around the room. It was one of the many bedrooms in the palace, but that wasn't what made her stop dead in her tracks. Standing beside the bed was a small girl with her mouth open, staring at Sabrina.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sabrina whispered. Her parents were probably here and Sabrina didn't want to alert them.

Sabrina waited for an answer, but the girl continued to stare at her.

"Okay," Sabrina said and felt her palms begin to sweat. "I'm Sabrina." She waited again for the girl to speak, but she remained mute. "Can you do something for me?"

Sabrina stared at the girl again. The girl had closed her mouth and now tilted her head to the side as if analyzing Sabrina.

"Well, if you could not mention to anybody that you saw me, that would be great." Sabrina smiled awkwardly at the child. With the exception of her siblings, Sabrina had never been good with kids. Even when she was a child they were irritating and whiny to her.

"I'm gonna go," she said, not expecting a reaction from the kid. "Remember, I was never here." She started to ease open the door when the kid decided it was the perfect time to talk.

"Mommy!" she screamed. "Daddy!" Sabrina cursed (she wasn't proud to do in front of a child) and hurried out the door and down the hall. She ran around a corner and continued to run. She threw herself around another corner, glancing back and slammed straight into someone.

Sabrina went down with a thud, she quickly thanked the fact that the blades were covered, otherwise that could have turned bloody. Pucks blade flew out of her hand and landed a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled to person she bumped into. Sabrina stood up, rubbing her behind as she did so. Sabrina quickly grabbed Pucks dagger and tried to hide it behind her back.

"What's the rush, 'Brina?" Uncle Jake said. Sabrina looked at her uncle, she hadn't even realized that she'd bumped into him.

"I have to meet Puck," Sabrina lied. "I'm already late and I don't want him to worry."

"Right," her uncle said. He looked her up and down with a frown, taking in the knife at her belt, the smaller ones peeking out of her boot and the dagger she was trying to hide behind her back.

"Well, I better be going," she said attempting to slip past him.

"Wait one-second," Uncle Jake said. Sabrina sighed and slowly turned around. "Are you gonna tell me what's with all the weapons?"

"No," she replied.

"Okay," Uncle Jake said with a smirk. "Don't tell your dad I caught you." Sabrina nodded, glad that she didn't have to confess. "And don't run with knives." Sabrina shot him a thumbs up and continued on her way, now speed-walking.

She wiped sweat from her brow as she made it to her room. She dumped the knives at the foot of her bed and collapsed onto it. She was already tired and they hadn't even left yet.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"You ready?" Sabrina asked Daphne quietly. Daphne nodded, tucking a wand into her large coat.

"Let's go," Daphne said. They said a goodbye to Red who was sitting on the bed watching them and snuck out the door. Sabrina sneaked on ahead, walking down hallways and dodging guards. Although, for the most part, it was empty like Puck promised.

They soon reached the library, slipping in through the door and quietly shutting it behind them. Sabrina glanced around the room, searching for Puck.

"Do you see him?" Sabrina asked. Daphne shook her head in reply.

"Puck," Daphne called quietly. She peered under a couch as if he would be hiding like a cat.

"Come on, we'll wait for him by the window." Sabrina and Daphne headed through the library until finally reaching the window on the ceiling.

"We'll have to wait," Daphne said and slumped against a bookshelf. Sabrina took the time to mentally remind herself where each of her knives were. One in her belt, two in her boots and two in her hair. _They could do this, they had too._

They waited there for several minutes, slumped on the floor. Sabrina tapped her foot impatiently, _where could he be?_

Sabrina heard a noise, a loud bang, followed by a series of cursing. "I'm guessing that's Puck," Sabrina said with a sigh and helped Daphne up.

Puck came flying around the corner, dressed in black like them. "What took you so long?" Sabrina growled, hands on her hips. It was a childish stance, but she couldn't help it.

"Got caught up," Puck mumbled back. "I had to grab something." He opened up the invisible door and flew through.

"What could be so important that he had to grab?" Sabrina mumbled under her breath and began to scale the bookshelves. She hauled herself through the door and stood on the roof.

"Wheres my sword?" Puck asked. Sabrina pointed back through the door and Puck flew to retrieve it from the library, coming back with Daphne in his arms as well.

"Well, we better get going," he said.

"There's just one problem," Daphne said. "Sabrina and I can't fly and you can't carry both of us." Sabrina felt like smacking her head against the wall. _Of course!_ How could she have forgotten?

"Sorry Daphne, you'll have to stay," Sabrina said.

"What? No!"

"All right, everyone stop you're screaming," Puck said. "You're gonna wake up the whole castle. Lucky for you, I was smart enough to think of this before hand." He retrieved from his pocket a small bag and opened it up. Sabrina walked over and curiously peered into the bag to find what looked like fine powder.

"Dust!" she exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's not just dust," Puck replied, rolling his eyes. "It's pixie dust."

Daphne gasped, "You can make us fly."

"That's right Marshmallow." Puck took a small handful of the dust and blew it on Daphne and then on Sabrina. She coughed and waved at the air in front of her face.

They waited in silence for a few seconds in anticipation. "Nothings happening," Sabrina said, irritated that she had gotten so excited.

"Don't be so impatient," Puck replied. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the edge of the roof. "Jump."

Sabrina gaped at him, "Are you insane? I'll die." She glanced over the edge at the huge drop. They were several stories high, Sabrina would splatter across the ground if she jumped.

"I'll catch you if that happens." Sabrina looked at him sceptically. "Come on, don't you trust me?"

She huffed, but bent her knees in preparation. "I'll kill you if I die," she said before launching herself off the cliff.

And started to fall.

She didn't even have the chance to scream as the ground became closer. She threw out her arms and anxiously tried to flap at them, as if it would do any good.

 _Fly_ , she thought, _come on, fly!_

And then she was still. It took her a second to realize she was hovering in midair. She gaped at the ground below her and the castle beside her. She was currently hovering beside a window. She glanced inside to see a maid staring at her. Her mouth hanging open in surprise and shock. Sabrina gave her a small smile and waved before thinking, _up,_ and shot into the air.

She flew back up and landed safely on the roof beside Puck and Daphne. Her little sister was staring at her in shock and Puck was smirking.

"I wanna go," Daphne said and before Sabrina could say anything, Daphne jumped off the roof.

"Okay, that was fun," Sabrina admitted, "good thinking."

Puck grinned at her. "I am the master of all universes and the smartest, most handsomest being to ever grace this world."

"That's going a bit far," she replied with a reluctant grin.

"You sure?" Before she could reply, he swept her into a kiss. A hard press of lips that left her gasping for more.

A scream of joy echoed from below and Sabrina pulled apart. "She's gonna wake up the whole castle," Puck muttered against her lips. Sabrina laughed and pulled apart. She walked to the edge of the roof. Sabrina glanced behind her, giving Puck a small smile that left him growling before launching off the roof.

As she fell, she didn't have to look back to know that Puck was following.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"This way," Puck called from in front of Sabrina. They flew through the forest in search of Old Mans Boulder.

"I thought you knew where it was," Sabrina complained.

"I do," Puck replied. "It's just been a while since I've last been here. I was exiled for quite a few years, you know."

Sabrina sighed, "Well, how much longer until we reach it?"

"Who knows? This part of the forest is weird with time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Instead of answering her question, Puck stopped in midair, causing Sabrina to almost bump into him.

"What are you doing?" she asked and then let out an 'ow' as Daphne collided with her.

"Sorry," she said. "Why'd we stop?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm asking Puck."

"Quiet," Puck hissed and held up a hand. Sabrina took the time to notice that the forest had gone very still whereas a minute ago it had been filled with noise.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Puck was silent for a minute longer before replying. "I though I heard something. Must have been the wind."

"Right…" Sabrina glanced around anxiously, waiting for a beast to come hurdling out of a bush.

"Let's get out of here," Daphne said. _Agreed,_ Sabrina thought. As they began to start flying again, Sabrina heard a rustle behind her. She whipped around, her knife already in her hand.

"What is it?" Puck whispered turning around as well.

"I heard a noise." It happened again in the bush in front of her. A second later a racoon popped out. It peered at them curiously before scurrying off.

Daphne laughed nervously behind her. "We really should go now."

"Yeah, come on," Puck said. They began to fly again, this time in silence. Sabrina listened for anything unusual, but everything seemed to be normal. Although, she had the unmistakable feeling that someone was watching them.

"What's that?" Daphne asked from behind her.

"What?" Sabrina asked, not really paying attention. She glanced behind her to see Daphne had disappeared. "Daphne!"

Puck stopped in front of her. "Marshmallow?"

"She was right behind me a minute ago, I swear."

Puck sighed, "Let's split up. She's probably just got side tracked by flowers or something." Sabrina nodded and flew in one direction, Puck in the other.

"Daphne!" she called, anxiously peering behind trees and around bushes. As she flew, she heard a muffled scream from her left. "Daphne!" She flew toward the noise to see Daphne standing in a small open patch of grass in the hands of a goblin.

It wasn't that much taller than Daphne, but built with muscle under his green skin. He had small horns sticking out of his huge, misshapen head. Filthy clothes hung from him with gaping holes and weird stains— some of them a disturbing red colour.

"Look what we have here," he sneered in a raspy voice. "I thought you said you came alone, Little Girl. You don't want to know what I do with nasty liars."

"Let her go," Sabrina said brandishing her sword. He laughed at her little display and Sabrina felt foolish, but she held her ground.

"That doesn't work out very well for me, does it?" Sabrina saw his grip tighten on Daphnes arm, causing her younger sister to squirm.

"What do you want?"

"Now that's what I like to hear."

"We have gold," Sabrina lied. She didn't have any on her, but she wasn't about to tell him that. All she could do was buy time until Puck found them.

"That will work. Twenty gold pieces."

"Twenty!" she shrieked a little louder then she should have.

"Quiet," the goblin hissed. "There are far worst creatures in this woods than I."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Twenty will work. I just need to get them out of my pocket." The goblin glared at her, but didn't argue. Sabrina slowly slipped her hand in her pocket, pretending to search for the gold. She spied over the goblins shoulder Puck, his sword in his hand as he silently met her gaze. He nodded once and held a finger to his lips.

Sabrina then met Daphnes gaze. "What's that?" she asked the goblin, pointing up.

"What?" he sneered, but glanced upwards. Sabrina took that small amount of time to mouth 'run' and 'Puck' to Daphne. She nodded her head slightly as the goblin glared at her.

"I didn't see anything."

"My mistake, it must have just been a bird or something."

The goblins sneered again at her. "Wheres my money or I take a nice bite out your friend here."

"It's right here," she said and pretended to reach into her coat as Puck came flying behind the goblin and hit him hard across the head. The goblin, momentarily confused, let go of Daphne who ran toward Sabrina.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's fine," Sabrina assured her. "Just stay here." Daphne nodded vigorously and Sabrina joined Puck who was in the middle of fighting the goblin. The goblin at some point had picked up a long stick with a pointy end and used it as a sword as they duelled. Sabrina watched for a second as the goblin swung the stick at Pucks head. He dodged, but the goblin was waiting for him. He tripped Puck, so that he landed on his back. His sword was thrown out of his hand as the goblin pressed him into the ground.

"Need some help?" Sabrina asked, brandishing her sword.

"Always a pleasure," Puck replied back as he dodged the sword thrust at his head.

"Hey ugly," Sabrina called to the goblin. Not waiting for an answer, Sabrina swung at the goblins head. He was forced to get off Puck to escape losing his head. Sabrina gave Puck a hand up as he grinned at her.

"You look so hot when you do that," he said.

"Not the time," she reminded him.

"It's always the time." Puck grinned at her and walked over to retrieve his sword. Sabrina turned on the goblin who had his usual sneer plastered on his face. Sabrina was wondering if he had any other face expressions.

"You're out numbered," she said to the goblin, casually walking up to where he stood by a tree.

"I'm very good," he said confidently. Sabrina made a face at him and swung her sword at him. He ducked, causing her sword to get stuck in the tree. The goblin rolled across the ground, aiming a hit at her legs with his stick. She jumped, still trying to pry her sword from the tree.

"A little help here," she called to Puck.

"You've got this," he replied. She growled at him and let go of the unmoving sword. She turned around to the goblin who grinned maliciously at her. She grabbed one of her thin knives from her hair and threw it at his heart. He dodged, but it managed to hit his shoulder. He howled in pain and Sabrina grabbed her other one and threw it at his thigh. He howled again as she grabbed her two knives from her belt. The blood loss had made him clumsy and slow. He thrust his stick at her, but she easily blocked it with one of her knives. She stabbed her other one in his gut and he fell over onto his back as she removed it.

Sabrina breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She whirled around at Puck. "You left me alone!" she screeched, not caring about being quiet.

"Woah, hold on Sabrina," Puck replied. He backed away with his hands up, eyeing her knives warily. Sabrina stuffed them back into her boots and glared at Puck.

"I could have died," she said a little more quietly.

"I wouldn't have let that happen. I just wanted to show you that you could do it. Okay?" She glared at him a second longer before eventually grinning.

"I was pretty awesome, right?"

"Yeah, you totally were," Daphne said, running up to them.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded.

Daphne cringed back and looked at her shoes. "I'm sorry." Sabrina sighed and brought Daphne into a bone breaking hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Daphne attempted to get out of Sabrina's grasp and managed to wiggle away.

"We still have to find the boulder," Puck reminded them. "I might have forgotten exactly where it is."

Sabrina scowled at him, fully prepared to scold him when Daphne said, "Actually I think I've found it. It's why I went off looking by myself." The little girl flew away from them and with a shrug to Puck, Sabrina followed as well.

They flew for a few minutes before reaching a huge bolder in shape of an old man with a long beard. He was point with his hand to the right.

"Well, if this is not a sign, then I don't know what is," Puck grinned at them and flew in the direction the man was pointing.

"Good work," Sabrina said begrudgingly and Daphne beamed at her as they followed Puck.

 **So that was chapter 22. Finally! I'm so bad at updating, I know!**

 **Anyway, I was pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out. There was more action in this chapter which I thought was good since its been lacking that for quite a bit.**

 **Thanks for the support and such. Make sure you review and favourite/follow this story if you want the next chapter to be updated soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 23**

"Here it is," Puck called as they all paused by a weeping willow. Sabrina stared up at the massive tree and reached out a hand to touch a leaf. The branches were drooping over them at the weight of the leaves.

In that moment she let the idea of what they were doing really sink in. They were going to this witch in the middle of the forest who was supposed to be even more dangerous than Baba Yaga. If Sabrina was being honest, she was terrified. More afraid than maybe she had ever been. There was a very high chance that not all of them would make it past the night, maybe all of them. _No_ , Sabrina thought. She couldn't think like that. No matter what happened tonight, she would get Puck and Daphne to safety.

No. Matter. What.

"Come on," Daphne said. "We better get going." Sabrina nodded once and followed them as they flew deeper into the forest. The trees became thicker and they were forced to fly in a line. Sabrina glanced up, she could barely make out the night sky. She looked around warily; without the moon for light, it had become very hard to see.

Soon—far sooner than Sabrina wished—they reached a cluster of thick thorns. Sabrina gently landed on her feet by the roses and tried to peer through them. The thorns hung from the vines in a twisted bundle. They were huge and pointy, some the size of her fingers.

 _Maybe if they moved the vines around a little, they could create a path._ Sabrina reached for a vine with her hand and gently gripped a thick one. Carefully avoiding the thorns, she began to slowly pull the vine to the side.

"Careful," Daphne warned from beside her. Sabrina was about to retort that she knew what she was doing, when the vine moved. It jerked forward, as if trying to get away from her. Sabrina, surprised by the movement, went along with vine. She quickly let go and retreated before she could get pulled into the thorns.

"Grimm, you okay?" Puck asked and walked over to her.

"Yeah," she mumbled a little shaken. She felt Puck grab her hand where a small cut lay across her palm. It was bleeding, but didn't seem to be too deep.

"We'll have to clean it when we get back to the palace," Puck said softly to her. He grabbed one of her knives from her boot and used it to cut a piece of cloth from his shirt. He gently wrapped it around her palm and placed the knife back into her boot. "That will have to do." He glanced at the cut again and Sabrina could see that he was unhappy.

Daphne cleared her throat and Sabrina and Puck turned to her. "Nick said that we would have to make an offering and the thorns would open up."

"What do they want?" Sabrina asked, eyeing the thorns wearily. "I mean it's not exactly like they could do much with gold."

"I think I have an idea," Daphne replied. Sabrina raised her eyebrows, but motioned the little girl forward. "May I?" She asked Puck, holding out a hand.

"What do you want from me, Marshmallow?" Puck asked. Daphne pointed to his sword and he gave her an astonished look. "Do you have a death sentence?" he asked, but gave her the sword anyway.

Daphne took the sword and gently held it to her hand. Sabrina started forward, but Daphne held up a hand. "I know what I'm doing." Daphne quickly sliced the blade across her palm, drawing blood. She made her hand into a fist and let her blood drop onto the plants.

Sabrina watched as blood hit the plants and disappeared. Slowly, the vines moved to the side, forming a low tunnel. Daphne turned around to them and grinned. She began to walk through the tunnel and Sabrina and Puck could do nothing, but follow.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Will this ever end?" Sabrina mumbled under her breath. They had been walking through the tunnel for what seemed like hours and didn't seem to be stopping. She glanced wearily at the vines that hung above and around them. She gave a little shutter, feeling claustrophobic.

They continued for a bit more before finally reaching the end of the tunnel. It opened up to a small clearing. Trees were lined all around them in a perfect circle. In front of them was a stone path, leading up to a small hut. It was made out of straw and looked like the smallest gust of wind could blow it over. However, Sabrina could feel the magic in the air and gave a little involuntary shudder.

"This is taking social isolation to a whole new level," Puck said. Sabrina gave him a smirk and they started up the path. There was suddenly a rustle from behind them. They all turned around to see the vines knitting themselves back together. It looked like there was never an opening.

"Well, we won't be going back that way," Daphne chirped as they stood in stunned silence. She made her way to the door and Puck and Sabrina followed. When they reached the door, Daphne raised a hand to knock.

"Wait!" Sabrina cried. "Maybe you shouldn't knock."

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"It seems to easy," Sabrina replied. "Like there should be booby traps or something."

Daphne rolled her eyes at her, "You've been watching to many spy movies." She raised her hand and gave a quick knock. They all waited in silence for the door to open, but nothing happened.

"Try again," Puck urged and Daphne knocked. They were all met once again with silence.

"Maybe she's away," Daphne suggested.

"Where would an old witch go?" Sabrina asked. "To the movies or maybe shopping for some dead children?" Daphne ignored her sarcasm and tried the doorknob. She twisted it and pushed the door open. Daphne stepped inside, closely followed by Puck and then Sabrina. Sabrina glanced around warily, she had the feeling that they were being watched.

The room they were in was small and held a little couch and table. _Nothing out of the ordinary_ , Sabrina thought, _except for the walls._ Or at least what was on the walls. They were covered in pictures. Photographs of humans, faeries, monsters, animals and creatures Sabrina didn't even recognize. She peered at them in fascination; some were black and white and some in full colour.

"Why would a witch have pictures of people?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina shrugged, "Maybe her victims?"

"I don't think so," Puck said. "Look." Sabrina and Daphne walked to where Puck was. He was looking at three particular photographs. Sabrina gasped at the pictures, there was one for each of them.

"This has officially reached super creepy," Daphne said. Sabrina nodded in agreement, still looking at her face plastered on the wall.

"Let's see whats down here," Puck said and they followed him down a hallway. As they walked, they continued to see pictures of people on the wall. Sabrina was surprised to see people that she recognized. Her mind was a mess of questions. _Who was this witch? Why did she have their picture on the wall? What did she want from them?_

"Maybe we should come back," Sabrina said. "I mean, she's obviously not here."

"Let's at least look around a little, so it's not a complete waste of time," Daphne replied. I nodded, but I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"What is it?" Puck asks me.

"I feel-" I was cut off as the entire house began to shake. I latched onto Puck who grabbed Daphne. Unfortunately, none of use had grabbed anything stable and we all went sliding into the wall.

"Who dares enter my home?" a voice boomed from around them.

"What the…" Puck said as the ground continued to shake. A few pictures came loose from the walls and dropped to the ground. Mean while Sabrina had become a pinball, bouncing from one object to the next. She was dimly aware that her sister had latched onto a bookcase, so she was staying in place, but had books toppling on her.

Puck had crashed into a table where an ink jar had rested. It had fallen over onto Puck, dying his blond curls black and splattering his shirt. However, he managed to hold on and soon grabbed Sabrina as she went flying passed.

"Thanks," she said, clutching to Puck.

"No problem," Puck panted.

"What's happening?"

"Well, I would say the witch is home, but that's only a guess."

I sigh, "We don't have time for sarcasm."

"There's always time for sarcasm." Puck winked at her to which Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we have to get her attention." Sabrina looked around the room until she spied Daphne. "Daphne!"

The little girl turned and looked at her. "Sabrina, what's the plan?" she yelled back.

"Can you stop the shaking?"

"Only for a few seconds."

"That will work." Daphne nodded and retrieved a wand from her coat pocket. She turned to Puck, "When the shaking stops, go to Daphne."

"And what will you do?"

"I'll get her attention and hope she doesn't eat us." Puck didn't look very happy, but he nodded.

"One, two three!" Sabrina yelled. In an instant, the shaking stopped. Sabrina was aware of Puck running to Daphne, but she couldn't think of that. She ran down the hall and threw open the door. "Hag Booge!" she yelled.

"Who dares enter my house?" the voice boomed.

"It is I," Sabrina replied. "I have come to talk."

"And why would I talk with silly pests when I could eat you?"

"Because I have come to trade." There was silence for a few minutes and then a figure materialized in front of her.

The first thing she noticed was how short the witch was. She barely came up to Sabrina shoulder. She had a large nose and thin, watery eyes. She was dressed in an assortment of rags that hid her hands. Her hair was grey and messy and her overall colour was ashy.

"Come, we will talk and I'll decided whether or not to eat you." She had a thick accent probably from somewhere in Europe. Russia maybe?

Sabrina followed the witch into her home, the door shutting automatically behind her with a slam. The witch ignored Puck and Daphne who were standing by the wall as she walked past them. They looked at Sabrina who shrugged and followed the witch.

"Tea?" Hag Booge asked, leading them into a cluttered living room. "I think I have some lizard somewhere or else we'll just have to make do with toad."

Sabrina glanced at the women uneasily and politely declined. They settled into a couch as the women walked around the room before finally sitting across a coffee table from them in a stuffed chair.

She glared daggers at them and Sabrina had the feeling she could see _through_ her. She felt like the witch was stripping her bare, able to see every last thought and memory.

"Hmmm," The witch hummed to herself. "What an interesting group of people. A faerie," she nodded at Puck and gave a quick sniff, "a king in fact, and two little girls." The women inhaled deeply again, "You are Everafter, but there is something odd about your smell."

"We used to be human," Daphne piped up before Sabrina could tell her to be quiet.

"A curious bunch in deed," was the witch's only reply. "What do you want?" Sabrina nodded at Puck to talk. He had been strangely quiet since Hag Booge had appeared.

"We were told that you could help us," Puck said.

"Help?" the witch cackled. "I don't help anyone."

 _At least she's honest_ , Sabrina thought miserably. The chance of them getting the spell seemed rather slim at this point. _But they needed it!_ Sabrina thought adamantly. She would do whatever it took to get it.

"Perhaps help isn't the right word," Sabrina interrupted the women's cackles. "More like a trade."

The witch stopped immediately and narrowed her eyes at Sabrina. "And what, my dear, do you want?" The women's piercing stare felt like knives on her skin and Sabrina shuddered.

Sabrina plunged on ahead quickly before she could loose her nerve. "We read in a book that you have a spell that can bring armies to help." The women was silent and Sabrina felt her palms sweating. "We need the spell, you see, because there's this faerie that—"

"I know why you need the spell," Hag Booge interrupted. "Same as I knew why you came. I see all." She stood up abruptly and walked out of the room.

The three were silent for a minute, unsure whether or not to follow her or stay seated. Finally Sabrina interrupted the silence, unable to take it any longer. "Why did she leave?"

"Who knows what goes on in that crazy mind of hers," Daphne replied.

"I knew this was a bad idea," was Pucks only reply.

"No, it isn't," Sabrina argued. "We need the spell if we're going to defeat Moth."

"We could have found a different way." Sabrina looked at Puck, but his eyes were glued to the floor.

"We couldn't have."

"You don't know that."

"We looked through the books, but didn't find anything." Sabrina glared at Puck, frustrated that he was choosing now of all times to argue.

"We could have tried harder, looked longer."

"We don't have the time!" Sabrina stood up now to glare at him, but he refused to look at her. "Moth could have come pounding on our door any day now. Then we would have all ended up dead."

He finally stood up to meet her glare with his own. "And now we will die at the hands of a witch, or at best go home empty handed."

"At least we would have tried," Sabrina was shouting now, but she didn't care, "than sit in the palace like cowards!" She watched as hurt flashes across Pucks face. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine," Puck replied, but he wouldn't meet her eyes as he sat down. Horror washed over Sabrina as she realized what she had said. She didn't mean it, in the moment she had just been so mad. However, she didn't have time to explain as the witch bustled into the room.

"Sit," she commanded and Sabrina sat dutifully. She would have probably done anything at the moment she felt so empty and hollow. Sabrina kept trying to get Puck to look at her, but he refused. Every time it broke Sabrina's heart a little bit more.

"Is that the spell?" Daphne asked bringing Sabrina into the present. She looked to where Daphne was looking to see a piece of parchment clasped in the witch's gnarled hand.

"Yes, but what will you give me in return?" the witch asked.

"Anything," Sabrina replied. And she meant it; anything the witch wanted, she would get. Sabrina, and Sabrina alone, would pay for it.

"Perhaps I'd like a lock of your pretty hair." Hag Booge made her way towards Sabrina and ran one of her bony fingers through her hair. Sabrina shuddered, but didn't move.

"I'll cut it right now."

The witch sighed, "No not enough. How about your first born?"

Sabrina stared at the witch her mouth hanging open. "Wh-What?"

"You're courting the king aren't you?" The witch circled them as she talked. She paused behind Sabrina and ran a finger across her cheek. Hag Booge's sharp nail cut into Sabrina's skin, drawing a thin line of blood. "Aren't you a lucky, young thing?"

Sabrina felt her skin crawling and resisted the urge to punch or kick the women. Perhaps she would run her through with a sword. It defiantly sounded promising.

She found Pucks hand and gave it a squeeze. She expected him to squeeze her own, but it was limp in hers. Sabrina's heart broke a little more.

"What would you want with our child?"

The witch smiled at her as if they were talking about the weather. "First borns have tremendous power. Haven't you heard? They're all the range nowadays." Sabrina wasn't too sure about that, but she wasn't going to correct the witch. "But the first born of a king? Well, I couldn't have wanted anything more."

"Sabrina's not pregnant," Puck said. He glanced back at Sabrina to double check. It seemed kind of pointless to her considering they hadn't even slept together yet. However, she was happy that at least he had looked at her, however brief it had been.

"That may be the case, but I've lived for a long time. What's a couple more years, decades for me? Besides, I could always make it happen if I get impatient." Sabrina stared at the witch wondering how someone could have that much power. She placed a hand to her stomach as if to be sure that it hadn't suddenly grown.

"You can't have our son," Puck said. His voice sounded strong, a lot better than Sabrina could have managed.

"Who said it's a son?" The witch grinned at them as Sabrina and Puck stared in horror.

When neither of them could do anything but stare, Daphne piped up. Sabrina had actually forgotten she was there in all the drama. "They're having a daughter?"

Hag Booge rolled her eyes, "Not now, obviously. However, eventually…" She trailed off and scrunched up her already wrinkled forehead. "I can't quite tell when, the future is always changing. Maybe in a few days, weeks, years… But all that really matters is it's mine."

"No," Sabrina said standing up to meet the women, "no way. I'm not giving you my child."

"Have fun watching everyone you love die," the witch replied. "I've seen the future. Without this spell you and everyone you love will die by the end of the week."

Sabrina took a step back in horror. She supposed the Hag Booge could be lying, but Sabrina had the suspicion that she wasn't. The witch had enormous amount of power. It seemed highly possible she could see the future as well.

Sabrina glanced at Puck, she had been right; although, she didn't want to be. _Why couldn't she have been wrong this_ one _time?_

"And with the spell?" she whispered.

"Sabrina, no," Daphne started, but Sabrina silenced her with a raise of her hand.

"It remains unclear." Sabrina sat back down on the couch. _Unclear_ , the witch had said. However, there was still a chance that they could win. Without it, there would be none.

Sabrina wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and tried to think. _What are the options she has?_ Option A: Leave without the spell and everyone she loves dies. Option B: Leave with the spell, but sacrifice her first born. _What other solution is there?_

Well, maybe there was one more. Option C: Leave without the spell and flee Faerie with all of her love ones. They would be safe and none of them would die.

Sabrina immediately felt awful for even thinking that. Just because her family would survived, didn't mean other people would. Not to mention Faerie would then be under Moths command.

No, Sabrina couldn't do that. It would be a cowards move. And if there was anything she didn't want to be, it was a coward.

That left her with two pathways. Sabrina could agree or disagree to Hag Booge's terms or she could try to renegotiate them. If that didn't work, well then Sabrina would have to make a choice. One that could impact her life forever.

 **Well that was chapter 23. Wanna know what Sabrina's decision is? Make sure to review and favourite/follow this story.**

 **Anyway, until next chapter...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Right, so I'm back. I know, a big shocker considering I've been gone for nearly a month.**

 **Do I have an explanation? Not really. But I'm gonna try anyway: Basically, I wrote the first part of this chapter and then realized that it was to short, so I was kinda at a loss of how I wanted to continue. There's a couple of things I want to happen in the future, but only later. Anyway, I ended up writing a bit more, but then I hadn't edited it yet so I couldn't put it up. But I finally did, so yay?**

 **Okay, I'm rambling and should probably stop.**

BDemon1995: Neither do I, but luckily that's solved in this chapter. You just got to read it!

SheWhoMustNotBeNamed1990: Wow, okay. Thanks for everything you said. As for how I come up with this stuff, really, I don't know. My heads a mess, but somewhere in there I manage to come up with ideas. *shrugs* Not gonna see what's happening in Pucks head in this chapter, unfortunately. However, that's an interesting idea and maybe I'll do a scene with him and Sabrina later on. As for the Red-Daphne-Pinocchio-Musterdseed thing, well...

Guest : Yes, thankfully I did update. Thanks, also!

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 24**

"There must be something else I can offer you," Sabrina said.

"I have told you what I want, girl. Whether you fail to deliver is on you." Sabrina looked helplessly to Puck and Daphne.

"Hag Booge, surely there is something any of us can you give you," Daphne said.

"Hmmm," Hag Booge said. "I suppose there is one thing." Sabrina sat on the edge of the couch eagerly. Whatever it is, she would pay it. "One of you can give me your immortality."

"Why would you want that?" Puck asked.

"The immortality of an Everafter has great power." _What's with this witch and power?_

"I'll do it," Puck said.

"What? No!" Sabrina argued. "Who would rule over Faerie?"

"Mustardseed or my mother," Puck replied. "It doesn't matter, however, unless there is a Faerie to return to." He finally looked at Sabrina. She stared at him, finding determination in his eyes.

"Puck can't be the one to give up his immortality," Daphne said, causing Sabrina and Puck to look at her. "If his immortality is gone, all his years will catch up to him."

Sabrina stared at Daphne as she realized what her little sister meant. "Puck is over 4000 years old, he'll die." Daphne nodded, her mouth pressed in a thin line.

"It should be me," Daphne said and turned to Hag Booge. "You can take away my immortality."

"Daphne, no," Sabrina said. "I can do it."

Daphne smiled sadly at her, "You and Puck should be together. What would happen when you would get old and die and he stayed the same?"

Sabrina flinched. "The same could be said for you and Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio and I aren't together and we're certainly not in love."

Well, this was news to Sabrina. "But I thought…"

"That we were together? We were for a brief period of time after the dance, but he cheated on me with Red," Daphne said frankly, "so now it's over."

Sabrina stared at Daphne in shock. Why was she only hearing about this now? Why didn't her sister come to her when it happened? Had she been a bad sister? Sabrina knew she'd been distracted, but she would have listened if Daphne needed her.

Sabrina slowly began picking her memory of the last few weeks. She remembered seeing Red looking guilty, or walking into a room with Red and Pinocchio alone. Sabrina realized that she hadn't actually seen Red and Daphne together in a long time.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said. "I didn't know."

"It's fine. How could you have anyway?"

"Well, this has all been as interesting as reality television," Hag Booge said. Sabrina jumped, she had forgotten where they were and the company they were in. "I believe someone owes me there immortally."

"Daphne," Sabrina said urgently turning to her sister, "we can get it back. We'll write your name in the Book of Everafter."

"That won't help," Daphne said sadly. "Writing your name in the Book of Everafter makes you an Everafter. When Hag Booge takes away my immortally, I'll still be an Everafter, so the Book of Everafter won't help."

"We'll make a different deal," Sabrina declared and turned to Hag Booge. "I have something you'd want."

"And what would that be, sweetie?" Hag Booge's heavy gaze was on her and she resisted the urge to shudder.

"A favour," she said, "anytime, anything you want excluding first borns and immortally." Sabrina hoped she wouldn't regret this later, but it was to late now.

"Just one favour? And why should I want it from you?" She sneered the questions at Sabrina with force.

Sabrina paused, unsure how to answer. Why should she want a favour from Sabrina? She is no one. But if she didn't say something quick, the offer would be gone and Daphne would lose her immortally. Sabrina would not let that happen.

"Two favours," Puck said before Sabrina could say anything, "from the King and Queen of Faerie. Surely that holds some weight."

Sabrina stared at Puck along with everyone else in the room. _Queen? Who the hell does he think is Queen?_ He couldn't have been talking about her, but Puck didn't meet her gaze so she wasn't sure.

She tried to stop internally freaking out and slowly turned to look at Hag Booge. Whatever Pucks motives are, she had to look like she knew this all along.

"I didn't realize there would be a royal wedding," the witch said. That would require Puck to ask Sabrina to _marry_ him and that hasn't happened. _So really, it's quite a shock to_ all _of them_ , she wanted to snap.

"There will be one," Puck said, "eventually. A favour from the King and Queen is worth a lot."

"You might be right. Besides, I'll have an eternity to get what I want." The witch looked thoughtful at this. "And all you want is a little spell."

Sabrina watched in horror as she tossed the scroll to Puck who caught it mid air. The witch held out her palm, drawing a line of blood across it with her nail. Puck did the same with his knife and they clasped hands.

The witch sneered, "You have yourself a deal."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"The blonde one, stay," Hag Booge said. They had begun to make their way out of the room, but Sabrina paused at the sound of her name. "I need to speak with you in private about a little negation."

"We're not leaving her alone," Puck said. He still seemed angry at Sabrina from earlier, but he's still protective of her. Surely he could forgive her then.

"I have a feeling she would like to hear this alone," Hag Booge said. Sabrina looked at the women and then back at Puck and Daphne. _What could she need to tell Sabrina?_

"I'll be fine," she eventually said. "You guys go, I'll be there in a minute."

"If she's not outside in five minutes," Puck warned to Hag Booge, "I'm coming in here."

Hag Booge smiled at Puck, "I look forward to it." They left, Daphne giving her a worried look before exiting.

When they were alone, Sabrina turned to Hag Booge, crossing her arms. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you," the witch sneered and sunk into an armchair like they were chatting about the weather.

Impatiently, Sabrina paced in front of the witch. "Fine. What do you want me here for?"

"I would just like to give some advice."

"Your advice?" Sabrina growled at the witch. _What game is she playing?_ "I don't want your advice."

"You'll want this one." The witch grinned gleefully at Sabrina like she knew a deep and dark secret. "Sit."

Sabrina glared at the witch, but sat dutifully. "And what is this ever important advice?"

"You should have taken the first deal I gave you."

Sabrina gaped at the witch. "You mean the one where you take my child? Yeah, how silly I was to refuse that."

"How stupid you are child," the witch snarled at her.

"Stupid?" She leaped to her feet, ready to punch the old witch. "I'm not going to give up my child. I'd rather owe you a favour." Before she could do something she would regret, Sabrina stormed out of the room.

"It never would have affected you because you're not going to have children." Sabrina halted and slowly turned to the witch.

"You're lying. You wouldn't bargain with us if you knew you wouldn't get your end of the deal."

"Please. I knew you would never take the first deal. Besides, what use do I have for a child? Do I look like a mother to you?" The witch cackled at her joke.

Sabrina marched up to her, ready to shake the women, but hesitated. Hag Booge may seem like a frail woman, but she's still a witch, and a powerful one.

"Tell me what you mean," Sabrina demanded. "Why won't I have kids?"

"You'll be dead," the witch sneered.

"You're lying. You said it yourself that the future is changing. You could be wrong."

"I'm not wrong now, child."

Sabrina's heart raced, the witch was wrong. She had to be. "Where will I die? Will it be because of Moth?"

"It's not a case of where, but _when._ You're dying now, sweetie, horribly and slowly."

"You're wrong, I would know if I am dying."

"Would you? Maybe you should have taken more care of that." The witch lifted one of her gnarled fingers and pointed at Sabrina's hand. Sabrina followed her finger to her bandaged hand.

She stared in horror at the wetness showing through her make shift bandage. She slowly unwrapped the cloth to see her hand bleeding. The wound that had been nothing more than a shallow cut a couple of hours ago, was now bloody and oozing yellow liquid.

"That's not possible, it was only a cut…" Sabrina continued to gape at her wound as the witch cackled at her horror.

"Poison," Hag Booge cheered gleefully. "You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?"

"What is the antidote?" The witch just grinned at her. "Where is it? Give it to me!"

"And what will you give to me in return?"

"Anything," Sabrina whispered.

"It's a shame then that I don't want anything. Oh well, have fun being a hero just to die. Get out."

"No! You have to give me the antidote." The witch ignored her and started to walk away. "I need it. Please!" The witch continued to ignore her. "At least tell me what the poison is. Please." Her voice had turned horrifyingly weak.

The witch finally turned around. "I said, get out." She thrust her hands at Sabrina and a big gust of wind picked her up and carried her down the hallway and out the front door.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"What did she want?" Daphne asked as they flew back to the palace.

Sabrina swallowed, she was still shaken with the idea that she was about to die. _No_ , she refused to believe that outcome. She would find another way.

"Oh, she just wanted to inform me that if we didn't deliver there would be bad consequences," Sabrina lied. She felt bad for doing it, but she wasn't going to make Daphne and Puck worry about her. They had enough to worry about besides her.

"Well, duh," Daphne replied, completely oblivious to Sabrina's lies. "I'm so happy that we got the spell. Isn't it great? I mean imagine everyones faces when we show them what we got. They'll be shocked."

Daphne continued to chat, not caring that she was talking to herself. Sabrina had left the conversation a while ago, choosing rather to worry about how she would survive. She looked at Puck who also seemed to be ignoring Daphne. She tried to catch his eye, but he refused to look at her. _He's probably still mad about earlier_ , she thought.

So they flew in silence, Daphne's chatting filling it up. They soon reached the palace and entered through the opening to the library. They sneaked silently through the palace, going to their bedrooms.

It was decided that Puck would keep the spell. Mostly because him being the king, would give him the most security. Again, Sabrina had tried to catch his eye and get him to talk to her, but he had mumbled a 'goodnight' before retreating to his bedroom.

Now, Sabrina turned restlessly in her sleep. She should be able to fall asleep easily with the night she had, but she couldn't. Hey mind kept focusing on the night she had, making it difficult to rest. Eventually, when she couldn't take it any longer, she tossed the blankets off of her and crept down the hallway.

She found herself by Puck's room somehow. She hesitated before walking to the door. Did she want to see him when he was so mad at her? No, it would probably be better to work this out soon.

She went to knock on the door, but got stopped by the guards standing in front of it.

"You cannot go in there," one guard said. She huffed in annoyance and surprise. Surely, she would be allowed?

"I can," she made to knock again, but they stepped in front of her.

"No one is allowed to disturb his majesty," the guard said again.

Sabrina crossed her arms, resisting the urge to snort. "I'm sure _his majesty_ won't mind. Now if you'll just move out of the way." She took another step forward, but the guards didn't move.

"If you don't go, we will be forced to remove you."

"Remove me! You're being ridiculous. Puck would want to see me." The guards stood unfazed by Sabrina's outburst. Although, they looked a little cautious at the informality of her using Pucks name.

Just as Sabrina's was about to launch herself at the guards, the door opened, revealing a sleepy looking Puck. "What's the matter?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance your majesty. This _girl_ decided she is important enough to wake you. Not to worry, we will remove her immediately."

"Puck," Sabrina whined.

Puck glanced up, momentarily rejuvenated. "Sabrina?"

The guard looked between Puck and Sabrina. "You know her?"

"Yes, yes," Puck said and motioned her into the room. "Let her in." Sabrina trotted after him, not able to resist a smug look to the guards before Puck closed the door.

Puck waved at the bed and Sabrina had a seat beside him. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately, searching her for injuries. Sabrina tucked her bad hand behind her, she had made sure to re-bandage it, but it had looked even worse if that was possible. Still bleeding and oozing puss.

"Nothing's wrong," she assured him. "I just wanted to see you."

Puck let out a breath. "At this time of night? God Sabrina, we should be getting sleep."

Sabrina frowned at his annoyance. "I know that, but I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to wake me up, so we both couldn't sleep?"

She frowned deeper. "I know you're mad at me, but that was uncalled for."

Puck sighed again. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She went to grab his hand, but her pulled out of her grasp, standing up. "I think we should talk."

"What about?"

"You know what about."

"You mean when our argument earlier? Or when you called me a coward?"

Sabrina flinched at the memory. "You know I didn't mean that. I was just mad in the moment."

"And how do you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

Puck began pacing in front of her. "Maybe subconsciously that's what you really think of me and it just slipped out in the moment."

Her jaw dropped open. _He couldn't really think that, could he?_ "That is absurd."

Puck stopped pacing. "Is it really? Sometimes we speak the truth when we're not thinking probably."

"Yeah, _sometimes,_ not in this case." She stood up to go to Puck, reaching for his hands. "I know what I think about you and that is not it."

He let her hold his hands for a few seconds before pulling away. "You can't know that."

She groaned in frustration. "God Puck, why are you making this so difficult? I know what I feel. I don't need you to tell me what that is." It came out more harsh then she meant it, but she was annoyed.

"I wasn't trying to do that."

"I know." She slumped back onto the bed, not sure what to say. "Is that all you're mad at? Because I'm not sure how many times I can reassure you that you are not a coward."

"No Sabrina, that's not all I'm mad at."

Sabrina frowned, _now what?_ "What is it? Is it because we argued? 'Cause people argue all the time."

"I know that," he growled at her and began pacing again.

"Well if you know that, why are you mad? You can't just get mad and disappear every time you don't agree with me."

"Sabrina just stop." He stopped pacing and stood before her. He ran his hands through his hair before finally meeting her eyes. "I think I just need to work through some things."

Sabrina stood up, but didn't make any move to touch him. "What's to work out?"

"Just things… Maybe you should go."

She sighed, "I don't want to leave like this."

"Neither do I, but maybe it's for the best right now. We both need time to think things through."

"But—" she protested.

"Just go," he interrupted and turned away from her.

"Fine," she snapped and walked out the door.

ooo0ooo

Well, that's it for this chapter. I know its short, which is pretty awful of me considering I haven't updated in a while, but what can you do?

Review if you enjoyed it. Or not, I suppose. I know I kinda threw a big reveal in this chapter because apparently I'm just that evil.

:)


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, I'm back with another chapter. It's been a few weeks since I last posted, unfortunately so.**

volleyballplayer: Awww thanks!

Simmy: Hmmm evil? Now that's a strong word. Perhaps I just venture a little to close to the dark side...

Guest: Glad to hear that it was worth the wait, hopefully this one will be as well! About more Puckabrina moments, this chapter may continue a few. ;)

lilypad27: I updated! Late, yes, but still updated.

SheWhoMustNotBeNamed111: I'm glad you liked the plot twist, it's defiantly gonna make the next few chapters more interesting.

WARNING: There is some adult themes later on in this chapter. No explicit words are used, but it's clear was is/about to happen. It's only toward the end, the first part is relatively clean.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 25**

"And you're sure about this?" Henry asked.

"Positive," Puck replied back smoothly from the head of the table. Sabrina couldn't help but watch him. They hadn't talked since their fight last night and she was caught between running to Puck and apologizing and ignoring him. How infuriating it is to be both frustrated and in love with a person.

Sabrina knew he felt her gaze, but he refused to look at her. _What he really that mad that he couldn't even look at her?_ She forced herself to look away from him and to the middle of the table where the scroll lied. She was sitting at a long table filled with members of her family and important Faerie advisors.

Sabrina usually wouldn't be allowed in since she's still considered a 'child'; despite the fact that she's turning eighteen in less than two months and had gone through worse experiences than adults had ever had. However, she had been given an exception along with Daphne, so that they could help Puck tell everyone the events of last night.

"But how do we know it even works?" Henry pressed. "For all we know that witch handed you a random paper."

"It works," Daphne said. "I can feel the magic coming off of it." That led everyone to whisper and stare in shock at the paper.

"Silence," Puck commanded and everyone quieted down. "We will be heading to war in two days time. Generals, prepare your army; we will march to Moth soon." A few faeries nodded and left the room. Puck turned to look at the scroll. "As for the matter of the spell, we will be consulting with magic users on the best course of action. I am leaving Daphne Grimm in charge of it."

Sabrina watched Daphne beam with pride until the shouts arrived.

"She's just a child," a faerie said.

"Your majesty, I hardly think that's wise," another commented.

"Everyone stop your shouts," a voice said, louder than the others. Everyone stopped talking to face the user of the voice, Mustardseed. "If the king says so, than that is law. If there is a problem, I offer my help to Miss Grimm."

Daphne's cheeks burned red, but she nodded her head in thanks.

"This meeting is adjourned," Puck said and stood up. "If anyone has any concerns, tell them to my mother and she will relay them to me." Puck left as the advisors stood up to continue arguing.

Sabrina decided this was her time to leave and she quickly left to the hall. She looked around for Puck, but he'd seemed to have disappeared. That was fine, there was something she had to do anyway.

Sabrina quickly walked down hallways and turned corners, not bothering to stop and say hello to anyone. She finally opened the massive doors into the infirmary. She quickly walked down the middle and passed the white beds filled with more people than Sabrina was happy about.

She made her way to the small office at the end of the hall and knocked softy on the open doorway. The doctor, who had been rifling through his desk for something looked up at the noise. He quickly straightened upon seeing her.

"Miss Grimm, how may I help you?" The doctor asked. She didn't bother wondering how he knew who she is. She found out pretty quickly that being the girlfriend of the king made you noticeable.

"I have an injury that I would like you to take a look at," she replied briskly and glanced around nervously. She didn't want anyone to know that she's here.

"Of course, of course," the doctor said and motioned her back through the doorway to the main room.

"Please, have a seat," he said and motioned to a bed.

"Perhaps, we could be somewhere a little more private?" she asked. The doctor gave her a questionable look, but agreed and showed her to a little room.

She sat on the bed while the doctor bustled around, collecting certain instruments. He finally settled down on a rolling chair beside her.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked. She cast a hesitant glance at the door, which was luckily closed.

"When I was out last night, I pricked my hand on some thorns…" The doctor nodded along almost impatiently as if she was a silly girl with a scrape looking for someone to kiss it better. "And it was laced with poison and well, it hurts."

"Well, why don't I take a look at it, if you would remover your glove." Sabrina carefully pulled her glove off of her bad hand and then removed the bandages she had wrapped it in. She had tried to do everything she could this morning to improve the stinging, but nothing had worked. Now, her hand looked as bad as ever.

The cut still seemed to be oozing blood and puss and her entire had was slowly turning a sickish purple colour. It hadn't gone passed her wrist yet, but Sabrina was worried it would only be a matter of time.

She heard the doctor take in a breath at the sight of her hand. He gingerly took it, inspecting every inch of her hand. She clamped her jaws shut, but a wince still escaped her.

"Let me clean it first and then we can see what we're looking at." Sabrina sat patiently as the doctor cleaned her gross hand, wincing and even crying out once. The pain was unbelievable.

When he was done, the doctor just kept inspecting her hand, probing it every so often.

"So Doc," Sabrina said through clenched teeth. "How is it looking?"

The doctor looked up and gave her a sad look. "Are you sure you don't want anyone here with you?" he asked.

"I'm sure, just tell me. What kind of poison is it and when can I get the cure?"

"I'm very sorry, but I'm not entirely sure what the poison is."

Sabrina's heart dropped. "How can you not know what the poison is? You're a doctor, right?" The doctor just smiled patiently at her.

"I'm seeing similar symptoms of very common poisons, but none that match. Belladonna turns the skin purple, but doesn't ooze puss. Other poisons ooze, but don't turn the skin purple. And your hand isn't swelling, which factors out a whole other area of poisons."

"So what you're saying is that I'm going to die." The doctor winced at her blunt tone, but didn't object.

"I can give you some medicine for the pain, but the best outcome right now is to hope for it to pass."

"And how likely is that?"

"Very slim," the doctor admitted and her heart sunk a little lower.

"How long do I have?"

"Probably a day or two, but it will get worse toward the end."

"A day or two! No, I need longer." If Sabrina was going to die, she at least needed to see Moth gone and Faerie in a better place. She refused to die while the war is still going on. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be up to her.

"There is something that we can do that will delay the outcome."

"Anything," Sabrina breathed.

"We can suck some of the poison out of your hand. Unfortunately, the poison is already in your blood stream, so it's not a permanent solution."

"And how long would I have with the procedure?"

"A week," the doctor replied sadly. _Just enough time_ , Sabrina though and agreed quickly.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"I need your help," Sabrina said, standing above Pinocchio. He pulled his face from the book he was reading to look at her.

"What with?" he asked and Sabrina collapsed into the chair beside him. After the procedure, she had come straight to Pinocchio and found him in the library.

Sabrina looked around cautiously, but they seemed to be alone. "What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone. Deal?"

Pinocchio looked confused, but nodded. "Deal."

"I'm dying."

"What?" Pinocchio shrieked and stood up.

"Keep your voice down," she said.

"Sorry," he mumbled and sat back down. "If you're lying, that's a pretty cruel joke to play."

"It's not a joke," she snapped. "I really am and it's your job to figure out how to save me."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 _Pucks POV_

Puck paced his bedroom in quick strides. Back and forth from one wall to another. He should just talk to her, shouldn't he? That would be for the best. At least he was pretty sure.

He had felt awful after his an Sabrina's fight. True, he had said some things that they should discuss, but not in that matter. He hated how it had gone. He had snapped at her. Sure, now he didn't mean it; it had been just some dumb things he'd said in the moment, but Sabrina didn't know that.

God, what could she be thinking? In truth, Puck had no idea. He never had any clue and had long ago stopped trying. Surely, she was mad at him. She had snapped at him as well last night. Not that he blamed her, he really was an ass.

He couldn't look at her, afraid she would see the shame that filled him. Even when he felt her gaze in the meeting earlier, he had refused to look at her. _Like a coward,_ he thought miserably. He should have at least acknowledged her in someway or another.

 _God, what must she be thinking?_

Puck marched out the door and passed his guards. He had to do something or he would become more crazier than he was already going. He had to find her. They had to talk.

He speed-walked down the halls of his palace, his guards following at a respectable distance behind him.

 _What is he going to say to her?_ Sorry? That seemed like the appropriate thing to start with. And even once he apologized, would they talk about the other stuff? There was so much stuff to talk about. The war, the favours they owed Hag Booge, the stuff the witch had said…

He felt his anger rising just thinking about the witch had wanted first, his first born. _Sabrina's and his first born._

Sure, the witch had said that it's possible it wouldn't be Sabrina's, but Puck couldn't think about having a child with anyone else. Not that he thought about having a child—or children for that matter—with Sabrina.

He couldn't think about that. In fact, he refused to. With everything going on, all he could think about was surviving to the next day. The future after the war seemed ages away.

It seemed impossible.

Being able to wake up one day without relentless worry. Being with Sabrina… And yes, maybe one day getting married and having children.

It seemed impossible at this moment in time, but if there is anyone Puck would marry, it's Sabrina. But what does she want? After the war, would she still want to be with him? What about later? Would she want to be his wife, to be queen? And kids, does she even want kids?

No, he had to stop thinking about this, it was making his head spin. He should just go back to thinking about the immediate future. The rest could wait until a better time. Whenever that would be.

He finally found his way to her door and wrapped loudly. The doors swung open to reveal Red. She stared up at Puck, apparently flustered by his appearance. The girl and him had never really gotten to know each other well.

"Puck," she said. _At least she didn't say his majesty_ , Puck thought. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Sabrina," he said and craned his head to look past her.

"She isn't here," Red replied.

"Well, where is she?" he snapped. Red cringed a little away from him and he instantly felt bad.

"I don't know," she said softly. "She hasn't been to the room in hours. The last time I saw her was when she left for the meeting."

Puck cursed and turned away from Red who seemed all to happy to close the door.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked his guards even though he knew it was a lost cause, they had been by his side all day. Sure enough, the guards all shook their heads.

Puck was just about storm back down the hallway in search, when a small voice squeaked up.

"Excuse me," Puck looked for the owner of the voice to see a small maid standing by a trolley of towels.

Puck swallowed his irritation and said in as pleasant voice as he could manage, "Yes?"

"Your majesty," the maid said and dropped into a low bow. "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but overhear that you are looking for Miss Grimm." That sparked his attention.

"I am. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes," the maid said eagerly. "I saw her go to the library."

"Thank you," Puck said quickly and before the maid could respond, he was walking quickly down the hallway.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 _Sabrina's POV_

"Found anything yet?" Sabrina asked Pinocchio.

He sighed and said, "Sabrina—"

"I know I asked you that three minutes ago, but a lot can change in three minutes," she protested.

"Sabrina," Pinocchio started again. "I—"

"Haven't found anything yet, I know," she finished his sentence and slumped in her seat, throwing the book she had just finished on the table.

"Sabrina," Pinocchio tried again. "You—"

"Yes, I know I have to stop asking," she interrupted again.

"Sabrina!" Pinocchio shouted, startling her into sitting upright. She opened her mouth to respond, but Pinocchio shushed her. "Let me just talk." She shut her mouth. "No, I have not found the poison or a cure and I'm not going to find one if you keep annoying me. Go for a walk."

"But," she protested.

"No, go for a walk." She glared at Pinocchio who had returned to his book and stomped off.

"Who does he think he is?" she muttered under her breath and walked to the door that led out of the library. She yanked it open aggressively to see a flustered Puck standing behind it.

"Puck?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he responded. "Can we talk?"

Sabrina bit her lip, but nodded. She stepped aside so he could come out, followed by his guards.

"Wait here," he instructed them before walking off, leaving Sabrina to follow him. "Let's go somewhere more private."

They travelled deeper into the library, weaving between bookshelves. Sabrina immediately got lost, but hoped that Puck knew where they were going. They soon found themselves in a secluded corner. Sabrina assumed it was a working space, judging from the table and chair in the corner. It looked like it hadn't been touched in ages.

They stood there for a second, looking but not touching each other. Sabrina wasn't sure what to say and apparently neither was Puck.

"Why were you here in the library?" Puck asks rather abruptly.

"What?" Sabrina said, startled by his question. That wasn't what she thought he would ask her.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me," Puck said sheepishly. "I was just curious."

"No, that's fine," Sabrina replied awkwardly. "I was looking for a book."

"I cannot believe you read those foul things."

Sabrina chuckled, "You know we're literally surrounded by books now."

"Don't remind me. I swear, I can feel myself having an allergic reaction." She laughed and some of the awkwardness disappeared.

"About last night," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

"No, I do. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"It's okay, we were both mad in the moment and said some things we shouldn't have." She gave Puck a timid smile to which he grinned fully back at her. "For the record, I'm sorry as well."

"I know," Puck said and stepped closer to her. He took her hands, not seeming to mind the one in the glove. "However, if you tell someone I apologized, I'll deny it ever happened. Can't have people thinking I've gone soft."

"Oh, of course," Sabrina said in mock serious. "What would happen if people thought The Trickster King had gotten all mushy?"

"I haven't gone all mushy," Puck protested.

"Oh, I'm sure there are a few things I can do to make you mushy." She stepped closer to him, her voice quietening.

"Oh really? Like what?" Puck asked almost huskily that gave her a little thrill.

"Is that a challenge?" She didn't give him time to reply before capturing his mouth with hers.

At first he was soft, his lips gently kissing her own. His hands found her waist and slowly drifted up and down her back. The hand with the glove was pressed against his chest, the other tangled in his messy curls.

Suddenly he was kissing her harder and she gasped in surprised. His tongue slipped into her mouth and he pressed his body closer to hers. She winded her hands behind his back, so their chests were touching. His hands were now drifting along her sides and down her hips. One of them came to cup her face as he smashed his lips harder to hers.

They were both gasping now, trying to catch enough air between their hurried kisses. It was becoming more sloppy now, but so wonderful, Sabrina couldn't help but think.

Puck pressed himself against her and she slowly backed away, teasing him. He growled and followed her as they kissed until her thighs hit the back of the table. Puck continued to kiss her, leaving her mouth to make a trail down her jaw. She sighed in pleasure, which sent another growl through Puck.

God help her, the kind of power he had over her was tremendous.

Puck slowly removed his lips from her jaw and Sabrina huffed in annoyance. She wanted to reach for him, to bring him closer into another powerful kiss. She paused as she felt his hands drift down to her thighs. He looked at her hesitantly as he clasped them, but she didn't make a move to stop him. She just wrapped her hands behind his neck as he brought her up and onto the table. She was now just above Puck.

"Have I told you I love you?" he asked.

"Multiple times," she responded. "But you are always welcomed to say it again. It's encouraged in fact."

"Really?" He responded with a familiar smirk.

"Oh, yes." She grinned at him gleefully now. Her hands running down his arms.

"Well, I love you."

"One more time," she begged.

He looked her directly in the eye, "Sabrina Grimm, I love you." She smiled at him and bended forward to kiss him. It was a little awkward because her knees were in the way, but Puck didn't make a move to split them.

However, she broke the kiss and opened them, inviting him. He didn't even hesitant moving between her thighs. He cupped her face with both hands and brought her face down to another wonderful kiss.

Sabrina wrapped her legs around his waist happily and he moaned in pleasure. She slipped her hands to his shoulders and starting pushing off his jacket. He obliged, letting his arms go loose as she worked it off him and tossed it onto the floor.

She broke the kiss as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and added it to the jacket. She ran her hands along his chest and down his stomach, amazed at his smooth skin.

"You're driving me insane," he breathed and captured her lips with another kiss. They would no doubt be swollen tomorrow.

He tugged on her shirt and she raised her arms to help him slip it off. He gently kissed her collarbone, working his way back up to her lips. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. He broke away to look at the no doubt goofy grin that was thrown across her lips. His gaze was filled with adoration and love and suddenly she wanted it all. She didn't want to stop.

She moved her fingers to his pants and undid his top button.

"Sabrina," he protested, but didn't move as she undid his fly.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

He gazed at her for a long time, clearly taking in her desire. Finally he whispered, "No," and she pulled his pants passed his hips.

He slid them down the rest of the way, throwing them on the floor along with his shoes and socks. She added her sandals to the pile as he stepped between her legs once again. She raised a hand and brushed his hair off his forehead.

"You're beautiful," he said and she met his gaze. Sabrina smiled, deciding that the only proper response was to kiss him. She felt his hands drift down to her jeans and she didn't stop him from popping the button and easing down the zipper. She helped him tug them off his hips and down her legs.

He took her in before kissing her again wildly. His mouth ground on hers and her hands slipped in his hair and felt the taunt muscles of his back. Slowly he eased her onto the table and was lying onto of her. His weight, being supported by elbows on either side of her.

"You sure?" he whispered.

"I"m sure," she replied. He kissed her harder, pressing himself against him. In that moment, Sabrina wasn't worrying about war or her hand or anything else. She was simply thinking about Puck and her want for him. The rest of the stuff she would deal with later, now she had all that she wanted.

ooo0ooo

That was chapter 25! I know there wasn't a ton of action in this chapter, but I wanted to tie up some loose ends and have a Puckabrina moment before the big war starts to happen.

Speaking about the Puckabrina moment, did you like it? I don't often write more explicit scenes like that, but I think it went okay...Right? Say so in the reviews!

Which brings me to my next topic, thank you for the support! Love it when people say such nice things. :)

About when the next chapter will be up. Honestly, I don't really know. I'm going away and will not have access to a computer to type on. So unless I update until then, you'll probably won't be hearing from me in a good while.

Anyway, thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

**Woo-hoo! I finally updated after so long... I know it sucks that I haven't updated in almost two months.**

 **Anyway, I've updated now and thanks so much for the support and stuff!**

BDemon1995: Thanks, I wanted the scene between to be honest. I was also super nervous about writing something like that since I don't have that much experience. About how she'll be cured...you might find that out in this chapter... ;)

volleyballplayer: Awww thanks! That's so cool you think I'm a good writer.

Anonymous: Ugh, I know I should write more often. But luckily I did write more, so yay!

Enjoy! :)

 **Chapter 26**

"I have to say, I didn't think our first time would be in a library," Puck said. "I might have a new found adoration for books."

Sabrina grinned back wickedly at him. "Who knows? Maybe next time it could be in an actual bed."

Puck smirked at her. "I don't know, you have two roommates and my guards are always right outside my door. Would you like them to hear your moans?"

Sabrina sighed happily, "I suppose we'll just have to find some more secluded spots."

"I don't have a problem with that," he responded and captured her mouth with a kiss. They were lying beside each other on the table. Their legs tangled together, their naked bodies pressed against each other.

Sabrina broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder as Puck wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. This was happiness. So pure, Sabrina wouldn't mind staying here forever. But they would have to get up at some point.

Sabrina sat up, stretching her arms above her head. She twisted around to look at Puck. Her gaze met his before looking at his lips, his chest, lower…

"You are so beautiful," Puck said and Sabrina met his gaze. He sat up beside her and ran his hands down her arms and to his waist. His hands explored her waist and stomach. Sabrina let him, closing her eyes at the soft touch of him.

"We have to go," she whispered, though she wished they didn't.

"Not yet," Puck replied and kissed her neck. Sabrina let out a little groan.

"We march to war in a few days," she replied back in gasping breaths. His hands had moved higher, his fingers moving across her chest.

"War can wait." He kissed her collarbone and lowered her down onto the desk.

"I don't think it works like that," she whispered as he hovered over her.

"You want me stop?" he asked teasingly as he kissed bellow her ear. "Say the word and I will be gone."

She took a deep breath in, trying to ignore his hands, his kisses. The right thing to do would be to stop. To not be so selfish and go and help in which ever way she could. But as he eased closer to her, letting a little bit of his weight fall on her, she was helpless as she pulled his lips to hers.

 _Pucks POV_

He didn't think he could get enough of her. One time was not enough. He broke the kiss and stared at her. She was so beautiful, so amazing. How could he not love her?

How lucky he was to be with her. A crown on his head and rooms of gold at his disposal and yet she remained to be the most precious thing he had.

She let out a little groan and tried to pull his face to her. He obeyed, capturing her mouth with his as her hands came around his back.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Dressed and holding hands, Sabrina and Puck walked back down the twisting hallways of books. He may have found a new love for them as he glanced at Sabrina.

They walked back into the main room where Pinocchio was still hunched over a huge book. He glanced up at the sight of them arm in arm.

"I'm not going to ask what you two were doing," he said with a pointed look. Puck looked over at Sabrina to see that she was reddening. He pecked her on the cheek and grinned at Pinocchio. He refused to be embarrassed by this.

"Oh it was defiantly fun I can tell you that," Puck said, a cocky smirk spreading across his face.

"In the library with all these precious books," Pinocchio scolded. "Such fools, such ignorant fools." Puck ignored the boy's scolding and pulled Sabrina onto his lap as he sat in an armchair. Pinocchio sounded like such an old man all the time, Puck found it annoying.

He played with a strand of Grimm's hair as she looked at him. Her face still the colour of a tomato. All rosy and pink and he wished to kiss her again.

As he cupped her chin to bring her face to his, he was interrupted by Pinocchio. "Umm sorry to interrupt," the boy started, stumbling over his words at the sight of them.

"Then don't," Puck snapped.

"Puck," Grimm said and placed a hand on his arm, instantly cooling his temper down. "Yes, Pinocchio?"

"I found some interesting bit of information that I though you might what to know." Puck looked between Sabrina and Pinocchio as something seemed to pass between them.

He felt Sabrina stiffen on top of him and before he could do anything, she was standing. What was going on between them? Obviously nothing he had to be jealous about, he trusted Sabrina, but there was defiantly something she wasn't telling him.

Abruptly she said, "Puck maybe you should go. You've been gone for a while and somebody might need you." Puck knew this was just her trying to get rid of him. But as she looked at him, he saw this was what she needed of him.

 _Later_ , he thought. Later he would ask her what's going on, but for now he would do as she asked.

With one more kiss on her forehead, he ventured back to the door and down the stairs, his guards falling in place behind him.

 _Sabrinas POV_

Sabrina watched Puck out the door before turning to Pinocchio.

"Yes?" she asked him, silently praying he found a cure.

"I found something," he stated, brandishing a book in his arms. "I believe that you were poisoned with Nightlock. It's a deadly poison that could result in death if left untreated."

Sabrina chewed at her lips nervously. "You're not making me feel any better right now."

"I have some good news, though," Pinocchio replied. "There's a cure."

"Thank god," Sabrina smiled huge at Pinocchio, slumping onto a chair. There was a cure, she could be saved.

She glanced at Pinocchio to see him looking somber. "What is it?"

"The cure is a special flower in the Dark Mountains. It is said that the flower only grows on a specific type of tree in the mountains."

"So I will go there."

Pinocchio shook his head sadly. "That is not the problem, the flower is guarded by a dragon."

Sabrina stared at Pinocchio, unable to come up with words. How could she ever defeat a dragon?

Pinocchio gave her a pitying gaze. "I'm sorry," he mumbled before leaving her to grieve in pain.

Sabrina sat there by herself, staring at the flames in the fireplace. Tears streaked her cheeks as she wished she could go back to that moment when she got pricked. If she has just listened to Daphne and had been more careful, where would she be now? Sabrina knew where she should be in a few days, alive. Not dead as she would soon be.

But no, that is not what happened. Sabrina had been careless and stupid as she often is. She had thought herself as unable to die as an Everafter. What a childish thought, she realized now.

What would she do? She could stay here and live the rest of her life with her family, or risk dying trying to save a cure. That wasn't such a hard choice to make.

She stood up, wiping the tears off her face. She had work to do.

 _Pucks POV_

"Your majesty, your majesty," a voice called to Puck urgently. He lifted his head from the maps he was going over to look at a messenger. He was in the middle of a meeting with his generals, going over plans for when they march in two days time.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

The messenger gave a quick bow before saying, "Word has come from out spies. Moth's army marches for Faerie as we speak." The room dissolved into chaos at the words. Generals, arguing with each other over what to do.

"Silence!" Puck screamed and sat back in his chair as everyone in the room quieted and turned to look at Puck. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts.

Finally, after seconds in quite, he turned to the general at his left. "How much people does your unit have?" he asked quietly. The general in a rush told him. Puck nodded and asked the next.

When he was done calculating the numbers, he turned to speak to them. "Our numbers are not what we wish, but they will do. Gather your soldiers, prepare them for battle immediately. We leave in the hour." The generals bowed and left the room in a rush.

Puck signalled to the messenger who was still cowering by the door. "Send for Daphne Grimm quickly." The messenger bobbed his head a couple times before rushing out the door, in such a hurry, he forgot to bow—not that Puck particularly cared at this point.

What was he to do? All this pressure on his shoulders, all these lives now in his hands. If Faerie lost to Moth, it would be because of him. He sighed, letting his shoulders drop in a moment of weakness.

However, soon the messenger arrived, bringing along Daphne and an angry looking Mustardseed. They stopped before him and Puck waved for the messenger to leave.

"What is the meaning of this, brother?" Mustardseed asked. "We were in the middle of preparing the magic users."

"Unfortunately, war is upon us."

"We know, Puck," Daphne replied, tapping her foot.

"No, closer than you think," Puck said and stood up to meet them. Daphne and Mustardseed exchanged a look, Puck didn't quite understand. "We leave in an hour. Moth has somehow figured out we are to leave and has ridden to meet us."

Daphne gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Puck noticed the hand Mustardseed awkwardly raised to pat on her shoulder. "What is it you need us to do?" he asked.

"Daphne, gather the magic users for war. Anyone, who can wield even a drop of magic can help." Daphne nodded and turned to leave, but Puck called her back. "I do not want you or any other child in the fight, but we still need you. You will have to help from a distance away, okay?"

Daphnes face turned grim. "It will be harder to control, but I will do what I can."

"Thank you. Now, go." Instead, Daphne ran back to hug Puck tightly. Puck gasped, startled, before wrapping his arms around the little girl and holding her close.

She wiggled out of his grip and gave him a quick smile before running off. Puck turned to Mustardseed who was watching Daphne longingly.

"Mustardseed," Puck said low. "I need you to do something for me as well."

"Whatever is needed," Mustardseed agreed, snapping his attention back to Puck.

"I am worried we have a spy in out mixed."

Realization dawned on Mustardseed's face. "Moth found out too quickly."

"Indeed. I need you to find out who it is and discretely. We do not need word out that there is a traitor."

Mustardseed gazed long and hard at Puck's face. "You have aged, brother."

Puck shot Mustardseed a grin. "I am over 4000 years old."

Mustardseed scowled at him. "You know what I mean, you are wiser, more serious."

"War can make a person change."

"Unfortunately so," Mustardseed agreed gravely. "However, when I look at you now, I see a king, someone fit to rule Faerie." Puck didn't bother to reply, choosing instead to give Mustardseed a one handed hug.

Soon, Puck was swarmed by people. He listened and ordered and agreed and disagreed. Everything was in chaos as people prepared to leave.

He had a small moment of quietness to himself as he went to get a glass of water. He walked passed the main halls where soldiers were saying goodbye. He watched as they kissed their loved ones, hugged their parents, their kids, their friends. Who knew how many would return?

He looked around the room for the one person who could make him feel less alone, but didn't see her. He frowned, where was Sabrina? He waved over his chief guard to ask him.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," he replied. "I don't know where Miss. Grimm is."

"Get someone to find her and bring her here," Puck ordered and the chief hastily bowed and walked away.

Puck sighed, feeling old. He spied Veronica Grimm talking to an elderly woman and walked up to them.

"Go and say goodbye to him and then come back and help with the children," Veronica said and the woman walked away. "Puck," she said, spotting him beside her. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen your daughter?" he asked.

"Sabrina? No, why?" Worry bloomed on her face. "Is something wrong, is she missing?"

"No, no," Puck said quickly, trying to calm down the worried mother. "I was just looking for her and couldn't find her. She's probably here somewhere. Otherwise, how is everything going?" He hastily changed the topic.

"Everyone's sad, no one wants to go to war and leave their loved ones." Veronica turned her heavy gaze to him.

"Of course," he mumbled. He was the king and yet the woman still made him feel nervous. "Is Henry staying with you and the kids here?"

"I was lucky enough to persuade him to stay. However, Uncle Jake is going."

"I'm sorry," Puck said and it was silent between them once more. Puck was just about to wander off, when she spoke again.

"You are a good person, Puck," Veronica said. "You make my daughter happy." Puck nodded, unsure where the conversation was going. "Take extra care on the battle field because if you die, I know my daughter will not be able to come back from a loss like that."

Puck swallowed, unnerved by Veronicas stare, and nodded. She gave him one more piercing look before walking away.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

They were just about to leave when the chief guard ran up to him.

"What is it?" Puck asked. He was in armour, his sword strapped at the waist as he looked out at his army. It seemed like such few faeries against Moth, but it was all they had on such short notice. In fact, a lot of them weren't even soldiers; villagers had come to the palace after hearing about them fighting and demanded to join.

And yet, in all this, Puck had still not been able to find Sabrina. Where was she? He knew that she wasn't allowed to come with—and he was glad—but couldn't she had at least seen him off? There was a good chance that he might never come back again. Surely, she wanted to see him, to kiss him, one more time like he wanted to her.

Something must be wrong and by the expression on the chiefs face, it was not good. "What is it?" he hissed again. "Where is Sabrina, what has happened?"

"I sent some men to look for her, and when they came back empty, I took the time to look as well. However, no one can find her. It's like she's disappeared." Puck stared at the chief, suddenly overcome with worry. Where was she? Was she okay?

A horrible thought came to him, what if she got captured by Moth again? It would explain why no one could find her. Dread filled his stomach as he looked at his army. How could he go to war like this? He would be constantly thinking about her, worrying about her. He didn't know if he could do it.

But he had to. To find her, before Moth could do anything to her.

He nodded and sent the general off and climbed onto his horse. All he could do now was win.

"Your majesty," a voice screeched from down the lines of men. "Your majesty, your majesty! Puck!" Puck sighed, he knew that imitating voice anywhere and he was _not_ in the mood to deal with him.

The boy tried to push past his guards, who stood like statues. Puck continued on ignoring him until Pinocchio uttered the one thing that could make him change his mind: "I have information about Sabrina."

"Let him through," he ordered his guards and they stepped apart, revealing a red face Pinocchio. "What is it?" he asked coldly.

"She's dying," Pinocchio gasped and his blood chilled.

"What do you mean?" he ordered. "Tell me, boy."

"When you were out at the witches hut, she cut herself on some poisoned thorns. She'll die without a cure."

"And where is this cure?" he said softly. How could she not have told him? How could he not have known?

"In the Dark Mountains," Pinocchio responded. Puck drew in a breath, he knew those mountains. It was a horrible place, where only the darkest of creatures lived. One of the few places even he was afraid to go.

"I will send a group of men to go and get the cure." He turned away from Pinocchio, dismissing him.

"There's something else you should know," Pinocchio said and Puck turned back around to look at the boy. He was surprised to see hurt and anguish cross his face. "I think Sabrina went there."

 _Sabrinas POV_

She looked up from the map she clutched in one hand to the mountain that stood before her. The path was narrow and steep, the fog so thick she couldn't see five feet in front of her. Trees line the path, the branches crossing over it to make roof, so you couldn't see the sun.

She was terrified, but what else was she supposed to do? She had to do this or else she would die. There was no other way.

So Sabrina gripped her back-pack and ventured into the Dark Mountains alone.

oo0oo

God, I'm evil aren't I? So horribly evil, but what can I say?

If you want more chapters and writing for me, make sure you review and favourite/follow this story!

Thanks for the support, it's awesome. And apologies for taking forever to update, again! I can't say when I'll update again, but hopefully not to long.

;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, so it's me. Remember me? Probably not since I haven't updated in forever. Like over two months, but who's counting?**

 **Anyway, yeah, I've updated. Who would have thought? I mean I really thought I would be good at updating since I'm coming to the end of my story, but apparently not.**

MajestyPrincess: Thanks so much!

BubsandSprinks: Thank you!

Guest: You think the story is awesome?! Cool. :)

RachelEDare15: Thanks for saying I'm a good writer, it means a lot! P.S. Love the username! ;)

Jasmin: Can't believe you're a 'big fan' that's kinda cool. Lol, I know you've probably waiting a long time, but I updated so... yay?

 **I'll shut up now. Promise.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Chapter 27**

 _Sabrinas POV_

She was lost. She had travelled all this way, gone through so much just to get lost in some stupid mountains.

Sabrina let out a frustrated grunt and kicked a rock. That turned out to be a bad idea as her toe now throbbed horribly. She sat down on the rock with a sigh and went to massaging her foot.

Sabrina had been traveling for a little under two days in the dark and horrible mountains with little rations and in awful conditions. She had packed enough food and water to last her comfortably for a week, but yesterday she had run into some mean dwarves while she was unpacking her bag and was forced to flee without supplies to get away from them. Now, she had only enough water to last four days and even less food. Sabrina was trying to ration it out, but the heavy ache in her stomach and her parched throat is hard to ignore.

Sabrina had also not brought enough clothing. All day it is cloudy and cold in the mountain, but if she constantly moves, it's not too bad.

The problem is the nights.

They're beyond cold and she falls asleep every night wondering if it will be her last. In addition to the cold and the hard and rocky ground she falls asleep on, the forest that surrounds the path is filled with noises. Animals and creatures far worse moving, but never coming near her, terrifying her, but not killing her.

Now, she steadily moves through the mountain, luckily the path is not to steep. She dug a long branch she uses as a walking stick into the ground and tried to ignore her grumbling stomach as she forged on.

She could do this. She _had_ too.

 _Pucks POV_

Puck surveyed his army a top a horse. They had been moving toward Moth for two days, slowly making progress to her and as Puck watched his army he wondered what he should feel. Happy? Mad? Sad? But all her felt was worry. Worry for himself, for his people, for _her._

The woman he loves who's gone. Who'll either die in less than a week or on the foolish hunt she's decided to go on. Who didn't even tell him she's dying, even when they were the most intimate they had ever been. She had lied, or at least withheld the truth. Puck decided it was still as bad.

He would be so damn furious with her if he wasn't so worried. Or so hopelessly in love with the stupid girl. Why did he have to fall for her? He would have been so much happier if it never happened, really its all Sabrina's fault.

 _But would he have been?_ Puck couldn't stop the annoying voice from piercing through his thoughts. Because the annoying voice is right. It just sucks that this is the case, the punishment for his love.

With a heavy sigh, Puck picked up the reins and motioned the horse onward to his doom.

 _Daphne's POV_

Daphne sat in the wagon, her legs stiff from sitting so long, but she didn't complain. The rest of the users of the wagon didn't and she didn't want to seem like a child. Although, they already though she was one, so all she would be doing was proving that they are right. They, meaning the other magic users.

When she was first allowed to come along, she had been thrilled. For once she wasn't left with the rest of the kids, forced to be wait and pray her family came back alive. She would finally be in the action! True, she would be far away from any _real_ action, but she could still help _and_ she would meet the magic users.

This had been what she had been really excited about. Besides from Uncle Jake, Daphne had never really met any other magic users. Sure, her grandmother could make a good enchantment and Daphne had met her fair share of faries, but no actual magic users. And she had been jumping with excitement, that was until she actually met them.

They were awful, all snooty and fancy and stared down at Daphne like a little girl. She is 13 years old for crying out loud, not a child that needs to be scolded for staying up to late!

When Puck had gave a quick introduction in their hasty departure, they had all been so polite, never once objecting or making comment of the fact that she's young. But as soon as he left, their smiles turned to sneers and pointed glances.

Now, she sat beside them in a cramped wagon. Daphne's not the greatest rider and apparently neither are the rest of the other users as they were all placed in the wagon instead. She shifted and took care not to bump into the girl beside her. She had already been scolded once and didn't wish to be told again.

Daphne leaned her head against the wood frame and closed her eyes, listening to the chatter of her wagon mates as they talked about various things Daphne could never add to.

Suddenly the wagon jerked to a stop and the chatter stopped as everyone looked around in alarm.

"What is the problem?" Risha, an older user said and stood up. She was one of the particularly nasty ones to Daphne; however, she wasn't sure whether or not to take it personally as Risha was rude to almost everyone.

"I don't know," Yanick, another user replied as he scanned out the wagon. "It seems they have stopped up ahead."

"Well, I can see that," Risha snapped back, "obviously. I mean why have we stopped."

"Oh," Yanick said in fake surprise, "you should have been more specific, _obviously."_ Daphne snickered as Risha flushed and Yanick turned to grin at her. _Perhaps, they weren't all bad,_ Daphne thought as she grinned back at him.

A guard ran past their wagon, bellowing, "We camp for now." Daphne frowned, it was not dark yet, so their is no reason they should be stopping. Daphne quickly hopped out of the wagon and jogged up to the screaming guard.

"Why have you stopped?" she asked him. He frowned down at her, obviously surprised to see someone so young in an army.

"Because we are camping," he replied irritably. "Weren't you listening?" Daphne sighed, he was just gonna be another person who thought she is an idiot.

"I know that, but it is not night, so we do not camp."

The soldier's frown somehow increased. "It is not for you to question the king. Now, go run back to our parents, I'm sure they are worried."

Daphne fumed, but turned around and started to walk with no real direction in mind. She supposed she could go back to the wagon, but if they really were camping then it would be nice to stretch her legs. Besides, she really didn't want to spend any time she didn't have to with the other users.

She decided to visit Puck. She had seen him in the past two days, but she figured he could spare a few seconds to explain things to her. She weaved her way through soldiers and horses, the one good thing about being so much smaller than everyone else.

She found him talking quickly to a captain, before turning to the next person in line to speak with him. Daphne started to walk quickly to him when she heard her name called. She glanced around to see Beth standing a little away from her.

"Beth," she said happily and made her way to the lovely lady. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, well I have been busy," Beth replied.

Daphne really looked at her now. She noticed circles under her eyes that she hadn't seem before hand. There was also something lacking, almost like there was a sparkle to Beth before that wasn't there now.

"How are you?" Daphne asked softly and put her hand on Beth's arm.

"I'm okay, I just don't think I've processed everything yet."

"That's understandable," Daphne glanced down at her feet. "I was heartbroken when I heard what happened to Hamstead. I can't even imagine what you are feeling."

"Yes, I am so worried for him, but I am going to find him and save him." Daphne looked at Beth in confusion, what was Beth talking about? She almost acted as if Hamstead was still…alive.

Daphne slowly realized horrified, Beth didn't think that Hamstead was dead. _What is she supposed to do? Tell her? Ignore it, and move on?_

"Umm Beth?" Daphne said, shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

"Yes?" Beth asked, looking slightly distracted.

"It is highly possible that Hamstead is no longer with us," Daphne replied and cringed at her own words.

Beth's face snapped to look at Daphne. "He's not dead. Sabrina and Puck didn't say he died, just that he was caught."

"I know that," Daphne said kindly, "but from how it looks—"

"He's not dead," Beth interrupted. "I know for certain that he's not dead." Daphne looked into Beth's eyes and realized that she really did believe that.

Daphne nodded, because what else was she supposed to do? "Of course, I'm sorry. It was not my place."

Beth rubbed her eyes, looking even more tired. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired, I should probably sleep."

"I'll leave you to do that."

Daphne waved and headed off for Puck who was in the same place, talking to the a different man. She almost felt bad for intruding, but after deciding she wouldn't be too long she quickly walked up to him. After all, he looked like he could use a break.

"Can I speak with you?" She asked. Puck nodded and sent the man he was talking with away.

"What's up, Marshmallow?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you could use a break and I wanted to know why we've stopped."

"We're less than a day's march to Moth, we are just getting everything organized before we march in a few hours time."

Daphne frowned, "But by then it will be nightfall."

"That's the plan, Marshmallow," he ruffled her hair affectionately, "we'll catch them by surprise. You should get some sleep."

"And when will you sleep?"

"I'm not tired." Daphne glared at him, but Puck didn't back down.

"Fine, but try and rest."

"Okay, mother."

Daphne shot him another glare and started to turn away when she remembered. "Oh, do you know where Sabrina is? I haven't seen her."

Puck froze, his eyes not meeting her own. "She's back at the castle."

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "How'd you manage to convince her stay?"

Puck's gaze wouldn't meet her eyes. "She wasn't feeling too good."

"But is she all right?"

"She's fine," he said quietly and walked away from her. Daphne was left wondering whether he was trying to convince her or himself.

 _Puck POV_

Puck walked away from Daphne shaking. His hands and teeth clenched as he made his way to his horse. He couldn't do this. Run an entire freaking army while all he could think about is _her._

God, he's a mess, a mess who's about to lead people to war. How could he do that? He should have known he is way over his head, but he wanted to prove something.

 _What?_ a voice sneers in his head, _that you're not the screw-up everyone thinks you are? Yeah, right._

He clenched his hands against his temple in attempt to stop the voice, the never ending self doubt pounding inside his head. Puck is freaking out and no one could calm him down besides her.

"Sir, are you doing okay?" a knight stopped to ask him.

"Fine," Puck gritted out. The knight looked like he was gonna say something else, but after the look Puck gave him, he walked away.

Puck forced himself to walk properly as he tried to find some deserted tree to collapse against. He just needed to be alone, so he could think for a bit.

He walked around a bit, keeping his head down so no one would disturb him. Finally, he found collapsed beside an empty wagon. The area was fairly deserted and Puck didn't worry about people seeing him when he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Which lasted a full ten-seconds before someone called his name. Puck snapped his eyes open in annoyance, prepared to yell at the person for disturbing him, only to find Mustardseed.

Puck sighed, "What is it?"

Mustardseed glanced around warily "I have news about what you asked me." Puck frowned and motioned for Mustardseed to sit beside him. Mustardseed eyed the ground warily before finally squatting down beside Puck.

"I think that the spy is still with us."

Puck's frown deepened. "You think it's one of our soldiers?"

"Perhaps, but so many villagers wanted to fight and we were in such a rush to leave, it would have been easy to slip in unnoticed."

"Monitor everyone. Keep information to only people who have to know. We need to make sure that Moth doesn't find out anymore information."

 _Sabrina's POV_

 _Where am I?_ Sabrina wondered. She looked around in confusion, but refused to believe she was lost. She had not done all of this just to be lost.

She refused to believe it.

She had come to a fork in the path. Both looked identical to her, but it could mean all the difference. The problem is choosing. And Sabrina had never been good with choices.

 _Left? Right?_ How should she choose?

 _What the hell,_ Sabrina thought and did a little game of _"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe"_. She figured it was about as accurate as anything else and she headed to the right.

She walked on with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. She shouldered her heavy pack and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. A nasty chill had come out of no where, making her arms tingle with goosebumps.

The cloudy sky growled and Sabrina looked up as rain began to fall. Only a few droplets, but in her experience it could turn into a full storm. Sabrina began to walk faster when a burning pain came from her hand.

She gasped as the pain spread from her hand to her wrist and along her arm. Her other hand shakily pulled her glove off and she had to grit her teeth not to scream. Her entire hand was pink and swollen, her cut bleeding again. The infection seemed to have spread across her wrist and up her arm. It was definitely getting worse, no doubt about that.

The question is, how much longer does she have?

oo0oo

 **Kay, so that was chapter 27. I know, it's been a long time since I've updated and now I've come out with this short, little thing?! I would be furious with me.**

 **What did you think? I'd love to hear!**

 **Any ideas who the spy could be? I'm curious to see if anyone could get it.**

 **Also, what did you think about the writing? I don't think it was so good, but maybe I'm just being critical and it was fine. I don't know...**

 **Or do you just wanna chat about favourite books or random stuff? PM me!**

 **See ya! ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 28**

 _Pucks POV_

"Your majesty, your majesty" a voice panted as he ran to him.

"What is it?" Puck growled. This had been the first quiet time he had all night. All he wanted was to have a little peace and quiet and eat his soup. Was that really so hard to ask for?

"I have news about Moth." Puck stilled and looked at the young man. It was one of his spies, sent to watch Moth.

"And?"

The spy looked into his eyes and said, "She is ready."

"What?" He stood up knocking the soup to the ground, but he didn't care.

"I don't know how," the man stammered at Puck's heavy gaze. A king's gaze. "We were watching her and her army as you instructed and found that she was preparing for war."

"We already knew that," Puck snapped. "That's why we left so soon." He glared at the spy. Puck didn't have time for idiots. He had an army to lead.

He started to turn away when the spy spoke up. "Your majesty, I'm afraid that she knows we are to ride at night."

Now, he was worried.

He turned around and grabbed the man by the shoulders."How? How does she know?" He was near screaming now and people were starting to look at him. Puck growled at them and they all quickly looked away.

"I d-don't kn-now," the spy stammered. Puck realized he looked a bit mad and released the young spy. "We only found out when we overheard her telling a soldier that they knew where we were and that we were to march at nightfall."

Puck cursed and sent the spy away with a wave of his hand. He was only too happy to leave and fled into the army.

What was he to do?

He grabbed a nearby soldier just passing. "Fetch my brother," he ordered and the man nodded and ran off.

A couple minutes later, Mustardseed came running to him. "What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Puck quickly filled him in on what the spy said, watching as Mustardseed's face grew more grave.

"We cannot surprise them anymore," Mustardseed said when he was done.

"Yes," Puck agreed.

"This does not look good."

"Yes."

"At all."

Puck glared at his brother. "Can you say something that I don't already know?"

Mustardseed glared right back. "I don't see you contributing."

"That's why I called you."

Mustardseed sighed. "This is not helping anyone."

"Agreed." He started to pace. "We needed the act of surprise. Moth has far more soldiers then us."

"How much more?"

Puck stopped. "Nearly double." Mustardseed swore. Puck started pacing again.

"Before, we could have stood a chance with surprise on our side and with the addition of the magic wielders, but now it doesn't look to good."

"Is there anything else, you could think of?" Mustardseed asked. "Perhaps we could call for aid."

"Too late. This war is happening and it's happing soon."

"Maybe we could delay the march at nightfall?"

"No, if we don't march, Moth will."

"I don't understand how she even found out."

Puck looked at his brother. "You really have to ask?"

"The spy," Mustardseed breathed. "But how did he know?"

"Or she," Puck countered. "I don't know."

"It was secret information. Only a few people knew about it."

"I know." He was getting frustrated now.

"Think back, who did you tell?"

"You, a few generals, my spies, but they wouldn't tell anyone."

"Anyone else?" Mustardseed pressed him.

"Yes." He paused.

"Who?"

"Daphne."

Mustardseed looked at him in astonishment. "You don't think _she_ is the spy, do you?"

"No! Of course not. However, it's possible that she might have told someone."

Mustardseed groaned. "How could you be so stupid?"

"She probably didn't tell anyone! I trust her."

"Well, now we have to find her."

 _Daphne's POV_

Daphne patted her pockets, feeling for the magical trinkets that she would need soon.

To go to war.

It still seemed so unreal. As if she would wake up from a dream and be in her bedroom. All of this forgotten as she would start her day, going to school.

But no, this is real.

"Daphne, Daphne Grimm," a voice yelled from a distance. She paused and looked up to see Puck and Mustardseed running toward her.

"What's wrong?" she asked when they reached her. "Are we not moving at nightfall?"

"No, we are. But, did you tell anyone about that? About us moving at nightfall?" Puck asked, his voice urgent.

"No, why?" She glanced between the two agitated brothers.

"Are you sure?" Mustardseed pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure." Annoyance flashing across her face. "Can one of you tell me why?"

"Moth knows our plans," Mustardseed said. "So now, we're not only outnumbered, but we've lost the act of surprise."

"Basically, things are bad," Puck added.

"Right, so what are you guys gonna do about that?"

Puck cringed, "We don't know. In fact, we wanted to know if you had any suggestions."

Daphne paused, biting her lip. "I think I might actually have an idea."

 _Sabrina's POV_

A rustle had sounded from her left. Sabrina hadn't even thought, she had just dove into a bush and hid, not too gracefully either.

She was scratched up by the twigs and prickly leaves of the brush. Her body stiff and uncomfortable at the awkward position, but at least she was safe.

Or as safe as she could be in the Dark Mountains, walking to a dragon while slowly dying of a near incurable poison.

Basically a regular day in her life.

When she thought it was gone, she pushed her way out of the bush. Only to find a rock thrown at her.

Sabrina ducked, the rock hitting her arm, instead of her chest where it was aimed. Sabrina stared at the small, fat creature, but not for too long as he charged at her.

He probably only reached her shoulder. Still, Sabrina's heart leaped into her chest. He had long orange hair and a beard even longer. Small black eyes and a rather large nose on a wrinkled face. Sabrina dimly noted his layers of filthy clothing, but was more focused on the sword he now held in his hand. The sword that was pointed at her heart.

She quickly unsheathed her own and met his jab. She blocked another blow, before she sent her blade for his neck. He ducked and slashed at her ankles. She jumped away, bumping into a tree.

The man was surprisingly fast. He wasted no time while she was pinned to the tree. Stabbing for her arm and then slashing at her neck. Sabrina parried each blow, but she was unable to move from the tree at her back. Soon, one of the man's strikes will find their marks.

She had to do something.

Sabrina blocked one of his strikes and then slashed out with her blade. A sloppy strike to his arm, leaving her left side open. The man wasted no time at the easy blow.

But she was waiting.

He didn't see the trap she laid for him. As he reached out to her left, Sabrina dodged to the right and spun away from the tree, landing her behind him.

The short man whirled around, but it was too late. Sabrina had already knocked his sword to the ground and placed her own at his neck, forcing his back to the tree she was only moments ago pinned to.

"Who are you?" she growled. The man only glared at her.

"I said who are you?" she growled again and pressed her blade harder. The man now had the decency to look worried.

"Babook," he replied, a look of loathing at her.

"And why, _Babook_ , did you attack me?"

He shrugged and she pressed her sword harder. "You looked like you had good stuff on you."

"So, you attacked me?" Her voice had turned hard and cold, so much so, she hardly recognized it.

Babook let out a harsh chuckle. "You are clearly not from here. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so clueless."

Sabrina leaned in closer and said softly. "I may be clueless, but at least I'm not the one going to die today."

Babook paled. "You can't kill me, you need me."

Sabrina gave a dark laugh. "I don't need you."

"Yes, you do."

"And how is that?" she said, indulging him before she knocked him out. Sabrina wasn't actually going to kill him, but _he_ didn't have to know that.

"You are lost." She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "Don't argue, I know. See, that's where I come in. I know this mountain inside and out. I can get you anywhere. All you have to do is let me go."

Sabrina pursed her lips. She was lost. Still, should she really trust the guy? He had tried to kill her.

"I am looking for a dragon," she said and then added hesitantly, "who is guarding a particular flower that cures poisons."

"Oh, you're dying." He had the nerve to even laugh at that. "I could smell the poison reeking off you even when you hid in that bush."

She glared at him. Internally, Sabrina was worried. If he could smell the poison on her, then others could too. Perhaps, she was a walking lighthouse for predators.

"Do you know where I can find it?"

"I don't know about a flower, but I do know where you can find a dragon. I don't know why you'd wanna go up against the nasty beast, but it's your funeral not mine."

"So you'll take me there."

"Yup, you just have to take that pointy blade away from my neck."

"And you promise not to kill me."

"Yup, promise." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I never break my word."

She snorted, but lifted the blade from his neck. Before, he could do anything, Sabrina bent down and picked up his blade from the floor.

"I'll be keeping this."

Babook only rubbed his neck and gave her a grin. "I think we'll get along well, Blondie."

And before she could reply, he marched off down the path, causing Sabrina to race after him.

 _Puck's POV_

"What is it?" he asked urgently. Daphne had run off as soon as she uttered those words, causing Puck and Mustardseed to run after her.

They had raced through the army until Daphne brought them just on the outskirts of their camp. No one else around them to listen.

Daphne now turned towards them, a gleam in her eyes. "Remember the spell we had to retrieve from Hag Booge?"

Puck could have slapped himself. He completely forgot in all of the chaos. How could he? After all, that's the whole reason they had left, the reason Sabrina was hurt now.

"Do you have it?" Please, god let her have it.

"Yes," Daphne said excitedly.

"Can one of you fill me in?" Mustardseed asked impatiently.

"We actually left to retrieve a spell that has the ability to call for an army," Daphne quickly filled him in.

"What are you waiting for, do it!"

"Right, okay."

"And soon," Puck added.

"I'm doing it!"

Daphne pulled out the small slip of paper that could decide the rest of their lives and began to chant. Puck didn't quite understand the words, something in a language even older than him, but Daphne didn't falter.

Chanting and chanting until her very last breath. Until she uttered the last word…and nothing happened.

They all glanced around, not quite sure what to expect, just assuming something would happen.

"What was supposed to happen?" Mustardseed asked after a moment.

"I'm not sure," Daphne replied and stared at the paper.

"Maybe you do it wrong," Puck suggested.

"It's just reading words off of a piece of paper, you can't do it wrong."

"Well, try again."

"We don't have time," Mustardseed interrupted. "Look." He pointed to the sky and Puck looked up.

It was almost pitch black, only the camp's fire kept it from so. Puck looked at the stars spread across the sky and realized what had happened.

It was nightfall and they were going to war.

The spell had not worked. Their last hope blinked out. Now, he was supposed to lead an army to war.

A war they would not win.

oo0oo

Well, there you go. Chapter 28.

I know this is a short chapter. Really, all of my chapters seem to be getting progressively shorter. Oh well.

Review if you want the next chapter up. We are coming to an end of the story. Can you believe it?

See you next time.


	29. Chapter 29

**I know it's been a while (like close to 4 months), but I'm back.**

Guest: Wow thanks so much!

Jasmin: Good idea about the spy, I suppose you'll just have to wait and see...

Hannah: Wow thanks! (I know I'm not great with spelling/grammar).

Nichole10296: Haha, I guess you'll have to see how it turns out.. ;)

Cupcake: Nah your not late, it's still happening. Never fear! :)

Enjoy :)

 **Chapter 29**

 _Sabrina's POV_

"Tell me, how did you poison yourself?" Babook asked a very irritated Sabrina. "Was it something you ate? 'Cause I had a friend who ate some bad berries once and was threw up for ages."

The annoying creature never shut up for a second. He also smelled. Needless to say, Sabrina was not a fan of their unlikely partnership.

In the beginning Sabrina had been nervous that the he would attack her, even though _she_ was the one with the weapons. She also worried he would leave her, which would be better for her nose, but would also leave her lost and farther from the cure.

Now, however, Sabrina was thinking that maybe going on her own wouldn't be so bad. In fact, Sabrina thought this was his strategy, to irritate her to death. It didn't seem to matter to him that she didn't add to the conversation, he just talked on. Although, she had to admit that her hatred for him put the pain of her hand out of her mind.

But nothing could push away the worry. For herself, her family, Puck… It made her sick.

"So?" Babook looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, she hadn't been listening to a word he'd said.

"How'd you get poisoned? Did someone do it to you? I can understand why, you're so dull."

She stared at him. "No, no one poisoned me. I was just dumb."

"Hmmm." He tilted his head to look at her. "That's not too hard to believe."

She glared at him. "What are you anyway?"

Babook gasped dramatically and put a hand to his chest like she said she ate kids for breakfast. "What am I! I'm a dwarf of course."

"I don't remember you with the Seven Dwarfs," Sabrina mumbled under her breath.

"How dare you! I would never associate myself with those losers." Sabrina gave him an odd look, but didn't comment. She didn't care enough to ask.

"Well, Sunshine," Babook said, apparently fine now, "we're almost there. I hope you have a plan."

Sabrina swallowed nervously. "Right, of course."

Babook narrowed his eyes at her. "You do have a plan, right?"

"I'll figure something out." She trudged on behind him, staring at the filthy ground.

"I can't believe you don't have a plan! What kind of an idiot are you?"

"I wan't under the impression there was more than one. Besides, what do you care?"

"Well, for whatever reason, I suddenly feel attached to you," he looked her up and down with a look of disdain, "for some really strange reason, and I want to help you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? You want to help me?"

"Well, the dragon might also be guarding some very valuable trinkets as well, but mostly for you."

She snorted, but she did have to admit the extra help would be nice.

"So, now that we've established we're a team, let's figure out a plan," Babook said.

"Right, okay," she replied. "How long did you say it would be till we got there?"

Babook stopped abruptly, Sabrina stopping a few paces ahead of him. She turned back to glare him. "What are you waiting for?"

"We're here," he said.

 _Daphne's POV_

"What are we gonna do?" Daphne demanded as she raced to keep up with Puck. Her much shorter legs were doing double the amount of strides as his long ones. He wasn't looking at her, facing dead straight as he marched on ahead.

"Not much we can do, but go to war," Puck replied, his voice stoney and devoid of emotion.

"You just said we won't win."

"We have to still try." Daphne cast a worried look at Mustardseed, but the faerie didn't meet her gaze.

"I could try do the spell again. Maybe it has to be said three times or something."

"We don't have the time." They were weaving between people and horses, the chatter was loud, no one realizing that the war had already began.

"It won't take long," Daphne argued.

"No." Daphne looked around at all these people, all the innocent lives that could be lost. She glanced at two soldiers, so alike they must be brothers. _What if the one lost the other?_ she thought. Daphne was surprised by the amount of sadness that flooded her for complete strangers.

She looked back at Puck. "Please, we have try."

"If you want to waste your time on silly things, go right ahead. I, on the other hand, have to lead my armies to war. I have no time for false hope."

"It's not—"

"Daphne," Puck interrupted, "go with the rest of magicians where it's safe."

She glared at him, "I'm not a child."

Puck sighed, but stopped to look her directly in the eye. "I know that, but it would kill me if anything happened to you."

Daphne's face softened at the emotion in Puck's eyes. "Please don't die, it would kill me too."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Who do you think you're talking to? I've experienced far worse wars than this. Really, this is barely a school yard fight."

Daphne's eyes flooded with tears and before he could move, she flung her arms around his neck. "I'll be safe," she whispered in his ear and let go.

Puck gave her one last look before disappearing into the crowd. Mustardseed looked back at her. He opened his mouth and closed it. Finally seemingly deciding on a head nod before following his brother.

 _Puck's POV_

The horns were blown, ordered by him. He sat on his horse, raised on a small hill, overlooking the fast army. It was big, but not enough.

The horns were blown again and Puck watched as frantic soldiers moved to collect their weapons and get into position. He watched as people said hasty good byes, unsure whether this was the last time they would see each other alive.

Puck descended from the hill and met a group of generals at the base. They saluted him as Puck gave them orders.

"You'll go from the right," he ordered. "You're from the left, and you'll go right down the middle. Our mission is to try and get into the building, kill any of Moth's men."

The generals all nodded, knowing their duties and set off to command their men. Puck then turned to the more specialized units. "You'll sneak in through back, you're job is to get in as quick as possible and get as many patients out as soon as possible, and you'll be commanding the med tent."

The remaining generals nodded and left, leaving only him and Mustardseed. "And what will you do, brother?" Mustardseed asked.

Puck stared out into the crowd, trying hard not to show any emotion across his face. "I will find Moth. It only ends when she is dead and that is the way I intend it to be."

"I'll go with you."

"No." Puck turned to look at him. "I need you to go with Daphne. Guard the magicians, without them, we might not have a chance."

"Stay safe."

Puck nodded, "You too," and Mustardseed was gone.

Now, he was the only one left and knew he had to go, but he wanted to imagine her one last time. He closed his eyes and there she was, all blonde hair and creamy skin. Perfection in his eyes.

He wondered if she was okay, if she was even alive. He wondered if he would see her again and if they would both be living. He wondered if there was some way to prevent all of this, if he could have done something or said something and none of this would have happened.

And then he opened his eyes, and stopped wandering, locking that part away somewhere inside himself.

 _Mustardseed's POV_

Mustardseed rushed through the camp, ignoring the frantic chatters of the soldiers. He had a mission ordered by his king and he would fulfill it. He marched to a small group on the outskirts of the camp.

As he neared the small group of magicians he noticed their uneasy looks at the soldiers and at Moth's building. Unlike the soldiers, they had no training or had ever been in a real battle. Mustardseed snorted, they probably thought playground fights were dangerous. Still, he had to remind himself that they were probably the most powerful in the camp. One magician could do a lot, a whole group of them was even better.

As he reached the group, his eyes immediately went to search her out. She was standing towards the edge of the group, not talking with any of the others, but staring off into space, lost in thought.

Mustardseed cleared his throat and they all quieted and turned to look at him, an act of respect Mustardseed was all too familiar with. "I along with a small group of soldiers will protect you while you use your magic."

A magician in front of him snorted. "Like we would need your soldiers help in defending ourselves. We're magicians, far powerful and more capable than your bravest men."

Mustardseed only stared at the magician, revealing none of his annoyance on his face. He had perfected his blank, princely face decades ago. "Nevertheless, we are here to help. If you will follow me, I'll lead you to where you will be set up." He turned sharply around and started walking, not bothering to check whether they were following.

He marched on quickly, walking away from the army and towards higher ground. As he walked he suddenly became aware of the person rushing to catch up with him.

"Hello," Daphne Grimm said.

"Hi," Mustardseed replied, not looking sideways at her.

"Do you think we will get attacked? We are far away from the building."

"It is hard to say. Better be safe than sorry."

"Right, of course." He could feel Daphne's stare burning into the side of his face, but he refused to turn around. The reasons for this confused him. All he could understand was that he had a rush of feeling every time he looked at her, something he hadn't experienced in a very long time. But what did it mean? He wasn't sure and that scared him ever so slightly.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"We're about to go into battle," he responded briskly, "so I suppose no, everything is not okay."

She snorted and he let his gaze wander a little, looking at her in time to see her roll her eyes. "Obviously besides from that."

"I fail to see how that was obvious."

"Well, in my mind it was."

Mustardseed frowned, "Not all minds can be like yours."

Daphne gave him a sly smile, "And I feel bad for all of you who lack a Daphne mind." Mustardseed was surprised to find himself chuckling.

"Well, then in that case, yes, I think everything is okay."

"Well, good." She gave a nod and they were walking in silence. Mustardseed found himself thinking back to their brief conversation, which he realized was silly and irrational given what was going on around him, but for once, he didn't care.

He looked at the brown haired girl and a small smile flickered across his lips.

 _Puck's POV_

He looked at the stars, the brightest of them sparkling back at him. _It was time_ , he thought. All their planning, everything had come down to this very moment.

Puck looked at the army facing his back, he was at the very front, astride a horse. He looked to his left and right, ensuring that his generals were with him. He looked just past the army where he could just make out the magicians, Daphne and his brother with them.

He raised his sword—no longer wood—and prepared to lower it and send his troops marching when the ground started to move. Cries throughout the army shouted, as a massive shudder spread through the ground and a loud boom headed from the East.

Puck immediately turned his horse in that direction, digging his heals in, as the horse galloped faster towards the noise. He could still hear the shouts from the soldiers and watched as their heads turned, all trying to see what had caused the noise.

Puck rushed past the army, reaching the end of his men and past a bit when he stopped in his tracks by the forest. Puck stared, unsure whether he was seeing things or not. It looked like the trees were moving.

He watched in fascination as the branches slowly started to move as if limbs were being stretched, and then the trunk twisted and one of the trees were making their way towards him. Puck then noticed dirt from the ground swirling together and piling on top of each other, forming figures. He watched as stones formed another figure and a bush rised up and start walking toward him.

He felt someones run up to him and looked to see Daphne and Mustardseed. They were panting hard, barely able to catch their breaths, as they stared with amazement.

Daphne gasped, "The spell, it worked." Her face gave way to a huge smile.

"Good job, Marshmallow, you did it." He gave her a light pat on her head, but couldn't help but grin with her.

"I did it," she replied. "See, you just have to have a little faith in me."

"Don't worry, I won't doubt you ever again." Daphne gave him a look that said he was lying, but he just shrugged in reply.

"This is amazing," Mustardseed said. "I can't believe you did this. You might have just saved all of us."

Daphne shrugged, attempting to look modest. "I mean I wouldn't say I saved all of us, probably just increased our chances of winning by a lot, but whatever, it's not _that_ big a deal."

"Not that big a deal, it's incredible. I just can't believe it." Puck looked at Mustardseed and frowned. There was something else besides the awe in Mustardseed's face when he looked at Daphne, but Puck wasn't quite sure what.

"I just wish Sabrina was here to see this," Daphne said. "She's probably gonna be so upset that she missed this."

"Yeah," Puck agreed.

"At least she's safe though, right?"

Daphne was just rambling on now, probably not even looking for a response from him. Still, Puck said quietly, "Right." He needed it to be true.

"Come on, we have to go back," Puck said to them. Puck retreated back to his horse and rode back to the centre.

"What was that, sir?" a general asked him.

Puck smirked, "An addition to the army." He turned to face Moths building, he could see some of Moth's men now standing in front of the doors.

With one last final look at the stars, he raised his sword and he felt the silence of the army as they watched him lower it, triggering the roar and running of his soldiers.

oo0oo

I know I update randomly, so sorry for that! Honestly, I have no idea when I will update next, but I can say that all your reviews have been great motivation. Thanks!

Are you excited for the end of the story? It's coming up soon! I know I am.


	30. Chapter 30

We're coming to the end! Only a couple more chapters to go...

Guest: Don't we all want some more Puckabrina moments ;) ? Thanks so much for your comments and yes, I actually have written more Sister Grimm stories, a couple that are more Puckabrina heavy if you're interested...

 **Enjoy;)**

 **Chapter 30:**

 _Daphne's POV_

"Three, two one!"

Daphne let out a burst of energy from the wand she was holding. The magic raced down and off the tip, surging towards the building. She watched as the shimmery magic reached the building, along with the other magicians magic. The magicians watched as the building shook, part of it crumbling where Daphne's magic had hit.

She grinned hugely and turned to Mustardseed. She was surprised to see that he was already staring at her. He gave her a thumbs up in reply to her smile. He was standing a little away from her and it was getting hard to hear.

Daphne forced herself to look away from him and focus on the task at hand, in this case, the battle. She reached into her overlarge overcoat, sewed with extra pockets. She grabbed a ring and pushed it onto her finger, focussing withe everything she had on it. She felt her magic swell up inside of her and she pushed it all out of the ring. Soon, a ball of fire had conjured in her hand. She swung her hand back and flung it at Moth's men like a baseball.

She watched for a couple of seconds while it hit the dirt floor by the men and exploded in their faces. Daphne felt a stab of sadness at the death and hurt she had just caused those men, but quickly pushed it to the side. She couldn't get personal, she reminded herself. If there was one thing she was learning is that there was no room for caring on the battlefield.

Daphne went back to conjuring up a fireball. The work was tiring, but she was glad she had something to do.

 _Puck's POV_

Puck wrenched his sword out of a body and just quick enough, as another man advanced on him. With a war cry, the man charged at him, covering the short distance between them, his sword pointed straight at Puck.

Puck acted on instinct, his wings popping from his back and shooting him into the air. The man had been running to fast and couldn't break and turn around immediately. Puck landed behind him and shoved his sword into his back. The man fell down on his stomach, but Puck was already walking away. It had all happened in under a minute.

There was no other immediate threat coming at him, so Puck stopped to catch his breath and look around the battlefield. He had been going for a couple of hours and while his army had gained ground, they hadn't managed to get inside Moth's building yet, something Puck was not happy about.

He had already tried flying around the building to see if there was any other openings, but had gotten shot down before he could get any close. He had a sneaky suspension you could get in through the roof, but he didn't know how to get close enough without being shot out of the sky. He needed some sort of distraction, but he didn't how.

"King Robin, sir," a voice came running toward him. Puck turned around, prepared to fight off the next attacker. He dropped his sword when he saw one of his spies.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"You are needed immediately, we have news on Moth's plans, and you're not going to like it."

 _Sabrina's POV_

Crouched behind a bush, Sabrina and Babook peered over it to look at the dragon that lay beyond. He was lying down on his stomach, his enormous head lay to the side, eyes closed. The dragon's wings lay spread out across the ground, almost double the size of the rest of the rest of him. His hind and front legs were tucked underneath him, only his long claws visible. He was the colour of a sickly, pale green with orangey spots covering his head and back.

Sabrina felt like she was going to throw up.

She gulped, "That's one big dragon."

Babook stared at her, "Come on Blondie, don't tell me this is your first time seeing one."

She glared at him, "You don't usually find them in the city, you know."

"Wow, I'm so glad to be here while you lose your dragon virginity."

"There's no such thing," she hissed at him, taking care to keep her voice down. It really wouldn't help them if the dragon decided to charge at them now.

"No need to be embarrassed, I don't judge." He gave her a sly grin which made her want to punch him.

"Can we just focus on the task at hand?" Babook didn't stop grinning, but at least he didn't make anymore comments. "Do you have any ideas on how we can get past him?"

"Well, I'd suggest slaying him, that will ensure he doesn't come after us or, you know, _eat_ us."

Sabrina turned away from Babook to look at the dragon's hard, scaly skin. It looked more like a metal armour than a skin. She had a sword, but she wasn't sure it could penetrate the hard material.

"I think that's something that's unlikely to happen. We need something to knock the dragon out and then we can sneak in and grab some of the flowers and leave."

"No can do, Blondie," Babook said with a finger shake. "Remember, I'm only helping you, so I get my jewels."

Sabrina snorted, "I thought you were helping cause you felt bad that I'm dying."

Babook wrinkled his nose, "You're _not_ that pretty."

Sabrina glared at him, "You're a real lady's man, you know."

"That's what they all say."

Sabrina gave another snort. "Okay, so why does the knocking out part not work?"

"Well, you see the jewels that I need happen to be…" Sabrina followed his gaze to the dragon.

"It's under the dragon!" she shrieked.

"Shhh, keep it down," Babook hissed. "Are you trying to get us killed?" Sabrina froze, as she watched as the dragon opened a sleepy eye. She waited for the enormous beast to get up and torch them with his fire, but he only closed his eye after a few seconds.

She let out a breath of air, "That was close."

Babook slapped her hard on the arm. "You idiot, just cause you're dying doesn't mean you have to bring everyone around with you!"

"All right, all right. So, is it under the dragon?"

"Yes."

Sabrina groaned. "You just made this ten times more complicated than it has to be."

"Shut it, Blondie. You would be dead if it wasn't for me."

Sabrina ignored that. "Okay, new plan. One of us will lead the dragon away and then knock it out. You get your jewels and I get my cure, sound good?"

"Fine," he huffed out. "Just one question, how do you plan on knocking out a giant dragon? I've heard you can't just hit them across the head with a frying pan."

"I actually have an idea."

"Hallelujah, I didn't know you were capable of that."

She ignored that too. "There's this flower that can knock out just about anyone. It's red, black in the centre, called a poppy? Do you know of anywhere near here that has it?"

"Yes, I do." Babook marched off in a different direction. "And once again, I save the day. Honestly this hero thing is getting kinda tiring."

 _Daphne's POV_

Daphne had been so busy conjuring and throwing fireballs, she hadn't realized how tired she was until Mustardseed came up behind her and put a hand on her back. She jumped in surprise and turned quickly around, throwing her hand back to throw the fireball at him.

Mustardseed quickly took a step back and put his hands up. "It's me, don't throw," he said, his hands still up.

Daphne quickly lowered her hand and worked to extinguish the fire. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"You were being careful, no need to apologize." He gave her one of his rare small smiles and Daphne unexpectedly felt warm inside. "You should take a break, eat something. You're probably exhausted."

"But…" Daphne turned back to the battle, having a good and proper look of it for the first time in probably hours. Soldiers were fighting down below in the courtyard of the building. They didn't seem to have infiltrated the building yet, but Daphne could see that they were close. "I should do something to help."

"You've done a lot, but you'll be more useful once you've eaten and have your strength up." She turned back to him, still unsure. Seeing this, he said, "Someone else will take your place and as soon as you're stronger, you can go back."

She nodded reluctantly, and followed him to a small camp they had set up sometime in the past hours. He gestured her to sit and she plopped down at a metal table. No one else was sitting at this one, but her.

She took the time to look around at the chaos surrounding her. Daphne still felt a little bewildered, like the fact they were in a battle hadn't actually sunk in just yet. It still felt so unreal to her. Which was silly and juvenile, but she couldn't help it.

"Here," Mustardseed said and gave her a small plate laden with bread, cheese and a bit of fruit. He also gave her a cup of water which she gulped down gratefully, only realizing now how thirsty she was.

"Thanks," she replied and dug into the food. Mustardseed had a seat across from her. She felt a little awkward that he was watching her eat, but soon decided she was too hungry to care.

"I can go back now," she said once she had finished. She started to get up, but Mustardseed gestured for her to sit down.

"Rest, you haven't gone on a break for ten minutes." She gave him a look that said she wanted to do the exact opposite of that. "At least give it a couple more minutes for your food to digest."

"Okay," she mumbled grudgingly and sat back down. "How's it looking?"

"We're doing good. Definitely on the winning side, thanks to you." He gave her a wink and Daphne swore her heart stopped beating for a fraction of the second.

She nodded, hopefully casually, and said, "Thank you," while she was mentally wondering if she had just imagined that, or if Mustardseed had actually just winked at her.

"We've suffered a couple casualties and we have quite a couple injured, but we're definitely doing more damage on Moth's side. We've almost infiltrated the building, which will be a big win for us."

"That's good." They sat in silence for a couple more seconds, but Daphne didn't hate it, it was more of a comfortable silence than an awkward one.

Suddenly, Mustardseed blurted, "Daphne, I wanted to—"

He was interrupted by the sudden shouts of soldier, louder than before. They both glanced at each other before rushing to join a group of people, all crowding around the edge of the hill to pear over at the battle field.

"What is it?" Daphne asked, jumping to see over all the power.

"I'm not sure," Mustardseed replied. "Please clear a path." Slowly, people moved aside for him, Daphne following right behind him, so as to not be swallowed by the crowd.

When they reached the edge, the words were stollen from her. They peered below to see huge animals charging through their lines. Daphne squinted at the animals. "Are those…rhinos?"

"Yes," Mustardseed said grimly. "Moth is using the rhinoceroses to break up our lines." They watched as soldiers flung themselves out of the way of the huge animals, the unlucky ones either getting flung into the air or being trampled.

Daphne could count three of them, and although few, they were causing huge problems. She turned back to Mustardseed when something caught her eye. A flash of red came from her left and she turned back in time to see dozens of flaming arrows heading straight for them.

 _Puck's POV_

Puck watched as the arrows flew through the air towards Mustardseed and Daphne. "No!" he cried and lunged in that direction even though he knew he couldn't do anything. He just had to watch in horror.

"Sir," a voice said to him and then louder, "sir!"

He turned dazed, "Yes?"

"This is the distraction we need."

"What?" Puck asked dazed.

"To get onto the roof!" the soldier said excitedly. "We can get onto the roof." That snapped Puck out of his daze, he pushed the flaming arrows out of his mind, and focussed on the task at hand.

"In the air," he yelled at the few soldiers around him. This might be their only chance they got and Puck couldn't wait for reinforcements.

 _Daphne's POV_

"Watch out!" Daphne screamed. She grabbed a wand from her coat, and started chanting as quick as she could. A force of magic shot out of the end, covering around everyone on the hill in a circle. It was just in time as well, the arrows hit the force field, bouncing off.

They continued for a couple more seconds. Daphne could feel the shield weakening, this was draining a lot of her magic and she hadn't had a lot in the first place. Finally, the arrows stopped.

"Good thinking," Mustardseed said as Daphne's shield dissolved. She sagged against herself, her magic had already been drained and that had been a very powerful spell. Her entire body felt numb.

"Thanks," she mumbled, stumbling back to the table.

Seeing her stumbling, Mustardseed rushed to reach her, threading an arm around her torso and helping her move.

She collapsed onto the chair in exhaustion and Mustardseed rushed to grab a glass of water from her. Daphne drunk it fully before finally looking up to Mustardseed who was standing right beside her, staring at her worriedly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little tired, but overall fine."

"That's good." She nodded and they were engulfed in awkward silence. Daphne worked to find something to say, but her mind had gone blank.

After a couple more seconds, Mustardseed said, "I have to go and talk to someone about the advancement of the battle."

He turned and started to leave when Daphne remembered something. "Hey," she called and he turned around quickly, "before the rhinos came, you started to say something…?"

Mustardseed paused for a second, before saying, "I can't remember what I was going to say." Daphne nodded and he turned and left.

 _Puck's POV_

They flew quickly over the battle going on beneath them and towards Moth's building. They managed to get all the way there before one of the archers spotted them.

They shouted and the arrows pointed towards them, but it was too late. Puck and his team already landed on the building. Puck's sword was already in his hand, as he hacked at one of the archers.

It took them a couple of seconds to put down their bow and arrows and reach for their swords at their belt, a couple seconds that Puck's crew didn't waste.

Puck hit one of Moth's soldier in the head with the flat side of his blade, knocking him out. He spun and lunged at another attacker at his back, pushing his sword into his stomach. He wrenched it out and spun around, looking for more attackers, but they were all gone, either knocked out or injured.

He grinned and looked at his crew. "Now the battle has really started," he said.

oo0oo

This is the second time I've updated in under a week, and I think I deserve a pat on the back. I mean if it wasn't so dorky to say, I would say I'm proud of myself. But anyway...

Favourite, follow and review! Thoughts on the ending, who's gonna survive, if at all... Love to hear what you have to say!


End file.
